Silver and Gold
by MythMaster564
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! RitoXNana, RitoXYami. Nana's old friend arrives on deviluke and gets sent to earth in desperate need of rest. but will he get it? *SUMMARY CHANGED* okay the summary is different from the story and i may have some OC's but read past the first few chapters and it's not completely Mary Sue OC junk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope most people enjoy it, although this is a horrible authors note with little words I believe the story will be better!**

… **Okay I have little self-confidence, but onto the story!**

**this is in between ****scenes "….."  
**

**P.s. this fanfic is based more around Rito x Nana, and Rito x Yami. Do not like = do not read!**

**P.s.s. there will be some OC's and I might accidently make a character OOC but… self-confidence levels are diminishing so I'll leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love Ru, nor will I ever :_(**

**Quack**

…..

**Prologue**

Gid, lord of the universe sat in his throne with his head on his fist yawning half asleep with nothing to do on his throne but wait for Rito to mess-up so he could destroy earth and be done with the shrimp that took his daughter. Much to Gid's annoyance the throne room door opened and a guard stumbled in panting

"Gid-sama!" the guard could hardly speak between his breaths "there is something you might want to see!" Gid rolled his eyes but stepped off his throne to the guard

"Show me" Is all he said to the tired man who was almost on the ground due to lack of rest.

"Yes Gid-sama!" the guard walked off with Gid who was barely interested but decided he had nothing better to do. When they arrived to the hospital he raised an eyebrow but continued into the hallway where many doors lead to more doors making an inescapable labyrinth of health.

When they arrived to the room where the so called surprise was waiting Gid walked in without hesitation and looked at the bed. To say Gid was surprised was an understatement. He was downright shocked. Lying on the bed was the best soldier he had ever had on his planet.

(OC time!) "Hey Gid-sama" the body said as it struggled to stay awake "Nice… to see you… again"

"Silver?!" the name fit as his hair was pure silver with eyes following suit. The clothes this man wore were interesting as well with a silver fur coat and silver pants. He had dual long swords on a table next to him easily usable with his devilukian strength.

"What happened?!" Gid asked panicked. All the doctors in the room looked at him strangely as he had never acted this way around other people even if it was his own children. "He's like a son to me people, not mention he beat Lala in every rivalry dispute when they were younger, AND was Nana's best friend!"

The doctors looked shocked but they understood and scanned silver for any trouble with his body.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Gid-sama" one doctor said "however he did crash in the school leaving many students hurt. When we found him he just said he was tired as if the crash had no effect on him at all." The doctor finished

"Tired? Silver never gets tired!" Gid said disbelievingly. He looked at the man before him and thought 'but he definitely looks like silver, no doubt about that'

"Of course I look like myself Gid-sama" silver said as if he could read minds leaving Gid stunned. Silver chuckled "I can read facial expressions and eyes so well it hurts sometimes. And to answer your other comment, I get tired if I haven't slept for 6 years just like any-" his sentence was cut short as his head drooped and he started snoring. Gid was in so much shock he could hardly express it. 6 years was the length of time he was missing for after he got lost on Memorze, and he could practically read minds now!

"This man needs rest! Get him to earth and make him find Yuuki Rito's house! If he gets lost again, one of you will pay with more than your lives!" Gid was clearly worried about this man's wellbeing 'this is the most peaceful place I can think of. Don't screw this up Yuuki!'

…..

Nana found herself on her bed with nothing much to do and little happening around her. Her pink hair was in her signature pigtails hanging of her head, with her bright purple eyes full of boredom.

'Should I go into the digital safari?' she thought to herself 'maybe it could be fun… arrgh I don't know what to do!' as much as she thought nothing came to her, until…'how would silver-kun react to this?' Nana froze. She hadn't even touched on that subject in about 3 years, yet she found her mind thinking of her past, her home and most importantly her friend. But then the accident that happened drifted back…

_*flashback*_

_Nana watched in horror as the men leapt into the room from the window and tied up her best friend with a metal chain, which glowed with energy._

"_Stop! Give him back!" Nana yelled to the men, getting their attention, perhaps not for the better. The men got their chains and practically whipped them at her, leaving blood and torn flesh in their wake, only stoping when she was on the ground and hardly able to breath._

"_What should we do sir? We can't just leave her here, she might tell her father" one man spoke. A wider plumper man stepped forward and frowned in disgust but a look of enjoyment in his eyes as he watched her writhe in pain. The man was about to answer until a curtain someone noticed his best friend in trouble._

"_Hey slave men!" Silver called out to his to be captors causing all of them to turn around and look at him. He had managed to get himself on his feet, and could barely jump with the chain coiling around his body. "Come catch me!"_

"_How did he get up?!" a minion muttered, shocked to say the least._

"_It doesn't matter how, just catch him and tie him to the point where he can't move!" a dark voice boomed. Nana watched the whole scene unfold in front of her. As for now the men seemed to distracted chasing silver to even think about her. She trembled in fear and curled into a ball, wanting her pain to end._

_*flashback end*_

Nana was shivering at the memory. It was her first friend, kidnapped in the middle of the night. She had done her best to forget that time by getting new friends and leaving it all behind but as she thought of Mea she thought of the fight they had recently had after she argued with Yami. Shivering Nana was looking through her mind for happier thoughts, some that could cheer her up, until she thought of Rito and she stopped shivering as she thought of the hug he had given her to make her cheer up and make friends with Mea again. It was so warm and he had smelled-

'Wait, why am I thinking of that beast?!'She blushed to herself 'He's onee-sama's fiancé candidate!' she heard her door open and footsteps walk in and looked up, the sight she saw making her blush even further, with what she was just thinking about. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEAST?!" she screamed at Rito throwing the nearest object at him, which happened to be a magazine making him stumble onto another object and practically slip over banana until he fell on top of her and her bed with his hands on her flat chest

"Mikan says… Dinners… ready" He realized the position they were in and gulped. An enraged Nana who could barely hear him over the steam pouring out her ears screamed angrily at him.

"DON'T CALL ME FLAT CHESTED!" she struck him in the face knocking him through the roof, knocking him out cold for who knows how long.

…..

**How was that? I know Gid is a bit OOC but if he saw Lala like that how would he react?**

**This fanfic is just before darkness happens in the manga, which is what this is based off so if people don't understand parts that's possibly why.**

**I hope people start to like it; honestly I would be surprised if even 1 person liked it!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This will be chapter 2 of 'Silver and Gold' and I hope this one is liked as well! I'm surprised people liked it but still glad.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

**...**

**Arrival at earth**

Silver looked out the front of his spaceship searching his range of sight for earth, and his sight was at its peak for reasons only he knew. He yawned feeling tired for only getting 10 hours of sleep yesterday out of the 6 years he had that he was imprisoned.

'So I'm looking for a planet called earth and a city in japan.' He thought 'with the residents listed on this sheet of paper that I should probably check before I look for them. I thought people had left paper behind' he decided not to dig too deep into it and took out the paper. The list of residents was surprising to say the least. He may have been trapped but he still saw important events and to see Yuuki Rito, fiancé of Lala Deviluke as one of the humans he was visiting put a few questions in his head. 'Wait, if he's there then does that mean?' he looked at the paper and found the three princesses of deviluke listed on the paper. 'Nana-chan, Lala-san, Momo-san.' His thoughts raced as all the memories flooded into his brain

_*flashback*_

"_Come on Silver-kun let's play with the animals!" Nana called to Silver who smiled_

"_Okay!" he called back. He ran after her to the animals of deviluke to play with her and the giant red tortoise._

"_Yay!" Nana cheered playfully as the tortoise plodded around with them on its back making… tortoise noises. "This is fun!" Nana smiled happily. Suddenly the tortoise let out fire from its mouth and Nana screamed. Silver leapt over to her and grabbed her from the tortoise before it could burn her. The dashed away and rested on the ground further from the animal. Nana felt her face burn and Silver looked at her._

"_Oh-no." he said as he looked at her "you got burnt. Let's go get something cold. That fire tortoise left a pretty big burn" he helped her up and led her to his house where he got some ice and lay her down, putting some on her face. "It's okay Nana, you'll be better in not time." She smiled at him_

"_Thanks Silver-kun" she grinned. He smiled back_

"_It's okay" they sat there for a while until Nana felt better and she had to go to the palace_

"_Bye silver!"_

_*flashback end and new flashback start!*_

"_3, 2, 1, GO!" Momo shouted at the competitors, and as the rivals Silver and Lala dashed off Silver took a quick lead, breaking ahead to the 100m line. As he tore through the goal he looked back at the girl he had beaten, right behind him._

"_No fair silver-kun!" Lala panted "I tried my best!" he just grinned at her and held his hand out in sportsman-ship._

"_Don't worry, I'm just the best child warrior on this planet!" he puffed up his chest proudly and arrogantly as Zastin walked behind him and looked at him jealously before looking away a tear welling up in his eye._

'_Even better then when I was a kid' Zastin thought sighing Silver caught this reaction and chuckled_

"_Don't worry Zastin, your still a good swordsman! I'd have to word to de-throne you from your place as best!" Silver cheerfully smiled at him, making him smile to._

"_I'd be happy if you were the one to take my place" Zastin said "but you'd have to protect Lala-sama, Momo-sama, and Nana-sama!" Silver chuckled_

"_I will!" he said with joy_

_*flashback end*_

"Those were good times" he sighed to himself. The scanner on his ship started beeping as he looked up. 'Oops' he thought as he saw earth hurtling towards him. He pulled up just in time to land above a house with his cloaking device up. He opened the space ship and climbed out, closing the door behind him. He yawned again and leapt from his ship to the house and then ground. 'Earth huh. Decent' he thought to himself. As he thought this a noise could be heard from the house behind him so he turned to hear a loud shout

"AHH! LALA, MOMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" The voice yelled. Silver half shut his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me" he mumbled to himself "Already? This is straight out of a manga"

"RITO YOU BEAST, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOMO AND ANE-UE?!" That voice was familiar

"Nana *choke* it's a misunderstanding!" the other voice complained. There was shuffling in the house until the voice called out "MIKAN HELP!" hole-in-one

Silver walked up-to the house and knocked on the door. He heard foot-steps and a young brown haired girl opened the door to see him

"Who are you?" she asked, as Silver looked at her disbelievingly

"This happens every morning?" he asked her. The question was processed through his head until "Oh sorry, um I'm Silver ace gikumo and your Yuuki Mikan correct?" she nodded "I'm here from Gid-sama who says I should be here with these house residents." He said happily as he passed her the note. A thousand and one thoughts went through her head and picked up every one of them with his eyes and her facial expression but not wanting to frighten the girl he refrained from speaking her thoughts

"Mikan, whose at the door?" said a boy walked up to him

"You two are brother and sister so you must be Yuuki Rito correct? You look quite alike." Silver smiled "actually that's a lie your hair is completely different but still being brother and sister doesn't mean your identical, I'm silver ace gikumo, nice to meet you!" the Rito looked at him

"Okay… come in and we'll serve you a cup of tea, I think?" the Rito looked at him strangely. Silver nodded and walked in. He looked around the house and found a room where three pink haired princesses were sitting, one on the floor watching T.V and two sitting on the couch looking at the T.V with little interest. The girls turned to see if it was Mikan calling them for breakfast, but alas it was not and they saw the strange boy in the doorway looking at them

"You've all grown-up, haven't you?" Silver said. "Not in all aspects though" he looked at Nana who barely controlled herself at the statement. He looked into their eyes reading their thoughts.

'_Who is he? He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it'_ Momo thought

'_He looks friendly. He reminds me of Silver-kun, but he's not as good as Rito!_' Lala thought

'_How does this guy know us? And did he just make a smart remark about my chest? Oh he's a dead man!' _ Silver became nervous at this thought from Nana but decided to remind her a little of whom he was.

"Come on Nana-chan, don't think like that! Friends aren't meant to hurt each other!" he grinned nervously as Nana's eyes narrowed.

'_Friend? What's he talking about? Wait, he reminds me of…'_ Nana gasped and fell over the back of the couch. "SILVER-KUN?" he grinned

"Bingo!" he laughed at her face after he said that

"But you were kidnapped, and Memorze and the men and, and-!"

"Would you please stop yelling? She'll wake-up"

"Wait so you're an alien to? Devilukian?" Rito who walked into the room asked. Although he meant no ill intent Silver looked to the ground and sighed.

"I was once but now I'm just an experiment, an escaped test subject. They changed me. I'm not the warrior I used to be." All eyes turned to him with quizzical looks "I haven't been kept behind bars for the last 6 years, I was kept behind-" he was cut short by a knock at the door. He watched as an interested Mikan walked over to the door and opened it revealing a black clothed blond assassin with red eyes. His eyes widened. '_Golden Darkness?' _he thought

"Ah! Yami-chan!" Mikan smiled at her friend, while silver looked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Hello Mikan. I just dropped by to make-up with princess Nana as we had a fight about Mea the other day." Silver looked between Yami and Nana and read similar expressions, guilt and forgiveness.

"Interesting." Silver muttered "Hey can I help?" he asked Yami looked at him quizzically

"Name?" she asked

"Silver Ace Gikumo at your service, now as Nana-chan's old friend I would like to help settle any argument she may be having."

"If we're going to do this then let's go upstairs to my room to talk" Nana requested. The other two had no problem with it so they both walked up the stairs into Nana's room.

"Cool!" Silver said "I could make a better one of course" he boasted, earning a smack on the head from Nana. They sat down on the bed and Silver pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. "So let's get onto the problem, shall we? Nana-chan, how would you like to start off?"

"Okay well I just wanted to say…" Silver didn't listen to most of the conversation and when the girls asked him for his opinion, he was half asleep, due to the lack of sleep for 6 years. "SILVER-KUN!" Nana's voice echoed through his ears and he was jolted awake

"Sorry haven't slept in over 6 years, now to solve most problems you need a common enemy to team up against, for example, if two people hate each other but they hate someone else more than they can become friends due to joining together to beat up the enemy, or in this case annoyance" as he said that Nana looked at him confused and Yami just stared at him with her stoic face. Suddenly silver shot his hands out at the two girls aiming for their hearts, but stoping his hands on their chests. No need to mention the girls were mad.

"I HATE ECCHI!" Yami yelled angrily.

"DON'T CALL ME FLAT CHESTED!" Nana had a similar tone.

"And now I run." Silver leapt off the bed they were on and dashed out of the room. He raced over to the elevator and tried to activate it but it didn't work.

"I turned it off Silver-kun" Nana said. Silver gulped and cringed in fear

…**..**

Down stairs Rito heard the sounds of fighting and screaming and he was suddenly worried

"Is something happening?" Rito asked. "Maybe we should check on them"

"I agree, with his mind I don't know what kind of trouble he could have got himself into" Momo said from her spot on his arm. The floor trio walked upstairs and tried the elevator, which didn't work.

"Someone turned it off" Lala stated. "I can turn it back on!" she walked over to the elevator button and started fiddling some circuits until the elevator turned on and they were taken up to the girls rooms to find an enraged duo of Nana and Yami beating up a poor, hardly innocent Silver.

"ECCHI!" Yami screeched

"I'LL GROW ONE DAY!" Nana yelled with her

"Okay that's enough punching bag Silver for now!" Rito tried to pull the three apart but ended up slipping into the position that Silver had recently put himself into. With a sharp turn from Yami her hair tickled silver's nose.

"Uh-oh" Silver said. "I'm about to sneeze! ACHOO!" a giant ball of smoke erupted from the devilukian boy making everyone cough. Soon enough everyone noticed what silver had been talking about before as the smoke cleared and a blonde girl with golden eyes and hair leading down to her hips stepped up off the floor.

"Silver and his acting, always get this body dirty!" she complained. She looked around at the crowd staring at her "What, didn't he tell you he was half Memorzian now?"

…**..**

**Okay, so silver is a memorzian **_**and **_**a devilukian. But can you guess the name of the girl? It's kind of obvious but anyway! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know this might seem like a OC X Nana but it will change and after darkness transformation Yami will be much more open and at peace also knowing how she confessed to Rito multiple times as darkness during her transformation so she'll be more nervous around him or just more like Momo or Mea as in sneaking into his bed and stuff.**

**Don't forget to Duck, signed MythMaster564**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to chapter THREE!**

**This chapter is hopefully going to be as good as or better than the rest so enjoy!**

**p.s. Her name will be revealed, in the first one hundred words or something so yeah… STORY TIME**

…**..**

**The girl's rooms**

"What?" The girl asked. Her gold hair was flowing out all wavy and shining with the clothes silver wore, not a minute ago "why is everyone looking at me?" Lala was the only one not shocked with her own low mental age, but somehow extreme mental genius.

"Hi I'm Lala! What's your name?" She smiled

"My name is Gold. I was cloned from Silver and forced to fuse bodies with him in a way that made us somewhat Memorzian" everyone broke out of the trance

"Wait so his clone is a golden girl as opposed to a silver boy?" Mikan shook her head in disbelief. Gold looked around the room, identifying everyone's faces and unwillingly giving silver a clear view of everyone's thoughts.

'hmm, so if she split from Silver-kun like Ren-san split from Run-san then she could be a potential candidate for the harem plan' Momo was smiling to herself but to Silver it was like reading an open book. One that was about to become comedy, or horror for Momo

"Oh! Tell Momo-san I can read thoughts from facial expressions and know about the plan now!" Silver begged to Gold in their head

"Fine. Momo-san, Silver says he can read thoughts through facial expressions and knows about the plan" Gold informed the pink princess who just blushed as Rito and Nana turned to glare at her

"By the way, you don't have to say this but she's making you a possible candidate for the plan, which just so you know is a harem" Silver chuckled in their head and Gold's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"A WHAT PLAN?!" Gold stared at Momo with a dark glare that showed anger and hatred. Momo just cowered into the corner of the room fearing for her life as she knew Silver just told her about the plan and how she was a candidate

"What's Momo-san scheming now?" Mikan said in a tired voice

"A HAREM!" Gold spat out "FOR YOUR BROTHER!" this made everyone else (except Lala who had no idea what a harem was) glare at Momo and she just curled up into a ball in the corner.

"And I want to help!" Silver giggled at Gold who just screamed

"That's it mister! You and I are having a talk!" Gold shouted at Silver out loud and stormed out of the room. When a safe distance away Gold exploded in rage at Silver "The hell is up mister! You have no reason to get into this! And besides I'm now a candidate, and I'm NEVER going to fall for that brat!"

"Hey, hey calm down. From what I know Momo-san pulled you out of the plan as soon as you found out about it and Nana-chan needs this. So does Yami-san. From what I saw in her she needs someone to understand her and love her. She was made by the same organization you were, and it hurt being cloned! Although this was a different way of cloning she still had a bad past." Gold widened her eyes at one part of that short speech

"Wait, Golden Darkness was in that room?! She's my idol! I became an assassin because of her!" Gold Squealed at that thought "I wonder if she'll be my friend!"

"Um I'm sure she will so go be her friend and stuff, yay…" Silver said, surprised at the sudden change in mood

…**..**

"So Momo-san, what's this about a plan?" Mikan questioned her angrily "and who's in it?"

"Um… uh… I'll just go over here and… HAH! Fooled you!" Momo pulled out her d-dial and summoned a plant that shot a cloud of pollen at everyone. Rito was right next to Nana at the time so he grabbed her and dashed out of the way of the cloud which made everyone drop to the floor unconscious.

"Momo! What was that!?" Nana yelled. Momo giggled

"I erased all their memories of the plan so from now if you talk about it, they won't remember" Momo just giggled at their expressions of anger

"Cool story bro, needs more dragons." Silver said walking into the room "Any way I want to help, and also Yami-san isn't asleep. She forgot and was hoping to remember during the conversation" the three already in the room put on confused faces as they looked at Yami who happened to have one eye open and somewhat of a gas mask mouth. She rose up from the floor and looked at the four.

"Where's Gold-san?" she asked, her mouth back to normal.

"I stopped her from misinterpreting the situation of you lying on the floor, because 'you're her idol and she became an assassin because of your influence' and all that junk. Though just to crush her spirits I'll say you have no intention of leaving this planet or killing Yuuki" Yami frowned.

"I will kill Yuuki Rito when I'm ready."

"Wait, Gold-san is an assassin?!" Nana interrupted

"You keep telling yourself that" Silver ignored Nana somewhat but looked in her direction "also Rito-san, you might want to let go of Nana-chan before your dinner turns into knuckle sandwich" he glanced over at Rito who was still holding Nana's hand after the pollen incident and Nana blushed.

"LET GO OF ME PERVERT!" Nana shrieked at Rito punching him through the roof at Silver and Gold's spaceship, hitting it with a bump and smacking his head on the cloaking shield generator

"Ah not good!" Silver said worriedly

"Isn't the same generator used for everything on that ship?" Gold asked

"Yes. Yes it is." Rito's head had hit with so much force that he was stuck in the ship, with his body poking out the side. "Yami-san! Grab the ship before it falls! Nana-chan! Pull Rito-san out and don't punch another him into my ship again!" the orders were registered as Silver off the floor and onto the ship with his devilukian strength and leapt inside.

"Hey Silver what was that before about splitting apart and stuff from Momo-san?" Gold asked from her spot in his brain.

"That only happens to Memorzian's when they mature however since I am unlikely to ever mentally mature and our form is only artificial than we probably won't split now if you don't mind I'm trying to save this building and its residents so please if you will, shut up!" he dashed over to the power source and looked at it and the hole Rito punctured through the wall and frowned. "I liked that wall. I don't know why but I liked it. Now it has to be replaced. I don't like that"

"Less talking, more saving!" Gold said

"Right, right" Silver walked to the damage of the generator and got out some tools to fix it. In no time the ship was fixed and the hole in the wall patched up with a smiling Silver. He jumped back into the house through the hole in the roof due to Nana's Rito punch. He saw Yami on the way down and gave her the thumbs up signifying it was okay to let go of the ship, and as she did it started falling until Silver pressed a button. When he pressed it the ship started shrinking and changed its direction towards him. It flew at him until it was the size of a baseball and he caught it. He landed after his surprisingly long fall and looked at Nana and Rito who were wrapping said teenage boy's head in bandages from the impact of the ship and the force of the punch. Yami flew down to the house and looked at all their friends who were just starting to wake up after Momo's flower sprayed them. The pink haired girl was looking around to see a well-coordinated team strategy in mere seconds play out as if it had hours of practice, save for Nana's horrible bandaging which was constantly cutting off Rito's air supply.

"That worked well!" Silver smiled at the group who stood up off the floor and looked around.

"I feel like I should be angry at Momo-san but I don't know why…" Mikan dropped into thought

"Tell her about the plan Silver!" Gold nagged

"No. Hush!" he replied so only she could hear. As he said that a certain flower girl found her way up the elevator (don't ask me how, she just did) with an empty bottle of coke and a very drunk look on her face as she staggered around. Rito who fore saw the possible outcome pulled Yami and Nana away just in time to avoid the pollen. However with His horrible luck Yami's leg knocked Nana's and the three tumbled to the floor with Nana's underwear on Rito's face and his hands on Yami's chest. As the two female's temperature rose so did everyone hit by the pollen but for different reason. Soon everybody in the room was on Rito's body, clinging to him like a bunch of ants to a meal

"Silver? Silver! Snap out of it idiot!" Gold was ranting in his head distracting him from his action of licking Rito's neck, causing a chain reaction of looking up; brushing his nose against the hair of many girls and making him sneeze. Gold stood up and picked all the girls of Rito and threw them into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Rito sat up in pain and smiled at her.

"Thanks Gold-san. You're a really nice person." Gold blushed at this statement

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm an assassin, I'm not nice!" she said back

"Tell that to Yami-chan. She's one of the nicest people I know, and although she doesn't consider me a friend, I certainly consider her my friend." He smiled at Gold again who in turn smiled back "say by the way, isn't that flower still growing on you?"

"Yes so?" She looked at him confused

"Why aren't you clinging to me like a crazed cat with claws the size of talons? That's what Celine's pollen usually does." He gestured to the flower girl on the floor sleeping

"Good question. Maybe I have more self-control or it's just affecting Silver. His yelling about you is getting on my nerves and giving me a headache."

"Maybe we should just sit out the pollen incident for a while."

"That would be a good idea." So they sat until the flowers fell off.

…**..**

Un-known to them a curious ruby eyed assassin was listening to their conversation earlier and she smiled strangely at the thought of Rito considering her a friend. Nana noticed this and walked over to Yami.

"What's up Yami-san? You look happy." She asked. Yami started blushing and said

"Why would I be happy? I have no reason to be. A girl who claims to be an assassin like me just locked us in a room with a group of love struck flower people currently crying over the fact that they can't see my target" Yami spouted out embarrassedly. Nana shocked by the sudden out of character out-burst (heh. Sorry) wondered what she said wrong 'why am I embarrassed? Is this the emotion I've wanted to know about for so long? Is this-?' she was interrupted as all the flowers in the room dropped on off the heads of the rest of the girls and they wondered why they were in the room yelling quite loudly. Slowly the door opened and Rito looked in. He sighed as he saw that the flowers were off their heads and opened the door fully. He started talking to them and Gold just hit her head against the wall

"And I also want to live in a sarcophagus somewhere in Rito-san's room!" Silver finished his talk about his renovations for his new home.

"You done?" Gold asked hopefully

"Yes!" Silver said

"Good 'cause we don't know if they'll let us stay at their house yet" Mikan overheard this conversation and walked over to the gold blonde.

"Why would you need to stay at our house?" she asked successfully surprising the living hell out of Gold

"Don't scare me!" Gold yelled then sighed "Silver being the idiot he is didn't sleep for the 6 years I was in control of the body so he gained a lot of experience with eyes, because he saw through mine constantly, noticing the difference in each emotion, and also a hell of a lot of worry from Gid-sama who thought of him as a son. To sum it all up we need a peaceful place to rest and Gid-sama decided this was it." Mikan just nodded

"I'm okay with that, just you'll need to find a place to sleep because we have no more room."

"Well silver says he wants to live in a sarcophagus that is bigger on the inside and stays in Yuuki Rito's room."

"Well I guess that's okay, so we'll sort that out for you." Mikan smiled and Gold felt a smile reach its way onto her face

"Thanks Mikan-san" gold said gratefully

"Happy to help." She replied

…**..**

**There, how was that? Like the sarcophagus** **idea? Doesn't matter! I have plans and you won't ruin them! Muahahaha!**

**I know Yami was a bit OOC near the end but it's okay since she was really embarrassed at herself and did only **_**just **_**finish her fight with Nana so I hope you can forgive me! Anyway hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope you like my chapters so far and I'll be sure to keep them coming so enjoy!**

**Silvers planning something and we don't know what… well I do but you don't.**

**...**

**The next day at the Yuuki household**

"Aaauuugghh" Rito yawned. He stopped and pulled off his blanket to look for any princesses that may have snuck into his bed. After thoroughly searching his bed he sighed in relief that he finally woke up without any pink hair people, sleeping with him or trying to choke him.

"What are you looking for?" Gold stepped out of the sarcophagus in his room and gave him a bit of a fright. Afterwards he realized that she was wearing her own clothes, and blushed. Her shirt was white and had a yellow leather jacket covering it with a pair of skinny jeans on her legs. Her chest was almost the size of Kotegawa Yui's and her golden hair was tied up into one long pony tail down her back past her devilukian tail. "Oy!" she yelled snapping him out of his trance "Stop checking me out and answer!"

Rito blushed harder "Um I was just uh looking to see if err there were any princesses in my bed again" Gold cocked an eyebrow at this statement

"They like you enough to sneak into your bed? No wonder there was a commotion yesterday morning" She looked around the room checking the place she was living in, eventually deeming it worthy she said "hurry up and get ready before Mikan-san calls you for breakfast"

"How do you know Mikan calls us for breakfast?"

"It's one of the many things Silver picked up yesterday when he first saw her. He told me." Rito nodded at her in understanding. Gold turned and walked out of the room towards the stairs. Rito looked at the sarcophagus and walked over to it. He opened the door and looked inside, to find a giant control room with a pump like thing inside and many stairs around into different rooms. He backed out and closed the door quickly.

'It's bigger on the inside.' He thought not to surprised since their roof was as well. He quickly grabbed his new clothes and changed just in time for Mikan to call them for breakfast. He walked to the table and sat down with the princesses.

"I swear! There was something in Rito-san's room!" Momo babbled "It was like a big demon with glowing bronze eyes!"

"How did you know what was in Rito's room?" Nana asked getting slightly aggravated at her twin sister

"Ah…" Momo thought of an excuse but none came to her

"She was going to help clean his room!" Lala decided and Nana just stared at her.

"Wait, there was something in my room?!" Rito was suddenly noticed at the table and Momo looked at him worriedly

"I think so." Her face turned mischievous. "Maybe I'll have to be your body guard?" Rito's Face changed to red rather than mischievousness.

"Ah no I'll be fine!" he reassured "Silver-san and Gold-san are living in my room now right?" he asked Gold as she walked into the room. She shrugged and walked on.

"Here you go." Mikan said, handing out the food. Everyone started eating and forgot the previous conversation. All but one person, namely Nana who was un-knowingly quite worried for Rito. That night she snuck out of her room and quietly made her way down to the door of Rito's room. She quietly opened the door with her pillow in one of her hands, and as she close it behind her the door was quickly and quietly barred off and she jumped.

"Guess I'm stuck in this room." She looked over at Rito and saw his face. It looked so peaceful and carefree. She smiled at him. 'If you remembered what Momo said you would be awake in less than a second.' Looking around the room she saw that the only place comfortable enough to sleep was his bed. She snuck in and lied down snuggling in next to him "if you do anything to me Silver's ship won't be the only thing crashing." She whispered to the sleeping boy.

She settled in and was almost asleep when Rito turned over to her and started touching her. "What are you doing beast?" she struggled in his grip but he was to strong

"Mm marshmallow" Rito mumbled. Lifted his hand to her thighs and she gasped as he rubbed them.

"S-stop it you beast!" she smacked him in the face and he grunted

"Ow, the marshmallow bit me!" he turned back and rested once again. Nana lay on her back and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what Momo was talking about in the morning and occasionally thinking about the boy next to her.

...

"It worked!" Silver said from outside "High-five Momo-san!" Momo just looked at him and wondered how she never thought of that before. Probably because it was plain random and someone with an immature yet random mind would be the only one to think of it, but somehow it worked. "Fine no high-five, but onto the next phase!" Momo blinked

"There's another phase?" She asked confused

"You don't think they'll fall in love just after one night do you?" he pulled something out of his pocket.

Momo gasped. "Clingy-clingy Glue-kun!" she said in surprise

"Yep! Now where to connect it to?" he wondered "the tail may work, and he might not be able to shower with his left hand, so Nana will have to help… so right hand and tail it is!" he quietly retracted the bars across the door and snuck in. He activated the device on Rito's right hand and connected his hand with her tail, which made Nana shuffle a little in her sleep. Silver chuckled as he walked out of the room. "Nobody suspects a thing. Octodaaaad." Momo just shook her head at the unnecessary game reference and slapped him when he was out.

...

In the morning Rito woke up once more and felt a body next to him and a tail in his hand.

"AH! MOMO!" he looked at the body next to him as he threw off the covers and it was in fact not Momo but her twin sister Nana. "Nana?!" he was shocked. He tried to get out of the bed but accidently pulled Nana's tail jerking her awake.

"Ah!" she moaned "l-let go you b-beast!" she stuttered.

"Sorry!" Rito tried to remove his hand but couldn't "it won't come off"

"W-What?!" Nana was just as much surprised as Rito was and as Silver walked out of the sarcophagus he looked at them and chuckled

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" he chuckled at them as they both blushed

"Um uh it's a misunderstanding!" Rito managed

"It always is isn't it? Sadly not many people believe you." Silver chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"So um why were you in my bed?" Rito asked Nana who blushed furiously

"I just wanted to see the thing Momo was talking about yesterday and ended up getting barred into your room so I stayed here." She quickly explained

"Somehow that's not unlikely" Rito frowned

"Rito come down, breakfast-" Mikan stopped what she was saying as she saw Rito grabbing Nana's tail. "Carry on." She said closing the door

"Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" the duo on the bed yelled at her, their words failing to reach her ears. The two sighed and as Rito got up to get ready he accidently squeezed Nana's tail who moaned

"S-stop it beast!" she yelled

"S-sorry!" Rito walked over to Nana "are you okay?" he asked politely

"I'm fine, just get us down stairs" the two walked down stairs with Rito's hand still around Nana's tail. Rito tripped on his way down pulling Nana with him and landed on a naked Lala.

"LALA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT TO WALK AROUND THE HOUSE NAKED?!" Rito covered his eyes but pulled Nana's tail in the process making her fall onto Rito pushing him into Lala more. Rito blushed like crazy. Momo walked down the stairs and looked at the three of them squirming on top of each other

"Rito-san, Onee-sama, and Nana?" she asked. She looked at Rito's hand and saw it was still connected to Nana's tail. "Why is Rito-san holding Nana's tail?" she grinned with fake interest.

"It's a misunderstanding!" he cried a Momo who just giggled

"Right, I believe you" she said sarcastically she walked into the kitchen as the trio untangled themselves

"Huh? Why is Rito holding Nana's tail?" Lala looked at them confused

"We woke up like this, now put some clothes on!" Rito yelled at her

"Okay!" she said cheerfully "Peke!"

"Yes Lala-sama!" Peke responded and put her in some clothes that fitted perfectly "how's that Lala-sama?"

"Perfect Peke! Thanks!" Lala cheerily ran into the kitchen

"She acts so much like a kid" Rito sighed

"Ever since we were little, but at least I know she had a reason" Nana sighed like Rito. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Um let's go to the table." Rito got up and helped Nana to her feet as they walked over to the table. Mikan raised an eyebrow at the two but decided not to say anything. Rito sat down next to Nana and Lala, and tried to eat but he couldn't with his left hand. Nana thought of feeding him his food but shook the idea out of her head.

"Rito! Let me feed you!" Lala cheerfully exclaimed

"What?! Ah no Lala!" Rito slipped off his chair and hit the ground pulling Nana's tail and the girl herself with him. Her underwear landed on his face and she moaned

"Stop it already beast!" she yelled at him and punched him. Silver was around the corner watching them while smiling at the scene. He walked into the room with a grin on his face and sat down at his spot on the table.

"So this is what you did last night? I hope they actually survive… not that I care of course!" Silver chuckled at Gold's ranting. He looked at Mikan who was eyeing him cautiously. He was an odd man, living in a sarcophagus and all but still Mikan couldn't help but think he had intentions similar to Momo behind his strange mask. As Nana stopped punching Rito he sat up and looked around the table

"Sorry Nana" He said. He would walk off to his room but since he was stuck to Nana he couldn't so he sat there just looking at everyone else. Nana blushed while eating her food. She couldn't understand him. She had just beaten him up for falling over and he said sorry? Momo looked at Nana and giggled

'I can't believe Silver-kun's plan went so well! Nana looks like she wants to leap up and hug him! Oops, I'm drooling!' Momo wiped her mouth and looked in Silvers direction. He was chuckling to himself while looking at Nana's expression. He then stopped laughing a Nana looked at him with a harsh glare on her face. Probably about a death threat or punching him in the face. Maybe both. When breakfast was finished everyone went about their natural routines, save for Rito and Nana who were sitting on the couch looking away from each other. Rito thought of an idea to lighten the mood

"Hey! Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked Nana. She shrugged and got up. They had changed clothes thanks to Peke somehow changing what they were wearing. Rito stood up and went to get an umbrella with Nana who just followed as they walked. When they were prepared to leave the house Rito asked Nana where she wanted to go. She suggested the zoo and so they walked.

...

When they got to the zoo Nana ran up to all the exhibits with Rito running along, sometimes being pulled so far he couldn't catch up so he accidentally pulled Nana's tail resulting in strange looks from other people. When they reached the fish Nana walked towards the goldfish (because they have those in zoos) and listened to their voice

"Oh hey I'm a gold fish!" one said deeply

"Oh hey I'm a gold fish!" another said in a slightly higher voice

"Oh hey I'm a gold fish!" a third one said high pitched

"Bloop, bloop bloo blooba bloopy bloop bloo" Nana giggled at the song the gold fish were singing and Rito smiled at the girl

"What are you smiling at?" Nana asked looking at him

"Nothing, you just look like a child while laughing at the gold fish" he replied

"I was not laughing a was simply enjoying their song" she said in a harsh tone

"R-right" Rito looked away from her trying to find something to distract him from the mood when his eyes fell on something amazing. "Sairenji!" Haruna looked at him and noticed his hand on Nana's tail

"Y-yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked "why are you holding Nana's tail?" Rito blushed

"Oh um I woke up with her in my bed and my hand was stuck and I couldn't get it off." Haruna nodded in understanding

"Oh hey Haruna!" Nana said cheerfully

"So um are you two on a, um d-date?" Haruna asked

...

**Oooh! Complicated! So how do you like it? Is it good? Or is it bad? Leave a review! Whoa! I asked for a review! It's like I'm a real fanfic writer… except I probably still suck. Meh. Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Chapter 5 is here and Haruna just saw Rito with Nana! What will happen? Why will it happen? And what is a frog? Nobody knows!**

**Onto the story!**

**...**

Rito and Nana looked at Haruna for a bit before blushing. It did look like a date; I mean Rito was walking around a zoo with Nana while holding the most sensitive part of her body.

"N-no! Who would go on a date with this beast?! Not me! I wouldn't do that to you!" Nana said quickly

"Hey! I'm not a beast!" Rito said, obviously not hearing the last part of Nana's comment

"Oh! Sorry it just looked like it, because you are at one of Nana-chan's favourite places and… um… Yuuki-kun was holding her tail so…" Haruna looked towards one of the exhibits however Rito was in deep thought

'What if she thought I was dating Nana? Would she…'

_*Rito's thoughts of how Haruna would respond to him and Nana going out*_

"_I thought you sort of liked Lala-chan?" Haruna said angrily "are you cheating on her? On my best friend with her sister? I hate cheaters. Go away then die!"_

_*Second thought*_

"_Congratulations!" the blue girl said happily "Now that you like someone, I can leave this city forever!" the smile still sparkling on her face_

_*end*_

"Wow! That's what you thought she'd do?" Silver walked up from behind Haruna looking at Rito. "Here it would go more like this" a flash of bronze shone from behind Silvers eyes.

"O-oh well then okay, but I thought you liked Lala-chan?" Haruna said nervously "oh well, I'll support you all the way!" She said perking up a bit to a Lala level. So not really a bit, more like the amount of a mammoths weight but yeah!

"Wait what?" Rito said getting a look from Nana and Haruna. "Did you just say that Sairenji?" Rito pointed at Haruna.

"Say what Yuuki-kun?" Haruna looked at him strangely

"Oh that was me! I just did some stuff with eyes and illusion and it's no big deal that I can make people see things like I could make Nana-chan relive that night but I would never do that to her because she was whipped by metal chains that tore through her skin and made her cry on the floor." Haruna and Rito stared at Nana who was trembling at the memory. "I said too much didn't I?" Silver shook his head at his own stupidity "well to lighten the mood I set a whole ton of frogs loose so go catch' em all! By the way it was an illusion so Yuuki Rito thought it was real and that's why it had no indication that it was a fake"

"What?" Nana asked Silver

"Just a bit of fourth wall breaking why?" the Silver eyed boy asked gaining more strange looks from the trio "but anyway, cue the frogs!" suddenly a swarm of frogs flowed down the hall and people ran screaming. Nana leaping into action failed to leap anywhere but instead had herself tug on her end of the tail by jumping to far from the Yuuki boy. She moaned and dropped to the floor as Rito ran up to her although he only went about one step. He pulled Haruna behind him and stepped in front of the frog wave having all the frogs part around the girls and hit him instead

'Perfect Yuuki this is going exactly to plan!' Silver grinned as he just stood there with his eyes constantly flashing bronze emitting and illusion to the frogs making them part ways around him. Rito realised the frogs were hitting the tail in his hand making Nana weak and making her moan in a way that made him blush. He put his other hand in front of the tail to stop the frogs from hitting it. Nana realised this and looked at the back of his head, understanding what she needed to do. She stood up and pulled out her D-dial typing numbers in and summoning animals to stop the swarm of frogs and put them in their display cases and somewhat habitats to stay.

After the swarm stopped Rito dropped to the ground tired and hurt. Nana fell down onto him and checked his body, which turned out to be covered in bruises and scratches.

"Maybe you should take him to Mikado's place. She might heal him" Silver said to Nana

"Who are you?" Haruna asked suspicious that he might intend to hurt her beloved Yuuki Rito

"Not someone who wants to hurt your beloved Yuuki Rito." He said reciting her thoughts leaving her somewhat stunned "I am his new house mate and this was some part of a plan I have to make him happier. I am also one of Nana's oldest friends and my name is Silver ace gikumo you are Sairenji Haruna and you have an older sister who is dating Kotegawa Yuu but with no intention of actually falling in love which I would like to help with, pleasure to meet you!" Silver said and Haruna just sucked up all the information like a giant soup with one very strange thought.

"How did you say all that in one sentence?" she asked

"Like anyone says that in one sentence. Talking." He said. "Nana actually pick him up if you want to take him to the doctors!" he said to the pink pigtailed girl who just blushed as she lifted the unconscious boy who had his hand on her tail. They left the zoo and reached Mikado's clinic with some mode of transportation that I don't want to describe because I can't think of one. (Laziness for the win!)

When they reached the place they knocked on her door and she opened up to see four teenagers. One boy who looked very interesting, two girls who looked very worried and one boy who looked very injured. She noticed the injured boy in Nana's hands and smirked.

"My, my Nana-chan why are you carrying that boy?" she asked teasingly making Nana blush.

"B-because his hand is stuck to my tail so I have to go everywhere with him until we can get it off." Nana said embarrassed.

"Well let's get him fixed up. By the way who are you?" she looked at Silver who smirked and answered back

"Let's just say that I was Gid-sama's favourite until the organization took me and changed me into a half Memorzian who has another personality called Gold that I think you are acquainted with." Mikado looked as if she had been shot

"You were the voice inside her head? But you were the best child warrior from deviluke

"Um, Mikado-sensei? Rito needs some help!" Nana said snapping Mikado into the real world.

"Oh! Sorry, anyway let's get him fixed up for the second time." Mikado pulled Nana and Rito inside and went through many medical procedures that I will not mention due to the fact that I do not know any medical procedures and so I will cut to when Rito wakes up with Nana by his side.

...

Rito's eyes slowly opened and he waited for them to stop blurring.

"Your awake" said a voice beside him "the frogs got you good" it said again. Rito turned his head and saw that it was Nana. He was lying in a hospital bed with Nana by his side. Okay that was unexpected. "W-what? Is something wrong?" she asked slightly embarrassed

"Why are you next to me? Wait the tail and hand thing. Right." He said as Nana looked down

"Uh actually the sticking effect wore off ages ago I'm just here because Mikado left for some other patients and the other two had something to do." She blushed. Okay that was a bit OOC for Nana

"Right, well I'm okay now so should we go home?" He asked

Nana nodded "sure" she replied

The walk back was quiet because neither of them had much to say until Nana spoke up.

"Um, thanks for before, with you know, helping with the frogs and all" she said nervously

"Don't worry about it. I only did the right thing, which anyone would have done" he said happily

"No. Only you would be stupid enough to do that. Thank you, you stupid beast." She said smiling at him. Rito was kind of surprised at Nana's strange behaviour but smiled back to her anyway.

When they reached the house the two had talked about a few things and Rito chuckled at Nana's complaining about her chest and how Momo would always tease her. In front of the house Nana told Rito a somewhat truthful story about why she was in his bed. She had gone to see the demon to see if it was a new animal but got barred in so she had to stay there and he did weird perverted things to her in his sleep so she slapped him and fell asleep. She had no idea where the hand tail problem came from so she ended the conversation there as she left to her room upstairs while Rito walked into the kitchen to ask Mikan what was for dinner.

When Nana reached her room she walked in and slumped onto the bed, tired.

"You dig him" Nana jumped at the sudden voice at her door. She looked up to see none other than Silver staring at her from the door way. "You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

"I-I don't like that beast!" She blushed but knew Silver could read her thoughts so he had somewhat better knowledge of Nana then Nana herself.

"You do but you think two people will be competing with you and one with him. You think you're fighting Lala-san and Haruna-san and I'll be fighting Rito. Trust me, you're fighting more than that and I'm happy with what you choose." The words that came out of his mouth were surprising.

"Wait what do you mean, I'd be fighting more?" she asked

"Simple. About 14 people like the fella." Silver said with a sudden accent "I'll list em: Lala-san, Momo-san, you, Kotegawa Yui, Haruna-san, Momioka Risa, Kujou Rin, Run Elsie Jewelria, Kirisaki Kyouko, Yami-san, Mikan-san, Murasame Oshizu, Kurosaki Mea and Sachi Kogure. A few of them don't know they like him yet and Sachi Kogure is a friend of Mikan who thinks highly of Yuuki Rito although only met him once, but still has a crush on him to some extent." Nana was shocked at what he had said. She knew Rito was a beast but _damn._ That many girls like him? He's like a king! A… Harem king… she saw where Momo was going with the Harem plan and as the pieces slipped together she started agreeing with it. And all it took was her long lost friend, to tell her how many people liked the beast. Nana couldn't help but admit that she liked him. He had saved her from a pinch and helped her out so many times. She was hoping to stay with him more, and wanted to copy Momo more, but only to an extent. Then something clicked inside her head.

"You're working with Momo." She said pointing at the silver boy who just smirked "you are using plants to tamper with my thoughts in a way that I can understand what the most likely possibility is and now that I've accepted it you know even without the plants I will want it to happen."

Silver chuckled "I didn't know there was an after effect that made you so smart!" he said "Momo come out from hiding!" there was a shuffle somewhere in the room and Momo walked in front of Nana.

"So you accept it this time?" she asked

"Yep." Nana said "but what about the other girls around Rito? Like Mikado and Saki?"

"I am going to add them eventually but for now I will just give him the ones that currently like him in that way." Momo explained and Nana nodded. Suddenly there was a knock from the door.

"Nana, I can't find Momo or Silver, and Mikan is calling us for dinner. Do you know where they are?" Rito's voice called from the other side of the door.

"In here." She responded "we were talking about some things."

"Okay just come down soon since dinner is ready." Rito said once more. When they heard him shuffle away from the door they let out a breath collectively. If he had heard that conversation it would never work.

"By the way, were that demon thing and the hand to tail stuff orchestrated by you two as well?" Nana asked

"Yep. Silver thought it up and I lured you in with bait" Momo said "then he used the Sticky-Sticky Glue-kun to stick you two together"

"Thought so." Nana said, and with that the trio walked down stairs to dinner

...

**Did you like it? Nana wants to help with the plan and Silver is still planning something that only he and I know! And maybe Gold too but she won't tell anyone because I tell her what to do! Muahahaha! Fear my power! Also Nana's mind has been changed by Momo's flower so if you people want her back to normal just say because this is something I randomly thought up, but I can't think of any clever way to remove the effect.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow... um... A lot of people like this story. O_O. Hello! This is the next chapter, Yami plays a big role in this one and I might use a different kind of thing just for this chapter, I DON'T KNOW! Anyway enjoy the story!**

**...**

_**Monday. First day back to school.**_

Yuuki Rito sat back in his chair of class and yawned. He stayed up until midnight last night to help his dad with his manga, and he was beat.

"Um okay we have a new student in class who is male for once." The teacher said and all girls' eyes darted to the door except the ones with a crush on Rito (excluding Risa) and the eyes were not disappointed. In walked a well-built teenager with Silver hair and Silver eyes. He stepped up to the front of the class with a smile

"Hello! My name is Silver Ace Gikumo and I'm happy to be here!" he says cheerfully and all the girls swoon. Kotegawa just looks at all the girls and shakes her head.

'They're all so shameless!' she thinks, which does not go unnoticed by Silver who just chuckles

"Kotegawa Yui, you are in no position to call them shameless for that." He says mischievously, and all eye turn to her. Risa and Mio are staring with interest, and the rest in confusion.

"Silver-kun if could you take a seat next to Yuuki Rito over there it would be superb." The teacher says. Silver nods and flashes a grin at Rito who just looks at him as he sits down.

"How did you get in?" Rito asked.

"With a little help from someone called gold, and by the way she's part of the class to just 'sick' today" he uses sick in knowing voice. Rito wonders why he needs to pretend to be human. "Because it will be more awesome." He says reading Rito's thoughts making him jump.

"Don't surprise me like that!" he says angrily.

"Sorry." the school day went on and Silver aced everything he did and chuckled at people's thoughts as they passed through their heads.

...

_**Tuesday. The day before chaos.**_

The next day was similar to the previous with gold introducing herself and all the boys swooning instead to which Kotegawa shouted shameless. Throughout the day Gold stalked Yami with nobody noticing except for Mea who is currently conversing with Gold. Let's listen to their conversation shall we?

"Why are you following Yami-onee chan?" Mea asks

"Because she is my idol and did you just call her onee chan?" Gold stares at Mea who nods "Okay does that mean you're a weapon too?" Mea looks at Gold and frowns

"How do you know that?" She asks

"I told you she's my Idol, I became an assassin because of her and I am pretty damn good at it to."

"How come I've never heard of you?" Mea is really confused

'Gold, watch out. There's another entity in that body and it is extremely hostile. Don't give too much information, and from what I can tell this is Kurosaki Mea and her roommate is Nemesis. Nemesis is big enough to know you and Mea is her so called servant. Proceed with caution' Silver updated Gold who's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Nemesis? She tried to hire me once, to kill Yami-san. I didn't do it of course" Gold responds to Silver who just sighs in disappointment

"You know master?" Mea asked and Gold just realized she had said that aloud "she hired you to kill Yami-onee chan? That must have been when her plan was different. Master taking a different route this time." Mea had just involuntarily given Silver a ton of information.

'Ask what plan.' Silver said

"What plan?" Gold mimicked

"I can't tell you" Mea smiled

'She just thought of it. She doesn't feel like doing it anymore but it's about the darkness prototype in Yami-san. Remember that?" silver asked to gold who just nodded

"What is darkness?" Gold asks forcefully surprising Mea

'She doesn't know but Nemesis thinks it's the ultimate transformation. I-it cut a planet in half!' Gold's eyes widened again

"An entire planet?" she says disbelievingly gaining a confused look from Mea but as Silver can see an extremely interested look from Nemesis. "I must leave now class is about to start" Gold excuses herself and runs off.

...

_**Wednesday. The beginning of darkness.**_

Yami sat at the edge of the pool, etc. etc. you know the story, cutting to the beanstalk moment!

"I-I'll do all sorts of shameless things to you Y-Yami!" Rito exclaims

"What?" Yami asks interested.

"Y-you heard me!" he replies nervous. Suddenly Silver drops out of the sky and uses his eyes which flash bronze at Yami. The girl stops moving and is plunged into an illusion.

Rito stares at Silver who just winks at him and smiles. Inside the illusion are all the things that the real Rito would be too nervous to do unless he's asleep and as they watch they can see the program start to shut itself down as a red hue takes place on Yami's face and her wings spread out, slowly changing from black to white. Behind Yami's eyes a blue flash takes place and she is brought out of the illusion.

"E-e-ee-ecchi… YOU ARE ECCHI!" she screams at the young orange haired boy who cringes in fear. Yami's hair transforms into many weapons and they all fly in the direction of Rito. Silver pulls on some silver sun glasses and leaps out in front of Rito. He pulls out his swords from the coat that he has on (the ones from the hospital in chapter 1) and blocks each weapon with extremely sharp precision.

"Hold it GD" he says to the blonde

'GD? Really?' Gold asks just to be ignored

"What you saw just then was an illusion cast by me. The Yuuki Rito in front of you is innocent. What's more is that the darkness program has been shut down. You are no longer going to destroy this planet or anything else but just live here as a friend of everyone and smile." Silver says the last part forcefully and everyone cringes in fear of his powerful voice. Just then he starts glowing yellow similar to Run did before she split with Ren. His eyebrows furrow "that's surprising." He mutters "everyone could you please turn around or I will have to put you in an illusion to make you distracted and the only ones I know that are possible of doing that are ecchi ones or painful ones and I feel like the latter would be better." Everyone turns around and a bright light flashes as Silver is flung from the roof without clothes. He lands in a bush and with his extensive knowledge forms clothes out of the leaves and dashes back home.

_Meanwhile_

Gold looks around, her hair out and her clothes are that of Silver.

"Um what's going on?" she asks as everyone turns around to look.

"I guess from that light you split from silver… I think?" Momo said

"I can't hear his annoying voice or his snoring so I guess it's possible, but he said it would never happen because this is artificial and he acts too much like a child. If you ask me the last part is true but they must have really made us memorzian" Gold muttered to herself.

"Hello! I'm back!" Silver cried from above. He landed on the ground in Gold's clothing and smiled at everyone but they just stared at him. "I know. I'm sexy!" he said proudly

"Get out of my clothes moron!" Gold pulled a knife out of her pocket and flung it at him. He just caught it.

"Now, now don't use ghost knives on me, we'll switch clothes with this device which I made randomly for no reason last year at night when I took over your body and all will be good." He activated the machine in his hand and the duo switched clothes with each other.

"Give the knives." Gold held out her hand to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out hundreds of those knives and everyone staring just muttered 'what.'

Silver looks at them confused "Their bigger on the inside of course!" he said as if it were obvious. Nana walked up to him and looked between the two past memorzians.

"There is a resemblance…" she mutters then sighs "here you are Momo" she hands the third princess money and the third puffs out her chest and grins.

"I knew it!" she said proudly

"Um did you bet on us?" Silver asks "because even if she is my clone I am not her brother so those rules don't apply…" he drifts into thought

"That's not what we were-" Momo was cut short by the shriek of Gold

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!" Silver flinched and backed away while Gold was glaring at him, her face blood red

"Ah, not much?" he says as she gets another one of her daggers out of her pocket "I'M SORRY!" he screams running and jumping around the beanstalk

"What do those knives do?" Nana wonders

"I know." Yami said "when Mea and I were created we had all knowledge of all weapons implanted in our heads. These depending on their masters will shall blink in and out of existence but appear in the place they should be like they had always existed only without a trail. For example if Gold threw a knife at Silvers heart she could make it disappear until it was at his heart and then she could make it reappear and it would plant itself in the targets heart only."

"Impressive" Momo said. Yami looks around and notices Mea on the ground. The blonde remembers what happened and blushed the darkest shade of red as she dashed over to her sister.

"I'm sorry!" she says panicked as Silver finds his way over the two of them front flipping then running from the crazy golden blonde.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" the silver boy cries

"YOU STILL THOUGHT IT!" Gold cried back

"Those two are loud" Mea says almost back to normal

"You know how I said the more they argue the closer they are?" Yami started

"Those two are really close." Mea finished earning a pause from Gold full with a turning head and a glare

"Run." Silver said and as he said that Gold leapt at them and flew down like a hawk, tearing at the air with her knives

"YOU ARE DEAD LITTLE GIRL!" she screamed

"Stop." Yami said

"Yes ma'am." Gold was suddenly on the ground bowing "forgive me"

"You are forgiven" Yami said

"What?" Rito asked completely confused

"Gold thinks of Yami as a god so anything she says is law" Silver explained

"That's… interesting." Momo said, having a fantasy with Nana standing there doing nothing

"Nana shouldn't you be hitting Momo for fantasizing?" Rito asked due to the unnatural behaviour.

"Oh! Uh yeah damn it Momo and stuff" she says lightly slapping Momo who doesn't even feel it.

"Was that actually a slap?" Rito asks her only to be pulled back by Silver who said

"What do you mean? Has someone broken physics? Is logic non-existent? Why was that slap not a slap? WHAT HAPPENED?!" he yelled at Rito who just shivered and said

"I don't know!" Silver then grins

"There's your answer!" he smiled leaving a confused Rito staring at him. Little did he know that a certain blonde was looking at him. One with red eyes and a tendency to hate ecchi things. She was staring right at Rito thinking of many things, some even from the illusion. She shook her head.

'W-why am I thinking that about my target? Then again he doesn't have to be my target… I might have to act like it to keep him in shape though… and he is ecchi… so I'll pretend to hate him still or something like that and only tell Mikan. Or maybe not considering this regards her older brother… am I over thinking this? Anyway I'll just act normal.' She looks at Rito and smiles 'in my mind from now on you are Rito-san. Hello Rito-san!' Silver glances Yami's way while this is happening and chuckles.

'Good luck Yami.' He thinks

...

**And now we have love struck Yami. She will act the same but think differently and now that she's at peace maybe she will become friends with Tear again? It's all possible! Now Rito will be closer to Yami and Nana! What will happen? When will it happen? And what is my plan for the end of the story sometime in the future in about 10-500000000 chapters? I know! You don't! And it's all Silvers plan! Momo your plan has been demoted! Snap! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back but I'm not sure if people like this story because I'm getting no reviews but that sounds selfish so I do hope everyone likes it! With my knowledge it seems this started when Nana came to accept Momo's plan so I will change that up a bit. So that's what this chapter is about. Also that means Nana will be like Momo Enjoy! I hope…**

**WARNING: OOC-ness will be rampant! Fear the out of character people!**

**...**

Rito woke up once more to the morning air of his bedroom, but alas this was not all! In front of his face was a tail of which was hanging out of his mouth.

"MOMO!" he shrieked as he threw his covers and leapt up. However the youngest pink haired girl was not what he found, but he did find the second princess. "NANA?!" the girl looked up at him

"R-Rito. Good morning" the girl smiled at him and Rito stared back shocked. She was dressed pretty much like Momo when she was in his bed. "How was your night? I know mine was great" the girl just crawled up mischievously and giggled at his shocked and embarrassed face. Suddenly the door to the sarcophagus opened with the door to the room simultaneously and Mikan and Gold just looked at the two. Quickly Mikan slammed the door and Gold ran back into the sarcophagus while Silver came out. He chuckled and walked out of the room.

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" he screamed to the entire house hold none of which listened except for Nana

"It doesn't have to be…" she giggled at Rito's face who shot out of bed instantly. When he was gone Nana started to feel weird. "Uh… wha… what… what did I just do?!" she panicked as Momo came into the room.

"Nana what are you doing in Rito-san's room?" she asked mischievously to a Nana who blushed severely

"I-I think that I- Never mind!" She dashed out of the room and went up to her room where she tried to understand what just happened. She had been feeling strange all evening but when she went to bed she saw Rito heading towards his bed and the feeling disappeared. She snuck into his room like a ninja when he opened the door and walked in himself like normal guy. When he fell asleep she snuck into his bed and waited. Surely enough he started his sleeping 'habits' and Nana didn't stop him but she did embrace it and when he woke up she had been just like she had heard Momo being every morning. Then when he left, it was like a bubble popped and she returned to normal. "He's a beast… but not intentionally… it's just his nature…" she remembered some of the things from the previous night. She felt happy remembering them but blushed when she realized what she was doing.

"Hey. Nana." A voice called out from the other side of the door. It was Silver. "I may have chuckled but it was a surprise, and I think this was the plant we used on you. We might have to remove the effect and work our way up to your acceptance of the plan or you may find yourself doing more than sneaking into the boys bed" he was dead serious. This was probably a problem in his plan to which the last part was a secret.

"O-okay" she was still shocked

"However that may be difficult because only one animal can undo the effects of that flower and any flower as it may seem. This animal is one so rare even you don't have it" Nana was a bit surprised by that.

"I don't have it? What animal is so rare that I don't have it?"

"I don't know the name; in fact I don't think it has a name yet. I recommend heading off with Yami-san to the planet for extra protection. You can go alone because you'll know the animal when you hear it. It'll be the one which says some kind of weird language even for animals."

'What kind of language?' she thought. Her mind was interrupted by the sound of another knock on the door.

"Hello princess." The voice of Yami spoke "Silver Gikumo told me to help you so I decided to come and help." Slowly Nana opened the door to her room and sure enough Yami and Silver were there. No Rito to make her berserk again.

"Chop, chop! Time's a-wasting time to go you to before orange head pops up!" Silver said. Although he said it like this wasn't a part of his plan it definitely was so that he could get Nana and Yami to bond and therefore understand that the only possible way is a harem.

"Okay let's go. You can fill me in on the details on the way there princess." Yami deadpanned as always. The two walked over to the elevator and went down. When they reached the bottom Nana recommended that Yami restrain her if she sees Rito. Yami just nodded. As they walked Nana was cautious to only walk in a straight line and not look sideways as she ran the risk of seeing Rito. As the duo left the house with no one noticing they took to Yami's ship which somehow already had the coordinates in so they just flew off. "Details please" Yami once again deadpanned

"W-well a while ago Momo used a plant on me to change my opinion on a certain subject, which was a h-h-harem for Rito" Nana looked at Yami who was suddenly deep in thought. Nana could have sworn the blond said 'I would rather have him to myself' but she shrugged it off. "Hey Yami. You okay?" she asked which snapped Yami out of her daze and made her blush

"Ah yes continue your story" she said

"Okay anyway that flower has messed with my brain so whenever I see Rito I think I go crazy and start doing things Momo wishes she could do. And by that I mean things similar to the illusion you were shown I think" Yami just blushed even harder and looked at Nana with a look the pink girl had never seen before.

"Ecchi" she muttered to herself "I'm going to Lunatique's training room. Silver-san said the longest part would be the trip there and back which is two days each so right now I'm going to wait it out. He also said something about becoming friends but I have Mikan so I don't need anyone else." With that the blond walked off leaving the pink haired princess to sit and wonder.

"What will happen when we get there? Will the animal be friendly? Or will it be angry? I don't know, but I have a feeling that Silver knows more than he's letting on…" she drifted off into thought.

...

_**Meanwhile on earth!**_

"Do you seriously have to do this for the plan?" gold asked sadly "after it happens there's no going back."

"Of course I'm sure." Silver replied "those two will need a bit of a push in the right direction when it comes to it. But it won't happen for real. I don't want to take you with me and I sure as hell don't want to go."

...

_**Back to Yami and Nana**_

'What did Nana mean when she said that she was made to agree to Rito-san's Harem?' Yami thought to herself already using the new name in her head. 'Then again it sounds like all three princess like him and so does the Memorzian princess… from the Sairenji Haruna girls actions she must like him as well and my little sister is always trying to make him do ecchi things… this might be the only answer.' As Yami was thinking Nana walked into the room and looked at her

"Hey Yami, what are you thinking about?" she said snapping Yami out of her daze

"Oh! N-nothing much…" she was blushing and since Nana's mind was like Momo's she had a certain thought pass through her head. One that would not stay in her head for long.

"Were you thinking about someone?" with the reaction Yami gave Nana knew she was on the right track "was it a boy?" Yami blushed even harder

"Um I'm going to go to the training room now" Yami turned

"Was it Rito?" The pink pigtailed girl asked and the blond froze "got it didn't I? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

Yami relaxed "thank you princess" but Nana wasn't done there

"What brought you onto the subject of him? Was it our previous conversation? About his harem?" she was once more almost exactly like Momo. Practically the only difference was how she looked. "You know you're not left out of it… out of Rito's harem… Momo has included you in the plan as well." Yami stood there unsure of what to do. "Before long you will accept it-" Nana stopped talking and her eyes widened "OH! I'm sorry Yami I don't know what came over me!"

Yami paused then giggled "you sound just like Rito-san with that apologizing." She smiled then realized what she said and blushed

Nana tilted her head "Eh? Rito_-san_?" she asked

"Uh anyway I'm heading to the training room." And with that she turned and left.

...

_**In the training room**_

Yami was fiercely fighting robots that the Lunatique made. She used her hair to slice one, used her hands punch another and used her feet to dig into one's body. Once she had finished her session she walked over to her resting area and sat down.

Suddenly the face of Lunatique's AI appeared. "Mas-" he began then stopped "Yami-chan, what was that about the Yuuki Rito boy?" Yami blushed

"N-nothing." she said

"You said he was your target but after 'the transformation' you seem to have taken a liking to him. Was that what it was about?" Lunatique pushed on

"Luna I said it was nothing so leave" Yami said harshly

"Yes Yami-chan" the AI receded into the wall

'I do like Rito-san apparently. But a harem is to ecchi. Or is it? It may be the only option… I might just ignore him unless he is talking to me… that would work!' Yami decided she smiled to herself.

...

_**On earth once more**_

"Hey Momo have you seen Nana?" Rito asked and Momo shook her head

"Try asking Silver-kun. Why?" Momo was interested into why Rito wanted Nana

"Mikado-sensei just gave me a book about many animals from space to give to her. She said something about while I was unconscious so I'm trying to find her.

"Oh okay. Silver is upstairs in his sarcophagus with Gold, doing something" Rito nodded and headed up to his room. He knocked on the door to the sarcophagus and Silver opened the door.

"Hello Rito-san what can I do for you?" he asked kindly. The silver eyed boy was wearing 3D glasses with a big brown coat and blue shirt and pants full with a red tie. His hair had been dyed brown and he had a sheet of paper in his hand that said 'psychic paper'.

"What are you-" he was cut off

"Wearing? Nothing much. Just a bit of cosplay." Rito blinked

"Anyway do you know where Nana is? I have a book from Mikado-sensei I need to give her." Silver stopped after this

"Oh um she uh went to space to research a new species of animal so yeah. She said to tell anyone who asks that she won't be back for about 4 to 5 days. Anyway that's all so bye!" Silver slammed the door in Rito's face. He heard the voice of Silver call out someone's name. Something like Rose or something.

'Four to five days?' he thought 'we need to go to school tomorrow though… oh well, duties of a princess beat duties of a student! Better not let Kotegawa-san hear that though…'Rito walked back to his bed and lay down.

...

_**Transition powers activate! Space ship go!**_

'Is this plant making me more like Momo?' Nana asked herself 'and did Yami actually say Rito-san? Maybe she really likes Rito… all the more reason for the harem plan I guess… I better not go all Momo about that again. Who knows what would happen' Nana was lying in her bed on the ship.

"Princess." Yami deadpanned from outside. "Could I come in?"

"Sure Yami!" Nana said cheerfully. The door opened

"Princess… how many people would be in the harem?" Yami asked

**...**

**Now Yami asks a question that will be the answer to the fate of the plan! She seems to have fallen for the Yuuki boy and wants to keep everyone happy because she is at peace! That happened before darkness so when they broke the programme she was at peace. This chapter was full of intentional OOC-ness! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back once more and I'm ready for a story! This one will involve a bit of OOC Nana and possibly Yami but I hope you enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the shows that are referenced in this chapter so there!**

**...**

Nana blinked. "What?" she asked. Yami turned

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

"N-no I was just surprised. Sure I'll tell you who's involved!" Nana said cheerfully and Yami smiled "okay so there's: Me, Ane-san, Momo, you, Kotegawa, Haruna, Risa, Kujou Rin, Run, Kirisaki Kyouko, Mikan, Oshizu, your little sister and Sachi Kogure. I don't know the last one; Silver said she was Mikan's school friend but in total there are about 14."

Yami stared at her "S-so it is the best option…" Yami trailed off "but its ecchi" she muttered.

Nana fought against her newfound Momo side and lost "you know that doesn't really matter… being with him on your own would turn out to be ecchi as well. Why not share?" Nana's face resembled Momo's.

"Um princess we need to get you to the animal soon" Yami said snapping Nana out of her trance

"Oh! Sorry!" the pink girl apologized

"Yami-chan there is a ship following us" the AI suddenly popped out of the wall startling Nana with Yami standing there deadpan.

"How far." Yami was back to not showing emotion and that slightly saddened Nana but she didn't show it.

"About 15,000 miles. Closing in at 1,000 miles a second." The ship responded

"Turn and scan the ship." Yami ordered. The AI vanished and the ship turned as Yami walked over to the control panel. "Can you identify the ship?" The blond ex-assassin asked.

"It seems to be the ship of Azenda the Tyrant" the AI was suddenly as deadpan as Yami. The aura was so powerful Nana felt herself start to go deadpan.

"Fire all plasma cannons" Yami ordered. The AI responded with giant lasers that pointed out the front of the ship.

"Incoming transmission Yami-chan" the ship said

"Put it through"

"Yes Yami-chan" the ship put the transmission on the big screen that came from nowhere and Azenda's face appeared.

"Hello Golden Darkness" Yami flinched at the name Azenda had addressed her by.

"What is it Azenda?" Yami was getting irritated but she didn't show it

"I came to beat you! I have captured one of your friends and I will use him to manipulate you!" Azenda stepped out of the way and Silver was pushed into view.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "This is my hijacked ship. How do you like it?" Yami looked at him deadpan, Nana rolled her eyes and Azenda turned and looked at him confused

"What do you mean hijacked? You're tied up in metal chains!" it was true. Metal chains were visibly digging into his Silver fur coat.

"Tsk, Tsk Azenda, I thought you knew me!" he said gaining confused looks from the rest of the group "well you knew Gold but she's here to. So you know one enemy on this ship. Plus I have my tail." Silvers devilukian tail crawled up and zapped the chains tying him into pieces. "And I know a thing or two about technology" Silver kicked Azenda in the face and walked up to the ships control panel. He started typing at the speed of light and after about 10 seconds the floor opened up and Azenda fell through. The floor closed but not before Gold jumped out and yelled at Azenda to stop screaming.

Nana looked at him like he was insane 'then again he can read my thoughts so probably knows I think he's insane.' Nana looked at Yami who just looked at him deadpan

"Almost unreadable Yami-san. You're good." He smiled at her "but you're thinking about why I'm here and what this has to do with the plan. It has a lot to do with it and I must say that the animals name is the Galatorialglop because that's what it says most of the time. I think it means leave but even with the language translator from my space-time sarcophagus that I cosplay in it sounds like gibberish so good luck!" the screen closed off and the other ship turned and sped off.

Nana just stood there deadpan in disbelief. Not only had Silver and Gold single handily taken over a ship but subdued one of the most dangerous assassins in the universe just to tell them the name of an animal. He knew too much to be able to hide it from everybody, but I guess Gold was a good person to tell.

"Day 1 of this trip is about to close. Head to your room to get some rest" Yami walked to her room after she said this. Nana looked around the room she was in then walked over to her room to get some sleep.

...

_**What will we learn on earth this time? Earth time!**_

"Ahg! I can't figure it out!" Silver ranted as Gold walked in

"What's wrong this time?" she asked

"Why did we split? It makes no sense! It was artificial and I'm practically a child at heart so why did I become 18 before it happened?"

"Well it was an extremely advanced fusion to make us memorzian and age is the only thing that matters so those two are clear…" Gold drifted into thought. Then she snapped her fingers "I was born four years old so that I would be able to speak and understand, but you were two years older than me!"

Silver looked at her confused "yeah? So?"

"Well we both need to be sixteen or older for it to work and since I was technically sixteen on that day we split then for that reason!"

"Wait so this is the sixth anniversary of when I got kidnapped cloned and turned into a crossbreed of memorzian and devilukian?" Silver said

"Pretty much" Gold said. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"COSPLAY TIME!" Silver shouted "come along pond!" Gold sighed

'He really loves that series. Why can't we ever do death note?' she thought when Silver wasn't looking.

...

_**Okay… that was slightly pointless… SPACESHIP POWERS!**_

Nana woke up in the morning… or night. She couldn't tell. Probably because the sun wasn't there and therefore the days didn't exist except as a measurement of time that her and Yami used and so if she slept in then it may already been two days and they have landed and therefore the calculation of days would not just be a form of measurement but a type of-

"Princess" Yami said from outside the door weakly. Nana opened the door to see Meda-Q clinging onto Yami smiling however Yami's face was full of fear and dread.

"Eh?! How did she/he get out?" (I don't know Meda-Q's gender. Sorry :P) Nana asked

"I-I was interested in your Ph-Phone so I took it and pressed some buttons" the blond was trembling and Nana had to fight her Momo side and take Meda-Q off to put her back into the D-dial.

"Sorry about that Yami!" Nana apologized. Then she sneezed breaking her concentration of keeping her Momo side down "but did you enjoy it?" the normal cheerful yet Tsundere Nana was gone and the mischievous and ecchi Nana was out "it must have been fun and pleasurable. Rito could give you ten times the pleasure… if you let him…" Nana licked her lips "of course you would have to share but I wouldn't mind sharing him. How about you? I'm sure you would try anything to get a piece of him…" Yami blushed as red as twenty tomatoes

"E-ECCHI!" she screamed. Her hair transformed into many weapons and she started chasing Nana who was slipping out of Momo mode.

"Huh? Wha… oh ah! I'm sorry!" she screamed running from Yami 'I know how you feel now Rito!' she thought to herself running from the many blades that were attempting to strike her down.

...

_**Later on the ship**_

Nana stepped out of her room with a bandage on her arm. Considering she was of deviluke and had much more training at fighting then the harem king himself she had got out rather unscathed. When she entered the room she saw Yami sitting down eating taiyaki reading a book.

"Hey, Yami! What are you reading?" Nana asked

"A romance novel about…" Yami drizzled on with the basics of the story of which the writer couldn't be bothered to write about (hey! I'll cut your pay!) I don't have a pay. You just write my words so therefore you are talking to yourself. (…carry on with the story) thankyou.

"That's an interesting book. Where did you get it?"

"I went shopping with Mikan once and I saw this book so I bought it. Earths literature is quite interesting" Yami looked down to her book again

"Huh. Okay that's nice. It sounds interesting so I might buy it. Man I'm bored." Nana was about to walk off when Yami stopped her

"Before Silver left in Azenda's ship he left a note and a package. The note spoke of Rito-san looking to give you a book about animals. The package is probably that book. He also said this would help in getting a job as it has advice for zoologists and zoologists to be." Yami handed Nana the package and pinkie pigtails opened it. Inside was a big book about animals all over the galaxy.

"Awesome! This will keep me entertained for the trip there and back with still at least a weeks-worth left of reading if I take no food, toilet, or social activity breaks!"

"Exactly what I thought but with much more calculation and from the 3rd person perspective. I also deduced that you would take breaks for _'something else'_ due to your seemingly ecchi side" Yami said with almost no emotion only leaving a hint of disgust as Nana blushed.

"H-how do you even know about that stuff? I thought you hated ecchi" Nana asked

"I have educated myself in everything ecchi so that I can be on guard against it. I wish not to hear any moans on my ship. Understand?" Yami was dead serious and Nana was almost dead from nervousness so they were both near dead or dying (no it's just an expression) Oh. Anyway Nana agreed to the terms and left for her room with her new book. She suddenly realized she might find a page or two on the Galatorialglop so she set to work.

...

_**Much later in this day and about 35paes into the 10,000 page book**_

'Wow! There are so many rare animals I didn't know of! This one is a humanoid fish with no facial features except eyes and a fin from his forehead all the way down his back! Amazing! There's even a section with a yellow lightning animal! The piko-something or pika-thingamajig. Anyway this book even contains stories from many _universes_ not just galaxies. It seems to be growing every second… what was Rito doing with this? Oh yeah! Back when he was unconscious I asked for a book on animals, so Mikado-sensei must have given it to Rito who gave it to Silver who gave it to me. This book travels a lot'

"Princess have you ever heard of alphabetic order?" Yami asked from behind the door. "It was the Galatorialglop right? Then look in Gala then. Might need to use five letters because I've heard of a planet devourer who had the name of-"

"And now I need to cut you short before you make the writer pay money due to a fine" Silver popped out of the wall smiling. The girls looked at him. "Hi! Yami this time Rito got a present for you." Yami took the letter and read

'Hey! I heard you were with Nana right now, so to make it so you don't feel left out I bought you some taiyaki and the next book in the series Mikan said you were reading. Anyway I'm helping Mikado-sensei with her work. It hasn't been the friendliest load. Hope you two return safe and sound, _Yuuki Rito.'_

"Yami-chan the ship is approaching our destination. We are going to land in a matter of hours." The AI surprised Nana once again but Silver and Yami just deadpanned.

"C'ya!" Silver said as a bronze light shone and he was gone

"We're almost there!" Nana said happily.

"Yes we are princess." Yami said

**...**

**How was that? Landing on the planet and Yami knows a lot of ecchi stuff! I wonder if she tried any… I could make her :). Anyway this is the end of the story. If you like leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**

**...**

"Rito-san gave me a book and taiyaki. That's… nice"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm sorry for the sizable amount of references in the last chapter and my logic was a bit off with the timing on the pointless splitting memorzian part but that was before and this is now! They have landed and now they must search for the animal called Galatorialglop! Why does it have that name…? But sorry if I get a few facts wrong with Yami's transformation powers, because where I read it, it said she uses nano-machines so yeah.**

**...**

**On the planet**

Yami and Nana stepped off the ship into a sort of swamp. As their feet touched the swamp water the fish surrounding the ship swam away and Nana listened to their little voices that sounded scared. She sighed and told them sorry but they didn't come back so she followed after Yami who had already trekked ahead through the water. Nana pulled out her D-dial and looked at it, searching for the phone option of application and opened the new app she got from scanning the bar code on the back of the book and it downloaded all information from the animal book. She searched through until she came to the animal they were looking for.

"So it has, cat ears, giant wings, dog facial features and tentacles." Nana said. At the last part Yami flinched "that's right, you don't like wriggly thing do you Yami?" Yami shook her head "well then if worse comes to worst I'll do everything by myself. And besides I'm the one who needs curing!" Nana smiled and Yami deadpanned

"I will not back down from my prey or target. Nor will I leave the danger to you." The ex-assassin spoke deadpan as always

"Come on Yami, I know you just want to get back as fast as possible to see Rito, right?" Nana's Momo side started to appear until she got a hammer in the head from Yami

"That side of you is ecchi, and seeing Rito-san is only one reason" Yami said. (She's comfortable calling Rito, Rito-san in front of Nana.)

"What's the rest?" Nana asked though she felt like she knew most of them

"Mikan, taiyaki, books and that this place feels dangerous." She listed off.

'Almost got them all, but dangerous? Even to Yami? That would be difficult.' Nana thought about this when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She didn't have time to look down until an arrow pierced Yami's shoulder. When Nana did look down she saw a giant spear coming clean through her body. Her breath became shallow and her vision darkened and she tumbled as she saw Yami turn sharply and grow her hair into blades. Then she blacked out.

...

**The planet, somewhere strange**

"The blond girl is a witch!" Yami heard her captor says as she awakes. Wow. Best time to wake up. When someone is insulting you. Yami looked around and found she was being carried in some sort of sack. She changed her hair into blades and poked the bag. It wouldn't do anything. She stabbed it this time and still nothing happened.

"Nah. It's some form of science. Witches don't exist." Another voice responds. Yami tried furiously to tear at the bag she was in but it wouldn't work.

"Looks like Blondie here want to break free from the digital bag. She's getting quite rowdy. But the fact that the other people could genetic engineer something this good this fast is amazing." The first voice was sounding surprised.

'Digital?' Yami thought. 'How convenient that I have a book with me all about technology. I'll just look for the digital section and figure out how to break out'

Meanwhile in the digital bag next to Yami, Nana was waking up from her sleep and when she found herself in a bag she panicked and started to thrash about shouting

"Hah! There're both trying to break out!" a voice said

"Nah. Blondie has died down and I think she may be reading." Another voice spoke quite confused as to why their prisoner was reading a book.

"What if she's reading on how to break out of the digital bags? That would be pretty bad" the first voice was slightly worried now but the second just laughed it off and the conversation ended.

'Digital bag?' Nana thought 'oh man, I should have payed attention to Momo when she was making trouble quest! Wait. Momo! That's it! I'll just use the Momo mind that I have and code my way out!' Nana released her control on the Momo side and she started chuckling. 'I'm gonna find a way out of this and then I'm gonna convince Yami that the harem plan is the best choice… and that she'll have to comply!' Momo-Nana set to work on breaking out and Yami decided that she might read a bit more since it wasn't every day you get to read while kidnapped. It was quite fun she thought.

...

**Another possibly pointless break to go to earth**

"Weeeee!" Silver cried happily as Rito stared at him. Silver had changed the entire ground in their back yard into a giant extra elastic trampoline. Gold shook her head, Lala looked in awe and Momo and Mikan for once did the same thing and stared disbelievingly.

"That looks fun!" Lala yelled as she jumped on. When she landed she jumped as high as she could and flew so far that Rito wouldn't be surprised if she suffocated on the moon- oh wait she's coming back down… very quickly… and on fire… in a rock shape… that's not Lala, it's probably a meteor she hit onto earth. And it was heading straight for the protagonist of the To-Love-Ru series who had a look of shock on his face that soon turned into a look of:

'Not again' and that was what he thought as he was hit by the flaming meteor and started flying right out of his house, only falling on a slightly familiar house but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"SHAMELESS!" ah. That's where he was. He looked up to see an enraged Kotegawa Yui who was half naked glaring down on him. And so he ran out of her house and turned the corner with her chasing him after getting a shirt on. So he ran and ran until he could run no more… or until he tripped and fell onto a shocked Sairenji Haruna and landed in one of the most awkward positions possible with his head in her lower region while Kotegawa found she was unable to stop and she tripped landing chest first onto the boy who needless to say walked home with many bruises and tears in his eyes. When he got home Mikan looked at him and sighed while Momo looked worried yet intrigued. Lala was interested in the new fashion choice of purple and red cheeks with a siding of black eyes and a watery face, Celine saying 'Mau!,' Gold shaking her head sighing again and Silver falling over laughing

Just a normal day for him.

...

**Back to being kidnapped after that pointless scene that lets me use more words to hit my target of at least 2,000 words a chapter.**

Okay so Yami finished her book and was suddenly released from her digital prison. She looked around in surprise until she saw a Nana who was drooling in an ecchi way. After she saw that her hair grew into many hammers, all of which were aimed at Nana's head to knock the lid back on. It worked mostly and Nana forced herself to return to normal, although it was a bit difficult, with a headache with the pain of walking on the heat of five suns. After she did it she fell over clutching her head and crying out in pain. Yami turned to the two human looking men who were standing there looking shocked. One had brown hair and green eyes while the other had black hair and blue eyes. They both wore black suits and blue ties with white shirts.

"Which one of you said that these so called 'other people' genetically engineered me?" she asked menacingly. The man on the left pointed to the man on the right who backed off slightly. Yami looked at him and sighed "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not an assassin anymore and even if I was I wouldn't kill people who I'm not hired to kill. I want to know why you think I am genetically engineered and who these other people are." The two relaxed slightly

"W-well you have abnormal abilities. Like the hair stuff and the arm sword things." The brown haired one said.

"A-and we have a sort of rival group who genetically engineer things to fight us so that's why" the black haired one finished

Yami nodded. "I am not genetically engineered I have nano machines inside me that let me change my body to transform. And about before with not killing you that was a lie to get you to calm down. The real reason I'm not killing you is because of the influence from someone on earth. What is this planet." Now Yami was just forcing them to tell with hair knives all around the two.

"T-this planet is planet Exiamo!" the brown one said quickly

"Do you know of an animal called the Galatorialglop?" Nana asked slowly standing up clutching he head tightly. The two looked at her like she was a joke until she pulled out her D-dial and summoned an extremely frightening giant tiger with fangs the size of tree trunks and paws as wide as a water tower.

"It lives somewhere in the swamp you were just in with the white suits who use it to heal genetically engineered people who came out injured!" the black haired one said. Nana sighed.

'Silver put us right in the middle of a gang war. Typical.' She thought. Yami looked at her

"While in that bag I could have easily broken out with my nano-machines emitting an electromagnetic pulse to nullify the digital bags effects which I learnt from my book, but I decided to read more and I read a book about reading facial expressions. I was intrigued by watching your friend silver do it so I tried and I can read a few words in your mind. You're thinking about how typical this is and you" she pointed to the men "are planning to run next time I turn my head then call your 'boss.'" Yami lifted her hair knives "that is not needed. We have no use for you anymore. Leave." The men nodded and ran as fast as they could away from the crazy girls and their monster tiger.

"Okay. So are we going back into the swamp? Where is it anyway? How far were we dragged?" Nana questioned while pulling the tiger back in.

"In my technology book it said something about scanning for mechanical substances with mechanical substances. I will try that with my nano-machines." Yami turned and opened a book in front of her. In a few seconds she closed the book and stood there. After another few seconds she started to glow and then dropped and pushed Nana away with her hair making the pink haired girl stumble and fall.

When Nana looked up she saw something amazing. A giant robot standing in between Yami and Nana. Then she saw something not so amazing. The giant robot opened the palms of its hands and rockets pointed out as it turned its hands towards the girls. Nana jumped up and dashed out of the way as the rockets fired while Yami did the same and they bumped into each other in front of the machine landing side by side.

"Do the EMP thing." Nana said

"The Nano-machines inside my body won't work for a while then." Yami responded

"I'll use my D-dial afterwards"

"It will be useless for a while afterwards due to the EMP"

"I'll summon my animal first and –WHOA!" Nana jumped out of the way of a rocket that was shot towards her and Yami.

Nana used her D-dial to summon a giant sea urchin. Then Yami used her EMP to shut down the robot and Nana's D-dial. She glowed a bright blue and a visible shockwave shot out. When it hit the machines they all let out a magnetic buzzing noise then the robot slumped. Nana ordered the mega urchin to shoot out its spikes when next to the shutdown machine so it rolled over to the robot and its spikes elongated, skewering the robot and making it blow up. The urchin used its spikes as a shield and the others watched in awe at the teamwork. Well, Nana did. Yami stood there deadpan again.

"That was exciting wasn't it?" Nana said cheerily. Yami nodded

"Yes. Quite." Then Nana's device booted up again and she pulled the big spikey ball into her D-dial and smiled.

"We did a good job!" Yami smiled at Nana's comment

"Yes we did… Nana" Nana looked slightly surprised but then smiled

"Let's look for the animal now!" Nana cheered

"Yes… lets." And so the duo headed to the swamp to find the Galatorialglop.

...

**Why did I even call it a Galatorialglop? Ah whatever. The next chapter is when they go into the swamp and find the people with white suits! Unless I make another diversion… anyway if possible please leave a review! And now I must bid you farewell for until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm back and so are Yami and Nana in their great search for the Galatorialglop! Last time they met some people in black suits! This time they shall meet people in white suits! Fear my creativity! Muahahaha! Enjoy!**

**...**

Yami and Nana walked side by side towards the swamp they were pulled out of last time. They walked along a path made of some kind of green rock. When the swamp came into view Nana frowned. It had some kind of aura that radiated from it that made her scared. She glanced over to Yami. The blond had no expression at all, but then again she rarely ever did so Nana turned back to their location and trudged on. When in front of the swamp the duo looked at each other. Nana was shivering from some cold and eerie feeling that radiated from the place, while Yami was quite deadpan. In her eyes however she was a little scared that the Galatorialglop would crawl all over her with tentacles and of what the people in black suits said about people in white suits. Nana noticed this and took especial notice to the tentacle part and started to go Momo.

"You know, tentacles aren't that bad…" she started "they could be quite fun every now and then. In fact, why not use them to your advantage? OOF!" the last part was courtesy of Yami who had transformed her hair into a giant hammer and slammed Nana over the head with it

"Apologies. You were starting to get ecchi again so I had to hit you." Yami said with no emotion to show she was actually sorry. Nana nodded and they walked into the dark swamp.

Inside the place was similar to before. Actually it looked almost identical, just it felt different. It had an air of hostility to it and Nana almost hugged Yami to keep herself warm but before she could a tree turned and whipped out with a root from the ground. Before Nana knew what was happening she was grabbed and pulled into the ground by the root, shortly followed by Yami who was finally not deadpan but had a look of surprise on her face. When Nana thought she was about to pass out she was pulled into a clean room with polished white surfaces and a golden door in front of her. Suddenly the roof opened up and Yami fell through landing on her feet with her hair transformed into shovels and jackhammers. She turned to look at her friend.

"Are you okay Nana?" she asked cautiously worried that her friend might be hurt. Her pink haired friend turned to her.

"If you call being dragged through dirt and rocks for one or two minutes okay then I am perfectly fine!" she said sarcastically. Her face was bruised and scratched with blood dripping from a wound above her left eye. "Anyway I would like to find that animal so we can get out of here." Yami nodded and walked over to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked so she transformed her hair into a giant hammer and smashed her way out. Suddenly an alarm sounded and the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance and a muffled voice shouted 'this way!'

Yami turned and grabbed her friend to run but when she turned back two people with wings out their backs and white suits with red ties flew through the door and pulled out knives.

"Get them!" one yelled to the other who nodded in response. They both swooped in until Yami grew wings of her own and changed her hair into blades that she held at the throats of the bird people.

"Where are we and where is the animal known as the Galatorialglop?" she said menacingly. The two were scared and they threw out their answers quickly

"You are in the base of our science gang" one said

"And the animal you were speaking of is somewhere only the boss knows." The other finished. Yami nodded and lowered her weapons and wings. She then hit the two on the head with hair hammers she had snuck around their backs and hey had fallen to the ground, unconscious. Nana stood up after waiting for the pain to disappear and walked over to Yami

"So you were useful in the one with black suit machine people, maybe I'll be useful in the white suit animal base?" Nana said but Yami was walking through the broken door. The pink girl sighed as they walked down the hall of the place. Then they heard the approach of many feet and an army of animal people appeared and blocked the way.

Yami frowned "why are you stopping us?" she asked the many people, who just shook a little.

"We saw what you did to our friends!" one piped up "Now turn back before you get hurt!" the rest shouted a rather loud 'yeah!' until Nana summoned her dinosaur dragon friend Drasuke (from the chapter when she hugs Rito) when they all dropped silent

"We are looking for the Galatorialglop and we heard your boss knew where it was." The pink girl said "so help us find it please" everyone in the room stood to attention

"Follow me ma'am." The one who made everyone cheer said. Yami and Nana nodded and they walked behind the man. "You know now that I think about it, you two are pretty cu-" his words were cut short by a burning glare he felt in his back and he kept walking.

After a while Nana got bored and started talking "okay I'm bored, my name is Nana aster deviluke, daughter of king deviluke ruler of the universe and this is Yami or as she used to be called Golden Darkness the famous assassin. What's your name?"

"I'm Cal, and I don't think I've heard of either of you. I mean I have heard of king deviluke but not his daughter and Golden Darkness doesn't ring a bell…" Cal went into thought for a bit. Nana decided this was time to look at what he looked like. He had brown ruffled hair and green eyes that were in slits. He had two long teeth in his mouth like fangs and he wore the white suit and red tie. "Maybe were too distant from the rest of the universe… I mean we are on our own planet without a galaxy"

Nana and Yami were a bit surprised a bit to hear this, but that was probably because they didn't look around when landing or outside, otherwise they would have known that the sun was artificial and that it was the only star in sight.

"Uhg! How far is it to your bosses place?" Nana groaned.

"Quite a while. We have a lot of people working with us so all these doors" he gestured to a door on the right "are people's rooms and they have to go somewhere." This guy was quite different from before when he was all hurrah and go team. Now he was quite kind and cheerful. "It may take about an hour to get there." Nana flinched

"An HOUR?!" she was bored, tired and not very happy with the amount of time. "I need some more stuff to talk about… ah! I know, what animal are you fused with? There were bird people and people with horns back there so what are you?" she was quite interested

"I'm fused with the EroGama." He said and Yami used her hair to shape blades at his throat and Nana screwed up her face before he said "I'm kidding! I'm just fused with a powerful snake, which can spit out acidic spit, which disintegrates weaker living things and non-living things." Yami lowered her weapons and Nana returned her look to normal. "So how many children does lord deviluke have? I'd really like to know what happens outside our planet."

Nana shrugged "three" she said to a slightly surprised Cal "Ane-ue is called Lala satalin deviluke and my twin sister is called Momo velia deviluke." Cal nodded. "Hey why are you guys fighting the guys in black suits?"

Cal shrugged "I don't know. I think the bosses hate each other. I hope we become friends again once these bosses pass away."

"Oh! I know what I can do!" And with that Nana decided to take her D-dial out and read her big book of animals

...

**You know the drill. Pointless trip to earth to see the others.**

It was after school and the group had decided to go to the shopping mall or whatever people call it. Even Silver and Gold had tagged along, but Yui was a bit suspicious to why Silver seemed to always have a mischievous smile on whenever he looked at her, but after a while she noticed that after the smile and at her he would always look at Rito which made her mad so she slapped him. Gold was suddenly on edge and angry and everyone looked at the girl who slapped the boy.

"Fine I'll stop." He said sadly

"Good" the girl said as she turned back and continued walking. Everyone decided after those few words that Silver had been doing some kind of action that she deemed shameless so they let the matter go but Gold was still glaring a little at Yui for slapping Silver. Wait, why did she care? She should be happy! Silver was as annoying as hell! But she couldn't help but feel angry at the brown girl. Rito who saw the slap was wondering why she did it when he heard Saruyama chuckle from beside him. He turned to see the perverted teenager staring at Gold and drooling. He was looking directly at her chest and he was smiling goofily at the sight. Rito sighed and looked at Gold who decided that was the time to turn and what she saw was one teenage boy looking at her as if someone was going to get a beating and he was a bit worried, and one teenage boy looking at her like a pervert, which made her about as angry as Yui.

"You little…!" she began to redden and she pulled many knives out of her pocket. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed at the now scared little boy who was running for his life

"I'm sorry Gold-san!" Saruyama screamed "but I could let you hit me if you let me see your body fully…" that was his last mistake for a couple of weeks because the hit he got from Gold and Silver was like no other. Silver had hit him straight in the jaw and Gold had pounded the top of his skull into mush, along with the top of his brain that was already mush from all the perverted thoughts he had.

"Idiot" the two of them said simultaneously.

"Hey guys could you hurry it up? We need to go to this shop over here!" Momo called happily with her big sister next to her. With that the duo snapped out of their anger and realized that they had both got angry for each-others sake at some point in the last few minutes and blushed

"Just a sec!" Silver called back keeping a straight voice. He knelt down and picked up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder, and took him along with him for the rest of the trip.

...

**And out of the Silver X Gold stuff and into the Galatorialglop part!**

Nana yawned. They had been walking for so long her legs were about to fall out from under her, and finally he heard the two words she'd wanted to hear for the entire trip

"Were here" Cal said. Nana cheered and Yami looked up from her book to see a door as big as the door to a barn. The tour guide snake boy opened the door and led the two into a dark room. "Boss. We have a few guests after the Galatorialglop." The boy said. The room lit up with a red light and Cal flinched, which probably meant red light wasn't good.

"Do you really think we should make up with those foolish black suits?" a voice said.

Cal began to show fear on his face "Y-yes sir. I think that it would be quite nice sir."

The voice laughed "Good" from Cal's new expression he was not expecting that. Suddenly a giant bear person dropped from the roof with six extra legs. His hair was white and old. "I was waiting for a new test subject!" the man said and burst out in insane laughter.

"That explains it." Cal muttered

"Up until now, I have been the only one to be genetically engineered with two animals! Now you shall be the second if you can stand it! I was going to fuse you with the first animal I thought of… and those girls gave me the perfect one! Maybe they'll take you with them rather than the real animal!" the white haired man was still laughing insanely and everyone in the room was paling. "You shall become part Galatorialglop as well!"

The expression on Cal's face was readable without Silvers ability. There was one thing on his face, more evident that anything else. 'Help' he thought, as his boss tied him up in his web and carried him off.

**...**

**So the girls were paralysed in fear in the last part, but they will help their possibly new friend! So I'm thinking about changing the Galatorialglop's name but I can't think of one so I want the reviews to help me! Also I will change the name in the earlier chapters as well if you do choose a different name. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back with the next chapter and it seems like Cal is about to be fused with the animal that currently has a name problem! For a while I will call it the Galatorialglop in this chapter but some very smart person said to see how it acted to come up with a name. I could tell you its nature now but some characters mature, like Silver was meant to be laid back and cool while Gold was meant to be lazy and not care about anything. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**...**

When Yami snapped out of her shock she quickly realized what happened and shook Nana out of hers. When both girls were fully conscious of the world around them they dashed off towards the bear spider man who was heard through the dark along with the muffled cries of their new friend-ish person who was apparently still stuck in spider webs. Yami sprouted her wings and Nana summoned a giant bird as they flew towards the direction where the two people in white suits had left. However they got to the typical dead end which was always there when they needed it least. In desperation they searched for some kind of secret trigger to some other room in the walls or in the floor. Nothing seemed to work and after minutes of pointlessly walking around they both got bored and so they pulled out their entertainment while they thought of something. Yami pulled out her book and coincidently knocked another one from where ever she kept her books. Even more coincidently it was the book about mechanic stuff and technology. She blinked. Then she got an idea.

"Nana please turn off your device." The blond said to her friend who looked at her confused "last time I searched for technology it got in the way so please turn it off. I will need to search this area for any mechanical things" Nana nodded and turned her D-dial off. Yami stood where she was and started glowing an orange-ish yellow-ish colour. After a while the glow died down and Yami sprouted wings out of her back. "It is time to go up Nana" the ex-assassin flapped her wings then rose to the roof and flew straight towards it with hammers made out of her hair.

When she was about to crash she smashed the roof and flew through the hole it left into some other big passage way. Nana followed. When they reached a room they looked around to see many glowing aqua coloured water tubes with animals and people in them. Some even people animals that looked in pain. When the girls landed the one nearest to them opened his eyes.

"Help me!" he shouted from behind the glass and water so it was more blubbing than anything else but the girls still understood what he said. "Please…" he was drifting off to sleep again and so he rose to the top of the tube, his feet that of a ducks. Yami couldn't help but think of how much pain he must be in but she walked on, not a hint of expression on her face.

It was then that they heard a scream from a certain snake boy at the end of the hall place. The two girls dashed over and found Cal stuck in a chamber with the spider bear man standing in front of his cell cackling. The duo also saw another chamber next to Cal's with a pipe above it leading into the boy's chamber. Yami couldn't help but notice that he looked so young and scared. The look he had on before was probably only an act and now he looked as if he was around Rito's age, which looking again he probably was. In the second chamber there was a giant cat head with tentacles and a dog-like face but a sad look in its eyes as if it didn't want to be the reason for the pain from this boy.

Nana realized that she had never seen this before so she pulled out her phone and used it to identify this new animal. When she held her phone over it, it said that the animal was the one they had come to this planet in search of. The Galatorialglop was sitting in a chamber connected to Cal's and the bear spider man was standing in front of the two with some kind of control panel in front of him. He pulled out his hand and lowered it towards the panel

"Stop!" Nana yelled but it was too late and the big white haired guy had his hand on the button. The two chambers lit up with a red light and a great amount of smoke filled the two cells. It looked like smoke but it probably wasn't and Nana dashed over to the old man to see what he had done.

"It's too late now little girls!" the insane fusionist said "before long the boy will be fused with this animal forever or he will die in the process!" Nana growled.

"You will be punished for your crime against people and animals!" Nana pulled out her D-dial and summoned all four of the animals I mentioned that she had summoned on this planet. They all stared down the man who was laughing but not as loudly. Nana then growled at him again and summoned the skunk of youth to her side. "Squirt him!" she yelled and the skunk shot the man who suddenly became a young boy with extra arms and legs, along with bear claws.

"Ah!" he yelled in a young voice. He turned to try run but he obviously forgot about someone. Yami stepped in front of him and then put hair blades all around him, terrifying the poor little child who was in no way innocent.

"How do you stop it?" she asked menacingly

"I-I can't. It can't be stopped after it is activated! Please don't hurt me!" The little spider bear boy said. Nana returned all animals to her D-dial and shouted to Cal

"Are you in there? Can you hear me?" She asked

"He can hear you but he can't understand. He may be in there for about another hour before it's done and that stuff is un-breakable" the mini evil genius said

"We still have to try!" Nana said

...

**We interrupt this pointless attempt, to fly to earth and see what our friends are doing today.**

Gold walked out of her classroom next to Silver.

"Okay so next I have English" she said. Silver groaned

"I have science." He said sadly

"What's wrong with that?" she asked

"It's so boring and easy! I need something harder." He complained. Gold sighed.

"Oh well. Got to go to class." Gold said and walked off. When Silver was out of sight, a group of boys leapt out of hiding and surrounded Gold.

"Gold-sama! We have decided to make you a fan club! We were members of the VMC until we saw you now we are members of the GGC! The Great Gold Club!" One of the boys cheered this and Gold rolled her eyes

"You know the guy I was just with? Yeah he smashed Saruyama Kenchi's skull the other day for hitting on me, and I helped. Get lost before this place is painted red." She was glaring at each of the boys but they all seemed to be enchanted by her harsh words and sharp glare. The golden girl sighs and pulls a knife out of her pocket. She throws it down the hall and it disappears. All the boys watch in awe until the vase of flowers shatters in half with a knife stuck in it. Gold looks around all the boys again who seem to be amazed "now, if that was one of your skulls the result would be no different, so vamoose before it _is_ one of your skulls."

The boy's faces of amazement left and fear and panic filled them. They all dashed away and Gold puffed her chest out further, proud of herself. She walked into class and as she sat down she heard a very loud yell from Yui who was now storming towards the classroom.

"Alright!' she yelled once in the door frame "who smashed the vase?!" she looked around and Gold put up her hand "WHY?!" she screamed.

"Because dumb boys were flirting with me so I threw a knife at it then it smashed" this response seemed to get Yui even madder but the rest of the class looked at her seeing how badass she was acting

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE AT SCHOOL?!" the brunette was red faced in anger

Gold started flicking her hand in the direction of Yui "Correction. Why do you have knives at school? Answer. Because I never go anywhere without them. Random fact. Momo-san sneaks into someone's bed at her house, namely that of Yuuki Rito's, so he's not the pervert but she is and no one believes me." As she finished the boys were looking at her disbelievingly and the girls were looking at Yui to see how she would react.

"WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE KNIVES?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Some behind you." Gold said. Everyone as confused but as they looked at Yui they saw an amazing display of knives built into the shape of Yui sticking out of the wall. "Now like I said to the dumbass fan boys, get lost before this place is painted red." Yui paled and walked swiftly out of the class room. Gold snickered and sat down waiting for class to start while everyone stared at her.

...

**Back to the planet and Cal is about to be released!**

After an hour of failed attempts to get Cal out the red light in the chamber disappeared and the doors opened, letting all the smoke stuff out. Then they heard footsteps and they looked towards the door of the chamber Cal was in. Stepping out was a very damaged looking Cal who dropped to the ground as soon as he was out. Nana dashed to his side kneeled down, wondering if he was okay.

"Hey Cal? Are you okay?" she asked. She got no response. She noticed he had little cat ears poking out the top of his head, and a little wriggling on his back. Nana asked Yami to tear a hole in his shirt on the back so she did and they found little tentacles squirming around. Well at least he was moving. Sort of.

Then they heard a noise from the other chamber and the Galatorialglop crawled out. It looked at Cal and whimpered. It slithered over to him and Yami held her blades out while looking terrified by the tentacles on both beings. The animal leaned down over Cal then wrapped its tentacles around the boy. The tentacles started dripping green goo and it rubbed the goo on the body of Cal who seemed to be feeling better because he started squirming in the animals grip. When the Galatorialglop let go Cal fell to the ground and opened his eyes.

"W-what happened? And wh- WHY AM I COVERED IN SOME GREEN GOO?!" he was shocked and started trying to fling it everywhere, hitting Nana the progress.

When Nana got hit by the goo she felt the weird feeling she had before whenever the Momo side was suppressed leave. Her eyes widened.

"Y-Yami! I'm free!" Nana cheered. But then she heard someone laugh. She turned to see a tall man bear spider standing over her who had obviously had the effects of the skunk wear off.

"I'm back and you people are going to pay for using me!" he yelled at them. Then Nana heard a voice.

"Nana Aster Deviluke and Cal Python, you have both been affected by my healing abilities so your own abilities should be enhanced." Nana turned to see the voice coming from the Galatorialglop "Nana-san, you should be able to hear me and Cal-san so should you since you are part my kind." Cal and Nana looked at each other. "Cal-san you were fused with a snake initially so you have its venom and with my healing, 'Goo' as you people call it, it has been enhanced." Cal grinned "And Nana-san you are now able to command animals to your will, rather than convincing and talking. Use these abilities wisely. Now I must leave. It is my time. I was kept alive by the chamber, which slowed my aging. I am too old to live longer. Farewell." The animal slowly faded away, disappearing from existence.

"That was… odd." Cal said "but does that mean I'm better than him?" he asked Nana, pointing at white suit boss guy. The pink girl shrugged

"Check" she said, so the boy inflated his cheeks then spat out a strange looking liquid. When it hit the boss he screamed then disintegrated almost instantly. Yami, Nana and Cal were wide-eyed.

"Well then." He said. "I guess I can stop the war at least." He sounded a bit optimistic about that. "I'll just go and do that." So he walked out and stopped the war. The writer was too lazy to say how it happened (screw you non-bracketed words!)

...

**After war ended and Nana and Yami are heading for the ship with a new friend**

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Nana asked gaining an enthusiastic look from Cal

"Yeah! I've only ever been here and it gets really boring." The brown haired boy responded "what you do sounds fun, like hang around with friends and play games. While the war is over our groups still have differences so we aren't getting along well." Nana shrugged and Yami led the way to the ship. Once there Yami turned and stopped the other two.

"Before you come onto the ship I will have to say some rules." She was quite strict apparently and new rules to! "No littering, no sneaking into our rooms," she looked at Cal "no stealing my taiyaki and no interrupting me while I'm in the training room." She said. Nana and Cal nodded. "Good." The trio walked onto the ship. Cal walked in and saw how spacious it was on the inside.

"Wow!" he noticed there were only a few doors; two were labelled bedroom, one training room and one bathroom. "Where do I sleep?" he asked. He had been informed that the trip back usually took about two days.

"On the floor" Yami said. She was tired so she walked over to the control panel and set the destination then went to her room. Nana was just as tired so she walked over to her room.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you, but some people may be after Yami so we'll keep an eye out. I'm going to bed. Bye." She walked into her room and closed the door. Cal not feeling too tired due to his previous sleep from falling over after the fusion. He decided to walk around the ship a bit.

"Hey! Who are you?" a voice said from behind. Cal jumped and looked behind him. The ships AI was there and he was looking at Cal

"Uh… I'm Cal… and you are?" he asked

"I am the AI of this ship, the Lunatique. Why are you here?" the machine responded

"Oh! I want to go live on earth with Nana-san and Yami-san so they're taking me with them."

The machine thought "okay but in case you start falling in love with them they already love an earth boy called Yuuki Rito. Both of them. I heard them talking about twelve other people that like him. They're going to make him a harem." Cal stared at the AI

"Well then." He said slightly surprised. He yawned suddenly tired "I'm tired."

Yes I just said that you were Cal.

"Goodbye then." The AI disappeared leaving Cal alone.

'This is an interesting group.' He thought. He shrugged the lay down to sleep.

**...**

**So how was that? I'm still open for names and now Cal is part of the group. I have a hard time discarding characters after I've written about them in so much detail. Maybe Cal will go to school? Maybe Cal will become Rito's new best friend? Find out later! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Let's see what happened last chapter okay? Well Cal joined the team and is now on a spaceship to earth with Yami and Nana. There will not be two chapters fully about the spaceship moments this time. Enjoy!**

**...**

Cal was lying on the floor because he had no bed. But he had a habit of crawling around when he sleeps so when he woke up and opened his eyes, he happened to see up the skirt of a certain blond who he had crawled towards the bedroom door of. The blond was glaring at him with a massive blush and her hair was starting to change. Cal decided this was enough of a wake-up call, and sprinted off to another part of the ship, with Yami hair knives attacking him. They ran past Nana's room who opened the door after they went past and looked at the two. The pink haired girl was rubbing her eyes because she was still tired, but once her face was almost cut off by a stray knife she was up and awake. She saw that Yami was chasing a cat eared Cal who was running as fast as he could. Nana stepped out of their way as they ran past again and went back into her room, pulling out the mega book to read.

...

"Ow." Cal muttered as he was lying flat on his back, on the floor.

Nana who had come outside after the rampant footsteps stoped rolled her eyes and sighed "what did he do?" she asked Yami

"When I opened the door to my room he was lying outside looking up my skirt." She said with a blush. "It was ecchi"

"Well I have a habit of crawling in my sleep so it wasn't my fault." The accused boy murmured on the floor. Nana sighed again

"Well if we're going to earth then you will need to learn how to hide those ears and eyes. Not to mention the tentacles" Nana said. Yami shuddered at the last part.

The thing was that the tentacles were growing fast. Yesterday they were about a millimetre long but now they were about 2cm's. If they were growing that fast then by the time they got settled back into earth they would be half a meter long. Cal sighed and sat up

"It's gonna be difficult. I might not be able to hide it if I get angry" he said.

"Go try in the bathroom." Nana said "use the mirror to check your appearance."

"Okay" he muttered and walked off leaving the two girls alone to talk.

Yami turned to Nana and hid her eyes with her hair. "Um. Nana now that the ecchi you is gone does that mean the opinions of yours on the harem plan are gone with it?" the blond was nervous. Anyone could see that.

Nana shifted. "N-not really. I gave myself some pretty good reasons to, so I might agree with it but I'm not sure." The girls fell into a silence.

"I'm going to the training room" Yami stood up and walked over to her room of distractions as Cal walked out of the bathroom with normal eyes (not slit eyes like a snake) not cat ears and hidden tentacles. He looked at the two. He interpreted that something they talked about made them embarrassed. He thought of what that could be. Then he remembered what the ship was talking about the previous night with a harem and all that stuff. He felt like he understood but didn't want to get into personal matters so he walked over to a spot on the floor and sat down with a device in his hand that looked like some kind of hologram projector.

Nana wanted to distract herself so she asked a question "what's that?" The most complicated question in the universe. Cal looked up.

"This." He said holding up the object "is a hologram projector that I am trying to understand." Nana frowned confused "I'm trying to learn how the black suits do their stuff so if I go back I can understand both sides. I'd be like a grey suit with a purple tie." He looked back down and started tinkering with the projector. Nana thought about how to help him because she was his friend and that's what friends are for.

Then she realised. "Hey, how about you ask Yami when she comes out to borrow her technology book?" she suggested. Cal thought about that

"How long did she take to read it?" he asked

"About an hour so for anyone else it would take about… a month." She decided. Cal's eyes widened

"She reads fast!" he said surprised. Nana looked at him with her eyes half closed

"Tell me about it." She says. Then she turns back to her mega book and continues reading.

Cal sat there for a minute trying to calculate (no pun intended. cal-culate) the speed she would read. He couldn't be bothered figuring it out so he just started playing with technology again.

...

**After a while on the ship.**

Cal heard Yami walk out of the training room she was in and she looked around. Cal looked up at her and remembered the question he was going to ask.

"Hey Yami." He started and Yami looked at him deadpan. "Can I borrow your book on technology?" he asked. Yami nodded and pulled the book from somewhere on her person. She gave it to him and walked off to her room. Cal opened the book and began to read.

Two hours in and he had only read the first chapter about basic wiring and what cables go where. He was tired and he looked around the room.

"Where do we get food from?" He asked. Nana looked over at him and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She closed her mouth and scrunched up her eye brows. Where did they get food from? She hadn't eaten since they left earth in the first place but she wasn't hungry at all. Yami who had just walked out of her room was pondering this as well.

"I have no idea." Nana said. Cal looked at her strangely

"Wait so for a two day trip, you had nothing to eat." He clarified. Nana nodded confused. "That is weird…"

"That is called being in a story!" Said a voice behind all of them. They turned to see big screen with Silver's face on it and Gold in the back ground "hello Nana-chan! Hello Yami-san!" he said then he looked at Cal and frowned "hello random person on the ship who I have no recollection of." Nana sighed.

"This is Cal. He was on the planet you sent us to and got tired of it so he came back with us." Yami said deadpan. Silver nodded in understanding "by the way, do you know why we don't need to eat?" she asked. Silver grinned

"Who noticed?" Yami and Nana pointed at Cal "good job newbie! I made a machine in your ship to hold your digestive processes and keep your body full of the right nutrients so you won't have to eat until a day after landing. I just came to make sure that you were okay." Cal was so caught up wondering about this guy that he let his disguise down and his ears popped out along with his pupils becoming slits again and his back wriggling with tentacles and Silver stared at him.

"Okay what's got you so interested this- Whoa!" Gold walked up to the screen on their end and saw Cal. "Are you some kind of cat, snake octopus thing?!" the new blond said.

Cal looked at his back and felt his head. "Oops. I guess I got to lost in thought that I dropped the cover." He said "I am a genetically engineered person from that planet." The author couldn't bother coming up with a name for the planet or race (stupid non-bracket words and their stupid mouth. Humph!)

"Well okay. See you three back on earth!" Silver waved goodbye and the screen shut off.

Nana looked back at Cal who had camouflaged again. "Hey Cal why are you still in your suit?" she asked

He looked at her "these are the only clothes I had when we left. I might buy more on earth though" Nana nodded to his response and all three started reading

...

**On earth before the others arrive, Rito is at school. In class. With Silver. Not a good combination.**

Rito sat at his desk looking at the teachers back, bored. Honestly he had never had much entertainment from class. Probably only Yui did and she was too busy checking if everyone was awake, to watch the lesson. Her eyes stopped when she saw Silver who was fiddling with something under his desk.

"Silver-kun!" she yelled at him. As always the teacher didn't notice. "What are you fiddling with?" she asked suspiciously. He looked up tiredly.

"Something more complicated than your tiny mind could comprehend Kotegawa Yui." He responded "not only that but something most definitely more interesting than this lesson. I only came here to observe the few people here that I live with and some others including you. Now if you don't mind I would like to continue my invention." Yui frowned and walked over to him. She snatched the device from his hands and he smirked. It flashed and everyone covered their eyes.

When the light died down eyes were opened to see Yui's clothes on the floor and a cat sitting in amongst them. Silver burst out laughing.

"That machine turns you into what you most want to be! You're a cat Yui! A cat!" he was falling off his chair and laughing like a maniac. "Oh my god this is the best!" the Yui cat glared at him and hissed making him laugh harder. "I need to tell Gold!" he picked up the machine flicked a switch and left the classroom. "By the way the time limit should wear off about now!" he called from the hall way. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Yui was standing in the room naked with the entire room looking at her. She blushed picked up her clothes and ran out to the bathroom. After she left half the room dropped to their desks asleep. The men most likely dreaming of the sight they had just seen.

...

**Okay now back with Nana, Yami and Cal to see them land.**

The three heard the ships announcement and got ready to land. Cal camouflaged himself, Nana walked over to the door and Yami sat there still reading. When they touched down Yami and Cal stepped over to the door and waited for it to open. When it did they were in a park with no one in sight. They walked out, and Yami hid it in whatever way she hides things and the three walked over to Rito's house. Cal followed the two and when they reached the house the two walked up to the door and opened it.

"Were back!" Nana yelled out to the rest of the house hold. The feet of a thousand elephants trampled around the house, revealing Rito, Lala and Mikan looking at the three. The first question was from Rito

"Are you okay?" he asked "none of you got hurt or anything did you?" he was a little worried

"Did you have fun?" Lala asked cheerily

"Who is the boy?" Mikan asked and all eyes in the room except Yami and Nana's have turned to look at Cal. Even Momo came to have a look.

"Hi! I'm Cal Python" he said smiling. Mikan was still confused

"Why are you here and what is with the suit?" she asked

"I'm here because I was bored on my planet so the girls invited me back and my suit is my uniform for my gang, I guess you could call it." He answered.

"Gang?" Rito asked worriedly "You didn't kidnap these two right?"

"Yes I kidnaped them" he said sarcastically "I just thought I'd come tell you first." Rito blushed in embarrassment.

"Dumb beast." Nana muttered under her breath. Cal looked down at her confused but said nothing. He said before he wouldn't intrude on other people's personal matters.

"Well anyway, aside from my stupid older brother come in. I'm about to finish cooking dinner. Just a few minutes" Mikan said. She looked at Cal again. "We'll talk more over dinner." She walked back to the kitchen and Cal looked at the people still there. Yami had gone off with Mikan; Nana had gone up the stairs with Lala and Momo so Cal was there with Rito.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" the snake boy asked

"Okay. Just don't take too long with what you're gonna say okay? We'll talk in my room." The duo walked upstairs and walked into his room.

"Um, well I was wondering about what the spaceship said when I was in it." He began and Rito listened. "It said something about the two talking about a harem or something." Rito widened his eyes and blushed

"Um, no! It's a m-misunderstanding! Momo thought of it! She's the short haired alien princess, not like Nana or Lala; I had nothing to do with it! Wait why were they talking about it?" he was suddenly interested

"Well I heard Yami saying something about and ecchi side to Nana and the pink haired princess said something about a new 'Momo' side that they were clearing up with the animal I was spliced with." He said.

"That would explain it. What do you mean by animal you were spliced with though?" he asked.

Cal grinned "I'm fused with a snake and a Galatorialglop! The animal the girls were looking for!" he said. He released his camouflage he had and the ears popped out. The tentacles started wriggling and his pupils turned into slits. Rito jumped and fell over.

"Dinner's ready… you… two…" Mikan walked in and stopped. She stared wide eyed at the boy called Cal's back he turned and she saw his eyes and ears.

"Hi!" he said. Mikan closed the door and bolted down stairs towards the kitchen. "Let's go then shall we?" Cal hid his animal attributes and walked down stairs away from a shocked Rito. When he got down stairs he sat down at the table and ate with everyone else but Rito and Mikan sitting as far away as possible. "Why are you two scared of me?" Cal asked

"Y-you're some kind of, octopus cat snake person!" Mikan stuttered. Silver chuckled at the name and Momo furrowed her brow confused.

"Oh! I wanna see!" Lala said. Cal shrugged and released the camo. All eyes turned to him and Yami shivered. The tentacles were about ten centimetres long and five wide. Momo paled and Lala was interested. "Cool!" she said. He shrugged and camo-ed again.

The group talked over dinner and the rest learnt quite a lot about Cal and he learnt quite a lot about them. When dinner was over Silver invited Cal to sleep in the sarcophagus so that's where we are now.

"It's to small isn't it?" he asked as he looked at it.

"Just wait." Silver said as he pulled Cal inside. When inside Cal gasped.

"I-it-it's bigger on the inside!" he stuttered.

Silver chuckled

...

"He seems nice." Rito said

"He does have a habit of crawling around when he sleeps." Nana said. "Yesterday he crawled in front of Yami's room and woke up when she opened the door so he was looking up her skirt." Yami blushed

"Ecchi" she muttered

"Admit it Yami. You like it!" Silver yelled from upstairs making Yami blush harder. She excused herself and transformed her hair into blades as she walked upstairs. Gold walked up behind her to stop her idol from damaging her past body too much and Mikan followed after her leaving Rito and the princesses down stairs.

"I have to go fix one of my inventions so I need to go!" Lala said then walked up to her room. Momo wanting Rito and Nana to get closer walked back to her room after giving an excuse.

"So what happened?" the orange haired boy asked "I- I heard from Cal that the ship told him about Momo's plan." Nana blushed "and that you and Yami were talking about it…" Nana blushed harder.

"I-it was a flower Momo used on me!" Nana said quickly "she turned me into a pervert like her for a bit and that's why we went to the planet." She explained. Rito nodded in understanding

"Okay. I understand. Anyway I have homework. And you better be ready for Kotegawa when you get back to school." He joked but Nana paled in fear of the yelling she would get.

"Y-yeah" she stuttered and Rito laughed

Well at least they're home now.

**...**

**Well how was that? Good or bad? Leave a review to tell me what you think! Man my self-confidence is much better than at the start of this story! Somehow the last two chapters got longer! Rather than 2000 words there were about 2700! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! They're back on earth and Nana is cured of her Momo-ness! I wonder what Yami does to Rito when he falls? Cause let's face it, he's going to fall. Enjoy!**

**p.s. Nemesis is quite OOC for a bit in this chapter**

**...**

As always Rito opened his eyes and woke up in bed. And as always he wasn't alone. He had a tail in his face and he felt body heat from beneath the covers. He threw the covers of to see Momo had returned to her usual habits of sneaking into his bed while he was asleep. He yelled and jumped back.

"What's wrong Rito-san?" Momo asked

"M-Momo! Y-Your I-in my bed a-again!" he stuttered

The pink haired girl licked her lips "Yes I am Rito-san." She said seductively "is something wrong with that?" Just after she said that the door and the sarcophagus burst open. In the door was Mikan and Nana and in the sarcophagus was Cal who observed the scene and slowly backed away sensing bloodlust rom the two at the door.

"BEAST!" Nana leapt at Rito and pulled him into a head lock that cut off all air.

"MOMO GET OVER HERE!" Mikan yelled to the youngest princess.

When Rito was released from the Nana-death-grip and Momo was released from the Mikan-bed-lecture the group went down to the kitchen with Cal slowly following at a safe distance.

Gold walked past Cal she rolled her eyes "don't worry newbie; they don't bite after they lose their teeth." She realised how good that sounded but Cal was wondering who was biting in the first place.

Silver who was behind Gold noticed the boy's confusion. "She means they calm down after they get angry. Nana is too obsessed with Rito to stay mad with him forever and Mikan is just too easy on Mo-" he was cut short by a frying pan in the back of the head.

"I yell enough to get my point across" Mikan said from behind and Silver nodded

"And I can read your thoughts so I know you're lying." He said. Mikan blushed and stomped off

Cal was confused and his eyes returned to slits. That part was usually first to turn back if he got too deep in thought. Then the ears and then the tentacles that were now about half a metre long but he wasn't that confused yet.

"What do you mean read her thoughts? Some kind of mental link or something?" the brown haired boy asked

"I read eyes." He said simply and walked off.

Cal stood there for a second then hopped along to the kitchen where the food was being made. After breakfast the teen's (excluding Cal) and Celine left for school. (Celine stays with Mikado.) Cal walked around the house with nothing to do until Nana walked in.

"How does that even work?" she ranted "suspended for not going to school!" she walked in and saw Cal on the couch doing nothing. He looked over to her.

"What happened?" he asked tiredly

"I got suspended from school because I missed four days!" She yelled "And it was all because of that damn Kotegawa Yui!" she stomped upstairs. "I'm going to read to calm down" Cal blinked. Why didn't he read? He had the technology book on him. Or he was just tired of the wires and stuff. He yawned and fell asleep.

...

**It was much sooner but here is school!**

Rito was walking with Lala and Haruna when he saw Nana rush out of the school with a steaming red face.

'What's wrong?' he wondered. He noticed that there was a slip of paper on the ground that she dropped so he picked it up. It read;

'Dear Nana Aster Deviluke. You have been absent from school for four days with no specified reason therefore you have been suspended from school for the next day. From school committee'

Rito was instantly worried about her. "Hey Lala should I go check on Nana?" he asked after handing her the note.

"Go and find her. She should calm down if you talk to her." Silver said as he walked up behind Rito with Gold next to him.

"Don't worry. I'll go kick Yui's ass." Gold said. She turned and dashed off at the speed of almost light. Silver sighed and followed after his other half.

Rito deciding it would be best to go check on Nana told the other two with him then walked off to his house. Un-knowingly Rito dashed around the school corner into Yami who had also been suspended and was leaving to her ship. They fell to the ground with Rito's hand around Yami's waist and his face in her chest.

"E-e-e-ecchi… ECCHI!" the blond grew giant fists and they all slammed down on Rito who was surprised by the fact that he wasn't being stabbed fifty times over with her many knives. The blond girl then dashed off due to embarrassment and Rito was lying on the ground confused by the strange behaviour. He got up and turned to be thrown back onto the ground again by a crazy olive skinned girl in a short legged Yutaka. Nemesis looked down on her supposed servant with a glare.

"I will KILL your for what you did to Golden darkness!" she punched him in the face. "You took away my one chance at paradise!" she punched him again. This cycle repeated with her saying different things then punching him until Mea caught sight of it and gasped. Momo who was with her turned to see Nemesis punching Rito and she gasped to. Momo and Mea dashed over to the violent girl and held her back.

"Neme-chan! Stop!" Mea said to her used to be master.

"THAT'S ANOTHER THING! YOU TOOK MEA FROM ME!" the supposed master yelled. Mea's eyes widened as she saw a tear roll down Nemesis's cheek. Rito looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said and Nemesis gave an insane grin

"You better be!" she responded

"No" the orange haired boy continued "I'm sorry for how much pain you must have been in. that loneliness. The pain of learning that you were nothing more than a weapon as soon as you were born." Nemesis backed away and frowned

"You have no idea how it feels!" the olive girl yelled

Rito looked up "I know!" he said "But I know you must be hurting. I don't want to see anyone like that. You don't have to live like in that way. Killing won't bring happiness. Darkness brings pain and sadness, and that's why the people in the organisation did it. They wanted to bring pain and sadness." Everyone stared at Rito. Even Yami who was still around the corner was listening in. "But you don't have to be like that. You can start a new life, with friends and family and light instead of dark. That's why Tear did what she did. She saw that weapons don't have to be used only for war but that they can live for themselves as well. And in both Yami and Mea's case she is willing to put the past behind her and let the two live a new life even if they did something horrible before. I'm sure everyone else would do that for you to. Especially Mea and Tear." The orange haired boy grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to live a new life. I want you to be happy. I want to be your friend."

Nemesis trembled from the speech. A tear rolled down the side of her face. Embarrassed because she cried even a little she spread her butterfly wings and took off. (She does have butterfly wings. Look at the darkness chapters when she's flying.) The other girls let go but Rito stayed on and he flew up with her.

"G-get off servant!" she yelled trying to shake him off "go away!" she hit him but he held on.

"Not until you calm down!" he yelled back. He didn't have Silver's power but he tried to get her to imagine anyway "just think about it! We'd all play together, eat together be happy together! You could play with Mea and Nana or Yami and we could go to the beach or school! We could have all kinds of fun!" Nemesis was unwillingly imagining all these situations and enjoying her imaginations. She blushed and shoved him off her then flew away.

As Rito was falling Yami snapped out of her amazement at his bravery and flew up catching him. When she landed Rito was so tired and hurt he fell asleep and everyone dashed over to him.

"Is he okay?" Momo asked

"He is." Yami answered deadpan but secretly she was worried as well. Yami carried Rito to Mikado's medical bay and on their way they saw Gold and Silver carrying Yui there to. Gold had lived up to her word and kicked Yui's ass but maybe a little too hard. When they saw the others they waved at them and the groups joined up together. Silver and Gold were surprised to hear the news but Silver was internally thinking that he could use this to add Nemesis to Momo's harem plan. Yami who had been reading a facial expressions book looked at Silver and frowned but no words came out of her mouth.

When they all reached the medical bay Mikado frowned at them and Silver and gold grinned sheepishly while the others had a look of slight urgency on their faces. Mikado saw the children in their arms and took them. She put Rito on one bed and Yui on another. When the two were peacefully resting and their wounds were bandaged up Mikado asked what happened.

"Well with Yui she suspended Nana-chan and Yami-san so Gold attacked her" Silver said sheepishly

"With Rito-san, Nemesis appeared and started attacking him." Momo started

"Rito-senpai told Neme-chan to be his friend with a big speech so she cried and flew away. Rito-senpai held on but was dropped so Yami-onee chan caught him." Mea finished. Mikado nodded.

"So Yui-chan was being a mean school committee member and Yuuki-kun was being a sentimental fool again." The doctor summarised. "Then again that sentimental foolishness may have got rid of our greatest enemy and given us a new friend. Anyway, all of you except Yami get back to class. After the school committee make a decision even I can't change their minds. You can do whatever you want for now Yami." The group walked off except Yami who stayed next to Rito.

Suddenly Oshizu burst in "are Yuuki-kun and Kotegawa-san okay?" she asked. Mikado giggled.

"Yes Oshizu-chan they are alright now." The older woman replied. Oshizu sighed with relief. "Go back to class now." The blue haired girl nodded and walked out.

When she was gone Yami spoke up. "Doctor. I think I might go see Tear after school." She said deadpan.

Mikado was surprised but then smiled "what changed your mind? Was it something in Yuuki-kun's speech?" Yami nodded.

"He said that she did what she did because she saw weapons don't need to be used for war and that they could live normally to if they wanted. He said that she was willing to put the past behind her for Mea and I" Yami looked down at him. "He is a sentimental idiot. I don't hate idiots." Mikado smiled at Yami who was smiling at Rito

...

**Back at the house where everybody lives now.**

Cal woke up everybody returned home and he sat up on the couch. He watched as Silver, Gold, Yami, Lala and Momo walked in with a damaged Rito following behind with many bandages on his body. The snake boy was surprised and he watched as Rito sat down next to him.

"What happened?" he asked as everyone else sat around him and the T.V. turned on to Magical Kyouko. Rito explained until Nemesis pushed him off her then Momo took over. Yami didn't mention anything about afterwards but did say she was here because she was invited over by Momo and Silver. Cal nodded at the story then remembered the Galatorialglop's healing attributes.

He walked upstairs then pulled out his tentacles. He thought about how the animal could produce the goo. He wondered and then it came to him that it should be similar to his venom except with his tentacles and a warm healing feeling rather than a hot burning feeling. He tried and one drop fell to the floor. He thought he had done it until that drop burned a hole in the floor and he sighed. He wondered how to do it for a good twenty minutes then thought about researching the Galatorialglop's biology to see how it makes it. He secretly took Nana's book and searched through it until he found the right page. He read through and found the answer.

'Okay' he thought 'let's try this one more time' he tried out what was in the book and he dropped no acidic goo. He smiled and decided to try test it. Being the idiot he was he smacked his head on the wall of the sarcophagus and left a dent, however he had a bigger bruise on his face that was bleeding. "Ow." He said. He scooped some of the goo onto his wound and rubbed it around. Suddenly his wound was much better and in a matter of seconds had cleared up completely. "Eureka!" He shouted and the whole house heard him. Rito went up to check only to have a blob of goo hit him in the face as he came in. almost lightning fast Cal pulled off the bandages and switched their sides making the goo cover the wounds. Rito stumbled and quickly pulled the bandages off.

"What was that for!?" He yelled but Cal smiled.

"No scars, no scratches and no bruises. The goo worked!" Cal jumped up and cheered. Everyone else charged upstairs to see the commotion and they were shocked to see Rito fully recovered. "I did it! The Galatorialglop goo worked." Silver, Yami and Nana understood but everyone else was confused.

"What is that?" Momo asked

"It was the animal Nana went to find and it turned out Cal-san was fused with it so he generated some goo with his tentacles and gave it to Rito-san." Silver explained.

"Wait so Cal smeared tentacle goo all over Rito's face?" Mikan asked.

"Pretty much" Silver answered.

"When you say it like that it sounds weird!" Cal complained.

"That's because it is weird!" Momo shouted at him.

Yami was backing up because the tentacles were still out. The blond turned and walked down stairs quickly. Mikan and Gold noticed and walked down after her.

"Anyway I'm going back into my sarcophagus so… bye!" Silver disappeared into Rito's room and into the sarcophagus followed quickly by Cal who wanted to get away from the angry girl. Momo decided to go back upstairs followed by her sisters who were also kind of bored leaving Rito standing there alone.

He shrugged and walked into his room. After he shut the door it locked itself and the sarcophagus made a beeping noise like a locking car. He jumped back and landed on his bed. He turned to the door to see Nemesis looking towards the ground, as if she was embarrassed.

"N-Nemesis!" Rito said with surprise

"Shh!" the girl with olive skin said. "I-I came to say sorry." Rito's eyes widened "I listened to you and I just needed time to think so" she looked up "I want to be your friend, rather than your master so I'm sorry about what happened before. Could you forgive me?" She looked at him blushing, expecting him to yell at her and kick her out but was met with a smile.

"Sure thing Nemesis." Rito said "but it might take some convincing of everyone else. Especially Momo who doesn't seem to like you very much but we'll get there. Maybe you could go to school some time? By the way how old are you? You look about ten or so."

Nemesis smiled "I am older than that but I look young. I know quite a bit through Mea so I might go to school." The rest of the talk was a bit of idle chitchat for a while until Mikan called dinner and Nemesis disappeared. Rito walked down with Silver and Cal to the table and sat down to eat.

**...**

**How was that? Did you like it? Nemesis was more involved and she became nicer. She will be completely different now and probably always OOC but she shall still be playful. A few words can change a personality. We know that from Mea. Leave a review about what you think and please favourite and follow if you can. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**

**...**

"Yami why didn't you go see tear?" is me!

"Because Silver and Momo invited me over." The blond is answer!

"Would you dump Rito if Silver and Momo invited you over? No so why? These are two people that you like about the same amount." me is here

Yami is blush "I was nervous okay? Geez."

Real Yami is angry "that is OOC! You bad so you die!"

Real Yami chasing me so bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! This is the next chapter, so welcome! This chapter is about something that I haven't thought about yet but I will once I start writing or when I put my music on. It actually helps. Enjoy!**

**...**

Nana was back from her school suspension and was in class waiting for the teacher to arrive. She yawned. She had, had little sleep the previous night due to something keeping her awake. She didn't know what but she felt like something was coming. Something dangerous and bad.

When Tear walked into class she announced that a new student would be joining them. Nana looked up to see Tear slightly surprised.

"Okay you can come in now." Tear said. She watched as an olive skinned girl walked into the class and her eyes widened in shock. She could literally feel the bloodlust emitting from Momo then and there. Of course she had a reputation so she had to hide it with a smile but it was extremely forced.

"Hello." Nemesis said "My name is Nemesis. I would not like to reveal too much information so that's all for now." She walked over and sat in a seat next to Mea who was smiling brightly.

"Hello Neme-chan!" Mea said. "Did Rito-senpai actually change your mind?"

Nemesis had a little blush fall upon her face but not many could notice due to the fact that boys all over the class were staring at her legs. "Um yeah." Nemesis left it at that and Tear started the lesson.

...

**Meanwhile in Rito's classroom**

When the teacher came in he announced that there would be a new student in their class starting today. Rito looked up. He knew who it was. The boy was talking about going to school as well since he was bored and Rito had just listened in. However he couldn't help but notice the glares he got from the boys as they hoped it would be another girl but one Rito _wouldn't _take.

As Cal walked into the classroom the boys stopped glaring at Rito and looked back up attentively until the girls started swooning, in which case they started glaring at Cal. Rito could hear Yui mutter the words 'shameless girls' but decided not to comment on it. All the girls that liked Rito (also Gold but she doesn't love Rito) had no part in the swooning except Risa who obviously joined in.

"Hello my name is Cal and I will be attending your class from now on." He said. He walked over to an empty seat near Silver and Rito and sat down. The teacher started the lesson and the girls tore their gaze from Cal and Silver.

...

**During lunch when everyone sees each other.**

Rito walked out of class with Lala, Silver, Gold and Cal with him and went to find the rest of the group. While searching they heard some boys weeping over the fact that Momo had escaped them once again. The VMC no doubt. When they saw Rito they glared.

"You took her didn't you?!" one shouted and reached for him. The rest started shouting and trying to grab him.

Cal was confused as to who they were and who they were talking about. His eyes changed. "Who are you talking about?" he asked only to be ignored. He frowned. Why wouldn't they respond? His ears popped out drawing some attention from people passing and some Cal and Silver stalkers. "Um why are you yelling at Rito-kun?" he questioned this time earning a response.

"Yeah! We should be hitting him!" a man from the crowd said. More shouting followed and the VMC were dashing towards Rito who ran into a dead end.

Cal stood wide eyed. He dashed after the VMC to find them all attempting to punch Rito. Cal saw this and barely controlled his anger. No one hurts his friends. "Please stop that. He didn't take anyone-" he heard a sickening crack as a fist hit Rito's nose. That was it. Cal looked down and started growling as the tentacles burst out. They were at least two meters long now and his eyes started to go red. "You…!" he growled at the boys who slowly turned to see the horror. Cal felt the venom pack up in the back of his throat and his tentacles prepared themselves to strike. "Let go now and you _might_ survive" Cal glared harshly at the VMC who were too shocked to respond. "Too late" he uttered the words with pure malice.

Cutting to a few seconds later when all members of the VMC are lying on the floor with blood pouring out of them Cal is back to normal and getting out some of his healing goo to help Rito.

"You didn't have to go that far." Rito said as his wounds were healed up

"Nor did they but they still did." Cal responded. Cal looked around and noticed a distinct increase of the female population standing around staring at him in awe. "Why are they staring at me?" he asked Rito

"Beats me" the orange haired boy said.

"It's your own personal stalker fan club. Gold and I both noticed ours in the first five seconds of going to school." Silver answered the animal boy's question.

...

**Somewhere in school with Nana, Momo, Mea and Nemesis**

Mea, Nana and Nemesis were conversing normally. Nana due to the fact that she didn't really know Nemesis in the first place and that Mea had thrown in a good word or two had got along quite well with the girl with golden eyes.

"Momo-hime?" Nemesis looked at the youngest princess who was sulking "You have been very quiet. Maybe you're thinking about your beloved Yuuki Rito?" Nemesis suggested teasingly and Momo blushed.

"N-not at school Nemesis!" she yelled at the small yet smart girl.

"You have a reputation right? Shame if something were to happen to it…" Nemesis teased. She pulled out some photos and showed the young pink haired girl. They were of the third princess in Rito's bed. Momo instantly blushed and blasted a hole in them with her tail beam before Nana and Mea could see. Nemesis just laughed but stopped and Mea started sniffing the air.

"Neme-chan, is that blood I smell?" She asked. Her ex-master nodded. The group dashed off to the scene of mass VMC damage. When they arrived they saw Rito being helped by Cal who was using his goo and there were many VMC members lying on the floor covered in their own blood twitching. (Okay I make that sound worse than it actually is. Just imagine them bleeding on the floor rather than a total blood bath.)

"W-what happened?!" Nana looked around at the devastation. Cal and Rito looked up and Silver and Gold stepped out of the shadows.

"Cal-san got angry cause they tried to beat up Rito-san." Silver said as if it was normal. Well it kind of was…

"Is Cal-san the guy touching Yuuki Rito?" Nemesis asked. She had no information on him from Mea who had never really seen him either.

Rito, Silver, Gold and Cal looked at Nemesis thinking different things.

'Who is she?" Cal thought

'Is that Nemesis? She's smaller than I expected…' Gold thought

'I can see your thoughts! You like Rito, you like Rito.' Silver thought

'So she did come to school. I hoped she would' Rito thought.

There was a bit of a silence until Cal stood up "Yes my name is Cal. Pleased to meet you." He said.

Nemesis nodded. "My name is Nemesis. Hi." Was all she said.

Cal scrunched up his face. "Well that's a bit rude. I try to be polite and all you give me is a 'Hi.'"

"Meh." Nemesis said

"Don't 'meh' me! I could disintegrate you with my spit!" Cal shouted at her

"Oh could you? Just bring it on." Nemesis retorted angrily. The two started growling at each other

"That escalated quickly." Silver said.

Cal's ears popped out and Rito flinched. "Um could both of you calm down? Try not to cause more of a scene at school please." He recommended

Nemesis decided to listen to Rito and probably would many times in the future, now that she had a crush on him. "Fine" she spat, trying to be a bit tsundere.

"Okay." Cal calmed down a bit so the ears disappeared. The two glared at each other then stomped away.

...

**With Tear and Yami**

Tear was sitting in her office doing some paper work for school, ignoring the fan mail she got from her students and the principal. She leaned back in her chair looking for a rest.

Then as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. She was shocked to see who came in.

Yami walked in nervously. "H-hello Tear." She muttered.

Tear was surprised for a moment but then smiled "what can I do for you Yami?" She asked.

"Uh- um… I just wanted to talk… Rito-s-" she stopped and blushed "Um Yuuki Rito un-knowingly convinced me to speak to you."

'That Rito' Tear thought "well okay then. If it's about me saying sorry I have said it many times but will say-" she was cut off by Yami

"No!" she half shouted. "Um sorry, no. It's about me saying sorry for treating so coldly so I'm sorry Tear. Could you forgive me?"

Almost so fast Yami couldn't see it Tear pulled her into a giant hug enveloping her in the arms of motherly love. "Only on one condition." she said. "You call me mother from now on"

Yami's eyes widened. "O-okay… mother." She said

Tear smiled. "But in class it's names okay?" she said down to her daughter/clone

"Yes, mother." Yami smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Speaking of class it should be starting soon. We should get back." Tear said.

Yami froze "I smell blood." She said.

"W-what?! Don't tell me Nemesis…" Tear started

"No." Yami said "I have been learning from a book how to read facial expressions and she was happy to be here from the bottom of her heart" Yami looked at her mother then picked her up and sprouted wings. She flew out towards the smell and landed when near. They heard arguing and walked out to see Nemesis and Cal stomping away from each other and the VMC scattered on the floor bleeding.

"Um… what happened?" Tear asked the group.

Silver popped out from behind them startling Tear but doing nothing to Yami. "The VMC started picking on Rito so Cal snapped and beat them up, and when he was helping Rito recover Nemesis and the others came in and she got into an argument with Cal for being impolite. He then threatened her with his venom and she got mad so Rito split them up and they stamped away from each other." The devilukian boy summarised. Yami nodded while Tear looked at the poor VMC boys. Then again no one felt much sentiment for them so she asked Silver a question

"What do you mean venom?" was her question

"Well Cal is kind of another alien but he was fused with a giant cat tentacle monster and a snake that disintegrates things with its venom." Nana explained walking up to them. "Hey why are you not freaking out now that Tear is next to you?" Nana tilted her head.

"Oh… um… mother and I have become family again…" Yami said. Nana looked at her surprised for a moment then smiled.

"That's great Yami." Rito said walking up to them.

The group heard a scream from down the hall and Oshizu came running with a dog chasing her. Her powers went berserk and Rito was thrown face first into Tear's chest. The group all fell over and Rito found himself with Tear's chest in his face, Yami's underwear on his right hand and Nana's chest on his left. Momo and Mea had been out of the way but Silver and Gold tumbled over with Silver in her chest and his hand on her underwear. Not to mention all the girls were pissed.

"ECCHI!" Gold and Yami screamed in unison. (Yami was Gold's role model)

"DON'T CALL ME FLAT CHESTED!" Nana screamed

"Kyaaa!" Tear yelped as she slapped Rito and jumped out of the way.

"I'm sorry!" Oshizu shouted at Rito

Nemesis who was watching from afar was looking disbelievingly.

"He has the purest of intentions but the least pure luck." She muttered to herself. She checked the time. 'Damn' she thought "Class you guys!" she called out to the group who stopped picking on the boys and dashed off to class.

...

**After school with Mea and Nemesis**

Nemesis yawned. "I never thought school could be so tiring for a weapon" she said

Mea smiled "well were not just weapons are we?"

Nemesis smiled to herself "Yeah. Yuuki taught me that."

Mea smirked. Suddenly Nemesis was pulled into the world of the mind where Mea had psycho dived to. They were brought into a place where Nemesis thought of as her mind labyrinth.

"I knew you'd try that one day Mea." Nemesis giggled "just I didn't think it would be to see my opinions on Yuuki."

Mea looked around the place "where are we?" she asked

"My mind labyrinth." Nemesis answered "I built it to keep people from looking through my head. Of course that doesn't stop people who read minds via facial expressions so Silver-san could read me. Probably has." Nemesis blushed "anyway Mea can you please break this?"

"Okay Neme-chan" Mea pulled her hair away from her ex-master. "So what are your feelings on Rito-senpai?"

Nemesis blushed but hid her face. "N-never mind that, where will I sleep? I've been living as a cat, sleeping on roofs until now. I need some rest to!" Nemesis yawned again.

"You can live with me Neme-chan." Mea suggested. Nemesis looked at Mea.

"You'd just try and poke through my head again wouldn't you?" The olive girl said. Mea grinned sheepishly

"Hey! Mea! Nemesis!" the girls turned to see Nana running towards them.

"Hey Nana-chan!" Mea called

"Hi Nana-chan!" Nemesis said when Nana arrived.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nana asked as she slowed down next to them.

"Just about where Neme-chan is going to sleep and how much she like Rito-senpai." Mea answered

"Nemesis likes Rito?" Nana turned her head to the golden eyed girl who blushed.

"N-not like that! He um he was Yami-san's target so he's my uh enemy!" She tried desperately.

Nana looked at her disbelievingly. "Yeah… right… that's why you stopped arguing with Cal when he asked."

Suddenly the girls were all pulled into Nana's mind which showed affection for Rito. Nana and Nemesis still disoriented Mea leaped up and said: "So Nana-chan likes Rito-senpai as well!" then they were pulled into Mea's mind which held a ton of affection for candies and some or Rito as well "then I like Rito-senpai to!" she cheered

Nana realising what just happened blushed "H-hey! If you went into my mind why not go into hers?" she pointed at mental Nemesis. They were still in Mea's mind.

"She has a mental labyrinth set up so I can't find it." Mea pouted.

"Wait so Nana-chan likes Yuuki." Nemesis said. "Then what are her opinions on Momo-hime's harem plan?" Nemesis asked Mea whose eyes started to sparkle.

"Good idea Neme-chan!" She said

"W-wait no don't!" It was too late and they were in Nana's head again and the thoughts on the plan drifted towards them in the form of clouds.

Mea took one and read it "it would be useful for everyone." She read. She then looked at Nemesis "Even Neme-chan?"

Nemesis blushed "I don't like him like that!" she yelled at the girls

Nana rolled her eyes "Come on, spill the beans. We did." She said.

"Only because Mea forced you to." Nemesis retorted

"Still, you act obviously. Besides one of my best friends is Silver who has probably read your face by now and I could just call him."

Nemesis was beat. "Fine." She said. "I do like him but not too much." Nana raised an eyebrow "I guess I like him a bit more but that's all." She said as if it was final.

"Okay then." Nana said. The group were pulled out of the mental world as they heard the call of the boy they were just talking about.

"Hey what are you girls doing?" Rito asked walking out of the convenience store with some items.

"Oh! Um nothing!" Nana and Nemesis blush as Rito came closer.

"Say, why don't you have dinner at our place tonight?" the boy asked.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Mea piped up. "Is Yami-onee chan going to be there?"

"Yes, her and Tear." Rito said

"Oh…" Mea looked a little sad

"Why don't you become friends with Tear as well?" Rito asked Mea

"…Maybe…" Mea muttered.

"Anyway, see you tonight at my place!" Rito walked off to his house with the stuff he had just bought.

"This is going to be one heck of a night" Nemesis muttered.

**...**

**How was that? Leave a review! So Nemesis and Mea are going to Rito's house for dinner. What does Silver have planned if he does have anything planned? Probably a lot. Sorry if the trio of girls seemed a little OOC at the last part. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Once more here is a new chapter and I hope people like it. So Rito had just invited Nemesis and Mea over to his house while Yami is also over there with Tear. What will happen when Rito is in a house full of girls who like him? Read to find out!**

**...**

When Rito got home he walked over to the living room to see Mikan talking happily with Yami and Tear. He smiled and greeted them.

"I'm back" He said as he walked in

"Hey Rito" Mikan said smiling

"Hello Yuuki Rito" Yami said deadpan

"Hello Yuuki-kun" Tear smiled similar to Mikan but it was more of a grateful smile. Rito however didn't pick up on that due to his clueless nature.

"Mikan, where are everybody else?" The orange haired boy asked.

Mikan thought about it "Um, Silver and Gold went to do something in the sarcophagus, the princesses are probably lazing around upstairs, Momo possibly stalking you now that your back," a quiet 'eep!' was sounded from the kitchen but only Yami actually heard it and smirked "and I think Cal might be reading in your room." The brown haired girl finished.

Rito nodded "By the way the reason why I'm a little late because I invited Nemesis and Mea over so I had to get more food. Is that okay?" Mikan nodded, obviously having heard that Nemesis wasn't out to get them anymore

Rito smiled and headed into his room to see Cal lying on the bed reading. The boy with green eyes looked at Rito as he walked in. "Hey. What have you been doing?" he asked

"Well I went out to buy some dinner things for Mikan but I bought more than we needed because I invited Mea and Nemesis over." He responded.

Cal groaned at the part about inviting Nemesis over. "Not her! She's so annoying!" he complained. Rito shrugged and walked out of his room to see Momo standing outside

"Hey Momo." Rito said to the girl who smiled at him.

"Rito-san, why don't we go water the garden together?" she asked kindly.

"Oh that's right! I forgot about that. Sure thing Momo" He smiled as well and walked down stairs.

Once he was out of sight Cal frowned "Humph!" he grunted "He gets all the girls and he doesn't even realise it!" Nana who was walking by outside heard this and looked into Rito's room.

Cal looked over to the door which he heard creak and saw Nana "oh hey Nana-san!" He said to the second princess.

"What were you saying before?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh… Um I was just saying that he gets all the people to like him while everyone else just sits there watching Lala-san cling to his arm and such. It kind of hurts a guy's ego." He answered. "I mean every girl in this house except Gold-san seems to like him." Nana opened her mouth to protest but Cal cut her off "I was on a ship with an AI that heard the conversation about a harem plan. You like him and even Mikan-san shows more hidden appreciation than she lets on. The teacher I haven't been able to see around him much but I can see even that Nemesis brat likes him."

Nana blushed after the small speech "Nemesis is not a brat, she's one of my best friends!" she growled.

"Oh great. By the way I heard you were with Mea and Nemesis. Why are you home before Rito?" He asked

Nana lost the growl. "Oh well he stopped off to get some more food and I came back after talking with them."

"Okay." Cal turned back to his technology book and continued reading.

Nana looked at him a bit more but then heard something down stairs so she left.

...

**Meanwhile with Rito already down stairs, let's go see things from his perspective that I kind of drifted away from**

As always he had fallen. He was outside watering the plants when he heard some voices behind him and turned to see Mea and Nemesis landing behind him. Momo who was watering then plants on the other side of the garden glared at Nemesis when she landed but Nemesis just smiled at her mischievously as if she intended to cause a bit of trouble for her while she was there.

"Oh hey Nemesis and Mea." Rito smiled at them and Nemesis felt her face warm up a bit. She fought back her blush and smiled back

"Hello Yuuki" she responded

"Hello Rito-senpai!" Mea smiled "Hm?" she tilted her head as she saw Celine jumping into Rito's back and he fell forward into Nemesis. The former master may have been good at fighting but she didn't see this and as Rito accidentally pulled her down he landed in her chest and although it was flat with his hands down lower where Nemesis didn't wear panties the olive girl got quite angry.

"STOP THAT!" she screamed and knocked Rito through the building to where Mikan, Yami and Tear were talking. Surprising the young ex-assassin Rito flew head first into her and her mother.

When Yami looked at the boys position she realised his head was hidden in her skirt and his hand in the middle of her mother's chest. "I HATE ECCHI!" she screamed as she hit Rito upstairs to where Nana was coming down. She saw the boy flying towards her and she got knocked off her feet by him and he had his hands on her chest and her tail between his legs.

Nana felt the tail between his legs and she moaned "S-stop that you beast!" Rito quickly let go and Nana punched him in the jaw, making him go through the roof into the girl's room, landing down on Lala who had just been through the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel. He crashed into her and they fell down with Rito grabbing her big chest and her tail between them while his leg was in-between hers.

"Rito…" Lala moaned "S-stop"

For the first time since he was being hit by the barrage from the girls Rito had the chance to speak "S-sorry Lala!" he leapt away and covered his eyes. He turned to see Peke with a glare on her face. Rito gulped.

...

**In the living room**

"Hey Neme-chan" Mea asked Nemesis quietly. The two had walked in fast enough to hear Rito fly through the roof "why didn't you tease Rito-senpai when he fell like you used to? Is it because you like him?"

Nemesis blushed. "Q-quiet Mea!" She said quickly "It was because-" she didn't get to finish her excuse as hysterical laughter was heard along with the sound of thumping down the stairs.

Everyone turned to see Silver rolling down the stairs laughing his head off. "Oh my god" he panted "I can't believe that actually happened!" he once again burst into hysterical laughter. Gold walked down after him and kicked him. He still didn't stop laughing.

"Uhg." She moaned angrily. She kicked him harder and his laughter just increased. "Grr" she picked him up and shoved him into the wall slightly cracking it in the process and increasing his laughter. "SHUT UP YOU MORON!" she yelled into his face and he almost passed out from laughter. "Fine. Desperate times call for desperate measures." She leaned over to his ear and whispered something in it and he stopped laughing. She pulled his face away from Yami's face and dragged him back upstairs.

Everyone watched the scene unfold until Rito fell back down through the roof and the laughter started up again from upstairs. Two humongous growls were heard. Specifically Cal's and Gold's. "GET THE KNIVES!" Cal screamed

"ALREADY ON IT!" Gold responded

The downstairs group ignored Silvers new pained screams and looked towards Rito who looked like he had brain damage. "I'm fine guys" he gave a thumbs up and Peke flew into the room with a club.

"Really?" she asked

"Not again." Rito groaned and he jumped up and dashed off… into the wall, knocking him out completely. Everyone looked around the room confused as to what just happened.

Then the roof collapsed and Silver fell through making little squeaking noises. "JUST STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!" giant tentacles pulled Silver back up to the roof. Yami looked quite disturbed.

...

**The girls are playing a game because they stayed over and Nemesis suggested it trying to be mischievous.**

"Okay I suggested it so I got first." Nemesis pointed at Mikan. "Truth or Dare?"

Mikan looked at her bravely "Dare" she answered.

Nemesis grinned at the girl "I dare you to kiss your unconscious older brother."

All of Mikan's confidence crashed. "B-but that's illegal! And why would I do that?"

"Because I dared you to and it's not illegal in space and I'm pretty sure that's where Yuuki is headed soon when he gets his head together and marries princess Lala." Mikan blushed but Yami noticed the face Nemesis had on. When Nemesis had said the last part her face reflected a little sadness that only skilled people could trace. Of course if Silver was there he would have burst out laughing again after seeing her face do that.

"F-fine but not his lips." Mikan negotiated.

"That's fine by me" Nemesis agreed.

The two walked up to Rito's bedroom and walked in. Rito was still snoozing and the sarcophagus held no signs of opening. Mikan sneaked over to him and pecked him on the cheek before dashing out of the room blushing madly. She went down to the other girls who were watching intently.

"Did you do it?" Nana asked

"Only on the cheek but she did do it." Nemesis said walking down the stairs.

"O-okay. M-my turn." Mikan said stuttering. She pointed at Lala "Lala-san. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Lala said

"Why do you love Rito so much?" Mikan asked

"Eh?" Lala asked "Isn't it obvious?" everyone looked at her confused. "It's because he is kind and strong willed. He helps me up when I feel down and he smiles each time I smile. And the universe wouldn't be the same without him." After her small speech everyone looked up at the celling where Rito's room was. It was true. Every last bit of it for every last one of them. Except Gold who was also there and looking at the group, confused as to why they were looking up. "Okay my turn!" Lala shouted cheerfully, un-knowingly waking Rito up who heard the commotion down stairs so he went to take a look. "Yami-chan truth or dare?"

Yami deadpanned "Dare." She said

"I dare you to stop targeting Rito." The room fell silent and Rito heard this last remark from around the corner

'They're playing truth or dare? Maybe I shouldn't have come down… wait did she dare Yami to stop targeting me? That's unlikely to happen' this went through Rito's mind.

So let's check up on Yami's mind shall we? 'That's right I haven't told them yet. Maybe I should tell them.' Yami looked at the princess. "I thought this game was about doing something you haven't already done?" all movement stopped except the inhaling of air, normally called a gasp.

"What do you mean by that Yami-chan?" Lala asked and almost everyone face palmed

"I mean I have already finished targeting Yuuki Rito." With that Rito almost fell over in happiness but refrained from doing so because she would likely start targeting him again if he was discovered. "I have decided to live on earth as a resident of this planet. However none of this will mean anything if I find Yuuki Rito spying on us again." Rito gasped and dashed upstairs.

The girls looked towards the door and Mikan blushed. "D-does that mean he was awake for my dare?" everyone turned to her with surprise on their faces

...

**The next day**

Rito awoke once again but this time didn't feel a devilukian in his bed. "Yes!" he whispered to himself.

He looked over to the sarcophagus as Cal walked out stretching. "Morning Rito-san." He said. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm just making sure that Momo isn't in my bed again." He answered.

"Momo sneaks into your bed?" Cal asked "and you _don't_ like it?" He looked shocked that Rito had such a good chance with her but never took it.

"W-well I've never really had much immunity to girls so Momo's actions are a little too extensive." Rito explained.

Cal nodded "I see. Well I have to get up before the olive skinned brat does so she doesn't pick a fight again."

Rito watched as Cal left the room. 'Weren't you the one who picked the fight last time?' he shrugged and got dressed. He walked down stairs with his eyes closed until he tripped and fell down into Nana who fell down as well hitting Yami in the process. Rito knew what this normally ended in so he tried to hold both girls up but ended up holding both of their chests. The both screamed their signature words and dashed away from Rito after they pummelled him into the ground.

Tear watched from the kitchen as Rito got hit by her daughter and as Yami ran into the room Tear looked at her. "Why did you hurt him?" Tear asked.

"Because he was being ecchi and I hate ecchi." She answered.

Tear nodded. Before she could say more a red haired girl on a sugar rush burst into the room. "Wow! A sugar rush! I've never had one of these before! I wonder why? Don't care!" Mea said quickly and she dashed around the room knocking almost everything over and running into Rito when he walked into the room.

The two tripped and Nemesis walked in with her instinct not telling her anything so she fell straight into the jumble. When she saw where Rito's hands were she was not impressed. "Don't touch me!" Nemesis punched Rito then ran off leaving him with Mea

"Wow senpai! That was brave!" she exclaimed

He sighed "I've given up trying to say it's a misunderstanding. Nobody believes me."

Tear who was still in the room looked at the boy. Rather than seeing the pain from the eyes of a boy who had just been beaten up, she saw tiredness from the repeated cycle of trip, run and get beat up. "This must happen a lot." Tear said

"You have no idea" Rito responded sadly. "I'm hungry." He rubbed his stomach which growled.

Tear and Mea laughed. That is until a crash was heard from the stairs.

The group dashed towards the noise to find none other than Nemesis and Cal tackling each other at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't run into me brat!" Cal yelled at her

"Shut up freak! You were the one in the way!" Nemesis retorted.

"Well, at least I'm not the midget, who was smaller than their own servant!"

"You just got brought along because some guy tied you up and you were bored!"

Rito watched the bickering duo argue until he heard stumbling from the stairs. He looked up and saw Silver with many scratches and he was clutching his throat like some weird animal crawled down it.

"What's wrong Silver-san?" Rito asked

Silver gestured to his throat and mimicked laughter then held his hands back like a pony tail and pulled out one of his swords and gestured a cut to his skin.

Rito was confused. Gold walked down behind Silver "He was laughing so much he lost his voice and because he was laughing I cut him. _A lot_." She said emphasis on the 'a lot'. Silver gulped but the clutched his throat in pain. Man it hurt!

Suddenly the group turned when they heard a punch from one of the brawling contestants. The blow was shot by Cal who in turn got many more. The escalated until Cal had five meter long tentacles out and Nemesis was copying Yami's hair knives. Stupidly Rito decided to get in the way and he couldn't quite remember the rest of the day.

**...**

**Done! Sorry if this chapter is a couple of hundred words less than the most recent ones but I had much less time to write it. Honestly I think Nemesis is becoming a main character so let me know how to act there if you want. If you enjoyed please leave a review, if not then tell me how I can improve a little but I doubt people who don't like it will have read this far into the story. :\ Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck signed MythMaster564**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! This is the next chapter and Rito stupidly jumped into the battle between Nemesis and Cal and ended up getting hurt. Sentimental fool. Not that I hate him, he's just a bit of an idiot. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a bed that wasn't his own. Looking around he found that he was in Mikado's clinic after he had jumped in between Cal and Nemesis. When he looked to his left he saw someone in a chair next to him. Focusing his eyes he saw it was none other than Nemesis.

"Yo." She greeted. "You jumped in the middle of the freak and I fighting so we hit you and now we're responsible. We have to look over you for now and we decided to take shifts because if we're in the same room, the walls are bloody in seconds." She practically answered all the predictable questions.

Rito nodded and looked at the door to the room "So Cal is out there then?" He asked.

"Yep. He gave you some of the goo and rubbed it in your head where you sustained most damage but I have to test you now." She looked at him and held up three fingers "how many?" she asked

"Three" he answered

Nemesis decided to set her new plan into motion, because you see, she had fallen over to the Momo side. "Nope." She lied "looks like you need glasses" she pulled out the glasses that saw through clothes and leaned over to put them on Rito.

As the glasses clamped around his head Nemesis resisted the urge to lick he lips and sat back down and waited for the boys' reaction. He blinked a couple of times then blushed madly.

"W-wrong glasses!" he yelled and turned his head.

Nemesis looked at him slyly "Oh really? Let me help you get them off…" she leaned in over his head and used transform to increase her chest size.

The boy blushed and closed his eyes tightly. "Uh, Nemesis? These glasses make me see through clothes! Please stop!" he backed away, while Nemesis was still clutching the band that the glasses had attached to the back of his head so he pulled her with him.

Nemesis fell on Rito with her chest landing on his face. "Oops" she said "just let me get them off please…" she whispered in a voice that confused Rito about what she meant when she said 'them'. She pulled his head closer to her and hugged him while pretending to fiddle with the glasses.

Rito was desperately gasping for air when he heard the door open. "Okay brat, it's… my… shift…" Cal looked at the duo that was on the bed. "If it were anyone except you brat, I would have turned and high tailed it outta here." He said with a new accent "but ya better be ready cause I'm gonna melt yo' face off!" Cal's cheeks puffed up once he finished and he spat at Nemesis who had jumped off Rito with the glasses and changed her hair into many knives.

She back flipped until she was at the wall and the acid venom had fallen short. "Bring it" she growled.

...

**Okay, I'm going to try my best at a short fight between Cal and Nemesis. Please tell me if it's good or if the rest of the fight is as bad as Jeff the killer with slender at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place**

Rito had fallen unconscious when Nemesis started hugging him so he can't stop the fight this time. Nemesis pointed her knives at Cal and pushed those forwards to the boy but he just grabbed them with his tentacles and pulled her to him. As she was flying towards him Nemesis grew her wings and changed her hair into hands as she grabbed onto his tentacles. She flew up and dragged the animal boy with her. Cal calmed himself and retracted his tentacles, releasing him from Nemesis's grip as she pulled him through the roof.

He did a few flips in the air then landed perfectly on the floor below, puffing up his cheeks again. Nemesis who flew up to the roof shoved her hair down and blocked the venom attack but Cal used her hair as a platform and used it to pull himself up with it to the olive girl who he punched. The girl retaliated by wrapping her hair around the boy and squeezing him. She threw him off the roof and followed after.

Cal crashed into a tree and it toppled over as he used it as a platform to jump off and land on the branch of another. He wrapped his tentacles around the branch and jumped off the back, using it as a swing he sped up and shot out launching into Nemesis, who blocked with her arm, which was now a metal shield. Her arm turned back and she was holding onto his hand. She threw Cal back to the clinic and he spun his tentacles like crazy, making some helicopter-like effect slowing him down until he lightly tapped the wall and kicked off at his rival. The two punched each other's fists and grabbed each other's extra limbs. Until they heard a voice from inside.

...

**Okay fight scene end. Let me know how I did please! But now, back to the story!**

"W-what are you two doing?" A voice said. The two turned to see Nana who had come to visit Rito. Noticing he was unconscious the girl looked out the window and saw them fighting, and decided to put a stop to it. "Cal come here now! Nemesis I'll let Mikan tell you off." Cal found himself unable to resist going to Nana because of the power enhancement towards animals from the goo used on her on Cal's home planet. He walked jumped in the window and walked over to Nana, stopping right in front of her. "Why are you fighting?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Because I don't like her and she was sexually teasing Rito-san." He answered.

Nana looked at Nemesis who was slowly turning to an annoyed Yami. "Nemesis, I can't help but think that, what Cal is saying about what you were doing is quite ecchi. And I hate ecchi." Yami pointed her hair blades at Nemesis who gulped.

After a lecture from Nana, Cal walked back to the house with Nemesis who had many scratches all over her body. "At least I didn't get the Yami-san treatment" He said

"Well I didn't get an hour of lecturing." Nemesis retorted

Cal sighed "I swear Nana-san was acting so much like Mikan-san."

Nemesis nodded. "And Yami-san didn't hold up either. I am so ready to fall asleep."

"Say, why are you walking to Rito-san's house?" Cal asked

"It's on the way to Mea's and that's where I'm living now. Her house is past Yuuki's so I'm walking there first." Nemesis explained.

Cal nodded. "I see." The two were silent for the rest of the way but met at the Yuuki residence to part ways. "See ya. That fight was fun. Maybe we could do it again?" he asked

"You bet, freak show. Bye" Nemesis and walked off

"See ya brat!" Cal called out. When he walked inside he was met with the face of Silver who was staring into his eyes.

"Good. You haven't yet." Silver said.

Cal backed away a little out of creepiness. "Haven't what?" He asked

"Developed a crush on Nemesis. She's a part of the plan to and if you were to fall for her then I'm sorry but you would become a new and improved Ren."

Cal almost burst out laughing but caught himself "Me? Liking that brat?" Cal asked disbelievingly "not in a million years!"

Silver raised an eyebrow "you'd be surprised. I once watched an anime about some guy's little sister who despised him but eventually fell in love with him. It was slightly disturbing."

Cal paled. "What is with those people?" he asked himself and walked off. "By the way, Nana took the duty of looking over Rito for the time being so if you want to toy with that feel free." Cal called out and he could almost feel the wide grin that spread across Silver's face. He was about to have so much fun.

...

**At the hospital clinic thing.**

Rito woke up once again this time to the face of Nana who was reading a big book. He sat up and Nana looked at him

"You're awake again." She said "we sent Nemesis and Cal home because they were fighting and Nemesis was acting too much like Momo" Nana gestured towards the hole in the roof.

Rito blushed at the memory he had of when he woke up. "Thanks Nana. I don't know how much more of Nemesis I could have taken before I did something drastic." He shivered at the thought of jumping out the window.

Nana blushed at the thanks "I-it was no trouble really." She said "by the way, isn't it your birthday tomorrow? I would be a problem to have a party in here."

Rito nodded "yeah. I hope I'm out before then. By the way, how do you know my birthday?" he asked

Nana blushed "Um, uh, I um asked Mikan if anything special was happening this week because Mea invited me over so yeah." Nana thought up a quick excuse.

Rito nodded "That sounds about right. Okay." He said. Nana almost sweat dropped from how gullible this guy was.

Meanwhile, outside Silver was sneaking along the corridor with Momo by his side. "Why are we here Silver-kun?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Because Rito-san is with Nana-chan right now so we might be able to take a huge step forward in the harem plan." Silver explained and Momo's eyes sparkled. "And I have an idea." He said

When they reached the door to Rito's hospital room Silver told Momo to get out a plant that made someone need to use the bathroom. Momo did as she was told, as she knew that Silver's plans normally worked. She handed him the flower and he blew the pollen over to Nana who gained a bit of a need for the bathroom.

"E-excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" Nana dashed off leaving Rito alone. Silver sneakily avoided Nana's sight with Momo then quickly put Rito into an illusion with his eyes flashing bronze.

...

**In the illusion.**

Rito sat on his bed and waited for Nana to come back in. When she did she looked a little sad. "I-I'm sorry Rito. Dad had told Momo and I to go back to Deviluke. He says we can't come back." Rito was shocked. He thought of all the moments with Nana and Momo. Most of them, not as good as he would have liked but it was almost as if they were a part of his life now. He'd enjoy the occasional happiness of waking up without Momo in his bed but it felt like he had to have it happen sometime, and with Nana gone… well he'd be free of many headlocks but the house would lose the nice feel of warmth, like animal fur. He almost cried as he watched the illusion Nana leave and he lay down to sleep.

When he woke up, he was in his bed with no Momo under his legs. He sighed and walked downstairs after getting ready and ate his breakfast, then went to school. He would notice the VMC all lining up behind a guillotine and that Nemesis and Mea were sadder than usual.

"Um, Yuuki-kun, where are Nana-chan and Momo-chan?" Haruna asked

"They left to their home and they aren't coming back." He said sadly.

"Oh." was all Haruna could say. The rest of the day carried on and soon was Rito's birthday party. He couldn't help but cry a little at the fact that the youngest princesses of deviluke were gone now. He looked at everyone at the party. They all seemed just as sad except Silver who was looking right at Rito. He walked over to the harem king and looked him in the eyes.

"Time to wake up, Rito." He said and as he said that Rito felt faint. His vision darkened and he fell to the floor.

...

**Outside of the illusion and Nana is about to come back.**

Rito woke up in the hospital bed and sat up in time for Nana to come back in. he looked at her and felt the most joy he had felt in a long time. He had that feeling he had when he was unsure about liking Lala

"Hey Rito, I'm back." She smiled at him.

Rito after having the illusion smiled as much as his mouth would allow "Hi Nana." Then Rito noticed the eye of someone looking through the door but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. He blinked

Nana tilted her head "What's wrong?" she asked. Truth be told, Nana had just been given an illusion as well, similar to Rito's but what would happen if he wasn't there. She had decided that she loved Rito more than she could imagine and to see him worried, worried her.

He looked up "huh? Oh! Uh nothing, I just thought I saw someone there." He pointed at the door.

"Right you two!" the voice of Gold echoed down the hall and Silver and Momo flinched. Nana and Rito turned to see Silver and Momo running past the door, away from Gold.

"Wait, he was the one that put me under the illusion!" Rito yelled and Nana looked at him

"He put you under an illusion too?" she asked

Rito looked at her "Y-yeah." He said

Nana blushed "oh well, what was yours about?" she asked

Rito blushed "um it was just, how life would be without you and Momo." He said "The members of the VMC were lining up to kill themselves."

"Oh, well mine was about if you were gone. Everybody who knew you were really sad. Except for the VMC of course. They were practically cheering until Momo sent her cannon flowers after them. And Ren was only sad because Run was." Nana said.

Rito blinked "I can't be that popular." He said to her.

She giggled "Just wait until tomorrow and see how many people go to your party."

Rito smiled. Suddenly a person burst through the door to the room. "Yuuki-kun!" Oshizu called out. "We have your medicine! Oh hi Nana-chan!" she smiled at the pig-tailed princess who stepped back allowing the ghost passage to the injured boy.

Oshizu walked over to Rito and opened a jar. She started spoon feeding him some liquid that looked somewhat like Cal's goo. Instantly after consumption Rito felt completely better and the duo that was Rito and Nana walked back home.

The two walked in silence most of the way until Rito decided to speak up. "Why do you think Silver-san showed us those illusions?" he asked

Nana shrugged "I don't know. Maybe he was-" Nana paused as sudden realization hit her. "The harem plan. He was with Momo so it had to be the harem plan"

Rito nodded "and now they want you in it. You know, honestly I-I have been thinking about the plan more and more. Like how I could be married to Lala and Haruna- I mean Sairenji-san, while I wouldn't reject the feelings of Run-chan and some other people." Rito realised what he said and who he said it to and instantly blushed "I-I mean I uh…"

Nana shook her head "Don't worry about it." She said. "Let's just get back home. It's been a long day and I'm tired." The two trudged on until Rito tripped over a rock and onto Nana outside the house while Silver was watching through the window.

The laughter started up and the shrieks of Nana's annoyance started as she ran into the house without hurting him. He got up a bit confused as to why he didn't have a glowing red hand mark on his face yet. He shrugged and walked in, hearing laughter turn into cries of pain as Gold tortured the laughter out of Silver.

...

**In the sarcophagus with Silver and Gold.**

"Stop laughing and I will stop needing to get you to stop." Gold said to Silver who nodded

"Sorry, it's just easy to laugh when things like that happen and all you've seen for years is people dying.

Gold slumped a little at that comment. "Sorry for the disappointment." She muttered.

Silver realised how his comment could be taken badly "n-no I don't mean it was entirely your fault!" He said "it was just the way we lived and it's much better to have humour in our lives. It was still fun because it was with you who made it fun with your attitude and things like that."

Gold blushed at this statement but was inwardly really happy "well okay then. Anyway that ends our torture session for today. Laugh like that again and we will meet here again but for now, see ya." She walked out of the room and Silver started blushing as he realised what he said

'For some reason, I don't think I'll be single for long.' He thought.

**...**

**How was that? A little OC X OC at the end and Rito now kind of loves Momo and Nana! Plus it's his birthday tomorrow! What kind of presents will he get? I don't know! Or maybe I do but that's a different matter! Well not really but still! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck signed MythMaster546**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back and I'm ready for the next chapter, because… well… I wrote it. Anyway onto the chap! Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito was excited for what tomorrow would bring and so he could hardly sleep. When he went to his room to sleep he lay there for about an hour before he fell asleep and when he did Momo snuck into his room and lay down next to the unconscious Rito. Or so she thought.

"Uhg." Rito groaned "Momo. I was just about to fall asleep. Why do you have to do this every night?"

Momo blinked. She was sure he was asleep. Unless he was now but was sleep talking. "R-Rito-san?" she asked

"What?" he asked

"Are you awake?"

"Yes"

"Why aren't you over reacting to me being in your bed?"

"I'm tired. Please not tonight. I need sleep for tomorrow." He explained

Momo tried her best to look hurt "W-well okay then…" she said sadly

"Good thing you understand" Rito turned over to face the wall

'He must really be tired! He caves to anything while I have that face.' She shrugged and stepped out of his bed. To help him sleep she used one of her plants then left to her room.

...

**In the morning**

Rito awoke to an empty bed and almost cheered. He looked at the sarcophagus waiting for it to open as it always did before he got out of bed. Sure enough Cal stepped out and grinned to Rito.

"Mornin'!" he smiled. "Any girls in your bed today?"

Rito shook his head "Nope. I think I kicked Momo out last night but I can't remember…"

Cal shrugged and walked over to the door muttering to himself "Oh, next time that brat and I fight I am _so_ going to win this thing!"

After sitting aimlessly for a while Rito got up and got changed for school before heading down stairs to the table to eat breakfast.

"So, Nana-chan how did your date with Rito-san go last night?" Silver asked and Nana and Rito chocked on their food

"I didn't date him I was just at the hospital with him! Nemesis and Cal couldn't watch him because they smashed the roof!" Nana explained. Cal chuckled nervously

"Suuuuure. Did something else happen though?" he pressed on

"No! After the illusions you put us through before Gold-san chased you away, Oshizu came in and gave Rito medicine so we came back!" she yelled at the older boy.

"Hey you guys better finish quickly. Your about to be late for school." Mikan pointed out and the teens panicked

"Uh oh!" Cal said worried quickly finishing off his fourth serving because with Mikan's cooking, who wouldn't want a fourth serving?

The high school students all rushed out the door and sprinted to school, almost crashing into Tear and Yami on their way there. Of course Rito did crash and ended up with many bruises after the awkward position he would always find himself in along with the laughter, turn pained screams of Silver. When the group arrived at school Rito told Yami and Tear about his birthday and told them to spread the word to the rest of his friends. Sure enough Tear told the friends of Rito who were in her class and Yami did… well… nothing really but she promised to go. The word was spread to many people and even Rin seemed to want to go even if she was caught up in Saki's business, however the self-proclaimed queen let Rin go. Rito didn't notice it but the amount of presents he would be getting this year would be exponential!

...

**After school setting up for his party.**

A banner was hanging down from the roof saying 'happy birthday Rito!' and many more decorations were about, including a couple of pictures of him on the walls. His mother and father were helping set up and Mikan was working her hardest to make the snack food for the snack food table. With the amount of people coming, the place would need lots of food.

Meanwhile Rito was being distracted by Run who was getting him and Kyouko to go shopping with her, although mostly Run brought him to lingerie stores so she could show herself off to him. Not to mention he was constantly embarrassed by her attempts at seducing him and people were constantly jealous of him walking around with some of the most famous models in japan. (I don't know about that, I'm just making stuff up. Probably true though.)

"Um, can we get home? I need to be at the party before anyone else so…" Run nodded to Rito's comment and texted Mikan asking if it was okay to go back. After getting to okay she pulled Rito back to his house where Nana, Lala and Momo were outside waiting for them to arrive.

"Rito!" Lala called out "We're ready!"

When Rito walked inside he was stunned to see the place fully decorated with things about him. "Um, isn't this a bit overkill?" he asked

"Not one bit. With the amount of people coming the decoration was completely necessary." Saibai said.

Rito looked around stunned beyond words until there was a knock on the door to which he answered and Yami came in with Tear who was now living on Yami's ship. "Hello Yuuki Rito." Yami said to him then looked around "this place is heavily decorated but it doesn't seem like you did it." She deduced "The place doesn't feel too much Mikan's decorating so either Silver-san, Gold-san and Cal-san decorated or your parents did." Then a smell caught her nose and she smiled "But that does smell like Mikan's cooking." She walked off to the kitchen to see Mikan who was making the cake.

Then another knock was heard and Nemesis walked in with Mea who was carrying Saruyama and Ren. "We were told to pick these two up after Silver-senpai and Gold-senpai beat them up so here they are." Silver and Gold had beaten up Saruyama for reasons of short clip while Nana and Yami were gone and Ren so he'd shut up about winning over Lala.

Eventually everyone arrived and the party was underway. Even Yui was having fun and that's saying something. Rito gazed around the group and was awe stricken at the magnitude of people there. Saruyama looked at his surprised expression and growled "What does this surprise you? You have this many girls after you and you didn't even notice?"

Rito blinked "What do you mean 'after me'?" he asked

Saruyama just shook his head. "Never mind." He said and walked off to hit on Lala or Gold. Then he realised if he chose the latter he would get his head beaten in again so he picked Lala.

Nana walked up to Rito showing him kindness and cheerfulness she only ever showed her friends. "See? What did I tell you? You're popular!" slowly Rito nodded in disbelief.

"I know all of them but I couldn't picture them all together like this until now. Look even now Cal and Nemesis are glaring at each other!" Nana looked over to where Rito was pointing

"Well it looks more like friendly rival glares than death glares to me." She said.

"That is correct my dear Nana-chan." Silver said from behind the duo startling them "oh and Rito-san, try not to fall over." And with that he started to remember moments when Rito had fallen and almost burst out laughing until Gold shot him a death glare "That Rito-san is a death glare." Silver said with a nervous and shaky voice "I'm going to go and hide now." He dashed off leaving the other two watching his nervous retreat but they then started talking about random things.

...

**With Cal and Nemesis.**

"Hey brat." Cal called out to Nemesis when she was alone

"What freak?" she asked

"How about we fight again? Last time it was pretty fun." He suggested

Nemesis shrugged "Got nothing better to do. Let's go to the backyard so we don't destroy the house. I've got new moves to show you." The duo walked outside then lowered into fighting stances. "Ready when you are."

Cal nodded "Let's go" he said and the fight begun

/

**Fight time! When going into fight scenes I will use / but anyway, tell me how to improve on this one if I need to and how much you like it if you can. Enjoy the battle!**

Cal opened with a tentacle whipping at Nemesis at a speed that would make sound jealous but Nemesis blocked with her hair, quickly turning them into tentacles of her own then making them slide up his and pull him towards her. While flying towards Nemesis, Cal stuck his leg out in the position of a kick almost catching his rival on the head but she ducked quickly and aimed a punch between his legs. He saw this coming and caught her fist with his feet and muttered 'fangs'. With the word spoken two fangs shot out of his feet and dug themselves into Nemesis's flesh who squeaked a little but pulled back.

Once she pulled her hand from the fangs she tried changing it into a giant blade but failed. "What?" she asked herself and Cal snickered

"The venom I placed in you shuts down machines and therefore the Nano-machines in you, Yami-san and Mea-san. I could shut down all the lights in the city if I placed this stuff in the wires." Nemesis growled at the boasting boy.

"I can do without one arm." She said and launched back into battle. She changed her other arm into a blade and her hair into some form of gun. Cal gulped. She launched at him and fired many bullets at him and he dodged most of them, the rest hitting him and scratching him. They weren't very fast. As Cal was dodging the bullets Nemesis had found her way to his back and swung her blade. He wrapped his tentacles around it and back flipped over the giant blade, kicking Nemesis in the head and launching off.

Nemesis, after watching darkness fight had learned some of her ways of manipulating things so she used her transform to change the ground and she burrowed through it confusing Cal who soon understood what was going on. He breathed slowly and his tentacles started to drip some form of goo. 'Poison plants' his venom leaked and soaked into the ground around him, causing the grass to grow and change into great beasts that he himself commanded and possibly Momo but he was their master. When Nemesis resurfaced she was caught by the grass and pulled into the air. She chopped them down with her hair blades and landed in a perfect fighting stance. Then the two heard the voice that signalled the end of the fight

/

**Okay I feel like that was pretty good so please tell me how it was. Fight is over now so there! With Cal saying the names of some of his moves it felt more like an anime/manga battle so if you like that I could do more of it in the future.**

"Hey!" they heard the voice from the door. The duo turned to see Mikan looking at them. "Food's ready and after this Rito gets the presents. Hope you all got him good ones. Even if he's a teenager, with all the friends he has who won't give him a congratulatory gift after gaining most of them in less than a year?" she walked back inside and the fighting duo looked at each other.

"You got him a present?" Cal asked

"Yep. You?" she asked

"Yep." He answered. Then they walked inside to eat food.

Once inside they saw Rito talking to Nana happily and both of them smiling and laughing. It was like they were the best of friends. When Mikan appeared with a giant cake, about the size of Zastin everyone was surprised at how Mikan cooked it on her own. Then they realised it was Mikan so they left it at that. The cake was shaped so that the top looked like Rito's head and down the bottom it had pictures of everyone at the party. Everyone was amazed at how… um… amazing it was, that they were rendered speechless.

"Okay happy birthday Rito!" Mikan cheered and everyone else cheered with her and eventually the cake was being eaten and everyone was thoroughly enjoying it. The quarters of the face were split into four different flavours; vanilla, chocolate, ice cream and lemon syrup. (For those who don't know what lemon syrup cake is, don't worry. It's just one I chose because I like it.) After a while the cake was eaten and it was onto presents which Rito thought was too much but no one cared. He deserved presents so he would get presents.

"Okay first are the deviluke princesses." Mikan said.

The three princesses stepped forward and gave Rito his own D-dial like thing. "Here is a D-dial like ours!" Lala said happily. "You can put anything into this and it will come out when you type in the right set of numbers! We all worked together to make this and even Nana helped out a bit so it won't explode or anything." She reassured.

"Next is, Yami-san" Mikan said

Yami walked up "Here." She gave him a bag of taiyaki and a book on how to fight and walked back.

"Now, Silver-kun and Gold-san" Mikan announced

Silver and Gold stepped forward and handed him a strange device and a chain. "You'll know how to use them when you need to." Silver said tapping his nose for no reason.

The swarm of presents washed over Rito and just to name a few, he got a sword from Rin, a giant lollipop from Mea, and strange goo from Cal which seemed to boost Rito's strength a bit so he was now able to protect himself if he needed to.

It turned out that the party turned into a partial sleep over with some people staying over for the night and others not. Run and Kyouko had to get rest for a concert the next day and Rin had to leave due to something about Saki, Rito's parents left for work and Zastin and his crew left with Saibai. After a while the only people left were Nemesis, Mea, Yami, and the normal house residents. Tear left because Mikado asked for her help so Yami was left with them for the night.

Later that night, Cal was training for his next fight against Nemesis, Silver was playing around while Gold joined in, Rito, the three princesses and the ex-master and servant were talking while Mikan was making dinner with Yami. After finishing with dinner Mikan served it up and called everyone to the table where they all ate, Gold and Silver next to each other blushing when they looked at the other. Momo noticed and was interested to see what was happening. Lala and Rito were talking while Nana and her friends were having fun conversations and Mikan was sitting next to Yami who was listening intently to Rito's conversation, interested as to what he was talking about. Mikan noticed this and started giggling quietly and only Yami picked it up. She looked at her best friend and understood why she was laughing and blushed.

"M-Mikan!" Yami whispered "Ecchi!"

"Can't help myself." Mikan whispered back, her quiet giggles dying down. "If my best friend is going to become my step-sister!" only Yami heard that comment but everyone heard the laughter that followed afterwards from Mikan's mouth.

...

**When people are going to bed.**

Rito lay down in bed and knew that Momo wouldn't try anything due to the fact that guests were at their house. But because of that he felt uneasy. Like he had no protection from outside danger. He couldn't sleep so he went down to get some water and met Yami on the way.

"Hey Yami." He said to her in a quiet voice.

"Hello Yuuki Rito." She said equally as quiet.

Rito thought up something to say. "Hey Yami, what was Mikan laughing about at dinner tonight?" he asked

Yami blushed "N-nothing. Just something she said reminded her of something funny." Yami lied.

"Huh. Okay, that sounds good enough to me." Rito answered.

"Yuuki Rito, once you finish reading the book on how to fight, would you like to spar with me occasionally? I need to keep my level up just in case something happens."

Rito nodded "sure Yami. I'd be glad to." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Though I'm not sure that I'd be strong enough…"

Yami thought about that. "Well you got more strength from that snake child and a sword from Kujou Rin so you might be able to match me after the book."

Rito thought about that. "Okay. I'll do that. I won't disappoint Yami!" he smiled

"You never do" she whispered

"Huh? What was that?" Rito asked

"Nothing" Yami answered.

Then Rito drank his water and walked upstairs to sleep which came easily now because of his meeting with Yami.

But he never asked why Yami was awake and that was because she had the feeling Nana had when Nemesis first came to school. The feeling that something was coming. Something big.

**...**

**Oooh! Something I coming and Yami can feel it. Now she feels better after talking with her crush (so true!) and she might be able to sleep so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I love reviews you people have and, if possible favourite and follow the story, but anyway that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! You know the drill. It's the next chapter and Rito is home with Nemesis, Mea, Yami and the normal residents. Will he survive with some girls all looking towards him for love? Enjoy!**

**...**

The rain poured outside Rito's house. "It's not letting up is it?" the protagonist said. "You guys might have to stay over for a while." he turned to Mea, Yami and Nemesis.

"Okay Rito-senpai!" Mea said cheerily

"'Kay" Was nemesis's reply.

Yami stayed silent for a while. "Wouldn't I just be able to walk out with my transform so that the rain doesn't affect me?" she asked

"I suppose so but that would still take a while and I don't think Tear isn't back yet." Rito said

"That doesn't matter" Yami responded

"Come on Yami-san, you can stay for a while can't you?" Mikan said happily then in a quiet whisper "and Rito won't be going anywhere…"

Yami blushed "M-Mikan!" she stuttered then calmed down. "Okay I will stay for a while then." She stated.

"Okay then. That means we'll have to sort out rooms, so Mea and Nemesis can share the spare room and would you mind if you shared with Mikan?" Rito asked Yami

"That would be fine." Then Yami walked off with Mikan.

Silver watched them go "Looks like Mikan knows Yami's secret." He said "anyway, Rito-san I noticed that you don't know how to use a sword so I'll teach you every now and then okay?"

Rito nodded "sure, but Yami asked me to spar with her sometimes so that might take up some time."

"She what!?" Silver screeched

Gold shook her head "Yami-sama meant spar as in practice fights, not going to a spar Silver you perverted moron."

"Oh…" Silver said "Oh yeah, we do that sometimes to whenever Cal isn't beating up his Nemesis punching bag"

Nemesis flicked up her own cat ears. "He what?" she asked amused

"He has a punching bag that looks just like you." Silver answered

"And he tried to make it fight back like you last night but that ended with sticky tape, hair and a whole lot of awkwardness" Gold explained and blushed. Silver blushed at the same time.

"He has a machine that looks exactly like me?" Nemesis asked

"Broken machine that looks just like you." Silver corrected

Nemesis nodded "I'm bored so I might just go see him." She said deliberately looking Silver in the eyes and he gulped

"Don't hurt my home please." He said

"Now why would I do that?" she asked sweetly (I sense a fight!) she walked upstairs and out of sight as Nana came down.

"Where is Neme going?" she asked (Nana doesn't really use suffixes where I read it but using Nemesis's full name would be weird to so she just says Neme from now on.)

"To 'see' Cal" Silver said cryptically without being very cryptic because he use finger quotations and purposely shook his _metal_ swords (pervs)

"Oh." Nana said. "Hi Mea!" Nana waved to her friend who smiled and waved back

"Hi Nana-chan!" she said happily. The two walked over to the couch (sofa or whatever) and started talking

"Hey Gold, I want to talk to you about something. Come with me" Silver said and almost dragged Gold away

"Your pulling me away because of some plan of yours right? To get little Rito-san to finish the book early." Gold deduced quietly

Silver was surprised "Well done! Smart thinking."

"I used to be a part of you, so it's only natural that I know your plans" the two continued talk and Rito decided it would be a good time to start on the book Yami gave him.

He went up to his room and pulled it out. He started reading some parts and testing the stances and once he found a style that suited him, he went on to a further part in the book to see more information about it. He was quite happy learning how to defend himself so that he didn't have to rely on the (as Saruyama/evil space guy put it in TLR black ark) fighting goddesses. (I think)

...

**With Mikan and Yami**

Yami and Mikan were talking in Mikan's room when the conversation drifted a bit "Speaking of that, how do _you_ feel about Rito?" Mikan asked smugly

Yami blushed "I-I don't like Rito-s- I mean Yuuki Rito like that!" She said quickly hoping that Mikan didn't pick up on the slip-up but to no avail

"Oh? Rito what did you say? Was that Rito-san you just said?" Mikan's assault made Yami blush

"N-no you miss heard." Yami said trying to act calm

"I'm sure you said Rito-san. Don't worry, I know you like him…" Mikan teased Yami who was extremely flustered

"Uh, um, I'll go and train for a fight that might happen sometime." Yami turned but Mikan had other ideas

"Leave and I won't treat you to taiyaki anymore." Mikan said sternly

Yami paused. She turned back to Mikan and sat down in front of her. "Azenda the tyrant? More like Mikan the torturer…" she muttered beneath her breath

Mikan breathed out to get all the teasing air out of her. "Yami, I don't think it's weird that you love my brother. In fact somehow it's becoming normal, but I do want to know to what extent you love him."

Yami blushed and looked away. "I-I don't." she denied

"Look, you do. It's obvious right now. You're blushing and last night you were watching him." Mikan explained

"I wasn't watching him I was listening to what he was saying" Yami tried

"And why do you think that is?" and Mikan countered

Yami paused. 'She got me… but I can still use this.' "To see if he was talking about anything ecchi."

"Yami-san, I may not look like it but I can see people's emotions by the way they act." Mikan said. (Not even kidding, this girl is like psychic or something) "I knew before Rito that he loved Lala. When they came back from the school camp thing, I saw him reacting differently to he normally did around Lala. He didn't notice why but I realised he had grown to like her just like he loves Haruna-san." Mikan explained

Yami sat there "he already loves someone?" she asked.

"Yep. Though he's been much more talkative with Nana-san lately and I've been hearing much quieter screams whenever Momo sneaks into his bed. What happened at that hospital?" she asked herself

"Maybe he likes them to?" Yami suggested

"Obviously, but why?"

"Silver-san?" she suggested again.

Something clicked in Mikan's brain. "He also wanted to stay around Momo and Nana a bit more so maybe Silver-san showed an illusion about if they disappeared!"

Yami was amazed at Mikan's deductive skills "How did you figure that out Mikan?"

"Easily, thanks to you, now when are you marrying my brother?" Mikan teased

"M-MIKAN!" Yami shrieked and Mikan burst out with laughter.

...

**Wow that was slightly OOC… anyway, Silver and Gold time!**

Gold sat down in the sarcophagus looking at Silver playing around with something and she eventually fell asleep. Silver gazed around the room and his eyes fell on the sleeping Gold, who he found to look quite beautiful.

He blushed "What am I thinking?" he said to himself. His eyes eventually found themselves on Gold again and he saw her face. Her mouth was slightly open and some hair had found itself in front of her mouth so while she was breathing the hair kept on swaying like a pendulum hypnotizing Silver. He snapped out of it and blushed like a tomato. 'Come on, she said it herself! She used to be part of you; it would be weird to think of her like that.' He thought but a little voice in his head decided not to listen and gave its own reasons 'Yes she used to be part of you, why not again? And besides, what's wrong with liking a beautiful girl? And she's got attitude.' The voice pressed. "Shut it brain!" Silver smacked himself in the head. "Ow!"

Gold's eyes opened slightly to see Silver clutching his head. "What's wrong?" she asked, successfully scaring the only living brain cells he had left out of him. "Did you try to think again?"

Silver looked at her and pouted "that hurts Gold, it really hurts." He said sadly

"Suck it up." She was cranky when she woke up.

"Look who got up on the wrong side of bed. Have a nice rest?" he asked innocently

"Yes I was resting quite well until you started crying." She retorted

"I wasn't crying!"

"Then what were you screaming about?"

"I hit my head."

"What did you do that for?"

"I didn- I did do it on purpose…"

"Why?"

"Reasons" and with that the conversation ended. Silver turned back to what he was doing and started fiddling with electronics again. Gold watched as his hands moved quickly around the device.

'He really is quite skilled isn't he?' she asked herself. Then she blushed 'nope! Used to be part of him! It wouldn't work! It would be creepy and just no!' like with Silver there was that teasing part of her brain. 'Why not be a part of him again? It wouldn't have to be creepy, plus he is skilled and strong so…' Gold pulled out her knife and cut herself "Ouch" she said quietly but put the knife away before Silver could turn around.

When Silver did turn he saw Gold bleeding and was worried. "What happened?" he asked

"N-nothing." She said quickly

"You're bleeding" he stated

"Yes I am."

He sighed and pulled out a band aid to put on her cut. "There" he said

"Why do you have a band aid?" she asked

"Why not?" He asked back

"Good point. And, um thanks…" she said blushing

"Oh um, don't worry, it was a, um small cut." He said blushing as well and turned away to what he was doing before.

.../

**So the fight **_**did **_**happen! Let's see what stage they're up to shall we?**

Cal back flipped away from Nemesis and shot a poison smoke bullet at his opponent who blocked it with her hair, then launched a giant knife of hair at the boy who ducked and wrapped a tentacle around her neck. He sent some of his venom in and she grunted before poking blades out of her neck forcing him to let go. She then shot a hair fist at him but he dodged out of the way.

Quickly acting Cal dribbled some venom into three dragon heads making them crawl up Nemesis's hair fist and leap at her face. She quickly sliced the venom with her arm blade, burning her a bit to which she hissed but immediately got back into a fighting position and launched hair into the ground and it spiked up and formed a cage around Cal who puffed up his cheeks and spat acid venom to melt some of the cage to escape. He leapt out but his leg got cut and he tumbled to the ground. He leapt up and landed on his good leg, dribbling healing goo down until it touched his leg then circled it around.

Nemesis noticed what he was doing and leapt over to punch him. The attack connected and he went flying back, hitting the wall. He pushed off the wall with his tentacles and extended his fist hitting her own moving fist as she went to punch him again. The arms clashed and both bent their arms to make their elbows touch each other. They both launched their other fists making them clash and then they pushed off from each other.

Cal stuck out his tentacles in a circle around him and loaded them with venom. "This is going to hurt you, _a lot_." He said and suddenly many balls of venom shot out at Nemesis like a machine gun. The girl built a giant circular hair shield and turned it into powerful metal and his venom just slid off. The barrage of balls didn't let up until Nemesis shoved her shield at Cal and knocked him off balance. The Girl jumped and flipped over Cal's head and kicked him in the back. She then used her burrowing technique to dig under, into the ship further and then leapt out to meet a fist flying towards her face. It made contact and she flew back.

She caught herself and did a handstand before pushing off and landing on her feet a couple of meters away from the animal boy. Wiping her mouth of the blood that was dribbling off she heard a knock at the door and the fight ended there

/

**As always if you'd like you can tell me how I did in the fight or in the overall chapter. Anyway, who's knocking?**

Cal turned to the door and walked over to it. He opened it to see Rito standing there. "Hey, Mikan says it's time for food so you need to come down now."

Cal frowned "Aww can't we finish our fight first?" he pleaded

Nemesis walked past him "It was already finished." She said

"You just want to do what Rito-san tells you to do." He said.

"Maybe, Maybe not." And with that she went down stairs to eat.

Rito who was standing there was confused at a previous comment. "Why would she want to do what I tell her to do?" he asked

"Don't worry about it." Cal answered and they walked down to eat.

When they arrived at the table Gold and Silver were blushing at each other again. The group ignored it this time and started their conversations. This time Rito was talking with Nana and her group while Momo talked with Lala and Mikan talked with Yami and Gold who was sneaking glances at Silver.

Silver and Cal were sitting silently until Cal leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Hey, you're sneaking looks at Gold-san. What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing much" Silver replied

"It was something because you are checking her out big time right now" their voices were still hushed so that no one could hear them.

"I-I am not!"

"Yes you are"

"Shush! I don't care what you think! Let me eat so I can go back upstairs!" his voice still hushed

"What, to kiss Gold-san?" he asked teasingly earning pinch on the leg "Ah! Fine then, eat." Cal turned back to his food and started eating again.

...

**After food**

Rito finished up on the book and got out his sword. He looked at it and noticed how it gleamed in the light. It was a great iron claymore with a golden handle. He lifted it and found it quite lighter than he would have expected but considering the fact of the potion Cal gave him, it wasn't that surprising. Rito tried to fit the sword into his new style of fighting when he suddenly felt quite tired and noticed that he had been training all day. He yawned and went to bed. Lying down in his bed he almost instantly fell asleep and this fact did not pass Momo who was watching him train and amazed at how skilled he was and by the fact that he didn't have a shirt on due to sweat.

The pink haired princess gawked at his muscles. "Rito-san is amazing!" she whispered to herself but she then got a slap in the back of the head. She turned to see Nana glaring at her.

"Why are you watching Rito?" she asked suspiciously

"Um, to make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" she tried.

Nana didn't buy it. "He'll be fine. You know that." Nana grabbed Momo's collar. "Come on, let's go." She started to pull Momo when the third princess pulled Nana back and shoved her into Rito's room.

"Look! He has no shirt on! How does that make you feel Nana?" Momo teased.

Nana blushed "It doesn't do anything! That's it, I'm leaving upstairs. When you stop being a pervert you can as well but knowing you, that's not going to happen." Nana walked to the elevator thing and disappeared from sight. Momo however brought Rito into her sight and she crawled into his bed.

...

**Next morning so I can actually keep track of time**

The group walked to school since the rain had stopped and everyone had stayed over another night. Rito had told Yami that he had finished the book and she had nodded to him and said to start sparing after school. When they arrived the school grounds Rito tripped on a rock and pulled down almost all the girls and landed with his hands on Lala and Nana's chests and his face between Yami's legs. He had somehow added Yui to the mix by having her land directly on top of him. Yui slapped him but the others just ran off to class except Lala who stood back up and walked next to Rito. Yui quickly followed suit of Yami and Nana. Rito sighed and walked off to his class. When he sat down he could feel Yui giving him some form of death glare. He sighed and rested back in his chair which for some reason broke and he fell back and landed below the legs of Run who watched him fall and grinned like Momo when she saw him look up at her.

Yui stood up quickly and walked over to him then started kicking him multiple times. When she finished Rito sat up and sat on his chair. He sighed then wondered why Yami and Nana had done no damage to him when he had accidentally touched them. 'They were probably too embarrassed.' He thought to himself

Once class had finished and it was time for lunch Rito walked out and got his lunch. He walked one meter before having girls surround him on all sides. 'That's weird. They usually appear much later than this and Nana's group keep to themselves until Cal gets into a fight with Nemesis.' "Why is everyone surrounding me?" he asked. Lala was holding onto his arm as usual and Momo was walking very close by. Yami was watching him from further away and Nana's group were all walking closely to him. Haruna had come to see how he was doing after the party and Run had just followed him in the crowd. He turned the corner to see the VMC and many other jealous boys glaring at him with their fists clenched. He sighed. At the rate things were going he wasn't going to last the day.

The many boys all launched at him but were all stopped by three walls of hair and many animals and plants. "Because we saw them." Yami answered and walked off. Nana and her friends did the same but Momo, Lala, Haruna and Run stayed with Run just hiding/stalking.

"What about you guys?" he asked

"Because I love you Rito!" Lala said from his arm

"Because I want to" Momo said

"Because I wanted to ask how you were after the party but I see you're doing great so I'll just leave" Haruna said and walked off quickly.

"Did I say something?" he asked Momo.

"I don't think so." She said the realised something "Um Rito-san, your sword is still strapped to your back." She said

Rito looked behind him and saw his sword out with the weight of his D-dial in his hand. "Oops must have subconsciously typed in the numbers for my sword when I saw the VMC" he said and put away the sword.

"There we go" Momo said. "Now you won't attract more attention other than Kotegawa-san who is currently walking angrily towards you." Rito turned to see and angry Yui stomping towards him.

"Not again." He said

…**..**

**How did you like that? Yui was slapping Rito a lot and the guys were about to kill him for having girls over at his house for a while and having them all at his party. He's just popular! Geez people show some decency… oh wait it's to love ru people never mind. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! I'm back so let's get started on school with Yui about to kill Rito for bringing an illegal pointy object to school. Enjoy!**

**...**

Yui stormed up to Rito with a glare on her face. When she reached him she was staring him right in the eyes and Momo almost drooled but remembered that she was at school so she held back. "Why do you have a sword at school?" Yui asked menacingly.

Rito started sweating "Um I don't it's in my new D-dial but I brought it out due to the VMC charging at me." He explained earning a slap in the face.

"So you were going to use a sword on them?" she asked almost touching him face to face

"Well they had baseball bats and pitchforks so I think that classifies as trying to kill me right?" he covered his face in case of another slap but it never came. He looked out from behind his hands and saw Yui chasing after Cal and Nemesis fighting crazily.

"You two!" Yui called. The two stopped and looked at her. "Stop that! It's against school rules!" she yelled at them.

"Aw shove off; this is how I grew up." Cal responded. Nemesis shrugged and walked around the corner probably to find Nana and Mea.

"Who grows up fighting?!" Yui was clearly enraged

"Well Yami did, Mea did, Nemesis did, I did, Silver probably did as he was trained at a young age, and Gold did because she became an assassin almost as soon as she was created." He listed

"Don't play smart with me!"

Cal's eyes changed. He had almost complete control over his extra animal attributes but if he got to angry all hell would break loose along with his tentacles. "I'm not playing smart; I'm answering your question!"

"Then stop being smart about it!"

Ear popped up. "I'm not you idiot, I'm being completely normal!"

"Then go to class!"

"I was about to!"

"You were fighting a child!"

His tentacles burst out and his eyes went red. "I WAS NOT FIGHTING A CHILD! I WAS FIGHTING A PERSON THE SAME AGE AS MEA-SAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN TEARJU-SENSEI'S CLASS AND A WHOLE TON OF THEM COULD GRIND YOU INTO A PULP. NOW SHUT THAT MOUTH BEFORE I SEAL IT SHUT!"

Yui paled and stepped back. She had crossed the line. "Um, uh…" she stuttered

"GO AWAY NOW!" Cal bellowed and threw her away with a tentacle, accidentally throwing some experimental goo in his mouth. He calmed down and started coughing.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rito asked, walking over to him

"Nothing, just a bit of a cold I think." He coughed again.

"It's starting to look a little bad. Maybe you should see Mikado-sensei?" Rito suggested

"Nah,*cough* I'm fine" Cal said before walking off.

Rito watched then shrugged and walked off to class.

...

**Silver in the hall way.**

Silver walked down the hall to his next class when he was stopped by a bunch of people all glaring at him. "Hey you" one said

Silver grinned at them and waved "Yes me, who are you?" he asked

The boy sniggered "Look, he's got a sense of humour. The punk who thinks he's better than everyone." He glared at Silver "We're the new bullies of this school and you are not better than us. You're just part of a group that wears plastic tails."

Silver almost bursts out laughing but remembers his training (torture) and stops himself "Plastic tails." He chuckles "Right. I have a friend who has a perfect phrase for this situation. It's 'Get lost before this place is painted red'."

The bully just gets angry "What? You still think we're worse than you even though we found out your secret? Damn you!" the bully throws a punch at Silver.

The fist is caught and the bully is thrown through the wall followed by a weak tail blast to the face scaring everyone in the room next to him "Apologies class residents, these people were just trying, and failing no less, to bully me. Please let me know if any of these low lives are disrespecting you and I will do away with them." It took Silver all he had to not burst out laughing at his own charade and the faces of the girls swooning at him and his awesomeness.

He walked off to his class when suddenly a group appeared in front of him again. This group was made completely of boys and they all had flags with pictures of Gold on them. "Silver-kun!" the lead one announced "You have been living with Gold-sama and therefore have been able to do many disgusting shameless things and we believe you have considering when we took a surveillance check on her items she had many pictures of you in her note book!"

Silver looked down and let his hair shade over his eyes. "You took what?" he asked trying to keep calm

"We only took a surveillance check on her items to see if anything was troubling her and it seems you are." The boy said

"You took Gold's stuff so you could see who she had a crush on?" Silver said in a calm but angry voice "and you claim it was completely justified? You are just like the VMC. A group of stalkers who claim to love a girl but really just want to get into their pants." He looked up with glowing bronze eyes. "You people make me sick"

The lead boy was laughing as he thought he had beat Silver but when he tried to stop laughing he couldn't "I *laugh* can't stop *laugh* laughing!" he cried "Help!" he fell and started rolling on the ground

"That's not happening until you pass out now don't touch her stuff again and you," he looked up at the rest of the group "can leave before the streets are painted in blood and bones." He pulled out both his swords. The people started sweating and one by one they dashed away without their leader who was unconscious on the floor.

Silver sighed when the last of them were gone. "Hey" he heard from behind. He turned to see Gold "What happened? That looked like my fan club. They teasing you for living with me?" she asked

"Yep. They were bloody annoying" Silver complained

"Tell me about it. Now I know how Momo-san feels. What did they do to make you so angry you pulled your swords on them?" she asked

"Oh, um just stuff." He blushed slightly "they said they checked through your things as surveillance"

Gold glared at the one on the floor "The little bastards" she said

"Well they said they found some pictures in your note book" Silver blushed a little harder and Gold's face lit up a little "They said they were of me so um yeah…"

Gold's face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "Um, uh no that was, ah something else about things and stuff so yeah and I need to get to class so yeah." She turned around until silver called out

"This is your class Goldie locks!" he yelled out to her.

She blushed again "I knew that." She turned back and walked into class quickly

"Your late" the teacher said

"Fan clubs" they answered and sat down

...

**Let's see how Cal is doing**

Coughing too much in class seemed to make his teacher angry. "Cal-kun could you please stop coughing?" the teacher asked

"Yes sorry sensei *cough*" he apologised "Sorry"

"If you don't stop I might have to ask you to go to doctor Mikado's office." The teacher warned

"Sorry" the class continued and Cal tried to keep the coughing down until he got a huge pain in his stomach. "Ahg!" He grunted quietly so that no one heard. He started panting quietly and the teacher looked at him.

"Cal-kun are you paying attention?" they asked (I haven't decided a gender if you didn't notice)

"Yes sensei" he said weakly

"Are you okay?" the teacher asked not really caring. Suddenly Cal fell back in his chair and landed on his arm. Now the teacher was slightly more worried "Hey are you okay?" they asked.

Suddenly Cal started screaming. "AHHH!" he yelled disturbing the birds outside "IT HURTS!" he yelled loudly.

The teacher was genuinely worried now "Cal-kun! Are you alright?" when they were answered with screaming they told someone to take him to Mikado's.

Rito burst into the room having heard the scream and picked him up quickly rushing off. "I told you to go to Mikado-sensei's!" he lectured the wriggling boy. In his confusion Rito burst into the girls changing room to which all the girls turned red and covered themselves.

"PERVERT!" one screamed

"BEAST!" came Nana's voice

"Ecchi!" Yami growled

Rito, after somehow getting out of that room alive had Cal accidentally wriggle out of his arms and fall to the ground but the thump of impact never came. Rito turned and saw dispersed visible gas in the air. It was green and floating around strangely as if it were trying to be human.

Suddenly there was the sound of a vacuum cleaner and the gas was pulled into a machine behind it. Rito looked at the machine and Mikado was behind it. "Sorry for the disturbance but it seems your class mate Cal-kun has turned himself into some living gas state and I need to change him back quickly or he'll be like this forever." Mikado dashed off with the machine and rounded a corner. Rito shook his head and started returning to class when he saw Yui with a baseball bat. Damn she was being annoying today.

...

**After school.**

Rito walked out the front of school. Mikado had told him Cal should be back to normal by tomorrow but there might be some side effects due to the type of machine she was using. (Foreshadowing) when he reached the path he saw Yami who was waiting for him while reading and remembered that he had promised to spar with her.

"Coming Yami!" Rito called out and the girl looked up. He walked up to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yes but shouldn't we get to a place where we wouldn't hurt as many people?" Rito asked and Yami nodded. She grabbed him with her hair and pulled him to an empty clearing in a small bunch of trees. When they landed Yami asked if it was okay "its perfect Yami. No one will get hurt and we can be as loud as we want." Rito slipped into a fighting stance "let's go" he said

...

**Now, since this is a Romance/humour story I won't show this fight since we have had too many already. I might show the next few sparing matches between these two if you people want it so tell me if you want more fights, because I don't know what to do with that.**

After the fight the two were both tired and covered in scratches and bruises. They were panting and looking at each other with smiles. Rito was smiling because Yami was and because he had, had fun. Yami on the other hand was happy because she had also had fun but because she had fun with Rito she was smiling and she barely noticed.

The two walked up to each other and bowed then shook hands but before Yami could let go Rito pulled her into a hug surprising her and making her blush. "What are you-" she was cut short by Rito

"Thank you." He said confusing the golden hair ex-assassin "I have ever since Lala came to earth suddenly found myself being protected by her. I didn't want to be helpless and weak but most of all I didn't want to put all the pressure on those around me. Thanks to you I can defend myself now and I don't need to rely on you all the time, but once again thank you for that. For being there when I needed you like when Azenda attacked with Mikan and I was completely useless it was terrifying. Then again so were many things but thank you Yami." Rito released the hug and smiled at Yami who was still blushing.

"A-anyway" Yami said, regaining her normal facial expression or as the case may be, her normal _non_-facial expression "We need to get back to our houses. I shall take you to yours then go to mine. Hold on tight." Yami wrapped her hair around Rito and left him at his house. "Farewell Rito-san" Yami said to him then flew off.

Rito looked at her retreating figure confused. 'Rito-san?' he thought. He shrugged it off and walked inside to Mikan who was glaring at him.

"Where were you? Dinner was an hour ago." She was looking right at him.

"I was with Yami sparing but I guess we lost track of time. Sorry." He said but Mikan somewhat smirked

"What name did she call you by?" She asked a strange grin on her face.

"Yuuki Rito. Although after I thought I heard her say Rito-san but that may have just been Momo from inside. Why?" he asked his little sister

Mikan just grinned "Oh nothing. By the way, your food is in the fridge so grab it and dig in." Mikan skipped away to her room while Rito got his food out.

"Hey Rito-san?" Silver called from inside a room nearby. Rito walked over with his food.

"What Silver-san?" he asked

"Where's Cal-san?" Silver asked

"Mikado-sensei took him after he turned into a living gas form or whatever. She said she would fix him." Rito answered [aw the –san streak stopped :( ]

"Seems legit." Silver said "Anyway I know how much trouble fan clubs can be for guys who live with the girl that the boys are crazy about." Rito sat down next to Silver

"Really?" Rito asked "Did you get ambushed by Gold-san's fan club?"

"Yep. It was annoying and I had to get them away by making one pass out and I also had to pull out my swords."

Rito's eyes widened "what do you mean pass out?"

"I just made it so he couldn't stop laughing so he ran out of breath. It was quite funny. No pun intended." He almost laughed again

"DON'T!" Gold's voice rang from upstairs silencing Silver and his laughter.

"Fine, stupid meanie." He muttered

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Gold said with her head looking out the bottom of the staircase.

"I don't like swearing." He frowned at her

"What like fu-"

"Silence!" he yelled

"Why should I?"

"Because I have two swords"

"I have millions of knives"

"Touché"

"I know" and with that Gold walked back upstairs to the sarcophagus.

Silver looked back to Rito who was stuffing his face with food. "So what else did you get up to with Yami? Was it _just _sparing?" Silver asked suggestively

Rito spat his food half way across the room. "Um yeah." He said looking away

"Ah! You're looking away from me because I can read you via your face! Something else _did_ happen!" Silver was grinning wildly. He grabbed Rito's head and forced the orange top to look him. "Oh, just a hug. Well at least you're getting somewhere with this. Maybe something will develop during your sparing sessions." Silver sat back down and started drinking from a juice box that appeared practically out of thin air.

"Where did you get a juice box?" Rito asked

"Don't question the author." Silver answered getting a strange look from Rito. "Fourth wall has been smashed" Silver made and effect with his fingers then walked away leaving Rito in complete confusion.

...

**In da morning**

The routine check for any female humanoids in his bed had come up successful and he had to practically push Momo out of his room before Nana or Mikan arrived. He had a bath and Mikan found him in there with said perverted princess who had snuck in and sadly Rito got yelled at for it. After that got changed and walked to the table to eat. One he had finished he left with the group and arrived at school to see a girl at the gates who was trembling.

"I'm a girl! I'm a girl!" she said over and over

"Hey are you alright?" Rito asked walking over to the girl

She jumped up ran over to him and shook his shoulders "Rito-san, pal, buddy, please help! I'm a girl!"

Rito stepped back "Y-yes you're a girl why?" Rito asked slightly confused. Suddenly Rito saw the girl's eyes and hair colour. 'N-no way!' Rito thought. The eyes were green and the pupils were slits and her hair was the exact same colour as a certain snake boy he knew. "C-Cal?!" Rito shouted

Cal nodded furiously "I'm a girl!"

**...**

**Yes Cal we get it. You're a girl you don't have to repeat it. Geez you're dense. 'I'm not dense I'm a girl!' I KNOW CAL! Anyway, if possible tell me how I did and also don't forget that fight thing, about whether I should or shouldn't have them almost every chapter. See ya! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! It's the next chap with female Cal or Carly I shall call her! Who will come up with the name in the story? Read to find out! BTW I didn't get an answer to my battle scene question so I will have them every now and then. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I just realised that I forgot Lala was a loli so let's say in my fic she was helped by one of Silver's inventions because he made his TARDI- I mean sarcophagus he's smart so he fix Lala and BAM! No more loli.**

**Also Numero Uno, Silver and Gold are not brother and sister because Gold is a clone of Silver (even if they sound like completely different people) like Yami and Tear but the same age so let's just say no they are not, end of story. Sorry if that seemed a little harsh but yeah.**

**...**

Nemesis was about to walk into school when she saw a girl grabbing Rito's shoulders and got a teensy bit angry. The girl had hair the same colour as Cal's and it was long enough to touch her shoulders. It was wavy, her chest was the size of Haruna's and she wore the school uniform but her eyes were covered.

"Did she just touch Yuuki?" she asked herself but Mea overheard "I don't know her so I don't trust her. And maybe I might kill her just for touching him." Then she heard Rito exclaim the girl's name

"Cal?!" she heard.

Nemesis couldn't believe her ears or eyes when the girl nodded. She walked up to them and waved but they were all too surprised by Cal being a girl. "Hey! Guys! I heard that this girl is freak show from your screaming!" she yelled at them snapping them out of the shock induced trance.

"Huh? Oh hey Nemesis this girl is Cal and we were just surprised so sorry for not noticing you." Rito explained

"Bet you're surprised huh. I mean, I'm a girl! Who wouldn't be surprised!?" Cal screamed

Nemesis shook her head "No I'm too busy trying to think up new insults for you." Silver started laughing but then fell to the ground clutching his genitals for an unknown reason, probably to do with Gold who was glaring down at him.

"I hate you." Cal said glaring

"Whatever, Carly we need to get to class." Nemesis said

"My name is Cal! Not Carly!" Carly/Cal exclaimed angrily, his ears popping out

"Don't care freak show. I see your animalistic traits still work. Wow school has taught me big words." Nemesis walked off and the rest of the group followed, some more reluctant than others and some unable to get up due to a knife in their lower body parts. Gold was worried that what she did may have permanently damaged Silver but he seemed to be fine… maybe.

When Girl Cal now referred to as Carly got to class she sat down with many guys looking at her, not caring that she was a strange new student but only caring about her chest, legs and butt. Eventually she grew tired of the attention and punched one in the jaw knocking him out. "Stop staring." She ordered. The men obeyed like puppets and she smirked.

Yui was shocked to see a new yet familiar student walk into class, sit down and punch another student in the jaw as if she had been here for months. Yui furiously walked over to the girl and glared at her. "Who are you and why did you punch another student?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm a test subject and I punched him because that's how I grew up so shove off." Yui recognised that phrase and who said it to her last so she quickly turned and sat down realising that the new student could snap her in half like a twig and she didn't like being snapped in half like a twig.

...

**Lunchtime!**

Carly went to visit Mikado at lunch to see if she could do something about it but Mikado said her best bet was to live it as a girl from now on. So much for 'as long as their alive I can fix them'. Carly stomped out of the clinic after watching Rito walk past with a damaged face that just screamed angry girls and awkward accident. Carly flinched as she saw it but walked away just to find Silver staring her right in the face.

"Hey friend." He said "How's it like being a girl?"

Carly calmed down a bit after the fright of seeing another potential stalker. "Well I found out that creepy guy fan clubs are worse than squealing girl ones. Had to punch ten stalkers in the jaw so far and I almost thought you were eleven."

Silver whistled and leaned back. "Those creepy guy fan clubs must be bad then. But why would I stalk you?" Silver asked

"True. You're too busy daydreaming about Gold." Carly laughed and Silver blushed while glaring.

"Sh-Shut up! That's not true!" Silver denied

"Yes it is, and you know it." Carly sniggered

Suddenly the sound of footsteps rang through the corridor and the duo turned to see Rito with his face still damaged, running from an angered VMC who probably thought Rito had kidnapped Momo again. Rito quickly pulled out his D-dial and summoned a small white device about the size of a pea and the shape of a diamond to his hands. He pushed down on a yellow button on the side and two wings, like deviluke wings popped out of the device and he used them to pull himself off the ground.

Carly and Silver watched this scene unfold completely confused. The VMC turned to them and glared. "We know you're his friends so make him come down." One ordered.

Silver laughed maniacally to show that he didn't care but just to emphasise the point… "You think I care? DO YOU? Well I got to tell you something. I DON'T! You know Gold's fan club? Their leader passed out because of me, and you shall be no different. Piss off before I shove you through the next twenty god damned walls!" Silver finished his rant and the VMC lost some of their courage. The rest diminished when he pulled out his two blades that glowed red in the light for some reason.

The group dashed off and Rito floated down. "Thanks Silver-san. I don't know if could have survived much longer if you hadn't helped."

"You're welcome. Where did the wings come from?" Silver asked

"Lala gave me one of her machines. Those wings aren't natural you know! Otherwise Lala's dad would have won the war way before he did, or so Momo says" Rito explained

"I think I would know that they're not natural. Guess what race I am?" Silver asked

"Oh right, sorry." Rito said embarrassed.

"Anyway your face is currently messed up and I think it looks like girl anger so you might want Mikado-sensei to fix that up." Carly suggested.

"I tried but the VMC were there telling Mikado-sensei to fix their broken hearts so one thing led to another and you saw what happened next." Rito explained.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gold called out from across the hall. She walked up to them and looked saw Rito's face "Have you always looked like that or weren't you born ugly?"

"That must burn Rito. Anyway head to Mikado-sensei and tell her to kiss it better." Silver said.

"W-What?!" Rito yelled

"I told you to go to her so she could fix it. Geez teenagers these days." Silver said

"You're a teenager to aren't you?" Carly asked

"Nope. I'm legally an adult but I pretend to be sixteen just to go to this school. I'm actually eighteen." Silver boasted

"Class guys!" the voice of Nemesis called from down the hall and the group panicked.

...

**After school**

Rito walked outside the school grounds and met up with Yami who took them to their previous sparing spot. "We do this every now and then but not all the time. I'd get too tired if we did. Is that okay?" Rito asked

"Okay. Let us begin" Yami said.

/

**This is a fight/spar between Yami and Rito so try to believe it. Or don't and just skip it if you want, it's up to you.**

Yami started with the opening move and she dashed at Rito to swing her hair blades at him, which were easily blocked by his sword, which then slashed at her but she flew up into the sky. Rito followed suit by attaching the wing device to his clothes and went with an upper cut as he flew past, smacking her right in the jaw. The girl back flipped in mid-air but then steadied herself quickly and launched at him, clashing her sword arm on his giant blade.

Yami quickly spun around and stuck her hair out as fists in a circle and she smashed her hair into Rito many times knocking him back but he didn't falter as he did a loop and smashed back towards her with a fist extended. The blond dodged the fist and sent one of her own into his side but he caught it and threw her through the air.

Yami spread her wings to slow down then sent dragon heads of hair at Rito who flew up and unintentionally into Yami's trap. The girl launched her (my creation for those who don't remember) EMP ability as a missile and short circuited his wings and she placed hair spiked beneath him. The boy stabbed his sword into her hair spikes to stop him from falling and then launched off with strong arms and flew right into Yami, kicking her in the face.

Yami caught his foot afterwards and threw him to the ground, but just before he hit his wings reactivated and he halted himself in the air. He then used his D-dial to summon a small laser pistol and fired it at Yami who used her hair as a mirror and the lethal beam of light bounced off into the sky. The girl sky dived to the boy and landed right above him with her hair blades stabbing the ground to stop her from clashing with her opponent. The two looked at each other from centimetres apart then Yami bounced away ending the fight

/

**Hope you liked the fight! Yami and Rito are growing closer due to this and I will eventually seal it as a thing maybe after he confesses to Haruna if he ever does.**

When Yami jumped away from Rito he stood up and grinned "That was fun." He said. "We should head home now though. Mikan will be waiting for me and Tear must be waiting for you. Bye!" Rito said before flying away.

"Farewell Rito-san!" Yami called out before flying off to her home.

'There it was again' Rito thought 'she called me Rito-san.' He shook it off and continued. 'I wonder how life would be without Yami…' Rito thought about it and he came out with, Mikan = sad, Rito = dead many times over, Lala =? , Momo = plan broken, Nana = sad Mea so sad Nana, etc. 'Yami has helped me many times and she makes Mikan happy. I think feel like I did with Lala after the seaside summer school about her.' When Rito arrived at his house he walked in to hear Mikan call for dinner so he walked straight to the table but was shooed away because he smelled like sweat.

He had his dinner after everyone else and had a bath after that. Lying back in the bathtub he rested then thought about how Momo had snuck into the bath the last three times and Mikan had got angry. With that on his mind he heard the door open and jumped "MOMO! WHY ARE YOU-" he cut himself off when he realised it wasn't Momo "Mikan?!"

"Shh!" she said. "I'm in here because Momo-san won't come in if I am." She stepped into the bath with Rito who was blushing furiously.

"M-Mikan was it always so cramped in here?" He asked nervously

"It's because we've grown stupid." Hoping to engage in small talk Mikan asked a question "So how are things with Haruna-san?"

"What?!" Rito jumped "What has this got to do with Haruna-ch- I mean Sairenji?!"

"Never mind. How about Kotegawa-san? Why not invite her to a cat café or something?" Mikan asked getting a similar reaction

"W-What!? But if I invited Kotegawa it would only be a bother to her!"

"Man Rito you need to actually do something about this. Otherwise it will seem like you're just toying with them. Of course it's different if you plan on making a harem."

Then Rito remembered Momo's words when she snuck into the bath with Rito before she joined school and leaped. "W-what are you talking about?! A Harem of all things!" he then realised he was standing up. Naked. In front of his sister.

Mikan covered her eyes "Is there any particular reason you're standing up?" she asked a small blush on her face.

"I-Um, Uh, I'm getting out!" Rito leapt out of the bathtub and opened the door to see Momo standing there watching while rubbing her tail.

"Sorry to bother you!" She then skipped off

Mikan smiled "It's because of me." She said.

"Actually…" Rito began "Was it her whole plan to get you in the bath with me?"

Mikan blushed madly "EH?!" she yelled "MOMO-SAN!" she screamed.

…..

**Carly/Cal decided to take a walk.**

Carly walked out across the streets into the night and noticed another figure. She moaned as she saw Nemesis walking before noticing her and grinning mischievously. "Hey freak show, how's the new body handling? Not having any more gas problems I assume?"

"Not now Nemesis I want a peaceful walk." She complained

"Peaceful, right. Not going out to show off your body or anything are you?" the olive girl teased.

"N-no! I wouldn't do that!" the female boy yelled.

"Riiight. You'd just play with it yourself. You have tentacles after all." Nemesis pressed

"S-shut up! I don't do that stuff!" Carly yelled.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Nemesis frowned

"Are you trying to coax me into a fight?"

"Now you're catching on."

"Let's go then."

...

**One fight a chapter**

The female warriors were collapsed on the ground tired and weak.

"I won." Carly said weakly

"No, I did" Nemesis responded.

Yami was out for a walk to and she noticed the two on the ground arguing and stood between them. "Neither of you won if you're both like this. If I were still an assassin and targeting your lives you would both be dead now." Yami said. The two fell silent. Yami picked them up and took them to Rito's house, which she had been told to go to because Tear was busy with Mikado and wanted Yami to stay with friends.

Suddenly Yami heard Mikan yell and she became worried. She flew quickly to the house to find Mikan storming out of the bath chasing Momo and Rito running upstairs to get changed after being in the bath. Yami processed the information for a bit until she realised, Momo running from Mikan means she did something to do with sexual harassment and Rito and Mikan were both in the bath at the same time.

Yami grabbed Momo with her hair and threw her back to Mikan who was currently glad that Yami was here. Mikan smacked Momo over the head with a frying pan that appeared out of thin air.

After the matter at hand was dealt with and Nemesis and Carly were sleeping due to fatigue Yami was talking to Mikan. "Mikan, why were you in the bath with Yuuki Rito?"

Mikan blushed "Um, Uh Momo tricked me into it!" Mikan explained but thought of something to get the attention off her. "But more importantly, why are you calling him Yuuki Rito? I thought you called him Rito-san now."

Yami blushed "I don't."

"Yes you do. When he came home from your first 'sparing match' I asked what you called him and he answered with, 'she normally called me Yuuki Rito but before I thought she called me Rito-san, or that may have just been Momo from inside'."

Yami blushed harder. "Okay maybe I do but it's not like I like him like that."

"Are you sure? That was an awful lot of likes you said there." Mikan teased

"What has that got to do with anything?" Yami asked

"Split them into their own words and add Rito to the end of each one." Mikan said

Yami tilted her head. "Like Rito like Rito like Rit-" Yami stopped and blushed. "Mikan." She said threateningly

Mikan got a bit worried for her safety so she called it a night and fell asleep. Yami however could not sleep so she went out to the kitchen for a bit. When she arrived she saw Rito who was fixing himself a glass of water. He turned and saw her but didn't look surprised. "How come, every time you're at my house and I need a drink, you're standing there?" he asked

Yami pondered the question "it may be a coincidence."

"Maybe, or someone wants us to meet repeatedly, like an author or something." Rito suggested

"What?" Yami questioned

"Oh, uh just something Silver-san said about authors, juice boxes and fourth walls." Rito explained.

"I'm not sure I understand." She said.

"Nor do I"

"Oh and, I'm not sure I apologised for the darkness problem a while ago so, sorry." Yami walked off.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Rito said to her as she walked off. Somehow his words made her feel much better.

**...**

**How was that? Good or bad? Both or neither? Tell me about it if you want! Wow the group are staying at Rito's a lot. Maybe I'll do another space story with Yami, Rito and Nana just to fit them all in. Nana wasn't in this chapter much was she? Just used as somewhat of a reference. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Next chap is now and here it is with some people doing things to do with stuff. Enjoy!**

**...**

Yami woke up in the morning and looked around the room she was in. Her eyes widened when she realised what had just happened. She had woken up. For that to happen she would have needed to be asleep in the first place, like proper sleep. Not just stand there half asleep sleep. She saw Mikan still asleep in the bed next to her and decided to get up without waking her. As she walked out of the room she stepped into the living room and looked around to see Rito already up playing games with Celine watching and cheering over his shoulder.

"Yuuki Rito" Yami said to the boy surprising him.

"Huh? Oh Yami! You look like you just crawled out of bed" He stated

"It may be because I did." Yami responded 'what am I speaking like that for? It's not like me at all. Nor is it like me to think like this.'

"Wait, you actually got some real sleep?" He asked surprised

"Yes I did." She looked at him and saw his surprised expression

It quickly turned into that of happiness "that's great Yami." He smiled to her and she blushed unnoticeably.

A yawn sounded from upstairs and the two turned to see Silver walking down stretching his arms behind his back. He saw them and stopped. He wasn't wearing his normal fur coat but was instead wearing a white tank top and black pants showing quite large muscles. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" he asked

Rito and Yami blushed "N-No!" Rito said quickly "W-we were just talking!"

"Uh, huh. Well I suppose it is better to give people the benefit of the doubt but I don't want to so, I'm going to say: stop making out before everyone else appears" Silver teased them but had a serious expression on his face. "By the way, the coat was to warm so I took it off readers."

"W-wait no! We weren't doing that!" Rito argued again then a confused expression fell upon his face "Readers?"

"Readers as in the people who read this thing and come on, you both totally want to kiss each other I mean just imagine it!" He looked at them.

"No I don't want to!" Rito yelled

"Too bad" Silver said as he plunged them both into an illusion.

Rito fell back and onto a field of grass where he saw a figure in the distance. He focused his eyes and watched as the figure faded into the shape of Yami walking towards him. Slowly he got up and walked towards her unable to control his body. Slowly they met each other and leaned in until…

...

**Upstairs**

Carly/Cal got out of bed and got dressed into some boy clothes with no bra to wear. She sighed and stepped out of the sarcophagus to see an empty bed with no one in it. (I don't say?) Carly shrugged and stepped out of the door and walked down stairs to see Yami and Rito standing still with Silver watching in glee.

"Hey!" Carly called and the two in a trance snapped out blushing while Silver's glee turned into dread as he saw Yami and Rito glaring at him.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he said as he quickly ran but he couldn't out run two mad warriors with wings and eventually felt the wrath of being stabbed over and over again. Gold walked out to see this and although she was a bit worried she decided he probably deserved it.

"What did he do this time?" She asked the two startling them a little.

"He just, um, never-mind!" Yami said quickly then she flew away.

Gold blinked a couple of times "Well that was a bit out of character wasn't it?"

Carly walked up next to her. "Definitely." She agreed.

Rito walked up to the girls "Well she said she got some actual sleep tonight so her attitude to things might be returning to before her career as an assassin."

Gold smiled "I hope so. She really needs that." Then she decided to take Silver and Momo's place in teasing "Maybe loving someone was the trigger? A certain brother to her best friend?"

Rito blushed harshly "Wh-why would she love me? I- I'm-" he paused "I was her target" he corrected.

"Why do you think she stopped but stayed on earth?" Gold asked

"Because she was at peace." Rito answered wondering where this was going

"And why was she at peace?" Gold asked once again.

Rito thought about that for a minute and remembered how Silver had deactivated darkness then blushed "B-but that would make no sense!"

Suddenly the call for breakfast sounded as everyone walked to the table, even Yami who seemed to be quite hungry since she ate almost twice as much as everyone else with perfect manners. Carly decided afterwards to kick Nemesis out of the house, which lead to another fight and Rito had to break it up. After a while Nemesis did leave the house but Tear made Yami stay because she wanted them to get closer to each other.

Yami walked around the house until she found Nana who was walking around with a worried look on her face. "Nana?" Yami asked making the pigtailed princess jump with surprise then blush

"Oh, hey Yami, you surprised me!" she said trying her best to fight down her blush

Yami tilted her head and put her hand on her chin "You're blushing. Why are you blushing?"

Nana blushed even harder "I-I'm not!" Nana claimed obviously lying.

"I'm not blind I can see your face." Yami stated "you are clearly blushing"

Nana sighed "Okay, I am but I won't tell why."

Yami looked her right in the eyes. "I can read facial expressions." She said almost threateningly.

Nana blushed for a bit before realising it was going to happen sooner or later. "I-I think I love Rito" she said quickly but Yami picked up every word.

"You said that on the space ship when we first met Cal" Yami said

"I-I know but this is a bit more than that. It's like… I don't know! It just is!" she paced around quickly before realising what she said and she looked at Yami

"Well that makes two of us" she said.

...

**Rito is talking with Carly**

"So you don't like being a girl?" Rito asked

"No I don't, it's difficult and I don't like the way you have to pee and-" Carly was interrupted

"I get it, I get it." Rito assured "I'm just thinking about how to fix it."

Quietly Yami came down from the stairs and suggested and idea "Why don't we just go to a planet where this is normal and ask them how to fix it?" she asked Rito who pondered the idea

"That sounds nice! So who will be going?" he asked

"Nana wanted to go and so do I, and apparently you do to so let's ask Carly Python shall we?" Yami said

Carly shook her head "Carly python sounds weird but no, I can't even seem to take care of myself here let alone in space. Sorry but it's a three man crew this time. Or one man and two woman" Carly winked at Yami who blushed and glared. Rito stood in the middle of the gazes confused.

"Um, so are we going to get ready or just look at each other?" Rito asked thoroughly confused as to the different looks coming off the girls faces.

Yami turned back to Rito. "I know a planet but it will take a while to get there and back. I estimate two days again." Rito nodded and went off to get changed

Carly sighed "You knew I wouldn't go didn't you?" She asked

"Yes" Yami responded

"So that Nana-san and you have the chance to be alone with Rito, is the real reason for this." She deduced

Yami blushed a little "Yes" then she glared at the snake girl "Don't tell anyone"

Carly looked at her innocently "I would never!" she said pretending to be slightly offended

"Don't" Yami said, her glare increasing tenfold.

Carly started sweating a little "Okay then, I'll just go and find something to eat. Bye!" she dashed off to the kitchen to tell Mikan but was cut off when a hair sword shot in front of her and she quickly agreed to Yami's deal.

...

**On the ship about to take off.**

Yami ordered the AI to take off when Nana arrived and she led Rito to the new room that had been installed. He looked around and decided it would be suitable. There was a bed and a bedside table with a wardrobe and other essential stuff.

"This is nice. Thanks Yami!" Rito smiled at her and she blushed a little then nodded and walked off.

"This is the training room. When I'm in it, don't interrupt unless I tell you that you can come in, but you can go in anytime otherwise." Rito nodded soaking up the information.

"So in other words, I can train, or spar with you but not while your in." Rito summarised and Yami nodded

Nana walked into the ship and smiled at the familiar atmosphere and she had quite liked it. She saw Yami and Rito talking so she walked up to them. "Hey guys!" she called and the two looked at her.

"Good you're here. Are we all ready to go?" Rito asked

"Doesn't matter. I ordered Luna to take off when Nana got on so we'll be going soon." Yami stated

Suddenly the ship took of surprising Rito who had only been on it on their way to planet mistletoe and was unaccustomed to riding in it. "Waa!" he tripped and fell onto Yami who tumbled with him and they landed with Rito's hands stretched up onto her chest and his face down at her underwear. He jumped back only to fall into Nana with his face on her chest and hands in her butt. He quickly got up and dashed off with the girls screaming at him and an AI somehow being in disbelief.

"What just happened?" it asked itself.

...

**A little later when everyone calmed down.**

Rito stepped out of his room with a few scratches and a couple of bruises but nothing to serious. In fact the girls had barely tried that hard to hurt him! He looked around and saw Nana walking around aimlessly while seeming quite bored.

He thought for a bit then decided to ask what was happening. "Hey Nana!" he called out and she looked at him

"Hi Rito" she replied

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing much at all. In fact I have nothing to do! Luna is being a jerk about my chest to…" Nana frowned

"Well it sounds like you need to talk to somebody!" Rito said happily.

Nana looked at him confused for a bit then smiled "Maybe I do." She said and so the two sat down and talked about random stuff for a while. After a bit Yami joined in a little, always listening and sometimes putting in her thoughts. The group grew closer to each other, understanding one another a bit more and the other two heard a few of the 'misunderstandings' that happened either when they weren't around or before they came to earth.

After a while the group started doing their own thing. Nana decided to start reading her book while Yami asked Rito to spar with her. Obviously he said yes so they went to the training room. Yami walked up to the wall and opened a panel "What kind of place would you like to fight in?" she asked

Rito pondered the question. "I'd probably a flat kind of place. Why?" he asked

Suddenly the room changed and Rito jumped. The entire place was replaced with a giant grass clearing surrounded by distant high mountain walls and a blue cloudless sky. The door to the room stayed however and Rito walked around to see if he could find the walls to the strange place he was in. finding that the only limits were probably the mountains off in the distance he turned back to Yami who was looking at him as if she was preparing.

Rito summoned his sword and attached his wings then dropped into a fighting stance. "Let's begin" he said. And so they did.

/

**Rito will have tons of resources from his D-dial because Lala and Silver make him inventions. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Rito launched out with an opening move by swinging his sword at Yami who caught it with a metal sword arm then shoved a hair fist at his face but he ducked and tried to kick her in the jaw. The girl however saw this coming and swatted the foot aside and shot her sword arm down at him. He parried with his sword and quickly launched up, aiming a fist at her face but she just flew out of the way.

Rito activated his wings and went to hit her in the face but she blocked and launched dragon heads of hair at him. He dodged them and spun in the air, swinging his sword in her direction. She caught it and threw him down but he caught himself and flew up as fast as he could. Yami remembered this from their last fight and backed away before he launched his uppercut. However the boy had other ideas and as his uppercut missed he back flipped with his foot out, catching Yami's jaw with his toes.

The girl fell back a bit but her hair shot out and grabbed him. It pulled him close and she hit him in the gut, knocking him away and catching his sword. The girl swung the sword and threw it at him. He dodged its spinning blade and caught the handle then dashed up into the air and swung at her. He scratched her and cut her clothes a bit but the two didn't notice as they were too engrossed in the fighting.

The duo leaped away from each other and stared at each other like enemies. Then the two without warning leapt at each other and their blades hit. Yami pushed all she had into it as did Rito but neither could break through the other's defence. The two threw fists at each other and they clashed as well. Rito heard a crack as their fists clashed and felt pain shoot through his body.

"Ahg!" he cried. He had broken his hand and from Yami's reaction so had she as they both stepped away from the other and clutched their hands. "Let's end it here."

/

**Oh no! What will they do?! Well they'll probably use some Goo Carly/Cal gave Rito to put in his phone.**

The two walked out of the room and Nana saw them clutching their hands like they were broken so she assumed they were. "Oh!" she yelped and ran over "What did you two do?!" she yelled

"W-well we punched each other's fists so we broke our hands." Rito said.

"Then get Carly's healing gloop out and fix it!" Nana yelled at them

"Oh that's right!" Rito said and he got some out of his phone and rubbed it onto his and Yami's hands. "There we go, that's much better!" Rito smiled

Nana looked at the two up and down. "Yami why is your shirt torn?" she asked

Rito and Yami looked at her shirt and sure enough it was torn around her stomach area. "Yuuki Rito must have torn it while sparing." She said and went to change it.

Rito and Nana watched her leave then looked at each other (wow I'm using 'each other' a lot) "shouldn't she have hit me for being ecchi?" Rito asked

"I think normally she would have I guess." Nana agreed

"Oh well, I kind of like not being used as a punching bag for once." Rito said then walked off to his room. He lay down on the bed tired from the sparing match and slowly drifted into sleep.

...

**Silver and Gold**

The two looked at each other. They stared and stared and didn't look away. The staring competition drew on and the two were staring at each other like they were in love. Oh wait. Then after a while Gold couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she blinked. "Yes!" Silver cheered "I win!" he jumped up and started dancing

"Damn" Gold muttered to herself annoyed that she had lost. "Hey wait a minute, how do I know that you didn't cheat?" she asked.

Silver stopped dancing "W-what do you mean?" he asked trying to act innocent

"You have your fancy eye tricks to make me believe different things with illusions and stuff!" Gold accused and Silver backed away

"Um, no I don't what are you talking about?" he asked nervously

"You did! You cheated!" she yelled.

"Uh oh." Silver said as he turned and ran, Gold hot on his trail with knives.

"Get back cheater!" she yelled at him.

'Well at least I got something. Her eyes were really beautiful' Silver thought as he ran

…**..**

**I'm sorry that the start was so OOC! Please forgive me! Ahhhh! Evil anti-OOC zombies are trying to kill me! Help! Anyway, that was this chapter. I felt that my story was starting to revolve around the house and school so I decided to change things up a bit. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Last chapter was pretty bad in my opinion but I'll try to make up for it! So the trio are in space and I might make it like before, how I add a bit of earth stuff in but anyway. Hope you enjoy! BTW I made Peke a girl**

**...**

Rito awoke in the morning. Or as it seemed since there was no sun… I'm not going into that again (go back to when Nana did the time and sun thing). He stepped out of his room and looked around as always and he saw nothing in particular so he walked out of the doorway and sat down before realising he wasn't changed. He quickly rushed back to his room and got changed into his clothes rather than pyjamas. He walked out again and saw Nana slowly walking out of her room looking half asleep. She walked over to Rito slowly and swaying a bit.

"Riiiitoooo" she moaned "You're a beeeaaast." She moaned again

"Um, Nana?" he asked and suddenly the girl snapped awake

"Huh? Wha?" she asked nothing in particular. "Where am I?" she asked again

"Outside my bedroom door." Rito answered "Are you okay or are you just really tired?" he asked

"I'm just really tired. I got next to no sleep last night for some reason" she yawned

"Well I hope you get some rest tonight, or whenever we sleep." Rito smiled at her and she smiled back. "By the way, why did you call me a beast while half asleep?" he asked her

"Huh? Did I?" she wondered "Maybe I did. Probably because you always have Momo in your bed when I wake up." She said glaring slightly

Rito leaned back a bit "I keep telling you, she sneaks into my bed!"

"Hm! I wonder!" she looked at him suspiciously but really, she believed everything he had just said.

"It's true!" he told her.

"Maybe." She said, still keeping up the tsundere act "Anyway, where do you think we're going? If Yami were up we could ask her but I think she might actually sleeping. She seemed to like it yesterday."

Rito nodded "but we are going to find a place where turning into gas is normal right?"

"Yep. That way we can figure out and teach Carly so she can be Cal or whichever one she wants."

"That sounds good for her." Rito smiled "By the way, do you have any knowledge of machines? It would be nice to make some more inventions to go in my new D-dial."

Nana shook her head "Sadly when I said I make the trouble quest it was pretty much all Momo but Yami has a book about it."

"Had" Yami's voice sounded from behind the duo scaring the living stuff out of them. (That was creative! Living stuff.) "Cal or Carly as she is currently being known as hasn't given it back yet and that somewhat annoys me. Like you being ecchi just to a much lower level" Yami said to Rito who just blushed

"I-I don't mean to be like that." He claims

Yami looked at him but said nothing for a while. Suddenly a quiet crash sounded in a part of the ship. All heads turned and saw a little robot with wings and swirl eyes floating looking worried. "Peke?!" Nana yelled

"Why are you here?" Rito asked

"Um, Lala-sama asked me to follow you just to make sure you're okay." The little white robot explained "She seems to be worried that you may hurt yourself."

Yami looked at the robot deadpan "What happened when Yuuki Rito and I broke our hands?" she asked

Peke looked at her worried "You broke your hand?"

"Rito had some of Carly's healing goo with him so he used that." Nana explained

Peke nodded. "Okay then. Lucky Rito-dono had that."

"You know what, Peke." Rito said "It may be better if you stay in your human form on the planet, just in case the natives see you as a threat somehow."

Yami nodded "Actually the natives are quite cautious to people with machines. Some are even afraid"

Peke nodded "Maybe I could practice being like that for longer to see if I can use it without using much battery." Peke started to change and she grew into a young girl with a tie and short hair.

"That looks good" Rito said, not intending for it to sound weird but to some people in the audience it might.

Peke blushed somewhat "T-thanks" she said. Then Nana and Yami left to talk and Rito and Peke dropped into conversation.

...

**On earth with Mikan and Silver**

Silver lay on the ground in pain after he started laughing and Mikan walked past. She giggled

"I said, how come you can laugh but I can't?" he looked irritated

"Because I don't laugh annoyingly." She looked down at him. "Don't be angry at Gold-san, I know you love her."

Silver blushed "I-I do not!" he said glaring at Mikan who just looked at him as if she knew he was lying which she probably did. "Well at least I don't have crush on my siblings!" he retorted

Mikan blushed "Y-yeah right! I don't like him like that! And besides aren't you and Gold-san considered siblings due to the fact that Memorzian siblings split from the same body?" Mikan said intelligently surprising Momo who had just walked into the room.

"Not exactly." Silver said "We were more of clones stuffed into the same body than brother and sister stuffed into the same body." Mikan nodded and Momo was standing there surprised at how much knowledge the little brunette had about various things.

Suddenly an angry Yui burst into the house and glared at the group except Mikan. "Why are none of you at school?!" she yelled and suddenly everyone except Mikan, Celine and Lala who was never scared of Yui became scared.

Silver was a little confused however "Wait, wasn't today a day off?" he asked

Yui became even more furious. "Only for people in the school committee like me!" she glared at everyone else. "GO TO SCHOOL!" she yelled at them and they all scrambled trying to get ready and rush out.

...

**Back in space**

Yami stepped out of her room to see Rito and Nana speaking and Peke just walking around in human form. Walking over to the duo Yami heard their conversation. "Well, Lala's inventions don't work most of the time and they regularly explode and back before you came I was always caught in those explosions." Rito said to Nana

"Yeah, her inventions break a lot but some work." By this time Peke was glaring at the two and about to yell at them until she heard Rito's next words.

"In amongst those some is Peke who is probably the most successful of all of Lala's inventions. I mean she never breaks and only sometimes does she need to recharge at the wrong time but that's to be expected." Rito said and Peke started to blush a little as she walked away.

"Did you just say that to stop Peke from attacking you?" Nana asked

"Huh? Peke was there?" Rito said slightly blushing "That's a bit embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." Nana said "She was looking a little embarrassed to."

Meanwhile in Peke's robotic yet emotion-full head she had some thoughts buzzing around 'why do I feel so happy when he says that?' she asks herself. 'I may have to ask Yami-dono or Nana-sama.'

After a bit more chat Nana sat down to read her mega animal book and Rito went to his room to do… something else. Yami went to the training room to train and so the boredom began

Yami eventually grew tired of training for whatever reason and stepped out of the room to see Rito sitting on his own looking lonely. She walked over to him and looked down next to him. "Yuuki Rito are you okay?" she asked

He looked up. "Yeah, just a little bored that's all." He answered with a little smile.

Yami sat down beside him. "Then let's talk." She said simply

He blinked "About what?"

"I don't know." She answered "It's not like me to talk like this is it?" she looked in front of her and Rito did as well

"Not really. It may be because you're getting more and more used to life on earth and more accustomed to how we talk." He said intelligently

"You're not and idiot. You're being smart. I don't hate smart people." She smiled "I'm also smiling now. That's a bit different"

Rito smiled and looked at her "that's a good thing right?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm glad you feel that way Yami. The way it sounds, you've had a tough life and I hope it can get better."

She smiled and the two started talking like normal friends. Every now and then Yami would describe a book she had read or something she had done with Mikan, and Rito would explain something that happened while Yami wasn't around or something from his point of view.

...

**On earth because it's becoming increasingly difficult to talk about the space ship without making people OOC**

Silver stepped out of class with Gold by his side walking while being followed by fan clubs. Silver groaned "Uhg, we got extra homework. I don't like it." He complained

"It's not like it matters to you." Gold grumbled "You'll be done before we even get back to the house."

Silver rolled his eyes. "I'll help you if you need it." He said

Gold let out some form of a laugh mixed with a chuckle mixed with a snort. "I'm smart enough to handle it myself thank you. By the way, how can Lala-san use her uniform without Peke-san?"

"Easy. Peke badges." Silver said

"Oh, those things that she uses if Peke-san isn't recharged."

"Yep. Those."

Suddenly a quiet Nemesis snuck up behind Silver and when she was right behind him decided to surprise him "where's Yuuki?" she asked making Silver jump a little

Silver turned and saw it was only Nemesis and not some crazy fan girl. "He's with Yami-san, Nana-chan and Peke-san in space." He explained "they're going to find out how to turn Carly-san back into Cal-san."

Nemesis grumbled "I was just getting to the good insults." She said before walking off to tell Mea where Nana was.

Suddenly the two fan clubs leapt out at the duo. "Silver-kun! You have been defiling the mind of our innocent Gold-sama!" the lead of Gold's fan club yelled

"Gold-san! You have been Silver-sama for granted and therefore should be punished!" the lead of Silver's fan club yelled. When the two fan clubs heard what the other said they started glaring at each other.

Once it became a full out war the two knew that it needed to stop. "Okay, Okay people put the guns down!" Gold yelled

"People of the fan clubs, you should really put away the bazookas!" Silver cried out. The same thought went through the heads of the two devilukians at that time. 'How did they even get those in Japan?!'

Finally after enough swords and knives the fan clubs stopped and decided to crawl to Mikado's office and Silver and Gold were panting slightly. Silver looked at Gold "You tired?" he asked

Gold looked at him "Not one bit, but your panting as if your life depended on it." She retorted

"So tired that your insults are starting to suck huh?" Silver teased

"The only thing sucking here are you lungs for air." Gold responded

"Why are we attempting to insult each other?" Silver said "I'm too childish to care and you're too sophisticated to not come up with a snappy come back."

"Don't know but you're not _that_ childish." She said to him

"Now insults are turning into compliments"

"That's fine by me. You could use a compliment or two for your performance just then."

"You weren't too bad yourself. Actually I could say you were equal with me."

"Must bruise you ego to even say that much"

"Kind of." Then the two smirked at each other but Silver started to blush a little "Hey, um can I talk to you after school?" he asked. Gold nodded.

...

**Oh! I just watched a video and now I have an idea!**

Rito sat in his room when suddenly an alarm sounded. He jumped up in shock but then dashed out of his room to see Yami looking at the computer frowning. "What's wrong Luna?" she asked

"Yami-chan. I have just detected a meteor belt. Sadly the shields have been depleted somehow and we only have enough power to dodge a few." The AI said

"That's not good" Nana said. Suddenly the side of the ship was hit by a meteor and the wall was left with a hole.

Peke was in robot form and was pulled through the hole. Rito watched and quickly put on his wings and tore out of the ship, making the hole bigger with his sword. It took Yami and Nana a few seconds to realise what had just happened. Once they did Nana yelped and shot to the wall but Yami was ready and pulled her back, making a hair wall so that nothing else would fly out.

"What are you doing Yami?!" Nana screamed

"When I feel them hitting my hair I will pull them in. For now I cannot let anything else out." Yami said seriously but worriedly.

Meanwhile, Peke had been hit by a rock and her systems were malfunctioning so she couldn't use her wings. Rito diving through the space between them was worried that he may not have enough air but he couldn't let a friend drift off into space. He flew through the meteors and jumped off a few, shooting through the gap and catching Peke, then flying back. After a bit his vision became blurry, and his lungs became tight. He was really trying to hold his breath and Peke could see it. She was trying to quickly think of a way to help when it hit her. As in, a tiny meteor actually hit her and made her think of helmets. She realised what to do and form changed into a space suit for Rito complete with a helmet and two small holes in the back just the right size to fit his wings.

"Rito-dono, this suit is just like an earthling space suit." Peke said "You can breathe in here."

Rito expelled the breath he had and sucked in the oxygen taking rapid deep breaths while flying up to the ship. He saw Yami's hair filling the hole in the wall and knocked on it. As soon as he did he was enveloped in hair and pulled through the wall with Peke and spat out the other side. Yami kept her hair on the gap so that it wouldn't pull anything else out and Peke broke off from Rito in her robot form.

Rito collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and looking around the room. "Hi Yami" he said as he saw her looking down at him with a disapproving face but she didn't yell at him.

"Rito you idiot!" Nana yelled "why did you do that?! You could have died!" she slapped him

"Peke was out there, I couldn't do nothing." He said through breaths of air.

"If it were darkness out there would you help her?" Nana asked still angry and accidentally making Yami feel slightly guilty.

"Yes." Rito said, surprising pretty much everyone. "I would have helped because she is a living being and abandoning life is worse than abandoning someone when they need you most." Yami felt much better after hearing that and Peke was watching her saviour in awe.

"T-thankyou Rito-dono." She said

Rito looked at Peke "No thankyou. You saved me from suffocating in the vacuum of space."

Peke blushed a little but Rito passed out due to fatigue before she could say anything. Suddenly she thought about what she had felt when she was being worn by Rito and blushed even harder. 'My emotions have been getting more and more like a living beings' Peke thought 'it feels… great!'

Nana walked over and picked up Rito to start pulling him to his room then looked at Peke. "You coming?" she asked and Peke nodded, quickly helping lift up Rito. The two carried him to his room and put him down on his bed where he rested. The duo then walked out of the room and walked over to Yami who was folding the gap up and fixing it so that it was back to normal and they could continue on the ride to the planet. Once it was done Nana pulled out her book, Peke changed into human form testing with different clothes and Yami went to the training room.

...

**With Silver and Gold after school. (Warning. OC X OC, do not like = do not read)**

Silver lead Gold into the deepest room he could reach in his sarcophagus and pulled her in. Once Gold was finished looking around the place she looked over to the silver boy. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked

Silver blushed a little. "Well, it's about something very personal." He said

"Then why are you telling me?" she asked

"Because it involves you." He said and her heart skipped a beat. "Well, I've been thinking about my feelings for a while and… well… I think I may-" he was cut off

"Like me?" Gold asked hopefully

Silver nodded "maybe even more so than that." He said looking up, blushing as if he was about to explode

Gold couldn't believe her ears. The long awaited confession had just passed and she felt so happy. She smiled as wide as she could and leaped over to him. "Same here." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled, his blush fading quickly. He leaned in and she did to but they were interrupted by Mikan's call for dinner which ruined the moment.

"Damn!" Silver said "it was happening and logic just has to burst the bubble!" he got angry "Just because the outside is small it noise fills the whole inside-" he was interrupted by a couple of lips on his and his eyes widened as Gold pulled away.

"Come on, or you'll be late for dinner." she said and Silver smiled

"Sure. Just don't tell anyone yet." He said

"What did you think I was going to tell you?" she asked and Silver's smile widened across his entire face

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" Gold said

**...**

**For some reason I got embarrassed while writing that last part. God damn I would suck at doing a lemon scene if I ever did one, which I won't, you can count on that for the next few years. Also tell me if you think this story should end soon or if I should keep going for many more chapters. Also as you can see, I'm adding Peke into the harem plan, because I felt that the little robot deserved more attention. I'm not copying other writers, what are you talking about? (O.O). Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Previously the people were on the ship and Peke had fallen out but had been brought back in and my OCs had hooked up! :O Enjoy!**

**...**

Yami walked out of her room and yawned. Rito and Nana who were there turned to see Yami and were shocked to realise that she had _yawned_. I mean, _Yami_. She never yawns! Even Peke and Luna were shocked, mouths agape.

Rito leaned over to Nana "Did she just yawn?" he asked her

"I think she did." She replied

"Wow." Peke said.

"Yami-chan, did you have a nice rest?" the AI asked

"Yes Luna I did." She responded then walked over to the other people and sat down next to them. "Hello Yuuki Rito and Nana"

Rito, his shock disappearing and happiness became evident on his face; spoke to his friend "Hi Yami. Glad you had a nice sleep."

Nana leaned into Yami smiling "Hi Yami!" she said, almost like Mea.

Yami looked at her. "You sound like my little sister." She said thoroughly surprising everyone nearby.

"Yami are you sure you had a nice rest?" Rito asked

Yami nodded and smiled "the best since I became 'golden darkness'." She said happily.

Rito leaned in and hugged Yami tightly "That's great Yami." He said

Yami started to blush but before she could attack Nana wrapped her arms around the two, making it a group hug "We're all happy for you Yami" even Peke joined in but the AI was just looking at them confused.

After a bit Rito and Yami were talking normally and Nana was with Peke discussing matters of what clothes Peke would be wearing on the planet. Then the AI popped up and announced that they would be arriving in one hour. The group stood up and left to their respective rooms, (except Peke who just changed into human form and watched Rito a bit) to get ready.

They all met back in the room they were just in and started talking about what they would find there. "Maybe we will find many different animals there." Nana suggested

"Maybe we'll find some transportation so we don't have to walk the whole way" Rito thought

"We already all have wings don't we?" Peke asked

"Oh yeah" Rito said. The ship landed Rito was the first to step out. They had landed in a desert-like place with no plants or water in sight "What a brilliant place to land" Rito said

"Beats the planet with the tentacle aliens" Yami muttered. The team sprouted their wings and flew off in search of civilization. It was not long before they came across a town in the wasteland that was this desert. The group landed and peeked at it over a sand dune to find it filled with fanged people with smiles on their red faces.

"They look quite sun burnt" Nana said

"I think it's their natural skin colour." Peke looked at Nana.

"Well how are we going to camouflage?" Rito asked. The team sat there for a moment before Rito sighed "Knew we forgot something"

...

**On the planet earth with strange people at school**

Silver was sitting in class freely gazing at Gold's hair until the teacher announced yet another new student. "Wow. That's about four in a matter of a most months." The adult teen muttered. The student walked into class and looked at them deadpan but blushing.

"Hi, my name is Ronnoc Chelico. I come from Australia so forgive me if I screw up with the language a bit." The boy had blue-ish eyes and brown hair. He looked about fifteen or sixteen but his actions suggested around twelve or thirteen. Of course no one else would have made that deduction because they were all surprised that the Australian wasn't saying 'mate' or 'G-day'. He walked over to a seat next to Silver and smirked, showing off a few teeth to the boy.

Instantly Silver was intrigued. 'I must talk to this kid after class' he thought. The kid chuckled a bit as he wrote on his paper. 'I wonder what he's writing.'

A little later the students left class and Silver walked up to Ronnoc who was still writing on his paper. "If you want to know if I ride a kangaroo to school I must say, 'shut up you racist and go die in a hole'." The boy says "Of course I would only talk like that to people I know, so there you go. Take that phrase and party around"

Silver tilted his head "I just met you though" he said

"Yes but I know you more than you know yourself" the boy smirked

"But I don't get-" he was cut off

"You said it yourself, don't question the author." The boy chuckled as he saw Silver's eyes widen.

"Wait, so you wrote yourself into this story?" Silver asked

"Yep. I will only appear every now and then, anywhere any time but as you can see on this paper, we don't have time to talk. Your girlfriend is about to find you." Before Silver could argue, Gold appeared behind him.

"Oy, don't bully the new kid" She said

"I'm not but he knows, like, everything!" Silver said to her

"How?" she asked

"I'm the author." I said "I just changed my name a little, made myself more confident and started writing on a piece of paper now if you and your boyfriend are going to class the hurry along"

Gold glared at me "He is not my boyfriend"

"Yes he is. I wrote it so. Now watch as some guy slaps you in the head!" drama powers activate!

The hand moved slowly and it seemed like the world stopped. Everything stopped except the hand which flew through the air and hit Gold in the back of the head. The girl's eyes widened and she was knocked forward. She stumbled a bit before standing up at the face of the boy who had just written down many words on his paper that seemed infinite.

"See? Told you so." I puffed out my chest. "Wait, no it's not your chest, it's my chest!" we're the same person idiot "I like talking to myself" your weird "You just called yourself weird."

"Um, excuse me for asking but are you insane?" a voice asked from behind

"Yep. Completely and utterly, a duck on a flying monkey. Why do you ask Mea?" I turn my head and Mea is standing there with a confused look.

"You know me?" she asked

"And Nemesis. And everyone in your group including the teachers and people in the harem."

Mea blinked "You know about the harem plan?" she asked

"And the ending to this fan fiction which shall be a while later. Don't worry fans! It shall last for many years to come! Or maybe many months but eh. Same thing. Nemesis I know you're there"

An olive skinned girl popped out from behind him "how?" she asked

"Because LOL"

"What?" Momo asked appearing out of nowhere

"Ahg! This is boring! Onto the space mission!"

...

**Wait, did I just force myself to make the next part appear?**

After a while each person had a Peke badge, made by the original robot herself. "Here. This should camouflage you while we walk around the town." Peke said

"Thanks Peke." Rito said smiling which made the robot girl blush although they couldn't see it due to the red camouflage. The group stepped down from the dune and walked through town like local residents. Luckily for them it seemed that the planet's residents spoke the same language as them so they said they were from a different town and asked for a place to stay and one person told them to rent a place in the hotel.

"This is the place?" Rito asked no one in particular.

"I think so" Nana answered

"Let's go then." Yami said and they all walked in to the reservation desk.

"Hello. I would like to rent a place here for four." He said to the man

The man winced "Sure. Here's the key. Sorry for your loss." The last comment had Rito confused but he decided to ignore it and he went upstairs with the girls to their reserved room. He opened the door and looked around seeing that there was a bathroom, a kitchen, a table and four beds all lined up.

"Well this place seems nice" the boy commented

"It's looking quite comfortable for now" Yami said

"For now?" Nana asked

"Well it's not a problem for me but don't you have to get changed into different clothes Nana-sama?" Peke asked "how would that go with Rito-dono here?"

Nana, Yami and Rito blushed "Um… Rito goes into the bathroom when one of us changes?" Nana suggested

"Smart idea Nana." Rito agreed "Let's do that" then there was a knock on the door.

Rito opened it and outside was the man who they had spoken to before looking at them. "So, uh, what exactly are you going to be doing here?" he asked cautiously "Cause if it's what I'm thinking, you would need one big bed."

Rito didn't get it but Nana, Yami and Peke blushed. "We are not doing something so ecchi!" Yami yelled at him changing her hair

"Gotcha!" he said "Aliens!" he smiled widely

"Uh oh." Peke said

"I knew it! This is the only town on the planet and you guys are aliens!" the man cheered quietly so no one could hear except for them. "You may want to hide that fact though. Aliens are thought of as evil on this planet except to me who had a father that was an alien."

Rito blinked "wait so we're considered evil?" he asked the man

"Yeah. I'll be happy to help with anything you need though." he grinned at the group

Yami walked up to the man deadpan "does your race turn into gas some times?" she asked

The guy smiled "Yep. You have to have been in a gaseous form before though and we can only do it for a few seconds."

"Great! We have a friend at home who was morphed into gas because of a mixture he made and he became a girl so she wants to learn how so that she can be a guy again." Rito explained

The man nodded "Excellent. Well I've got a book about it at home so I'll give it to you tomorrow. Seems like books are the answer to learning everything in this universe huh?" he said and Yami smirked, being out of character again.

"Okay then. We'll all have a rest and you can come over tomorrow." Nana said

"Sure." The guy agreed "I'm Ronnoc by the way." He said

"I'm Rito. The blond girl is Yami, the pink haired one is Nana and the small girl is Peke." Rito told me.

"I know. Anyway I have a story to write so, see ya!" I walk away from the group and they all walk back in to rest on the beds. Rito was on the far end next to Nana who was next to Yami on the other side and on the near side was Peke.

"Good night everybody" Rito said

"Good night" the chorus of girls sounded as they all fell asleep except for Peke who just started recharging.

...

…**Was I just an alien?**

Silver went to his bedroom to get ready for some rest. He opened the door and grabbed some clothes before changing. He left to do a bit of computer stuff before sleeping and met Gold on the way there. "Hey Gold." He said as he stopped to talk to her

"Yo, Silver." She said leaning in closer to him

"Your tempting me." He moaned leaning in slightly.

"I am? Good" she whispered in a slightly seductive manner. She leaned in fully closing the gap between their lips, locking him in a passionate kiss. All too soon they broke apart.

"So was there anything you wanted to talk about?" Silver asked "or were you just her to kiss me?"

Gold shrugged "I was just heading to your room to 'talk' anyway." She said with quotations on the 'talk'.

A whistle broke their conversation "well it seems you two are getting along just fine." A female voice said

The two quickly turned to see Carly smirking at them like a villain that turned good. "Carly!" Silver exclaimed blushing "How long have you been standing there?"

Carly smiled "Normally I would be all cliché and say 'long enough' but today I'm going to say, since you said 'Hey Gold'."

Silver and Gold were the colour of tomatoes mixed with a hot pinkish colour. "Tell no one." They both glared at her.

"Okay, okay!" she said leaning back. The other two glared at him one more time before walking off to Silver's room to complete their 'talk'. "I am going to tell, everyone" Carly whispered quietly to herself. (Delsin Rowe!)

"Not yet Carly" an almighty voice says.

She looks around worriedly "Who are you?" she asks

"I'm the kid who just joined your class even though I'm about a year younger than Mikan" I say popping out of the darkness. "Also I'm the author."

"Author?" Carly asks completely confused and oblivious to my awesome power.

"Yep. Don't tell anyone about the kiss thing yet. Wait for a while and I will make you tell when the time is right." I grin at the girl "By the way, I just told the guys in space that I'm going to give them a book on how to help you. Wait for a while and you shall have it. Now sleep." I wave my hand and Carly drops to the ground unconscious. "As the writer I can give myself all the power I need. However I will only appear if I feel the story is getting a bit dull and will use my abilities to say, call a meteor to earth or a meateor. See what I did there? **Met**eor and **meat**eor? That sucked. Anyway, back to the space cadets."

...

**I am everywhere.**

Rito was awoken by a bump on the door. "We know there are aliens in there. Please come out without weapons or we will use our axes." Rito started to panic then he stopped.

"Wait did you just say axes?" he asked

"Yes. Our most advanced weaponry. You'd be best to listened to what we say."

"Be on guard still Yuuki Rito. They may be bluffing." Yami whispered then spoke a little louder "We will never surrender!"

The man growled "Fine. You leave us no choice." He burst into the room, waving an axe above his head. "I SHALL CLEAN UP YOU SCUM!" he screamed at the children, waking up robot form Peke and Nana who was half asleep. He swung his axe at Rito who quickly got out his sword and slashed the axe into pieces. Many more men burst into the room (possibly hundreds if they could fit) with more axes. Some dual wielding.

/

**My first group fighting scene with Yami and Rito vs swarm of axe people. Enjoy!**

Yami changed her hair into knives and spun them, cutting some of the people in the room and damaging others. Rito held his sword and activated his wings, quickly launching, making a drill action to tear through the masses. He ploughed most of them and when he stopped, blocked most attacks directed his way. Yami changed her hair into fists and hammers, while she smacked and punched many enemies, knocking them down for the count and eventually finishing up with a giant hair spike shooting up in the middle of the room. The axe men swung at Rito but he blocked all shots and countered most of them with a slash, jab or straight on punch to the face.

The Axe people started moving faster and hitting harder and they got a few hits in on Yami, making her stumble a bit. Rito noticing this made a wide spin with his sword, catching all people around him and sending them flying back into the wall. He flew over to the injured Yami and blocked and attack that was about to hit her in the head. "Now Yami!" he yelled and the girl nodded. She sent her hair in giant spirals of sharp metals, spiking each of the people and hitting their pressure points making them fall down, mostly un-harmed.

/

**END OF FIGHT**

The two warriors pulled back their weapons and put them away. "Maybe we should put them somewhere before they wake up." Rito suggested

"Good idea" Yami agreed. The two picked up some of the people and dropped them off and were about to come get some more when they saw Nana with a bird that had the rest on it so she dropped them and they all piled up.

"There we go." She said. "Let's go back" the group flew back and arrived to see Peke cleaning the room of any blood or scrapes that might have hurt the wall making it spotless. The team all smiled at a job well done and they all lay down to rest.

...

**Next morning**

Rito got up and he snuck into the bathroom to get changed into some new clothes. He got into some clean clothes and walked out to see Yami and Nana getting changed into new clothes and the top half of their outfits were off. Rito blushed crimson as Yami stuffed a taiyaki in his face and shoved him into the bathroom again.

After the group was changed they all sat down and talked until there was a knock on the door and Ronnoc walked into the room. I sat down with them and answered a question that had been on their minds since the day before. "The guy at the desk said what he did because the only people who come here are people who lose their houses."

Rito blinked "That was quite random" he stated

"You were all thinking it" I say simply

"Anyway. About the book." Yami brings the attention back to the matter at hand

"Yes I have it and I will give it to you but only if you ask me one question."

Nana blinks "Ask you one question?"

"Yep, and that's the question so here's the book." I hand them the book and Yami takes it. "I am the author of everything that is happening right now so I can't be busied by taking care of these simple matters. Farewell" I disappear from sight.

"Well" Rito said. "Let's head back shall we?"

**...**

**How was that? Please leave a review if you can. It makes me happy when I hear positive feedback and questions I can answer are useful as well. I am in the story now but for the third time, only rarely. This chapter was a different occasion because it was the first one I was in, so there you have it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Thanks for the questions and reviews! I will answer the questions and you will know that I like the positive feedback. Okay let's go!**

**First question! Did you use your real name? Nope. My real name is different and I used a different one because of privacy.**

**Second question! Will Gid come into the story? I actually hadn't thought of that. I shall add him in some point in this chap! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Wait… what's this? I-I f-f-forgot to d-duck? NOOOOOOOOO!**

**...**

Rito flew over the desert followed by his female companions. He noticed a black dot in the sand and decided to check it out "Hey guys." He called "What's that?" he looked at the girls but they had no idea what it was.

"It looks like hole." Peke said on closer inspection

"It's growing…" Nana noticed. Suddenly a great amount of sand collapsed into the hole, making it the size of a building. The group looked over the edge but couldn't see the end of the hole. "What's that noise?" Nana asked. The hole emitted a noise from it that sounded like a rumbling… Jet! A great big jet flew out of the hole, accidentally crashing head on into Yami who ended up a slight bit damaged, winded and she also grew angry at the flying machine.

She opened her eyes to look in the windscreen and saw something completely different to what she was expecting. In the passenger seat and pilot's seat were two robots. Yami's face went deadpan and she leapt onto the top of the jet rather than the front and stabbed at the engine she heard. The ship spluttered smoke and crashed to the ground. Yami leapt off and was about to walk over to the others when she heard some beeping. She turned and saw many figures standing in the smoke. The figures grew closer and as they stepped out they towered over Yami as five giant robots identical to the one on Cal/Carly's home planet.

"ENEMIES. ENGAGE IN BATTLE" One robot in the front chanted. He stepped forward and shot a missile at Yami who grabbed it with her hair and flung it back. The robot caught it and swallowed it confusing them greatly. Then as if out of nowhere smaller missiles shot out at faster speeds towards Yami which were so fast she could only block and it did heavy damage to her.

"YAMI!" Rito yelled. He dashed over to Yami in an attempt to help her…

...

**Oooh! The robots are back! But where are we now?**

Gid was bored as always sitting on the throne watching people dance around him. He yawned when a guard burst through the doors, panting like a wolf. "What's wrong this time?" Gid asked

"Gid-sama!" the soldier saluted "We have found a trace of Anatorian technology on a planet far away! Separated from the rest of the universe!"

Gid stood up and walked to the guard "Get me there" he ordered

.../

**Yami, Rito, Nana and whatever Peke can do against five mega robots!**

Rito blocked an oncoming fist from the robots taking the full force to protect Yami and he went flying back. 'This won't be like our spars' Rito thought as he got up. He pulled out his sword and went flying back in an attempt to cut off the robot's arm. He slashed and left a dint where he hit but one robot smacked him away from the lead and followed after.

Nana summoned a dragon and flew on it to one of the robots, launching fire when in range. The robot stood there while the fire made contact with its iron skin. After a few seconds the machine pulled up his arm and shot a laser from it, knocking Nana off her dragon and making her fall onto Peke. "Peke, change into some kind of warrior human form!" Nana yelled as she summoned a sea urchin again and tried to impale the mechanical man.

Peke form changed into a knight that she had seen while Lala was watching TV once and nervously flew at the giant robot. She dodged the attacks thrown her way and sliced at the head, damaging the eyes. She got zapped by an electric bolt that sparked out of the eye and she jumped away. The robot targeted her again and shot a missile. She flew out of the way but the missile never came close to her. In fact it went the complete wrong way and hit another robot which was standing there doing nothing. The missile hit the machine and it exploded, sending a shockwave, blasting the eyes of all other robots.

Yami, noticing her sudden advantage, shot her hair as knives and sliced the head off. She took the head and bowled it with her hair and hit Rito's enemy knocking it out and making it fly back into Nana and Peke's opponents in turn smashing them as well.

/

**After the battle**

Rito panted a little after being winded by a punch from the robot and Peke was back in her robot form looking at the group. Yami had turned deadpan after a few minutes of serious battling and Nana was mumbling about how she didn't get to do anything. After Rito got a few more deep breaths in he stood up "Okay, let's go to the ship now. Who has the book?" he asked.

Nana froze "I think I dropped it down the hole" she said.

Rito frowned. "Well, I don't really want to go where those machines came from but let's go find that book." He led them over to the hole and jumped in, closely followed by Yami then Nana and finally Peke. They sprouted their wings and floated down. When they finally reached the bottom it was pitch black so Peke turned on her eyes as lights. "That's useful" Rito said

They walked around, Rito holding Peke like a light and searching the immediate vicinity of the hole above them which was nothing more than a dot due to the height of the chasm. "Found it!" Nana called. Rito rushed to her side and looked in her hand to see the book that I had given them. Then above they heard some shifting and the small dot of light covered up. "Ah! What happened?" Nana yelled

"It seems to be that we're trapped." Yami stated.

"T-trapped?" Rito asked with worry.

"Yes, although there should be another exit." Yami turned and started using her (my creation!) technology sensing. She dropped quickly and spun round at the speed of light, stabbing a robot that came out of nowhere and was about to kill Rito. The machine exploded caving in the roof and encasing the teens and robot in sand.

...

**With Gid again on Cal/Carly's home planet**

"Gid-sama this is a trace of the technology. As you can see it seems as if an animal with spines skewered it." A soldier told his master

'Nana must have found it first.' "Alright, do you know where the rest is?" Gid asked

"Sir we have identified that this came from a different planet. We have set our coordinates to that planet already." Another soldier said

"Good." And with that Gid rode off to the planet the teens were on.

...

**Sometime later**

Nana arose from the sand that she was stuck at the top of and looked around. She saw Rito, lying on his back, Yami standing looking around like her and Peke on Rito's chest, seemingly as unconscious as a robot could be. Then she heard the familiar sound of jets outside, but not the robot ones. No these were her _father's. _She saw the shadow of a ship land just outside the crater and she also noticed that they had somehow not been buried under the amount of sand to be able to almost fill the hole.

Gid walked out of the ship and saw the group in the hole "Nana? Yuuki Rito? What are you doing here?"

Rito awoke at this and saw Gid looking at him and was immediately intimidated. "Wha!" he said, jumping back and awakening Peke.

"We were only helping out a friend dad when we found some robots that attacked us." Nana explained

Gid's eyes widened "What happened to the robots?" he asked

"We fought them and won. Five to be exact." Yami said deadpan

Gid shook his head "No one wins against the Anatorian machines. They probably bugged one of you." Gid looked at Yami was starting to sweat lightly "What's wrong Golden Darkness?" he asked

"Th-That's not my name… any… more" she fell to the ground and started buzzing. Rito started to rush after her but Gid stopped him

"She needs to let the machines in her body remove the mechanical virus. I will get her to the medical wing on my ship and help her." Gid snapped his fingers and two soldiers picked up the girl and took her away. "For now, return to earth on her ship. I shall shut down the AI for a while so it doesn't pester you Nana." Nana nodded "Farewell Yuuki Rito." Gid called out before flying off in his ship.

Nana walked onto the Lunatique and noticed the AI head floating there asleep. "Hey. Yo, robo-face." Nana called to it but it stayed asleep. "Okay so dad _did_ turn it off, but how are we going to get to earth now?"

"Maybe with the coordinates already in." Peke suggested

"Good idea" Nana said and then they set the ship to fly and so it did.

Rito walked over to Nana. "I'm not very tired. I just had some sleep before, so I'm going to stay up for a while. How about you?" he asked her

"Same here." She answered "what about you Peke?"

"I still need to charge so I'll go to Yami-dono's room to do that so that I don't interrupt anything you two may be talking about." The robot hovered over to Yami's room and Rito sat down, closely followed by Nana who sat down next to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Rito asked

"…You were being stupid…" she muttered

"Pardon?" he asked

"You were being stupid!" she yelled at him.

"Wha- When?!" he asked worried

"When you were fighting the people with the axes!" she yelled angrily "you jumped in front of Yami and could have easily died!"

"Nana-"

"You don't realise how many people would have cried if you died! How many people would have gone into depression or something! So many people love you it's not funny!"

Rito blinked "Wh-what do you mean love?" he asked clueless

Nana couldn't take it anymore. After seeing him almost sacrifice his life she was so certain that she loved him that she couldn't control herself very well, but she would _never_ kiss him. At least… not until he did first. She leapt at him and hugged him "I know that you think that you're unpopular but you're not! Big sis loves you, Momo loves you, and so many people love you and… I-I l-love you t-too" that was it. Nana did it. She expected him to shove her off and say something about Haruna or Lala but he just slid his arms around her.

"N-Nana I don't know how I feel about you, Momo and Yami." He said, shocking the girl. "You have been around me for a long time now and I feel towards you what I did to Lala when you forced my opinion on Lala out of me."

Nana was too shocked to say anything. Eventually she regained her words and all she could say was "Sorry about that."

Rito smiled and let her go "it's okay. Don't worry. I'm over it now."

Nana smiled back but then blushed immensely. "Um… could you not tell anyone what I said?" she asked

"Sure thing Nana!" Rito once again smiled at her and that smile made her smile so the smile twins smiled at each other. (Okay I got a bit random at that part.)

...

**On earth!**

Silver strolled down the stairs to see Carly running from Lala who was holding a maid's dress. "I'm not even going to ask" Gold said as she walked past Silver and over to Mikan as the two had become almost as close as Yami and Mikan somehow.

"I am" Silver muttered "Why are you chasing her with a maid's dress?" he asked

Lala stopped "Because she won't wear girl clothes and she is a girl!"

"…You don't even wear a bra." Carly said pointing out the flaw in her logic

"That's because it's uncomfortable!" Lala responded

"It's uncomfortable for me to wear girl clothes!" Carly countered

"But you're a girl!"

"No I'm a guy stuck in a girl body now stop that!" Carly started running again and Lala was chasing. Silver shrugged and walked down to the living room where he saw Momo crying slightly over the fact that Rito wasn't there. Silver sighed. "Just a normal boring day." He muttered "I thought he said he would come around when it gets boring."

Meanwhile with Mikan and Gold, Mikan is subtly leading a conversation somewhere Gold doesn't want it to go. "So Gold-san what do you think about the number of people who like Rito?"

"It's quite an immense amount. I heard over fourteen when Silver was talking about it." Gold responded

"Say, would you happen to like my brother too?" Mikan asked

"Pfft. Yeah right!" Gold started to chuckle

"Oh my bad. Maybe you like someone else then?" Mikan suggested and Gold stopped chuckling "someone by the name of Silver?" Mikan teased

"I-I do not!" Gold argued

"Those were some different reactions."

"M-Mikan!"

"Shh. I won't tell."

"I-I don't like him like that Mikan!"

"And that's why you kiss him every night"

Gold paled "You heard that?" she asked

"Nope, but you just admitted to it!" Mikan laughed a bit.

"Why you little!" Gold grew annoyed and stomped off. She stomped into the living room and sat next to Silver who was wearing three pairs of sunglasses and drinking from a juice box.

"Don't question the author unless it's a review" Silver said.

"What?" Gold asked

"Something he asked me to say" Silver turned his attention to a book he was now reading. Gold was about to open her mouth when he put his hand up "Don't question." And he went back to reading.

...

**Back on Yami's spaceship**

Rito walked out to the gathering space as they now called it and sat on the couch that was there for some reason. He looked around and saw that Peke was hovering out of Yami's room. "Hi Peke" Rito called out

"Hello Rito-dono" Peke responded happily

"You sound happy."

"I seem to be developing more advanced emotions." Peke responded "Now I want a hug." Peke changed into her human form and hugged Rito who blushed

"Um Peke?" he asked and Peke blushed furiously as she jumped off

"S-sorry." She turned her head

"N-no it's fine." Rito said "So if you develop more advanced emotions does that mean you'll be even more like a person?"

Peke looked at Rito. "What do you mean 'even more'?" she asked

"Well you're already practically a person already so I don't see why you can't be even more of one." Rito said to Peke "In fact, right now you're a person who can change into a robot or clothes."

Peke thought about that 'H-he thinks of me like a person and not a machine? That's right… he saved me and said I was his friend' Peke smiled "Thank you Rito-dono"

"Um it's okay?" he said, not knowing why Peke had just thanked him.

...

**On Gid's ship**

"Yami. Yami." A voice called out. Yami opened her eyes and saw Gid standing over her. "Yami, you were infected with a machine virus and it got to your nano-machines. How do you feel?"

Yami sat up and looked down at her hands a bit "I really feel… quite ecchi!" she said looking up at the king who seemed slightly repulsed

**...**

**BANG! Done. This time I shall remember to duck! By the way, send in reviews and questions if possible because it's fun to answer and read your reviews. So how was it? Is Yami turning into darkness again somehow? Is she just ecchi? Or is she just back to herself before she was an assassin and much more teasing and playful? Find out later! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm back with the next chap! And something has happened to Yami! Has she become, Darkness, a pervert or just her old self but more playful? Read to find out! Enjoy!**

**...**

Gid looked down at the girl on a hospital bed in front of him 'did she just say what I think she said?' Gid thought. The girl looked at him and blinked

"Who are you?" she asked

Gid looked at her in slight disbelief. "I am Gid Deviluke, king of the universe."

Yami smiled "That's right! I remember!" she giggled slightly "by the way, before was just a joke. I remember falling asleep once and that was the first thing I said when I woke up."

Gid couldn't believe it. Was this the same girl as the ruthless assassin Golden Darkness? "Umm are you sure that you're fine? The doctors say you're physically well but I don't know about mentally."

Yami giggled and smiled "I'm just back to my cheerful self again"

...

**Well **_**that **_**was a short start. *time skip! Two days!***

Rito landed on earth with Nana and Peke outside the front of his house. He stepped out to see Mikan looking at him. "Where is Yami-san?" she asked

"I don't exactly know…" Rito said

"You WHAT?!" Mikan glared at him

"Um, Gid came and took her because she got sick!" The boy explained

"That's Gid**-sama** to you Rito-dono" a voice called out from behind. The group turned to see Zastin looking at them "Hello. I have come to give the princesses their allowance." He walked over to Nana and handed her some money.

"Thanks Zastin!" she smiled

"You look cheerful" he noted then walked inside to Lala and Momo.

"Well then let's-" Rito was interrupted by the sounds of a giant ship floating down

"Dad?" Nana asked herself

Then out of the bottom of the ship two figures floated down. One was short and the other had _extremely _long hair. "I have come to return your friend" the voice of Gid boomed from the little one.

Then the long haired one started running and she jumped at Mikan. "Mikan!" Yami exclaimed and started hugging the smaller girl "I'm back!"

Gid sighed "She's been in a hugging mood lately. Enjoy your new Lala" Gid went back up into the ship and flew off leaving the group alone.

Mikan, too confused by Yami's new attitude just blinked and hugged back. "Um, Yami are you okay?" Rito asked

"Better than I have been in many years!" Yami cheered. "Anyway, Mikan lets go to your room! I want to talk." Yami grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her to her room.

Rito, Nana and Peke watched "It seems Yami-dono has returned to herself before the time when she was separated from Tear-dono."

"Well that's… interesting" Rito said as he couldn't find a better word

Then an angry yell sounded from the end of the street and heads turned to see a glaring Yui with her gaze fixed on Rito and Nana. "You!" she growled and the two instantly knew what she meant.

"Um, Nana how long have we been away from school?" Rito asked

"About a week" she responds worriedly

"Should we run?"

"Obviously" the two dash away from Yui and turn round the corner to see her brother standing there

"Sorry but she was going to steal my stuff if I didn't help." He caught the two and threw them back into Yui's grasp.

"You two are in big trouble! Where is Yami-san?" Yui growled

...

**Inside with Mikan**

"Yami-san what are you doing?" Mikan asked

"Planning" she stated

"Planning what?" Mikan asked again

"Planning a plan" she responded

"But what is the plan?" Mikan asked, getting slightly irritated

"I don't know, that's what I'm planning"

"But what do you want the result to be?"

"A plan."

"What do you want the result of your plan to be?!" Mikan yelled

"Rito-san." Yami answered

Mikan stopped "What?"

"I want the result to be Rito-san but thinking about it I should just support Momo-san and Silver-san's plans." Yami said thoughtfully

"Y-Yami-san why are you being like this?" Mikan asked

"Like what?"

"You're acting all happy-go-lucky."

"Better than not having any emotion."

"True." Then the door burst open and Yui grabbed the neck of Yami's battle dress after dashing into the room

"Why weren't you at school?" She scowled

Yami looked a little scared "Because we were in space to help Carly-san"

Mikan huffed 'so when she's talking to Kotegawa-san she gives a straight answer.'

"Who's Carly-san?" Yui asked

"Well, Carly-san Cal-san after he got turned into a girl because he accidentally drank some experimental goo after throwing you away." Yami summarised.

"At any rate you are getting suspended from school for the next two days" Yui yelled then stormed out of the room.

Yami turned to Mikan "Yui-san does realise that today is Friday right?" she asked her best friend who started laughing

...

**Rito and Nana walking over to Carly/Cal**

"Hey Carly-san!" Rito called to the girl who turned her head. "We got the book!"

Carly beamed at them "Oh thankyou! Yes!" she cheered "to be completely honest I was enjoying this quite a bit but oh well!"

"Well, Carly if you want to be a girl you can always change back. This book tells you how to un-form and reform your body into different shapes" Nana explained

"Awesome!" Carly exclaimed "Gim'me the book!" she jumped at Nana and stole the book. "Yes!" then Carly rushed upstairs into the sarcophagus to practice.

She opened it when she was in her room and read up on how to change. "First you have to…" she started muttering and then she grinned "Let's go!" she tried and first she ended up just a flat chested girl then a guy without his nuts and finally after many more fails he was himself again "YES! IT WORKED!" He ran downstairs and hugged Rito and Nana who were playing video games together. "I'M BACK!" He screamed. He ran upstairs to Silver and Gold who were playing their own video games but a little closer than the other two were. "I'M A GUY AGAIN!" the two flinched at the noise but kept playing. Cal ran outside but before he could scream again a hammer came down on his head.

"Would you shut up? The whole country could hear you!" Nemesis growled from above

"They should!" he responded "This is a symbolic moment! An alien was just changed from a boy into a girl and back!"

"Oh shut your egotistic mouth, it's not that important."

"You shut your tiny bratty mouth!"

"You want to fight?"

"Yeah! Bring it!"

/

**Haven't had these two fight in a while have I?**

Cal shot a liquid venom bullet at Nemesis who caught it in her hair and flung it back at him but he just sidestepped it. Then he jumped up quickly towards her with his tentacles out and shot rapid fire bullets of poison gas out of his mouth which exploded into small clouds on impact. The girl blocked all of the shots and punched Cal in the stomach when he got close enough, flinging him back in the air. The girl then made a wall behind him and caught him, just to throw him back and throw a punch at his face.

Cal saw this coming and clocked with his tentacles, then he slid them around her arm and leaked some venom making her hiss. She turned her other fist into an iron hand and punched him in the face, making him let go. He quickly recovered and latched onto her arm with his hand and flung her over his head. He back flipped and kicked her in the back but she caught his foot with her hair and flipped their positions, so that he was on top and she sent many punches his way and slammed him into the ground

Nemesis then sent her hair as drills to mine out the ground around him and made him fall into the sewers below the road. She leapt down after him but didn't land in the water. She watched as he crawled out of the sewage and she punched him down again than as he crawled up she sent another punch but dispersed into gas like the book said and reformed behind her, smacking her in the head an d launching her into the pool of sewage as a scream sounded, ending the fight

/

**Bam! They in da sewers but they get out and the person who screamed was**

Yui, after storming out of the house saw the hole in the ground and screamed at the damage. She saw Nemesis and Cal climb up and she ran over to them. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed making the two flinch.

"We just wanted to fight, it's no big deal." Cal said but Yui wasn't done yet.

"NO BIG DEAL?! YOU JUST CAUSED BILLIONS OF YEN WORTH OF DAMAGE! FIX IT!" the two nodded quickly and went to work fixing the road. "unbelievable." She muttered

...

**Where are we now?**

"Why is there a dog chasing me?! AHHH!"

...

**Whoops! Sorry Ren!**

Silver walked downstairs and saw Rito, Momo, Lala, and Nana all playing video games with each other while shouting when they lost or cheering when they won. Strangely Rito was cheering a lot. Probably because he had more experience due to Celine waking him up at all hours to play. Silver walked over to them and watched over Rito's shoulder, noticing he was using a horrible strategy and Nana came over, about to beat him when suddenly he whipped out a ninja move and beat the girl making her curse.

"How are you so good at this Rito?!" she yelled out in frustration.

"Celine wakes me up often to play this and other games."

"Really? So it's not just natural talent?"

"All this skill comes from blood sweat and tears, though figuratively not literally."

"Wow, Nana you must like how much he worked" Momo said, in a suggestive way but when she received no answer she continued teasing "Or maybe you like the person doing the working more?"

"So what if I do?" Nana asked rhetorically before quickly proceeding to defeat her distracted sister "Boo yah!" she exclaimed

"What was that Nana?" Momo asked in disbelief and hope.

"Something to distract you while I won." She said, crafting and excuse.

"Oh…" Momo said, sadly feeling her hope drain away.

"Aw! Big sis why did you do that!" Nana complained to Lala

"Heh! Sorry Nana but I want to win to!" Lala giggled then frowned "Eh? What happened?"

"Don't let your guard down Lala" Rito said as he beat her

"Nice one." Silver said

"Was it? I do that all the time." Rito responded

"Then I must say you are good at this game" Silver patted Rito on the back "Good on you bud."

"Thanks!" Rito said as he once again beat Nana and Momo at the same time getting groans from the two.

Then Mikan walked into the room with Yami and saw the sight of people playing games. Yami noticed to and quickly ran over to look over Rito's shoulder. "What are you playing?" she asked cheerfully.

"Just a game. Here, this is how you play." He explained to the girl. He pulled off some basic but effective moves on the girls offered Yami a turn. When she accepted he said he was switching with Yami so the others nodded.

"This is fun!" Yami said happily "Hah! I got you princess!"

"Aww, no fair Yami-chan!" Lala complained

"Wee!" Yami cheered as she beat Nana and Momo in the most random and reckless of ways.

"How are you winning Yami-san?" Mikan asked

"Simple. I was taught many different ways of being an assassin and one was to pretend that you don't know what you're doing and just act recklessly while your strategy is in full swing" Yami explained like a genius earning an applause from Silver.

"Well played." Momo said

"When does this game end?" Yami asked

"When someone gets to 100 points" Rito answered

"Then one last point and… done!" Yami beat Lala and earned the final point to win

"Wow..." Nana was amazed "I'd love to see Rito and Yami face each other in this game. It would be a great battle."

"…Rito-san can I talk to you for a minute?" Yami asked. No one was surprised at the name she had called him because of all her different behaviour.

"Sure Yami." Rito and Yami walked out of the room to talk and the others shrugged and started playing the game again with Silver joining in.

"So what do you need Yami?" Rito asked

"How many people have confessed their love to you?" Yami asked him

"Eh? Well there's Lala, Momo, Run, Nana-" he was cut off

"So Nana finally did it did she?" Yami asked quietly

"Hm? Yeah she did. So?" Rito was confused

"So there are four so far?"

"Um yeah I think"

"Then let's make this five." Yami said as she walked up to Rito and leaned in close to his face "I love you as well."

Rito's eyes widened "W-what?!" he half asked, half yelled.

Yami smiled and hugged him "I love you Rito!" she said quietly so no one else heard.

Rito started blushing madly "W-W-Wh-Why?" he stammered.

"Because you cared about me and gave me food to a complete stranger when we first met. And you called me cute" she hugged tighter

"That was Lala who called you cute not me!" he quietly exclaimed

Then Yami lowered her head slightly "So you don't think I'm cute?" she asked sadly

"W-well I didn't say that…" Rito drifted off as Yami began hugging like a… a… something that hugs thing really tightly. "That's enough hugging Yami." Rito said as he heard a pop in his back

"So," Yami said as she stepped back "do you share my feelings?" she asked

"W-well…" Rito began "I might. Like I said to Nana, it's like I was with Lala and I don't really know."

Yami smiled lightly "It's okay Rito" she said, shortening his name to Rito without the '-san' "because I love you and so I'll do everything to make you love me!"

"This reminds me of Lala…" Rito frowned a little

"Heh, sorry. I thought that if I copied someone you liked then you would like me." She smiled sheepishly

"N-no it's okay." Rito said. 'This new Yami is cute…' he thought "A-anyway we should get back to the others."

"Okay!" the two walked back and Yami hugged Mikan again who hugged back.

...

**I have no idea of what to do so time skip to school**

Yami was hopping to school next to Tear who was laughing and enjoying her cheerful attitude when suddenly Yami hopped forward with her eyes closed and landed on Rito and they both went tumbling with Rito's face in Yami's skirt. "Eek!" she squeaked as she jumped off "Sorry Rito!" she said quickly

"Ah, it's alright." He said as he got up, grateful that he didn't have many holes in his body.

"Hi Yami-chan!" Lala cheered

"Hi Lala-san!" Yami cheered

"They seem lively today." Tear commented

"Yami has gotten a lot more cheerful" Nana agreed

"I'm happy for her." Rito said

"Me to." Said the voice of Gold from behind "But I think we all need to get to school so chop, chop." The group trudged on and arrived in class just in time. Yami in her class was strangely listening and answering to the teacher and she even got new friends! Rito on the other hand had just met the VMC after they had a thought of Rito doing 'things' to Momo.

"YOU BRUTE!" the lead yelled and the group ran after Rito

"Yaah! What did I do?!" Rito ran as fast as he could from the group and quickly sprouted his wings and flew off.

"Get back here coward!" the group called

"Who's the coward?" a voice said from behind as wings as white as the clouds flashed in front of them. "Or are you just jealous of him?" Yami asked, standing in front of the VMC.

"Why would we be jealous?" one asked

"Because she lives with him and keeps dumping you to talk to him. Nobody likes you. Deal with it." Nemesis called from behind

"Yeah! Leave Rito-senpai alone!" Mea agreed from the side.

"What are you going to do?" Yami asked "the three of us on you? We have the advantage"

The VMC trembled "S-sorry." One said "but I'm not fighting these girls!" one ran then all the others followed suit.

Nemesis snorted "Cowards."

"I'm hungry" Mea said

"It's strange how we all have our different likes for food but all we eat are those unless Mikan cooks" Yami thought out loud

"Says you" Nemesis said "You have Tear-sensei

"No offence to Tear but she isn't the _best_ cook." Yami said "Anyway, class time."

"Ah!" Mea said before rushing off with the other two in hot pursuit

**...**

**How was that huh? Yami seem different? I thought she was the exact same… anyway! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and positive feedback is always good! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Next chap has arrived and I got some reviews! ****X****ynoverse42 that is the best idea I have ever heard… I shall do it sometime but change it a bit so I'm not copying even if you told me to do it! Possibly in this chapter since I am running out of ideas and I was about to make myself appear and do some crazy shenanigans. Enjoy! Also for those who hate on stories, I have said before do not like, do not read. That previous review, if you read more it is a bit about OC and more about canon… I think**

**...**

"Wee!" Silver cheered as he slid down some stair railing at school. "Fun!" he cried out as he was nearing the bottom. He saw the end and saw Yui glaring at him "Uh-oh! Not fun, not fun, not fun!" he slid off and toppled, landing right in front of Yui at her feet.

"Silver-kun!" she growled

"Not good" he said to himself

Cal watched from the sidelines and sighed "That guy is an idiot." He said to himself before walking away and bumping into Nemesis "Oy watch it brat!"

"Shut up freak show!" she growled and they got into a fight

Mea looked at the two and smiled "They're always like this now." She said to no one in particular.

"MEEEEAAAA!" Yami's voice called out as she ran over hug her little sister. She jumped at her and clamped onto her shoulders, squeezing her into a tight hug. "Hello little sis!" she said cheerily.

Gold watched from around the corner and grinned "Yami-sama it's great that you're feeling so happy!" she said to herself.

"Rito-san!" Momo called out in search

"Haruna!" Lala called out to her best friend

"Hey Lala-san!" Haruna smiled at her friend

Nana watched all this happen and frowned nervously to herself. 'How can I smile like them after a nightmare like that last night?' she asked herself 'well aside from Silver and Kotegawa.' She added.

Rito walked around the corner after buying something to drink and he saw Nana looking sad so he walked over to her. "Hey Nana, is there something wrong?" he asked her.

She looked up and smiled a fake smile "N-no I'm fine" she said

"Are you sure? You look a little spooked to me." The boy said

"Rito-san! There you are! I was looking for you." Momo said running up to him "Come with me!" she said

"Bye Nana!" Rito said walking away with Momo

Nana went back to looking at the ground. "Hey Nana-chan" a voice said. The girl looked up to see Silver looking at her. "You know what I'm capable of, don't try to lie."

Nana looked back down "I-it's none of your business" she growled

"I know." He said back "I just think I know who can help you. He really cares for his friends and he would love to make you feel better."

"Who?" Nana asked, slightly disbelievingly

"Rito, duh. He treats everyone's problems as top priority so if you need to talk to someone he's your guy." Silver said 'this would be a brilliant advancement to my plan! I may not have to resort to that!'

"Humph. I don't need him" she said before walking away.

"I notice you didn't call him a beast!" he called

"Shut up!" she called back.

...

**Later that night…**

Nana awoke with a jolt. She was panting and sweating cold sweat. She looked around. 'Same nightmare twice in a row.' She sighed and wiped sweat from her head and tried to sleep again but she was too restless. Then she remembered Silver's words from earlier. "He really cares for his friends and he would love to make you feel better" she thought of Rito and calmed down a bit but it wasn't enough. "Should I?" she asked herself. Then she got out of her bed with her pillow and snuck out of her room to the elevator thing and used it quietly. She snuck to Rito's door and her hand hovered over the handle. Quietly she opened the door and snuck over to his bed.

"Mm- Marshmallows." He muttered in his sleep

She snuck into his bed and slid closer to him. She put her pillow under her head next to him and closed her eyes

"Mm, hm?" Rito woke up and saw the girl next to him "N-Nana?!" he said quietly in shock

Nana flushed red and looked up at him "Um, uh" she said worried

Rito remembered her actions from the day and knew what this was about. "What's wrong Nana?" he asked

The girl blushed a little more and looked at him like a little girl "I, um, had a nightmare." She said.

Rito smiled and patted her on the head. "It's okay Nana. What was it about?"

"It was about years ago when Silver was kidnapped, and I got whipped by chains. I-it hurt Rito." She felt a little tear roll down her face but a strong finger brushed it away.

"Don't worry Nana; I'm here for you now. You can calm down and have some sleep now. Don't worry. Shh sleep now." Rito used calm words and the girls eyes began to drift closed and finally they shut and her breathing levelled out into calm breaths "there you go." He looked down at her face and smiled 'she looks cute when she's asleep.' He thought then blushed 'um I mean uh… ah forget it. I'm tired' he closed his eyes and hugged Nana close to him making the girl subconsciously shift her position to hug him back and the two fell asleep.

...

**Outside the room**

"This is perfect!" Silver and Momo said quietly in unison.

"With this I don't have to resort to those drastic measures!" Silver said quietly

"What drastic measures?" Momo asked

"Well I was planning to make it so everyone liked me a lot but Rito more and I would kill myself in a fake way and everybody would be very sad and they would turn to Rito to cheer them up and he would make them better and they would love him." Silver said

"Wait, you were going to _kill_ yourself?!" Momo asked incredulously

"I've done it before. How do you think I got out of Gold? Made her give up her control on me by pretending to kill her." Silver said

"Brutal" Momo muttered

"I am sometimes." The conversation ended. "We need to do something to get them closer." Silver decided "But what?"

"Well Rito-san likes her a lot already but he doesn't know it. Maybe he needs a situation like he did with onee-sama?" Momo suggested "Like at the pool."

"I wasn't there but I can see what you're talking about in your face and it's a bit rash isn't it?"

"So is killing yourself"

"Touché"

"So how about it"

"Some time when he decides that he loves Yami as well, so a little later when I get him equal on both sides." Silver said

"When _we_ get him equal on both sides." Momo corrected "You are not leaving me out of this."

Silver clicked his fingers. "He's due for a sparring session with Yami." Silver said "so we'll need to do something then."

"But will Yami-san fight him?" Momo asked

"She should. If she's anything like she was, she'll want to keep her strength up if not for herself then for Rito." Silver explained

"Then that's when we'll strike." Momo said

"Muahahaha!" Silver laughed

"No, just, no."

...

**The next day after school**

"Rito!" Yami called out. Rito turned to see Yami running up to him. The girl jumped at him and hugged him tightly. "Rito this man keeps chasing me." Yami pointed to the principal "Make him go away."

The principal saw Yami hug Rito and cried "Why Yami-chan?" he asked himself. He walked off

"Yay! You did it Rito!" Yami cheered "Let's go spar now!"

"Wh-What?" he asked her

"I still need to practice! What if something comes to earth to attack you or Mikan? Then it would be bad! Let's do it without weapons as well!" Yami hugged Rito tighter. Then she sprouted her wings "let's go!" she flew off with Rito in her arms and she went to their sparring grounds. They landed and Yami let Rito go who was still blushing from being hugged and feeling her soft arms around him.

Yami breathed in deeply and breathed out. Then she slid into a fighting stance completely deadpan "Get ready Yuuki Rito." She said

'W-what the?! Is Yami like her old self while fighting?' Rito thought as he slipped into a stance.

/

**So Yami is Yami when fighting but Ya-la when not? Interesting… by the way Ya-la is Yami mixed with Lala**

Yami dashed at Rito and sent a punch right at his face. He had little time to dodge before she sent a kick to his arm. The boy hopped over her leg and sent his own kick at her face which she dodged with ease and she sent a fist to his stomach which he caught and he threw the girl over his head, making her slam into the ground.

Yami quickly kicked off the ground and shot at Rito. He barely dodged her before he kneed her in the stomach but she caught the knee with her hands and did a hand stand on his raised leg before attempting kicking him in the face Rito caught the kick and twisted the leg making the girl twist and jump off, landing on the ground with her feet to it. Then a light came from behind Rito and one from behind Yami causing some trouble and the end of the fight.

/

**Was that good? I hope so!**

The light hit Rito in the back and smoke puffed out as it did with Yami and the two yelped. The smoke cleared and Rito looked across to see a male Yami. Or should I say _Riko_ looked across to see a male Yami. The male Yami had slightly shorter hair that was shade darker and darker red eyes. Riko sighed

"Wh-What?!" The male Yami asked himself

"Probably one of Lala's inventions or one of Silver-san and Momo's plans." Riko explained

"Oh. I see." Male Yami looked at Riko "What's my name now?" He asked

"Eh? Name?"

"Well you're Riko so I am Yamu?" He suggested

"Um, that's okay I guess." The now girl replied

Yamu smiled "Yay!" he jumped at Riko and hugged her "Now one thing." Yamu said "how do I pee?"

Riko sighed. It was going to be a long day with Yamu wanting to know more about the male body.

...

**Later at Rito's house**

"Riko!" Yamu called. They were the only ones home because Mikan was out with friends for a sleep over, Lala went to a Magical Kyoko event that went for 24 hours, Momo went to do something, Nana was with Mea and Nemesis, Cal was being brought to school for something for the next two days and Silver and Gold were out somewhere together. Probably a date. "Riko! I want to take a shower but I'm a boy now."

"Can't you skip for today?" Riko asked

"But I have a shower every day!" the boy complained

"Fine, I'll b-bathe you." She slipped on the word

"Yay!" Riko sighed and walked over to the bathroom where Yamu was standing and she pulled him in.

"Cover your eyes and get undressed." The girl said

Yamu began slipping off his clothes and he wrapped his eyes with his hair. Once he had his clothes off, Riko pulled him to the shower area and started to clean his body. He washed arms, legs. He put his hands on her chest and began to wash but then the two started giving off smoke and suddenly in a puff Yamu became Yami and Riko became Rito, making Rito and Yami blush severely.

"Eek!" Yami screeched covering herself up and pushing Rito away from her chest.

Rito covered his eyes and stepped back but slipped and fell on top of Yami with his hands on her chest and his face between her naked legs. Leapt back and dashed out of the room before he was given any damage. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Yami, I'm going to get you some clothes. They will be mine and won't fit properly but they should do for now" he left and got some clothes to put in front of the door. He placed them down and left upstairs to his room.

Yami was still blushing when he had left and was thinking about how she felt 'well I didn't want to hit him which is strange and I felt like he didn't need to look away… ah what am I thinking! He saw me naked!' the girl shook her head and finished with her shower before walking out to see some small clothing that would press into her body and show it off. 'Why does he have this stuff?!' she asked herself. 'Oh well.'

Upstairs Rito was sitting on his bed and yawning. He was tired after this and he just wanted sleep. Then he heard the door opening to see Yami wearing extremely embarrassing black clothing, which was slightly transparent. "Y-Yami?! Why are you wearing that?!" he asked

"Hm? Isn't this what you gave me?" she asked

"No, I don't think." He said. 'This seems familiar.' He thought.

"Hey Rito" Yami said as she sat down next to him. "Have you thought about what I said before?"

"What you said before?" he asked confused

"You know. About how I confessed and stuff. How I love you?" she leaned in to his face and smiled as he blushed

"Um, uh, not really but I think I might like you." He said nervously

"Oh, okay." Yami said leaning back and smiling brightly at him. "I think you might like Nana now as well don't you?"

"Um, I might I don't know…" Rito said blushing more.

"You will soon. And I'll get you to like me just as much!" then another bright light shot out and stuck Rito and Yami's hands together. "Again?" Yami asked rhetorically.

"Momo probably." Rito sighed "Looks like we're stuck like this for a while and it's time to sleep." Rito lay down on the bed, pulling Yami with him. The two lay next to each other and sighed. "I was with Nana here before. She had a night mare so she came into my room and I helped her sleep."

Yami smiled "Well that's just the type of person you are." She said. "A kind person who puts others needs before his own. The typical protagonist of a story. Do you ever wonder what life would be in a book?" Yami looked at him

"Sometimes I think life is a book and not figuratively. I fall all the time and it always lands me somewhere awkward. When I met you it didn't happen so often but it happened every now and then." Rito sighed "I fall, someone beats me up, I wake up with someone in my bed and someone beats me up! Seriously I feel like the unlucky kind of protagonist, who always gets in some form of trouble."

"Wow. If you say it like that then it sounds like my entire life was a story. A tragic one at that until now. You helped me from sadness and darkness. You were the first person I cared about apart from Mikan and Tear… so about third person a cared about but still. I care about you more than them now. I do love you Rito, don't you forget that."

Rito looked at Yami and smiled. "I'm glad I could help you away from the darkness. No one should have to live like you did." Rito hugged Yami and she hugged him back, falling asleep together.

...

**Next morning**

Yami woke to see Rito climbing out of bed with a red face. "Rito?" she asks.

"Oh, sorry Yami did I wake you?" he asked

"Don't worry." She said "I'm wide awake now anyway. When does everyone get back?"

"Mikan in about two hours, Cal-san tomorrow, Nana is arriving about the time Mikan is, Momo is still somewhere, Lala will arrive when the concert ends at the end of the day and Silver-san and Gold-san sometime when they feel like it." Rito said.

"So we're still alone?" Yami asked

"For now yes." Rito said

"And now we're not stuck together." She said

"For some reason, even with a timer it always comes of in the morning." Rito sighed "I don't understand Lala's inventions."

"Not many do." Said a voice from the hallway. The two turned to see Silver and Gold looking at them.

"How long have you been there?" Rito asked

"Since Yami asked if you were still alone." Silver said.

"So I was wrong"

"Yes."

"CUT!" a different voice calls "cut, cut, cut, cut! This is just boring and repetitive. I need to spice some stuff up here." I walk out of the shadows and look at the group. "This is boring so I'm going to make it more fun. The reviewers can say what to do out of my options or their own."

"Um, who are you?" Rito asks

"A person"

**...**

**How was that? If people don't like me being in the story then oh well but for now, pick one of two options or make your own for a thing that I could do. It should be able to last at least two chapters! 1. A giant meteor storm approaches earth and it's on a trail to destroy the planet 2. Some of the group are replaced with aliens. No matter how much these ideas sound like something from a different show they aren't. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Okay I have gotten little response right now because I write the next chapter at the end of the day I upload the previous one so I only have the opinion of one person and option 2 it is but since I have now checked and I am updating the choice I have decided to say that I will add some of 1 into it! However I realised that some comments are about 'most of his friends are aliens'. Um, sorry about that but I mean **_**different**_** aliens and imposters Enjoy!**

**...**

"Okay so option two it is!" I raise my hand to the air and start yelling. I watch the people cower as they wonder what I'm doing and suddenly…! A phone appears in my hand. I turn and whisper in the phone and everyone in the room sweat drops. "K' bye." I hang up and look back. "Done. See ya guys!" I spin and disappear from the room.

"Who was he?" Rito asks

"The author" Silver answers

"Who?" Gold asks, burping afterwards

"Never mind" Yami said "Someone is landing a spaceship outside."

The group looked out the window and saw a ship land. A door opened and a familiar alien stepped out on a giant frog. "That's Lacospo!" Rito said

"He was the one who hired me to kill you" Yami states now deadpan.

"Yami-san why are you deadpan again?" silver asks

"Because I am when I'm fighting and if he's here then we're obviously fighting something." She says. "Probably something hiding or an assassin… something like that could be found with stench!" Yami yelled, turning and punching Gold in the nose "And simple slip-ups. You know his way of saying the author." She said tilting her head to Silver. "Yet you asked anyway."

"_**Well that gave me away did it?**_" 'Gold' asked in a menacing voice. Slowly her face began to slide off, landing on the floor as a pile of goo. Behind the face was a blue slimy face grinning with a dark blue mouth and beady black eyes. "_**Master told me to be careful or I'd give away my brothers and sisters as well. Now you know how we are invading. Master Lacospo is quite jealous of Yuuki Rito and now wishes to conquer the planet he lives on with his scientists' experiments.**_"

"Okay this is a bit cliché but why are you telling us this?" Silver asked

"_**Because I will die soon anyway. Without a fake body to inhabit our own bodies we revert into our original water form. Kehehehe! Farewell!**_" the slime started to melt and in ten seconds was nothing more than a puddle on the floor.

"If that wasn't Gold-san then where is she?" Rito asked himself

"I don't know but I will find out." Silver shook slightly "I am going to find her if it's the last thing I do!" he turned to walk out of the room but was caught by Yami

"Don't let love cloud your judgement." She said "rushing in is pointless"

"I think I've heard this before…" Rito mumbles 'That's because it's in pretty much every romance movie ever' part of him thinks

"Rito-san!" a voice called from the window. Rito turned to see Momo sitting there looking at him. "Why is there a wet patch on the floor?" she asked

"Momo!" Rito says "Well there was this-" a hand went over his mouth

"Trust no one." Yami said. "We can trust each other because we were together the whole of the day but even Silver is a risk; however I doubt he could be caught."

"Damn straight." Silver said

"Do you even know what that means?" Rito asks

"Not a clue." Silver answers

"Rito-san? What does Yami-san mean by 'trust no one'?" Momo asked

"Oh, uh never mind." Rito said "now I need to go outside for a bit, so bye!" he dashed out of the room with Yami and Silver walking out after them. They regrouped in the backyard… of the forest. "Why are we so far away? And can't you smell them Yami?"

"I can smell them if they accidentally do something to give themselves a stench like the fake Gold was burping. Also they may have paranormal hearing" Yami explained

"Ahg!" a voice came from the forest and slowly Carly stumbled out of the trees. She was wearing torn clothes and looked like she had been in a fight. "Help."

"Carly-san?" Rito asked

"I was attacked by… those things." She said

"Why are you Carly and not Cal?" Silver asked

"Stress can do things." The girl responded simply. Then she puffed into gas and reformed as a guy.

"How do we know that you're not one of _them_?" Rito asked

Yami could have sworn a look of irritation passed over Cal's face but it was too fast to notice. "Did that smoke stunt not show you how real I am? Only things that are gas beforehand can become it again"

"Oh… right." Rito said. He stepped back and looked at Yami

"Well what do we do now?" Silver asked

"Beat up Lacospo." Cal answered. Apparently he had healed himself after changing.

"That's a bit rash." Yami said "We need a plan of attack. First of all where is he?"

"He was in the school while I was there. He brought me in and tried to take me down, off guard." Cal said

"Okay then." Yami started making a plan and told everyone their parts "Yuuki Rito you will be our outer guard." She said and Rito nodded. The team all agreed to their respective parts and went off to prepare. "Yuuki Rito come with me." She pulled him into a deeper point in the forest and let go of him.

"What's wrong Yami?" he asked rubbing his wrist after being held in her iron grip.

"Cal may be an alien." Yami said

"What?" Rito asked

"When you asked if he was one of them he had a look of irritation but it was too fast to see for anyone else." She explained

"But the smoke trick?" Rito asked

"I don't know but something tells me that it's possible. That plan is made to lead the two straight to Lacospo and if they get attacked then they're real and we help. If not then we know their fake." She looked at him and he nodded.

...

**Wow this chapter has like… no humour what so ever!**

The next day Rito was training with Yami for their fight and Silver was talking with Cal about something. Then the time of the plan arrived and the group set off to the school, Yami in the lead. When they arrived Yami told Cal to go in and for Rito to stay where he was for the time being. Yami went in with Cal and walked the corridors carefully, watching for any guards. Surely and soon enough a giant frog popped out of the corner and the two ducked behind cover. Yami saw Cal worried that it might see them and almost changed her mind. _Almost_. Cal suggested another way and the two stalked the corridors again, reaching a class room and seeing two people in there. They were random students and they looked like they were talking.

Yami slid in and listened. One she found evidence that they were aliens she sliced their faces of and the blue goo oozed out, trickling on the floor. She found some form, of cliché trapdoor and went inside, finding a ladder to the bottom. As uncharacteristic as it may be, the only thought that went through her head at that moment was: 'screw ladders' and she jumped down, catching a bar at the last second before she dropped into view of people down the hole. She saw many students and teachers with a strange alien man in the middle of it called Lacospo. She then searched for something and saw a cell in the room and inside was Haruna.

A teacher walked up to Lacospo "Lacospo-sama we have got the bait ready."

"Good. Soon Yuuki Rito will have no choice but to hand me Lala-tan or his little planet becomes mine!" Lacospo laughed

"He's gone insane." Yami muttered

Lacospo snickered "and now I have triple the bait." He said. Suddenly two arms shot out of the walls next to Yami latched onto her wrists. The arms sild down the walls dragging Yami with them and the girl looked up to see the same thing happening with Cal.

'He wasn't one of them!' she thought as Lacospo stood up on his frog and had it move over to them.

"Hello Golden Darkness. Still carrying out my contract I hope?" the frog guy grinned insanely

"Lacospo I gave up your contract a while ago and that's not my name anymore." She said calmly while deadpan.

"Interesting. From what I have been told however you should be brilliant bait for what I want." Lacospo chuckled evilly.

"I have no clue how this chapter could get any more cliché" Cal muttered

"Silence!" Lacospo commanded "You there!" he said pointing to a random student. "Lock them up!"

"Yes my lord." The person put on a gas mask and so did everyone else in the room except Lacospo and the two stuck.

"You see I am immune to the gas about to be released and it is a very potent knockout gas." The alien explained. Then a gas spewed out of the walls and all Yami could remember was the pain in her head before she passed out.

…..

**Uhg, cliché and humourless! It's like a boring action story.**

"Where are they?" Rito asked himself

"I hope they haven't been caught by Lacospo…" Silver muttered then determination flashed onto his face "I'm going in."

"What? No! Follow Yami's plan and go in if she doesn't come out in five more minutes!" Rito said to him

"Gold could be in there." Silver responded as he dashed off.

'Wait… Haruna-chan was going to school for something today!' Rito leapt out of cover and dashed after Silver with a target destination of the school. Oh the cliché.

They arrived and saw Yami and Cal rushing away from students. The two latched onto Rito as he sprouted his wings and took off with Silver jumping up in pursuit with his own wings. Rito took note of all these factors as Yami had assigned him to keep on lookout for suspicious things.

They landed outside and Rito dropped Yami and Cal off while looking completely OOC deadpan. "Sairenji might still be there. I'm going back"

"That would be stupid." Yami said.

"I don't care." Rito flew off to the school. He landed on the roof and dashed down into the hall. "Where are they?" he looked around and eventually found two puddles on the floor and saw a trapdoor wide open. The room Yami and Cal had been in.

He jumped down the ladder like the other two had done and saw a visible gas so he summoned a gas mask with his D-dial and equipped it. He landed with a thud gaining the attention of many people in the room as he called his sword. "Where are my friends." he said epically.

"He found us master!" one student called and Lacospo walked out and looked at the boy in front of him

"Since when did you have a sword?" He asked

"Birthday present." Rito answered

"Well whatever. I have my prisoners and you must hand me Lala or I take over the planet and force her to be mine!" Lacospo cackled

'He's gone insane' Rito came to the same conclusion Yami had. "Who are the prisoners?"

"Kehehe!" he waves his hand and a sliding door opens to reveal… Nothing! "What?! Where are they?"

"Kidnapping Cal-san and putting him behind bars isn't the smartest idea when he can turn into smoke and slip out." Rito looked at Lacospo like he as an idiot.

"How did you know I kidnapped him?!" Lacospo was getting worried now

"Because he clung onto me to escape when he could have easily used some kind of goo to stop the people from approaching or Yami could have flown them out before leading me to believe all the people there were fake because Silver-san has never had wings." Rito said like a detective. He must have been reading Yami's detective manga's from black arc.

"Grr. Initiate plan B!" Lacospo shot his hand in the air.

"Yes sir!" the group pulled one lever each and a low rumbling started but stopped soon after.

"What just happened?" Rito asked

"I just activated I giant magnet! Now metal meteors shall come crashing into earth destroying everything on it!" Lacospo fell over laughing

"Aren't you on earth right now?" Rito asked and Lacospo stopped.

He leapt up and kneeled at Rito's feet. "Please help me."

"As long as that's all my friends free." Rito bargained

"It is. Please stop the magnet! Once it's activated you need to stop it by destroying it!" Lacospo was bowing to Rito

"Fine." Rito flew out of the place and saw Yami… inside another Yami… walking through the door. This sight was almost disgusting enough to make Rito throw up "Yami what are you doing?!"

"I am wearing the fake body that tha fake me was wearing. It was with you and you didn't notice?" She said

"On the contrary, I did notice and I also noticed the fake Silver-san and Cal-san. By the way where are they?" He asked

"Cal destroyed his fake and the Silver fake was disposed of. Also we found one of your friends, Sairenji Haruna but the rest were taken away a strong force of… something." Yami assessed and Cal walked through the door with Haruna next to him.

"Yuuki-kun!" she said happily. "You're okay…" relief flooding her face

"S-Sairenji!" he said then remembered what Lacospo had said "…The entire world is in danger."

"Oh great, here comes the cliché again." Cal muttered

"No I mean Lacospo has called giant meteors to earth and he's about to destroy the planet." Rito explained

"That could be… troublesome." Cal muttered

"We need to destroy the magnet somehow." Rito said

"What magnet?" Haruna asked

"Yeah you jumped a few guns there, explain." Cal said

"He used a giant magnet to call meteors to earth to destroy the planet but, he's also here so he wants us to help." Rito explained

Cal then suddenly noticed how Yami was dressed and almost threw up like Rito. "People don't seem to like this…" Rito saw where she was headed so he turned, unwilling to see the inside of the fake body. Cal however was not so lucky and as Yami took it off he saw all the muscles under the skin and everything. Haruna was with Rito, trying to stop him from vomiting but Cal's spew hit the floor and a retched smell filled the room "Knew it." Yami used a hair knife to slice off Cal's hand and blue goo splotched all over the floor. "There were two fakes."

"H-how… I could do the gas thing…" he started to liquefy

"All water evaporates. You were made from water. Plus your puke smells rather nice." Yami said simply as the fake Cal died in front of her. "Killing people doesn't have the same feel anymore." She said as she turned back and cut the fake skin of herself into pieces.

"That was…" Rito was too shocked for words, as was Haruna.

"Yuuki Rito we need to find everyone else to destroy this magnet. I'll check Luna to see if he knows how where and how long we have until it arrive." Yami spread her wings and flew off.

"I thought she was being cheerful and happy?" Haruna wondered

"Only when she is a full peace I guess you could say. If she is fighting then she's like deadpan assassin again." Rito said then he sighed "I need to rest." He slouched and rested his head. It was a few minutes before he realised that he had rested his head on Haruna's shoulder and _damn_ did it feel good. Or so he thought before the embarrassment kicked in. "Ah! Sorry Sairenji I was just…" he was waving his hands at her.

"I-it's okay…" Haruna blushed slightly and rubber her shoulder where he had been. Due to the awkward silence Haruna decided to say something. "Yuuki-kun why do you like plants so much?" she asked, already pretty much knowing the answer.

"Because I have a lot at home." He answered

"But why do you have a lot at home?" She asked

Rito paused "I'm not actually sure. I think it might be because dad was a mangaka so he needed them as inspiration. Celine probably helped with that to."

"…but you keep helping them after Momo-san arrived… does that mean you work with Momo-san and if so do you… like Momo-san?" Haruna asked

Rito froze "Eh?! Not like that I don't!" he yelled out "because I actually like-" of course something had to cut him off and Yami burst into the room.

"We have two days until the meteors arrive so two days to find and destroy the magnet, then divert the meteors away from us." She said

"Couldn't we just send the magnet into space and let the meteors destroy it and let them slow down?" Haruna suggested

"That would only work if they came from the same direction" Yami said

"Do they?" Rito asked

"Yes." Yami seemed jealous that she didn't come up with Haruna's idea.

"Well then let's find the magnet and do that!" Rito grinned. This was taking a cliché turn fo the better.

**...**

**How was that? Nothing like the rest of my story huh? Well it was still good wasn't it? I hope so… anyway you can leave a review on what you thought and things like that. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck signed MythMaster564**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Next chap! Hope people liked the last one! I have a few plans and I would like to see what you think of them in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**...**

The group walked out of the school and decided unanimously to look for their friends. They searched up in the sky and down on the ground. Searching pizzerias to gardens and sometimes hospitals. When Rito saw a hospital he remembered one of the most trustable people he knew.

"Yami! Sairenji!" he called and the girls who were looking not too far away. They turned and looked at him "Let's check Mikado-sensei's house!" the two nodded and they went off to the clinic. They arrived and saw the door wide open with puddles on the ground and Oshizu standing out the front. "Oshizu-san!" Haruna yells and waves

Oshizu sees her and glares, pointing her fingers at them "How do I know you're real?" she looks them up and down then smiles at a figure behind them

"Are you really them?" A voice asks and the team turns to see Mikado in little clothing and a gun pointed at Rito's head.

"Wh- Mikado-sensei what are you wearing?!" Rito backed off a little but slipped on a rock and fell into Mikado's chest, while accidentally shoving Yami and Haruna in to. He leapt back and bowed while blushing crimson "I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly.

Mikado couldn't help herself. She started laughing at the scene that had just unfolded. "Now I know you're the real deal!" she smiled at Oshizu "They're real." She said

"What about Haruna-san? I saw her get taken away by a fake version of Cal-kun." She glared at the group still

"Oh well Yami killed him because he escaped, freed her and helped Sairenji out." Rito said, getting over his blush "He was probably going to turn on us soon. Oh and also Lacospo has called many meteors to earth is trying to destroy the planet but he's in the way so he wants our help."

"Couldn't he just escape on his ship?" Oshizu thought.

"Well at any rate you must be getting cold out here, so let's go in and you can see the rest of the group!" Mikado pushed everyone inside and locked the door "And with that everyone is safe."

"Where is everybody?" Haruna asked

"Sadly they haven't recovered after Lacospo knocked them out so their still in some beds that we have free." Mikado explained. The trio nodded and followed Mikado to the room that the rest were in. Nana was moving a little in her sleep, Momo was dreaming of Rito, Lala was resting probably naked under the covers, Mikan was resting peacefully and everyone else was just sleeping.

"So that force that pulled them away?" Yami asked no one in particular

"It was my telekinesis!" Oshizu smiled

"So like Oshizu-san said before, why doesn't Lacospo fly away on his ship?" Haruna asked, getting back to business

"It would be easy." Yami agreed

Then something clicked in Rito's mind. How he figured it out with his sort of intelligence, I will never know but he did. "Wait how big would the magnet have to be?" he asked

"About the size of Lacospo's ship" Yami answered

"What if Lacospo's ship _is_ the magnet?" Rito asked making everyone in the room's jaws drop. "What?"

"How did you ever come up with that idea?" Mikado asked

"It was just a thought. Sorry if I was wrong." He blushed a little

"No actually I believe you may be right." Mikado said "We were just surprised that you came up with the idea" Yami looked a little jealous again and a little OOC. Seems like she wasn't completely deadpan when in danger/fighting.

"So all we need to do is get rid of his ship?" Rito said

"Yes but we'll need to fly it away because the meteors have already set themselves on this planet and without the magnet to guide them away they will stay heading here." Yami stated

"So we get a crew to fly it." Oshizu said optimistically

"But if we do then the meteors will be heading for them. We'd have to have a teleporter of some sort." Rito said

Lala started muttering a little in her sleep "pyon-pyon-warp-kun" she muttered and everyone looked at her

"Maybe we could get Lala to make and invention" Rito suggested

"Most of hers blow up or leave us in ecchi situations" Yami stated

"Well there was one that did take our clothes but it left us on a different planet." He saw the look on their faces and thought over his words "I mean that was because the teleporter didn't come with us, and we were on that planet! If we teleported to earth then we'd be fine." He explained and most of their doubt vanished

"So we wait until Lala-san wakes up and then we get her to make something for us?" Haruna asked "Isn't that a bit mean?"

"Well if Silver-san helps then they could easily do it in time." Rito said. "I also heard Cal-san was learning some mechanical things to."

"Well then let's wait until they wake up." Oshizu said

...

**Okay, they're awake.**

Lala woe up first, stretching and confirming the assumption that she was naked. Damn it Lacospo. She waved at everyone and Peke woke up as well after being hit by Rito running around in embarrassment and hitting the on-off switch that was there for some reason. Peke became Lala's clothes and she started on the teleporter. Then Silver woke up and helped out and when Cal woke up after Nana, Momo, and most other people in the group like Run and Yui he said he couldn't do anything about it.

Rito waited for more people to wake up and noticed Mikan stirring. He walked over to her and looked down at her face. Her eyes opened and she looked around a little scared "It's okay Mikan, Lacospo's monsters aren't here."

Mikan shivered a little at the memory of blue puddle like creatures sliding out of her friends bodies and carting her off after revealing themselves and returning to their bodies. "What happened to my friends?" she asked

"They're probably at their houses resting. Those creatures were in different fake bodies." He explained calmly, to calm his sister

"Are there anymore?" She asked

"No, not anymore. They probably went to Lacospo when I heard him activate Plan B as he called it." Rito said. He tried and failed to say the next part in a relaxing way. "He just called a ton of meteors to earth to destroy the planet."

Mikan paled and Rito face palmed at his own idiotic choice in words. Then suddenly Mikan hugged him. It was times like these when she actually looked like the child she was. "I'm scared onii-chan…" she shook a little.

"It's okay Mikan, it's okay." He rubbed her back and hugged her.

Yami came in and saw the moment. "What is happening?" She asked

The two leapt away from each other. "Um, Uh… I just told Mikan that Lacospo was about to destroy the world and she got scared so I-" Rito was cut off by Yami hugging Mikan

"Yuuki Rito, sometimes you are an idiot." She said lightening the mood a little by smiling when she said that.

"Only sometimes?" Mikan asked rhetorically getting laughs from the other two making her laugh as well. This was a strangely heart-warming moment for the group.

...

**Lala and Silver are working on the teleporter but what's happening with Nana and Momo?**

Nana walked around worried and in her worry walked into Momo who was looking at the ground. "Sorry Momo." She said but she raised an eyebrow when she saw that Momo wasn't doing anything. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Rito-san might die. What if the teleporter doesn't work?" she asked no one in particular

Truthfully that was what was on Nana's mind to but she didn't say that. "Don't worry about things like that. Only focus on the god things. Rito may be going into space but that's because he's one of the only ones that trusts big sis's inventions." She tried to calm Momo. "Besides, Silver is helping so it won't fail and that ship has a beam that teleports them to the nearest planet's surface."

"But what if the planet has no atmosphere? What if there is no planet?" Momo was breaking up with worry for Rito.

"They have Peke badges with space suits in them. Big sis has also put an infinite air thing in their suits, and many more things to help them live for centuries in space. Don't worry about it. They also give off a signal so if this does happen we can find them on our radar." Nana patted her sister on the back who perked up

"I feel much better now." She said "By the way, how do you know this stuff?" Momo asked "This was only for the members of the mission and those people are Yami-san, Rito-san and Onee-sama. Were you hearing things while stalking a certain somebody?" she teased

Nana blushed "I don't stalk Rito!"

"I never said that." Momo said

"You implied it!" Nana growled

The twins argued for a while until someone found them and stopped them.

...

**Time for the mission! The teleporter is done and has been tested!**

Rito stepped aboard the ship and looked at the group watching them go. He smiled and walked in with the team and closed the door. He turned to walk and find his room as they had searched the ship but he slipped and fell on Lala, with his mouth on her tail and his hands on her chest. She moaned

"Ah!" he leapt off her. "Sorry!" he apologized.

"I-it's okay." She said.

"It doesn't have an AI system so I'll have to fly it on my own." Yami said.

"How far will we fly?" Rito asked

"I was thinking somewhere near the planet Cal lived on. Most of the trip there on the Lunatique was in the gap of space between him and the rest of the universe." Yami said (For those who don't remember, Cal came from a planet separated from the rest of the universe. They even made their own star!) "This ship goes twice as fast as Luna and the meteors go half as fast. No matter where we are the meteors are attracted to us. When they destroy the ship, it will take them three days to stop so that's the plan."

"Well then let's get to work shall we?" Rito said

...

**Later on the Laco ship. (I call it that. Don't question the author! Unless you're confused about something I said)**

Rito noticed that they were at their desired location when the ship stopped and he got up to look for Yami. He walked out and saw a very tired looking Yami stopping the ship "Hey, Yami are we there yet?" he asked

"Yes. Now please let me sleep." She dropped to the ground, asleep.

Rito picked her up and put her in her bed. He looked at her face and smiled, thinking how cute she was then blushed 'why do I always think that when I see Nana or Yami asleep?' he thought to himself. He got up and left the room to see Lala walking around with a peke badge on and Peke in human form next to her. "Eh? Peke is here?" He asked

"Of course! I go everywhere with Lala-sama" the girl smiled.

"Except for when we went to help Cal-san with his girl-ness." Rito said

"That was an exception." Peke said

"And this time Peke wouldn't leave you or me here alone! Peke seems to really like you Rito!" Lala said cheerily.

Human Peke blushed "L-Lala-sama!"

"Hm? What's wrong Peke?" she asked

"N-never mind." The little girl said and she walked away.

Lala smiled a little "Rito, I think Nana really likes you." She said making Rito blush like an apple.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Rito stuttered

"Well Nana has been talking to you a lot more and I think she feels really happy when you help her with something. I feel like Nana actually loves you Rito." She smiled at Rito who was still blushing

"W-well she did say so a while ago…" Rito said, giving Lala a surprised expression.

"Eh?! What did you say to her?" she asked

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone else." He said

"Okay." Lala agreed

"Well I told her that I felt the same way about her and Yami as I did with you during the trouble quest." Rito said and Lala smiled

"Thank you Rito." She said "Ever since the other trip Nana has been much happier and she also likes playing with her animals more. Everything about her is better since you said that."

Rito blushed "Well I guess I did something…" he said quietly getting a giggle from Lala

...

**The meteors have arrived!**

"So tell me why we didn't leave the ship earlier?" Rito asked as he watched the picture of the meteors.

"So that we could move to the ideal location for the meteors to go to." Yami answered, finally getting some sleep and now she was up normally.

"So now that the meteors are on the right track can't we leave now?" Rito asked

"Yes in theory, however I want to try and save the ship if possible." Yami said. "It has living beings on it, like the ero-gamas and although I find those frogs disgusting they do live and as one man said before," She turned and looked him in the eye "Abandoning life I like abandoning your friend in their time of need."

Rito smiled as Yami walked up to the board and got out a laser gun from the side of the ship and shot a meteor thousands of billions of miles away and it shattered. The pieces of the meteor continued flying their way with less weight so higher speed. Yami growled and turned to see Lala carrying all the living things on her shoulders and walking into the teleporter "Or you could do that." She mumbled

Rito chuckled a little "So are we going now?" he asked

"Fine." Yami said

"Okay, let's go!" Lala pulled the other two onto the teleporter. She then activated it and the group warped to… Deviluke.

"Awp!" Rito said as he noticed where he was. "Lala where are we?" He asked nervously

"Hmm… I think this is daddy's throne room." Lala answered

"Why are we here?!" he asked but half yelled

"Oops, guess I set it in the wrong place." She bumped the back of her head with her hand and poked her tongue out.

Then Yami grinned, back to her new self now that they thought Lacospo was gone "Yay! We escaped!" she started hugging things and she also hugged Lala who hugged back.

"Why are you here?" A booming voice called from the throne

"Daddy?" Lala called up

"Yes, it's me, why are you here?"

"We just explained that, didn't we?" Rito asked himself

"Daddy were you asleep again?" Lala asked

"N-No I just uh." Gid walked up to his eldest daughter. "Don't tell anyone!" he growled at Rito especially.

"Its okay daddy, I won't!" Lala smiled. "What are we not saying?"

"Uhg, never mind." The king of the universe looked at the entire group "I have a ship out the back of the palace. It's pretty weak compared to most ships here but it can fly faster than even Lacospo's ship."

"How did you know we were using Lacospo's ship?" Rito asked

"I didn't, that ship is just really fast." Gid walked back up to the throne "I would come with you but I have some… work to do." He said work with disgust making Yami and Lala giggle a little but giving Rito the chills. He wasn't quite sure what the work was so he just nodded and walked outside followed by Yami and Lala.

They walked around the palace and found the ship.

...

**Later, when they arrive on earth**

Nana and Momo looked at the sky and blinked. "That's one of daddy's ships isn't it?" Momo asked

"I think so." Nana answered. They ran outside, closely followed everyone else and watched the ship land. They walked closer to it and the door opened, revealing the three people who just went on a mission, grinning.

"What?" Mikan asked no one in particular

"Lala got the coordinates wrong so we ended up on deviluke so we got a ship and flew back" Rito explained

"Oh." Everyone said in sync.

"So what do we do with Lacospo?" Nana asked. Suddenly copies of everyone burst out of the bushes and restrained them.

"You do nothing!" Lacospo growled "I shall have Lala-tan no matter what!"

Rito sighed. Obviously these clones had all the attributes of the actual person. Or what Lacospo thought the actual person had. Rito apologized to the thing he was about to destroy and it looked like the thing understood. Rito tore the thing in half, prompting every alien to do the same with their increased strength and surprise. They quickly dashed to the humans and destroyed the clones that were restraining them and destroyed them.

The people looked up at Lacospo and glared. "I surrender!" the frog man yelled

Zastin walked out of the bushes and put him in hand cuffs. "You are under arrest."

...

**Bet you thought a fight scene was coming huh? Yeah well it was not!**

Things settled back to normal and apparently Lacospo's crime wasn't that great since he didn't harm the princesses in anyway by the judges eyes so he was released very soon because earth isn't that important. He returned to earth and went to school and somehow got the job of teacher. What is with this universe? Ren and Lacospo became friends with their Lala obsession and the rest of the group were slightly disgusted when they walked past the frogman. Things were fine again.

**...**

**I'm late, I'm late! Sorry if this chapter comes up a bit late but I didn't have much time and I had to do some when I uploaded it so sorry! I'd like some reviews and questions but if you have none that's fine. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! I am back with another chapter and if people like it then I'll keep going! I just read recent reviews and someone is asking if Rin will come in. was actually thinking of making a Rin chapter next so wait for that. Also this is a Mikan and friends chapter. I hope to make the school friends less annoying! Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**...**

"Rito!" Mikan called from down stairs "Geez, he's going to be late for school at this rate" Mikan walked up to his room and saw him still asleep with Momo on his bed. "Momo-san…" Mikan growled

"Ah! Mikan-san!" Momo jumped out of his bed "He, um needed help with something so I uh." Momo was wearing what she usually wears in Rito's bed, which is to say almost nothing at all.

"YOUR CLOTHES SAY OTHERWISE!" Mikan yelled, waking Rito

"Huh?" he rolled over and saw the two "Ah! Momo what are you wearing?!" he covered his eyes.

The door to the sarcophagus opened and Gold walked out followed by Silver who soon had a hand slapped over his eyes as the two walked out of the room, Gold pulling Momo out and shoving her at the elevator to her room.

Mikan sighed "Rito get ready for school." She said as she walked out.

Rito sighed as well. He was back to his daily routine. He got up and got some school clothes to put on. Once he had them on he went down and ate next to Nana and Lala. He talked with Nana while Lala talked to Momo and Silver, Gold and Cal talked on their own. Mikan watched this and her brother, while she was next to Celine. She sighed and wondered what would happen with her friends today. She knew that the ones before were fakes but she felt scared seeing them.

She watched the others leave for school and she went to her school, walking along the path and eventually seeing her friends, waving at her. She put on a smile and went to talk to them. "Hi." She said to start off.

"Hi Mikan!" Sachi said "done making breakfast for your wonderful onii-chan?"

She sighed. It was always about him "What about him? He's not that great." She said. 'Though the hug was nice…'

"Says you, who gets to see him every day! Admit it, he's the reason you turn down all the boys." Sachi smiles

"For once I would like to go to school without having this conversation." Mikan said quietly.

"Hey Mikan?" her blond friend touched her shoulder, making Mikan squeak and jump back in memory of the blue puddle creatures. This surprised Sachi who let go and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked

Mikan shivered a bit before regaining composure "N-nothing. Never mind."

Sachi wondered for a bit then gasped "Mikan did you get attacked?!" she yelled. "That's the only reason I can think of for jumping at a touch."

Mikan blinked then put on a fake smile "No, no I wasn't attacked, don't worry." Her friends looked at her suspiciously then started talking about random things.

Mikan got to class and looked around cautiously. She wasn't paying much attention to the lesson so the teacher was worried 'Are my classes boring?' she asked herself. Although Mikan is just a child, she was practically a role model for the teacher and everyone else.

She was even slightly worried at lunch and when a boy came to ask her out she was a little jumpy and jumped back when they asked before politely declining, making them a little sadder then it normally did. (Is it just me or do the people in Mikan's school seem less perverted than in Rito's?)

When she went to class the teacher walked up to her. "What's wrong Mikan-san? You seem a little distracted today." She said

Mikan sighed "Okay but promise not to tell anyone alright?" she asked. She couldn't refuse a question from a teacher! "I was… kidnapped." She whispered

The teacher gasped but had enough common sense to whisper the next part "Kidnapped?!" she yelled quietly.

"B-before you call the police, my brother helped me and got the culprit so it doesn't matter anymore." She explained

"Your brother?" The teacher was once again surprised 'I had heard from Sachi-san and Mami-san that her brother was amazing but to rescue her from a kidnapping is surprising.' The teacher sighed "well I guess its fine but if you need help don't hesitate to call me."

Mikan nodded and the class started. The girl looked at the board again and listened to the things she had already memorised. When class ended she walked out of school with her friends and saw Yami walking up to her with a smile on her face "Yami?" Mikan asked herself

"Hello Mikan!" she called out. Many boys noticed her and blushed a little while Mikan's friends looked at her strangely

When Yami reached Mikan she hugged her and Mikan giggled a little "Hi Yami-san." she said

Sachi looked at the two "Uh, Mikan who is this?" she asked

"Oh, she's a person who talks to me when she's lonely and comes over to my house some times." Mikan said

"So _she's _allowed at your house?" the younger blond asked rudely.

"Oh, that's probably because I'm used to Rito's falling habits." Yami said

"Falling habits?" Sachi asked

"Yeah he falls a lot onto people in awkward positions." Yami said "This one time he fell onto someone in only a towel and the towel fell off but he was rubbing the girl's-"

"That's enough Yami-san!" Mikan yelled but too much had been said

"He what?" the younger blond paled "Why didn't he that time we were there?" she asked

"Well that was probably because I stopped him if you remember." Mikan said

"Oh yeah… so now that we know can we come over?" Sachi begged.

Mikan sighed "That would be fun!" Yami said "We could have a sleep over!"

Sachi started smiling as well with Mami. 'Oh great.' Mikan thought

...

**Oh no.**

Silver walked out of his sarcophagus to have a piece of mail slapped into his face. He caught it as it bounced off and saw that Gold threw it. "For us." She said. Silver looked at it and noticed that it was from Gid.

He read the notice and was shocked to see what it said. _'You have been on leave for long enough. Now you have to come and work for me again with Gold. I will let you visit earth for one week a month but that is all and I expect you back by Friday. If I'm correct that is two days from now so start packing.' _The boy sighed. "Guess we have to go back." Silver said

"_You_ have to go back. I have to go for the first time." Gold reminded.

"Whatever. Let's pack." Silver walked into the sarcophagus and smiled a little. This would be a vacation house and he would be a soldier. "Nothing like a doctor." He said to himself (reference!)

"By the way we missed school" Gold said

"I knew we shouldn't have 'talked' so long!" Silver stamped his foot

...

**Don't worry! The story won't end just because they're gone-ish.**

The school friends and Yami walked up to the house and opened the door to see no one in particular except Silver and Gold walking down the stairs holding hands with a bunch of luggage on their backs. "Hey guys." Silver said "We need to go back to deviluke because Gid-sama wants our help again."

"How long has that," Mikan pointed at their hands "been happening?"

"Couple of weeks." Silver answered

"Congrats!" Sachi cheered

"School friends?" The only boy asked

"Yep." The mature thirteen year old said

"Watch out for the Yuuki boy." Gold said then the two older kids walked out and got out the spaceship they had arrived on the first time the came to earth.

"Well let's go to my room" Mikan said and the others followed as she walked off.

"Can't we take a tour around the place?" Mami asked

Mikan thought about it. "Sure, why not." Mikan walked around, showing them the bathroom, kitchen, living room and upstairs including the doors of Rito's room and she showed them the button to go upstairs into the roof. "I won't go up here until I get permission from one of the princesses" she said strictly.

"Eh? Mikan what are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind. They turned to see Lala standing there with Rito walking to his room.

"I'm just showing my friends around and the want to see your rooms." Mikan answered

"Okay! I'll give them a tour!" Lala took Sachi and Mami to see upstairs while Mikan and Yami followed

"This is Nana's room!" Lala said opening the door to the said sister's room. "She likes animals and it's quite dirty." The floor was covered in junk and food scraps.

"Just like and animal den…" Mikan said

Lala walked out and opened the door to Momo's room "This is Momo's room!" she chirped "It's much cleaner than Nana's room and she likes plants." Lala ran out of that room and opened the door to hers "And this is mine!" she cheered "I have Lots of inventions here! Would you like to try some?"

"Yes!" Sachi said with excitement. She ran over to a table and grabbed a random one, which just so happened to be the old version of the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun. The one where you don't control where you go.

...

**I hope you can see what's happening now.**

Rito went to get a drink from the fridge and opened the door and went to grab one when there was a flash in front of him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he had his hand on a naked Sachi. The two took a moment to realise what was happening and when they did they blushed crimson.

"WHA! Sorry!" Rito yelled as he dashed off and the girl yelled at him

"PERVERT!" she yelled before closing the door and waiting for clothes to arrive.

Rito ran towards his room but was blocked by Mikan "Where is Sachi?" she asked

"In the fridge!" Rito yelled before dashing into his room.

Mikan pulled the pile of clothes with her and ran to the kitchen and opened the door to see Sachi naked. She grabbed the clothes, jumped out of the fridge and quickly got changed. "That guy is a pervert! I don't know what I ever thought about him!" she complained

"Well he's not just a pervert." Yami said "He has helped lots of people and recently save Mikan from a kidnapping by some aliens!"

Mikan flinched "Wha-What?! Mikan you said nothing happened!" Sachi yelled

"I didn't want you to worry." The mature teen said

"Then why did you tell her?" Sachi was constantly getting jealous of Yami

"She didn't! I was kidnapped to!" Yami said "But I got out and helped stop the world from being destroyed with Rito and Princess Lala!"

Sachi blinked "Who kidnapped you two?"

"A guy called Lacospo who had these puddle things that inhabited fake bodies so we were kidnapped by people we trust and trusted or in Yami's case when she was trying to rescue us." Mikan explained

"Who kidnapped you?" Mami asked

Mikan looked down. "People I trust…"

"Who were they though?" Sachi asked

"…Both of you." Mikan said and the two froze.

"Hey Mikan, are these three staying over?" Rito asked breaking the silence.

"You…" Sachi growled

Rito backed away nervously "Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?" he tried to make things better but to no avail.

Sachi leapt at him and slapped him in the face. "Pervert!" she yelled into his ear before walking back to Mikan. "So why did they kidnap… Yami-san was it? Yeah, Yami-san rather than us?"

Yami smiled "Because I can do this!" Yami turned her hair into many hammers and swords.

"Wow!" Sachi said in amazement. "Amazing!"

Rito sighed and got up. He decided that they were staying and probably in Mikan's room so he walked up the stairs to see Carly standing at his door with her phone out. She looked up to see Rito walking and waved "Hey." She said "I've got some news." Rito walked up and saw what was on the girl's phone. It was an e-mail from Silver.

'_I have been told by Gid-sama to return to deviluke with Gold. I can return one week every month but that's all. Tell Nana-chan and everyone else that I'll be gone for a while. BTW you can tell people that I'm dating Gold. I don't care anymore.'_ Rito finished reading and sighed "they were going sooner or later."

"Seriously? You don't care about the last part?" Carly shook her head

"Relationships are for the people in them not anyone else." Rito said

"Oh hey you two. What's happening?" Nana walked up behind and looked at the screen "I knew he was dating her. Anyway Rito, Momo was thinking of going to the pool again sometime. Would you like to go?"

"Sure." Rito said "Just tell me when we're going."

Momo sat around the corner and watched. 'How am I going to get Rito-san to fall in love with Nana and Yami-san?' she thought.

Suddenly a robot burst from Rito's room and grabbed Nana. It dashed off down stairs and you could hear Yami squeak quickly. Rito dashed down after it to see Yami stuck in an arm that looked like a tentacle and Nana stuck in one that was rubbing her tail. Rito dashed at it and tried to punch it but it bit his hand and threw him away. This was going to be one heck of a fight

/

**Haven't done one of these in a while!**

Rito got out his sword and attached his wings. He flew straight at the machine and attempted to slice it in half but his sword got caught by an arm that sprouted out. He flew back and did a dive at it but it dodged and spat a bullet out of its mouth which Rito barely dodged. He spun and threw his sword at the machine which caught it and threw it back at the boy who was right above the machine.

Rito caught it and swung down, slicing off arms that tried to stop it and leaving a dent in the robot. The machine in turn shot a cannon ball at Rito making him fly out through the roof and land in the girl's space. The robot followed and spat more things at Rito but he rolled out of the way and sprang up. He plunged his sword through the machines core and made it start to explode. He had little time. Either save one and risk the other's life or save them both and risk his own life. He tore off the arms from the girls and threw them out of the way. He thought why he would do that and he came to one conclusion. He loved them both.

/

_**Finally**_** he admits it to himself**

Mikan and her friends watched the fight and dashed up stairs when they heard the explosion. They saw Rito on the ground, burnt and the other two picking him up "Get him to Mikado's!" Yami yelled and the two sprouted wings and took off.

Sachi looked at them. "Where are they taking him?" she asked

"The best doctor in the universe. Doctor Mikado." Mikan said

"That was pretty awesome." Sachi said "And he did that all just for two people?"

"That's Rito for you. He ran so much his body was drenched when he went to find me at a pool once." Mikan smiled "So do you two want to watch me cook dinner or check up on Rito?"

"Check up on Rito." Sachi said.

"Me too" Mami said

"That makes three of us. Come on." Mikan said as she ran out of the room with her friends in tow.

When they got to the clinic Oshizu was waiting for them and she led them to the room he was in. They saw him and Mikado looked at them. "Who are these two?" She asked

"My friends from school. They came over to our house today and were there when Rito got blown up." Mikan said

"Well they should be happy to know he's in stable condition." Mikado smiled

"Okay. Ah! Sachi, Mami this is Doctor Mikado and her assistant Oshizu the ghost." Mikan explained to her friends

"Oshizu the ghost?" Sachi asked herself

"She doesn't look like a ghost…" Mami murmured.

"I am!" Oshizu said before flying out of her body. "See?"

"Whoa!" Sachi said "That's cool!"

"Not where there's a dog around." Nana muttered

"Eek! Dog?! Where?!" Oshizu squealed

"Nowhere right now!" Mikan yelled

"Anyway, he'll be fine in a day or two. Come back then okay?" Mikado said

"Okay." Mikan answered then she and her friends left.

**...**

**Okay that's that chapter now! Wait until the next one if you want! It will hopefully be one about Rin so be exited for that! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! As I said, I'm going to do a Rin chapter now so this involves Saki a bit but she won't be in it much. ****Yulli Koii Liam****, well done. I give applause. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rin woke up in the Tenjouin family mansion. She and her family lived there after they had started serving them which was probably a long, long, _long,_ time ago. She stretched and got up to get some clothes. She found her normal clothes and changed before walking out of the room to find Saki. That would be her normal routine except today she was not working under Saki due to something happening and her being unable to go.

Rin decided to wear some random casual clothes and walked out onto the street outside of the mansion and went to walk. She walked past a café that she had once been to and Rito had fallen onto her, she went to a cat shop she saw Rito at once and she went to the outside of the school where she had spoken to Rito on many occasions. It was then she realised that she didn't really have any interest in those places but she did have pretty much only one connection to each of them. Rito. She blushed a little and decided to walk back to the mansion for a rest.

"Huh? Ah! Kujou-senpai!" she heard a voice call out. She turned to see Rito smiling and waving. (This is a few days after so he has a damaged arm in a sling but he doesn't reek of explosion)

"Yuuki Rito." She said blushing a little more due to what she had just thought. Then she noticed his arm. "What happened?" she asked

Rito chuckled a little "One of Lala's inventions went haywire so I destroyed it and it blew up in my face."

Rin's eyes widened "How are you not dead?" She asked

"My birthday was extremely advantageous." Rito said laughing a bit. "Thank you for the sword by the way. It's helped me a lot."

"Glad it could help" She said with a straight face

Rito smiled "I think I've only ever seen a face that straight by Yami." He said "what were you out here for by the way?"

"I just went for a walk." Rin answered "what about you?"

"Same. It's nice to have a day without Momo following me or Mikan telling me to buy things from the grocery store. That reminds me, where's Tenjouin-senpai?" Rito asked looking around

"She had a meeting and was somewhere else; otherwise I would have stopped talking to you as soon acknowledged me. Her seeing together could get quite bad. She doesn't really like you." Rin said

Rito chuckled nervously "Most of those occasions are some of Lala's inventions that she stuffed me into" he says

"This is why she dislikes Lala even more." Rin said.

"What are you doing now?" Rito asked

"I was just about to head back to the mansion because I finished my walk."

"Do you have anything to do in the mansion?" due to Rin's silence Rito took it as a no. "If not then you could always spend the day with me" he blushed at how that sounded and so did she "Wait no! I mean just as friends if we are even that!"

Rin thought about it for a second "Okay, I have nothing else to do. Where should we go first?"

"Maybe a café or something? I'll pay of course so have whatever you want" Rito smiled and she blushed a little, then they walked off. Rather than going to the café Mio worked at they went to a normal one and bought normal drinks. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She looked around the place a bit "Last time I saw you in a café was when you fell on me and groped me." She blushed and glared

"S-Sorry." He said with a nervous blush "I just tripped. It was great that you could even protect Tenjouin-senpai from something like that though."

"It wasn't that great. With the amount of times you fall onto her, even if it is random, you seem to have some kind of pattern I can pick up." Rin sighed "Well, I'm done. How about you?" she asked

"I'm done as well. Where do you want to go next?" the boy asked

"Hmm… maybe the park?" She suggested.

"Okay." He smiled. It seemed to be a theme today.

They walked into the park and saw some kids playing. Rito smiled and Rin felt a little tug at her mouth. Kids made everyone smile. They sat down at a bench. "It's nice to have a quiet day every now and then, without Momo or Lala following me." Rito said.

He looked at Rin who seemed to be rather enjoying the peace as well. "Even though it's nice following Saki-sama it's nice to have days off and just rest in the cool air." Rin smiled.

"Excuse me." One of the kids called out and the two looked at him. "Would you like to play with us?" he asked "We haven't got enough players."

Rin looked at Rito who shrugged "Why not?" he said before getting up. "What are we playing?" he smiled at the kids.

"We were playing…" The kid went into a game that I can't be bothered describing and Rin smiled. This was different to the pervert she had thought up in her head. "And you can be on a team with your girlfriend!" the kid smiled and the teens blushed a deep, deep red.

"W-wh-wh-wha-wha-wha" Rito was struggling to say a sentence

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rin yelled, not struggling to say anything.

"But my parents told me they did that when they were younger." The kid said

"How do you know this stuff?!" Rito yelled

"I'm not dumb!" he responded (I certainly wasn't. I knew about the more 'detailed' things *cough, cough sex cough, cough* when I was six. Kids are underestimated! Long live-) I'm gonna cut that guy off there

"Anyway let's play!" a different kid said and the kids rushed off beckoning the others to follow

Rito and Rin got over the shock and followed the children. They played for a while and the games changed every now and then. Arguments started but teen logic sorted them out so it was all fine in the end.

After playing with the kids Rito wiped his forehead, feeling sweat from the kid's energetic running. "That was fun, but it's getting late. I think we should head back now." He said "Do you want me to walk with you to the mansion?" he said

"I don't mind" Rin responded and they walked together

When they arrived they were in the courtyard like area that they were in when Bladix turned Rin into a blood-thirsty psychopath. "I haven't been here since Bladix." Rito said then he noticed Rin looking down "H-hey don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." He said, cheering her up a little

"Well, I know you said Yami helped but I know you did most of it. I think I also saw that… who as she? Mea? I think so, but does her relation to the Yami girl mean she helped you?" Rin asked

Rito, not knowing how to lie was caught off guard "I, um, uh, I, no you must have imagined that." He said

Rin giggled a little "You are a terrible liar. Don't worry. I won't tell but thank you anyway." She smiled and walked up to the mansion and went in.

She closed the door behind her. Honestly that was probably the best day she had, had in a long time. She smiled to herself before looking up and seeing Saki looking down from the top of the steps where a picture of Zastin was.

"Where did you go today Rin? The place I went was boring." Saki looked at Rin and smiled and started speaking dramatically. "Oh, I know that smile anywhere!" she practically yelled

"S-Saki-sama what are you talking about?!" Rin asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Don't worry Rin I know the feeling of love so well it hurts!" Saki ignored the fact that if Rin asked that then she knew what her friend meant.

...

**The next day from Rin point of view.**

Rin followed Saki from place to place and noticed that they went to the café that Rin went to the previous day. Saki walked in and proclaimed that: "I'm going to a commoner café! I am such a nice person." Saki smiled when she saw Rin looking at one of the tables when they were already seated. "Oh Rin, were you at that table yesterday? Perhaps with someone…?" Saki smiled at Rin who blushed but said nothing.

Later they then walked to the park Rin was at yesterday for her bad luck. Saki sat at the bench Rin was at yesterday and Rin she where she was the previous day. Noting that I forgot Aya for a bit, she was next to Saki and was talking to her or just agreeing to whatever she said.

"What's wrong Rin?" Saki asked "you seem less

"Nothing, don't worry." Rin said staring at the spot Rito was at yesterday.

Saki noticed that she, hey guess what? Smiled! There are way too many smiles in this chapter! "Rin, was someone there yesterday?" Saki asked

"No-" she was stopped from saying more because some of the kids from the previous day came over to ask again.

"Yes, she was there with her boyfriend yesterday." The first one from the previous day said, making Saki and Aya gasp.

"He was not my boyfriend!" Rin blushed and looked at the kid with a glare making him back off a bit.

"Who was it?" Saki asked, running up and sitting in front of the kid.

"I'll tell you if you promise you'll play with us." The kid said and Saki nodded "he said his name was-"

"Shh!" Rin practically yelled at the kid.

"-Yuuki Rito." He finished.

Aya looked at Rin and frowned. 'Would she sink as low as to date that pervert?' she wondered then looked at Saki. 'I wonder what Saki-sama will do…'

"Really…?" Saki looked at Rin with a suggestive look then turned back to the boy. "Let's play now."

"Yay!" the kid yelled and they played some of the games that they played the previous day and some new ones until about the same time as Rin was freed from the kids yesterday.

Saki and Aya then turned on Rin. "So, you were dating that pervert? I wonder what you might have done afterwards…" Saki smiled

"S-S-Saki-sama!" Rin glared with her entire face turning blood red.

"Why would you even think about dating him?" Aya asked, disapproving.

"I'm not!" Rin yelled

"I can't really believe you." Saki said "the kid said he was with you and that you were his girlfriend"

"You're going to believe a kid over me?" Rin asked, feeling hurt

"I don't know he seemed sure to me." Saki was teasing but Rin didn't hear that. All Rin heard were her best friends in her entire life insulting her and she was hurt. As if the weather was matching her feelings it started to rain.

She turned and ran off, surprising Saki and Aya who then looked at each other with guilt. Rin didn't stop running until she looked up and noticed that she was about to run into somebody who was turning their head in her direction but she couldn't stop. The two bumped into each other and guess what? The other person was Rito so they obviously landed in the most awkward position possible. But that doesn't really mean anything because like Yami said before darkness, the laws of physics don't apply to him anymore. He had his face in her chest and his hands in between her legs.

Rito blushed as he was on the bottom and couldn't do any- oh wait I gave him enough strength. Rito lifted Rin off him and began to bow and say sorry but didn't quite make it in time. "Pervert!" Rin slapped him

"S-sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to." He bowed.

Rin sighed. A pervert saying sorry and bowing? There's a first time for everything but really? "It's alright; I know you didn't mean it. I was the one that crashed into you anyway."

"So what are you doing in this weather and… where is Tenjouin-senpai?" he asked looking around.

Rin flinched and looked down at Saki's name showing Rito that something was wrong with them. "I had a small… fight with them." She said

"What was it about?" Rito asked, genuinely concerned.

"…They talked to the kid from yesterday and he said you were my boyfriend." Rin said and Rito blushed a little

"I can see how Tenjouin-senpai would react to that." He said. "Well, if your too hurt to go back you can stay with me for a while." he smiled and she looked up, slightly surprised.

'This person is the nicest boy I have ever met.' Rin smiled "Thank you. That would be amazing." She said. They walked over to his house and the rain started to clear up.

Rito walked in the door with Rin following "I'm home!" he called out.

"I hear an extra set of footsteps!" Mikan yelled back. "Who's with you?" she walked into the place they were in and gasped "Rin-san!" she said

"H-Hello." She said in and out of character way since she wasn't exactly 100% yet.

Mikan being the genius psychic-like person she is noticed something was wrong "What's wrong?" she asked

"Tenjouin-senpai is making fun of her because we were talking yesterday." Rito answered.

"Oh, that's not good!" Mikan frowned "Well, I'm almost done making dinner so wait for a while and you can eat. Tell everyone that you're here so that they're not shocked, though I bet Momo-san already knows." An audible 'eep' was heard from outside and Mikan giggled a bit before going to the kitchen.

"Okay, so I haven't been here very long so I don't know much." Rin said "Last time I was here I was trying to kidnap Saki-sama so I wasn't paying much attention."

"Oh, okay, so I'll give you a tour and you can say hello to people we see." Rito said.

During the tour they met Lala who was making inventions and fixing the robot that blew up. Nana who was playing with her animals and Cal who seemed to enjoy being a girl sometimes so he switches every day. After that Rin decided to go to the living room to rest on the couch from her big day. She was so tired she even missed dinner!

Rito picked her up and put her in his bed and he slept on the couch instead and everyone fell asleep.

...

**Wow, this got a bit like a drama for a while there.**

In the morning Rin woke up and looked around, finding she was on a bed. She thought back and remembered the previous day making her sad but interested in a certain boy who helped her. Then she thought about the bed. She never remembered this bed… except for when Rito showed her his room, which meant this, was his bed. 'Wait, does that mean…?' she looked around the bed and saw no one so she relaxed. 'He gave up his bed for me? Maybe I did misjudge him…' Rin got out of bed and noticed that she smelled pretty bad, so she went down and looked around. After a while she found Mikan and she told her to have a shower which she did.

When she got out she saw her clothes lying in the room outside it, cleaned so she guessed Mikan quickly cleaned them. Rin picked up her clothes and put them on before walking out and seeing Rito waking up on the couch. He yawned then rubbed his eyes before muttering "no bed means no Momo." He smiled before looking back and seeing Rin. "Hello senpai." He said but then the window opened and Zastin jumped in.

"Hello Rito-dono, do you know where Lala-sama is? She already spent all her money so she wants more for her materials for inventions." He said. He was wearing his manga T-shirt making Rin confused

"Lala should be upstairs in her room." Rito said

After Zastin left, Rin looked at Rito. "Why did he come in the window?" she asked

"He just does that" Rito answered

"Why does he call Lala, Lala-sama?"

"Because she's a princess."

"What?!"

"Lala is an alien princess."

"Okay… why was he wearing a manga T-shirt?"

"He helps my dad make his manga. Is that all the questions?" Rito asked "Because Mikan is bound to come in here any second and tell us it's time to eat."

"I'm done." She said

"Breakfast is ready!" Mikan said from the door

"Okay." Rito got up and walked over to the table where he ate and Rin sat down as well. She ate and noticed Nana and Rito being strangely close… maybe it was just her imagination. Then she took a bit of her food and it tasted… AMAZING!

After breakfast, Rito walked her back to the mansion where she gulped. It was embarrassing, having run off and just returning the next day. Rin opened the gate and saw Saki looking at her from the big, palace-like house. The blond ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Rin." She said

"It's okay Saki-sama. You were just playing around" the other girl responded

Saki saw Rito at the gate and he waved before walking off. "Where did you go last night?" Saki asked

"I-I went to the Yuuki house. They were all very nice…" Rin said

Saki smiled. Maybe she misjudged Rito. She found new respect growing for the boy. "That's good."

**...**

**Done! I enjoyed writing this chapter and sorry for the bit of drama but I couldn't think of any other way to get Rito and Rin close. They're friends now! Wow I was just about to upload this before I got another review. Are Saruyama, Run and/or Ren coming soon? I can do that if you want so that can be a part of the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! I'm glad people are enjoying this story and as asked by someone else, are Saruyama, Run and/or Ren coming in? I shall do that this chapter! Enjoy! BTW if people don't like me adding in the characters when some person thinks they want them or are just mentioning them in the reviews please tell me.**

**...**

Rito walked through the hallway of school to get to his next class next to Saruyama who he hadn't seen in ages. "Where were you?" Rito asked

"I was hiding. Even though there are many cute girls at school, there are more out of school and with those two new students here my life was in danger!" Saruyama shivered at the thought of Silver and Gold bashing his skull in again. "But now that I'm back I can see the girls in their cute school uniform." He started drooling

"Are girls all that matter to you?" Rito asked

"Of course!" Saruyama yelled "Without the female population all of us would die! We must respect women by giving them all our attention!" Saruyama looked directly at a girl's chest. That girl just so happened to be Yami.

She slapped him and glared a little "Rito only." She said before turning to Rito and smiling "Hello!"

Rito was blushing "W-what do you mean me only?" he asked

"Hm? Oh I just mean I only want you looking at me that closely but not _there_" Yami blushed a little too

"What happened to you Yami?" Saruyama said standing up "You seem more happy-go-lucky."

"I think that's the biggest sentence you have ever said to a girl without hitting on them." Rito said "Scratch that I think that's the biggest sentence you have ever said to a girl period."

"That's mean." Saruyama said

"Usually they hit you before you can say anything." Yami said

"Rito-kun!" a voice yelled from down the hall. They didn't even have to turn to know it was Run after she jumped up and tackled Rito. "I just got back from a tour! Now I can spend all my time with you!"

Saruyama watched and grew jealous again. "Ritoo, how are you so popular?"

"Popular?" he asked

"Oh not this again! We sorted it at your birthday over half the people there were girls! Even Kujou-senpai was there!" Saruyama yelled

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." He looked down the hall and saw Saki, Aya and Rin looking at Ren talking to Lala. "They're probably going to yell at Lala again. I hope with how Lala treated Kujou-senpai the other day that they'll be nicer."

"How Lala treated Kujou-senpai?" Run asked, confused.

"Oh, Kujou-senpai got offended by Tenjouin-senpai the other day. _Badly_. So she came over to my house instead of sleeping there." Rito said and everyone went quiet for a minute, then…

"RITO YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Saruyama yelled loud enough to break the entire building down

"Calm down Saruyama!" Rito said rubbing his ears

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO LUCKY?! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Saruyama seemed to become a young child.

"Calm down Saruyama." One boy said from down the hall. "You don't hear me complaining over Lala everyday do you?" Ren was here.

"Hey Ren are you done talking to Lacospo yet?" Yami asked in a rude-ish tone making most people surprised (Lacospo is a teacher now if you guys don't remember.)

"He's fine now. Don't worry about him kidnapping you again." Ren said

"Hey Yuuki. Haven't seen you in a while" the group turned to see Nemesis and Mea walking up to them.

"Hi. Where's Nana?" Rito asked

"She had to go talk to Momo-hime about something so we got bored and heard the screech of jealousy boy here." Attitude from Nemesis as normal.

"Who are you?" Run asked

"Oh, that's right, you two haven't seen each other yet have you?" Rito thought "Run, this is Nemesis and Nemesis this is Run."

"Weren't you the one that tried to get Yami-san to destroy the planet?" Run asked earning guilty looks from Nemesis and Yami.

"Um…" Rito noticing the awkward silence was wondering how to stop it. "Wait, Ren if you're here then what happened to Lala with Tenjouin-senpai?"

"She just said she wanted to thank Lala for treating Kujou-senpai so well." Ren answered "What does he mean by that?"

"Kujou-senpai went over to Rito's house the other day." Saruyama said in a babyish tone.

"Rito! You're cheating on Lala!" Ren ran at Rito but the boy sidestepped and tripped the other one over making him land face first onto the floor "Ow, how did you do that?"

"You have done that too many times in the past." Yami said "And he's not cheating he was helping a friend." Yami understood the difference

"Even though she's older than him?" Run asked suspiciously.

"Mikan has helped me with food." Rito muttered

"Isn't Mikan coming to this school next year?" Yami asked "That would be fun!"

"Yes but next year is a while away." Rito said (I'm not brining Mikan to this school until the manga does.)

"I hate to be the one who says it all the time but…" Nemesis had everyone turn to her "Class is starting soon."

The group rushed off to get their things

...

**So a Saruyama part eh?**

"That Rito, always so lucky." Saruyama plotted a way to get him back. "I know! I could tell Sairenji about his feelings! Then she would ignore him for a while. I doubt she would like someone like him." The boy chuckled to himself before beginning his perverted class searching.

After class Saruyama went in search of Haruna and found her cleaning the board. "Hey Sairenji." He said

"Yes, Saruyama-kun?" she asked

"I have something to tell you." He smirked a little "It's about Rito's feelings."

Haruna froze "I-I'm sure if he wanted to say it then he would" she said

"Well he can't work up the courage so I want to tell you." Saruyama grinned "He actually-"

"No!" Haruna yelled "Um, no that's quite alright. If you're done I'll be going." Haruna walked out of the room leaving a stunned Saruyama

"W-with that reaction… she couldn't possibly…" he frowned "Does Sairenji like Rito?"

...

**Sorry. That was the best I could think of. REN TIME!**

Ren walked out of class and got a few glances from some girls but nothing more. When he had first come to school he was as popular as living was. At least to the girls he was. After his constant worshiping of Lala though they had grown tired of his acts and ignored him. He didn't mind however since he was dreaming of Lala every day and couldn't care less what his class mates thought of him.

He walked to his next room and saw boys fawning over Run and some just staring at her in weird places. Ren looked over to his teacher and saw it was Lacospo again. The frog alien was always substituting for the other one and the male students loved him. Or at least his frog that he brought into class every now and then. They found a way to make it shoot it's mucus at anyone and they used it on the girls once except most dodged.

Ren was somehow blamed since he knew Lacospo and it was Lacospo's frog and they didn't want to blame an alien teacher for some reason. "Hey Lacospo-sensei." Ren said

"Ah, hello Ren-tan." The little green guy answered "How are you doing with Lala-tan? You got anywhere?"

"Not yet but I think I can get her in my trap soon!" Ren smiled evilly with his new ally.

...

**What's the plan? How will it play out? Will I show it?**

Run walked out of the class and sighed "when are they going to get it? I'm not interested in them only Rito-kun." She got her lunch and went to find Rito… only to find he was talking to Tenjouin Saki. "Why is he talking to that idiot girl?" Run wondered before hiding to listen in.

"All I wanted to say was thank you for helping Rin when I was being… ignorant of her feelings." Saki said.

Rito smiled a bit "Don't blame yourself." He said, surprising the girl "You were making a few jokes that's all. Rin just took it the wrong way. If anyone's to blame it's me." Saki was completely stunned at his actions

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked

"I was the one who invited her to talk that day so it was my fault that you were joking around." Rito explained. "By the way, where are those two? They're always with you."

"I told Rin to go thank anyone who helped her and Aya; I told her that I needed to do something private" Saki said. Run couldn't see what she was thinking but she knew it was something about her shock for his sincerity at this time

"Mau!" a little voice yelled and Celine jumped onto Rito's head, knocking him forward face first into Saki's chest.

"He was going so well…" Run muttered then shook her head 'What am I thinking? Him getting along with other girls is bad! But what if he had a harem?' Run started thinking along the same lines as Momo was.

Meanwhile Saki was stunned until she realised what had happened at which point she blushed and went to hit Rito only to find him not there. "Sorry." A voice said in front of her and it was Rito bowing. Something she had never thought she would see. "I'm used to this stuff happening so when I landed I immediately got off. Of course I am still embarrassed, I'm even blushing like a tomato now and even I know it!" he chuckled a little before tilting his head up "I don't mean to fall on people like that or do anything ecchi but as Momo says it's like an act of god." Then he realised where he was looking. He was bowing so low that he could see her panties. She growled, realising at the same time.

Rito turned and ran, knowing that there was no chance of calming her down this time. "YUUKI RITO I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled, gaining the attention of Rin who was arriving "MY BODY IS FOR ZASTIN-SAMA ALONE!" Rin realised she hadn't talked to Saki about how Zastin wasn't as… adequate as she had first thought. She would do that.

Run, with her new trail of thought walked off smiling evilly until she saw Momo. "Oh hello Momo-san." she said

"Hello Run-san. What's happening?" she asked, interested by the smirk

"Well… you like Rito-kun to right?" She said, getting a fake blush from Momo and a quick nod "Well I was thinking of making him a… harem."

Momo stood there as a smile began to tug at her lips and it eventually won. "You too huh?" she said "Let's go to the old gym room to talk about my plan. I don't want to ruin my reputation." Momo was thoroughly surprising Run right now

...

**Hmm what to do next? An under-used character? Oshizu perhaps?**

Oshizu attended class at class time, talked to Haruna at lunch time and went to Mikado's office after school to get picked up and pulled back home. It was her normal routine and she was a bit tired of it. "Hey, Mikado-sensei?" Oshizu asked, gaining the doctor's attention

"What is it Oshizu-san?" she asked

"Can I go out somewhere today? I'm bored." Oshizu asked. Or is it answered? Askwered? Ah forget it.

"Sure. But be back soon. I don't want you out too late, even if you can defend yourself." Mikado smiled to her assistant who smiled back and literally skipped out the door.

She walked through town and tried to avoid the dogs she heard barking. She, after a while saw a damaged person sitting on a bench. Her instincts kicked in and she ran over to the person without even knowing who they were. "Are you okay?" She asked only to have the man turn and be Rito with a bruised, bloody and scratched face. "Y-Yuuki-kun! What happened?" She asked

"I annoyed Tenjouin-senpai again…" he muttered

"Oh, well I have some first aid supplies I can give you." She got a kit out of her bag "Here you go." She got a band aid and covered a scratch, repeating the process with the rest

"Thank you Oshizu-san." Rito said as he got his bleeding arm bandaged.

"No problem." She smiled

"Hey! Are you a nurse?" One random guy called out.

"Me? Yes." Oshizu said

"We need help! Someone is hurt over here!" she ran over to them followed by Rito who got stopped "Extra people will only stress him out and make him lose more blood. The girl only."

Rito sighed "Okay. Bye Oshizu-san!" he called out and she waved back before running to the scene. When she arrived there was no one there except a group of thugs.

"Well, well, well it seems our trick worked to bring out the cute little girly." One said perversely.

"Huh? Where is the injured person?" A clueless Oshizu asked

"You after we're done." Two behind her grabbed her shoulders and tried to tear off her shirt but the sudden movement surprised her and she used her will power to knock back the two into the walls

"Oh, sorry." She said "You surprised me"

"What just…? Grab her again!" the two grabbed her again and tore off her shirt this time but she suddenly under stood what was going on.

"You're bad people." she said before using her will power to pull them up into the air and drop them straight on their heads. "Mikado-sensei told me to hit people in the head if they were bad." After checking that they were out cold she skipped over to Rito again who looked up and blushed "Hello Yuuki-kun!" she said

"O-Oshizu-san! W-what are you wearing?!" he yelled

"Oh the people tore my shirt off so I picked them up and dropped them on their heads." Oshizu said.

"A-anyway let's take you back to Mikado's." Rito said before dragging her along to the clinic.

Along the way a dog popped out of a bush. "AHHH!" Oshizu yelled before affecting Rito with her will power and pulling him into _herself_ this time. He crashed into her chest and the two fell over. Rito's hands slipped under her bra and his leg was rubbing against her panties.

Rito blushed redder than anything and quickly got off Oshizu and bowed saying sorry. But she was still in shock because of the dog so all she did was blast Rito through some trees into Mikado's house and into Mikado's bathroom where Mikado was having a bath.

"Oh my Yuuki-kun, so forward of you." She said, wrapping her arms around the boy

"Mi-Mikado-sensei!" Rito squeaked before getting off her and bursting out of the room. "S-Sorry!" he called out. "Oshizu-san saw a dog and you can see what happened next." He ran out of the house and found Oshizu who was calming now that the dog had left and she was now clinging to Rito's leg. He picked her up and put her in her room before walking out and saying bye to Mikado.

He walked home and rested while Oshizu got up and had something to eat. She saw Mikado sit next to her and smiled. "I had a nice day!" she said happily "Except for the bad people who tore my shirt and the dog."

"Yes I can see your torn shirt and Yuuki-kun told me about the dog when he crashed into me having a bath." Mikado chucked a little

"Sorry about that Mikado-sensei" Oshizu said

"Oh don't worry it is quite alright." Mikado smiled. "Just next time, be more cautious when someone asks you to help them."

Oshizu smiled widely "Yes Mikado sensei!" she said happily.

**...**

**Done! Sorry it's uploaded a little late and sorry it has a few less words but I was an accident I swear! Also if you have any suggestions for who I can use in later chapters then tell me. Next I'm doing a bit about Aya. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to Duck, signed MythMaster564**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello! I am here for the next chapter! Someone has asked that I do Kyouko after I do Aya so that will happen sometime soon. For now though you can read this chapter! Enjoy!**

**...**

Although Saki had told Aya to go somewhere else when she was doing something private she had followed and seen her talking to Rito. The girl was partly shocked at some of the exchange, (serious parts) and not too shocked at other moments (him falling).

Though she could never get one thing out of her mind 'why did Rin go to Yuuki Rito when she left?' she wondered on her bed at her house. She, unlike Rin, wasn't a servant of Saki so she didn't get to room at the mansion. 'And why did Yuuki Rito so willingly accept to help her? Isn't he just a pervert?'

The next day at school she requested that she could leave Saki's side for a while to do something private. She never said what it was and never would since she didn't like Rito and wouldn't want to admit that she was stalking him. She watched him through school and saw him get yelled at by his friend because the spikey black haired boy was jealous of so many girls liking him.

"Is he really that popular?" she wondered quietly out loud. Throughout the day she saw Lala hug him, Run hug him, Nana and Yami talk to him, Nemesis and Mea talk to him and many other girls. After a while she stopped following him and tried to go to Saki only to be stopped by a teacher and told that she had to carry some papers to another classroom. "Okay." She said before taking the papers and heading to the room.

She sighed and thought about what she had witnessed that day. None of the girls had attacked Rito. In fact most seemed to really like him! While lost in her thoughts she bumped into a group of guys who turned and looked at her "What do you want?" one asked "we're not interested in girls with glasses."

Aya was almost immediately intimidated but she decided that she would take a page from Saki's book and stand up to them. "Just because I have glasses doesn't mean you can discriminate against me." She said

The guy snickered "You're a tough little thing aren't ya?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't like tough little girlies who think their better than everyone."

Aya was about to argue back by saying that she thought she was worse than some people but not bullies before she got a smack to the face and toppled over, dropping the paper with her. The guys then sniggered and kicked her while messing up the papers until a voice was heard from down the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" a familiar cry rang out. The girl rolled over to see Rito glaring at the guys.

"What do you want?" the lead asked

"I want you to stop picking on a defenceless girl!" he yelled back

"Make us." The guy said again

"I don't want to fight you." Rito said

"Hah! I think I've heard that off a manga before." The lead smirked "well do you want to see the girl get beat up?" he asked

"Not at all." Rito said walking towards them.

"Oh look, a tough guy and a tough girl together. What a touching scene. You two would be perfect together." The group sniggered again "'Course you won't like each other with mangled faces" the bully looked down at Rito when the boy got to him. "Hey! You're Yuuki Rito! The guy who's almost as bigger pervert as the principal."

Rito blushed a little "I don't do it on purpose." He said

"Yeah right, and I'm not going to beat you up." The bully said sarcastically before going to punch the boy who grabbed the fist and squeezed it and then proceeded to kick the bully into his gang and into a wall of golden hair.

"Does that mean I'm right?" Rito asked before the bully got thrown away by a hand, made of hair. "Anyone else?" he asked menacingly and the rest paled and ran. Rito gave a thumbs up to Yami who caught the running group and she took them to meet a little somebody call Kotegawa Yui. "Hey Fujisaki-senpai are you okay?" Rito asked while leaning down to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit and knocked tha hand away.

"D-don't touch me pervert!" she yelled

"H-hey I just saved you! Cut me a little slack will you?" he sighed "But sorry if I startled you."

Aya blushed a bit. 'Is he normally this kind?' she wondered "D-don't worry about it."

"Aya!" a voice called. The two looked up and saw Saki and Rin running over "What happened?!"

Aya ran over to Saki and hugged her "Some bullies attacked me." She said

"Why is Yuuki Rito standing there?" Saki asked suspiciously, however from his actions the previous day she doubted that he would have attacked anyone let alone Aya.

"He… well… he scared them off." Aya said to Saki and Rin who were slightly surprised

"How?" Saki asked

"Well I've been practicing and using the sword Kujou-senpai gave me and I can fight many people so it wasn't hard to beat one with my hands." Rito said

Saki smiled a bit "looks like I have to thank you again." She said "Thank you for helping another one of my friends. You aren't as bad as I thought"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment but pleasure to help." Rito bowed a little

Aya and Rin smiled a little too. "Thank you for helping Aya." Rin said

"Yes thank you." Aya agreed

Rito smiled "I was just helping in the best-" again at the worst time Celine decided to pop up but this time she had an empty cola bottle. Her pollen shot out of her flower and caught Rin, Aya and Saki in the cloud. Rito stepped back nervously as he watched the cloud dissipate and the three standing there looking at him with sparkles in their eyes.

"Yuuki Rito!" Saki cried while leaping at him, then Rin and Aya followed at speeds inhumanly possible.

Rito dashed off at a slightly slower speed with Celine in his hands and he was pointing her head at the ground. He dashed into the old school gym place and closed the door tight. He felt the bashing of the three on the door. He held it down for minutes until it became easier to hold and he pushed lighter. 'One of them must have left' he thought when suddenly a window behind him smashed open and Aya burst through.

"Yuuki Rito…" she sighed "I love you." She walked over two him and he had to jump away to avoid getting grabbed. Rito then noticed that the girls weren't trying to open the door; they were just mindlessly bashing it. "Yuuki Rito, you saved me. I love you." Aya walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders but he pushed her off and jumped out the window she came from and he ran as fast as he could. He was still carrying Celine but he wasn't holding her correctly and she started spraying random people who then started chasing the panicking boy.

After a while Celine fell asleep but half the city was after him and he had no place to go- suddenly bright flame burst out from an alley way in front of the crowd, blocking them from advancing and also blocking their sight. An arm shot out from the alley and grabbed Rito then pulled him and Celine in.

"You'll be safe here." A female voice whispered.

Rito looked up and saw Run's best friend and currently his saviour. "Kyouko-san!" He said loudly

"Shh or they'll find us." Kyouko whispered

"R-Right, sorry." Rito whispered

"Don't be." She smiled.

Once the crowd had run off Rito let go of a held breath. "I thought they would never leave." He said

"So what was up with them and why did they have flowers on their heads?" The girl asked

"Well Celine gets drunk on cola you see." Rito said and Kyouko nodded "and when she does she sprays this strange pollen that puts flowers on people's heads and makes them fall in love with me for a short time." Rito finished.

"So they were in love with you?" Kyouko asked "all of them?"

"For a while yeah." Rito said. "I probably would have died there if it weren't for you, so thank you."

Kyouko smiled "No problem. Does this happen often?"

"Things like this happen way too often." Rito grumbled

"Things like?" The girl tilted her head

"W-well you know the day you came to our school and… at the end… with the locker…" Rito found it too hard to talk out of embarrassment and Kyouko blushed as well.

"L-let's not talk about that again. _Ever_" she was crimson and looking down

Rito, sensing the tension that had just clouded the air decided to say something. "So how have your performances been going? I heard you were on that tour with Run."

"I-it was nice as usual and I could tell Run was putting in her entire effort for you." Kyouko smiled looking back up "She really likes you Rito-kun."

Rito blushed even harder but Kyouko smiled with her face its normal colour. "W-well she does say it a lot at school but so do many other people and I like someone else…"

Kyouko just looked at him then sighed. "Please think about her too. I don't want her heart to be broken."

"I don't want that either but I can't think of her like I do with them…" he frowned

"Well who is it that you like?" Kyouko asked

Rito nervously gulped "Can I not say?" he asked

Kyouko pouted "Why don't you want to? I bet its Lala-san isn't it? You know Run doesn't really like her…"

"Eh? Why not?" Rito asked surprised

"Well, one when they were kids Lala-san used her as a test subject for her inventions and two she sees her as a love rival." Kyouko summarised.

"Hahaha… that makes sense." Rito smiled a little

"Anyway, we should get out of here before we're misunderstood." The fire girl said "would they be normal again now?"

"It should wear off in a matter of 30 minutes to an hour but when Mikan got sprayed it lasted much longer." Rito looked at her confused face "Ah, Mikan is my younger sister."

"Oh okay." The two got out of the alley and walked to a café to eat. Sadly they missed the normal one and ended up in the Mio maid café. (Sadly?) Hush brackets.

"Hello Onii-chan!" Mio said at the door "sit over here!" (They say that when you arrive depending on whether you're a boy or a girl.)

"Why are we here?" Kyouko asked

"I must have missed the normal café." Rito sighed

"Huh? Rito?" the voice of a perverted friend called out.

"Saruyama?" Rito asked turning around to see his friend glaring.

"You even got Kyouko-chan?" Saruyama growled, his gaze intensifying.

"Wh- N-No! We were just talking!" Rito said

Then growled started up all around the café and Rito saw many other boys glaring. "Um, Rito-kun I think we should leave. _Quickly_." Rito dashed out of the door with his friends in pursuit. And by friends I mean Kyouko and Saruyama. The rest are running as well.

After a long while of running the people caught up enough to grab Kyouko and they pulled her into the crowd, covering her and crawling all over her. "Kyouko-san!" Rito stopped running and jumped into the crowd and started shoving them out of the way. "Get off her!" he crawled down with her and started pushing all the guys off. Eventually Kyouko got over her of being assaulted shock and blasted them all with fire, catching Rito in the blast and knocking him out.

...

**Umm… what just happened?**

Rito woke up in Mikado's clinic in a bed next to… Run and Kyouko were on the sides this time. He sat up and the two looked at him. "Rito-kun! You're okay!" Run shouted, hugging him tightly and cutting of his air supply.

"R-Run… you're… choking me…" he said and the girl let go making him gasp for air.

"What happened?" the green haired girl asked

"I think I…" Rito looked over to Kyouko who smiled and winked. "N-nothing." He tried to get up but Run pushed him down.

"You need rest. Mikado-sensei said so." She said strictly.

"I'm fine, I'll just- Ow." He tried to get up but his legs were burnt and they hurt when he moved them.

"No Yuuki-kun, you're not." An adult voice said from the door. They turned to see Mikado looking down at him. "You have been burned in many places and you won't be able to move properly for about three days" Rito looked at the two in front of him and Run was worried while Kyouko was guilty. "You can go home as long as you don't use your feet." Mikado said as a joke but Rito beamed and got out his D-dial (from his birthday) and got out his wings.

He attached them and started flying. "So can I go home now?" he asked

Mikado chuckled "Okay you can go. But I want you two," Mikado said, pointing at the girls "to stay with him."

"Yes Mikado-sensei!" Run said while Kyouko nodded.

Of course she would go. It was her friend's crush they were helping and she loved him. Kyouko blushed 'where did that come from?! Of course I don't! He's Run's prince, I can't love him! All he did was save me a couple of times.' Run noticed the blush and thought back to the day she spoke to Momo about the harem plan

_*flashback*_

_Once Momo made sure they were alone she walked back to Run in the middle of the room and sat in front of her. "Okay, so you were planning on a harem?" Momo asked_

"_Yes! I would be able to share him with Kyouko-san and Lala if I have to." Run beamed_

"_Well there would be way more sharing than that. Approximately eleven more people, maybe more now." Momo said_

"_More?" Run asked shocked at the number_

"_Well you said you came here when Rito-san was talking nicely to Saki-senpai didn't you?" Run nodded to Momo's question "The only reason she doesn't like him that much is because she has her mind set on Zastin-san, which means when she's over him then she will need someone else, and since Rin-senpai saw how Zastin-san really acts she might tell Saki-senpai."_

"_Wow you gave that a lot of thought." Run said "How did you say all that in one sentence?"_

"_I don't know, but I did." Momo smiled "So how about joining forces?"_

"_As long as I can work on Kyouko first."_

"_Fine" they shook hands_

_*flashback end*_

Run smiled "Well let's stay at Rito-kun's place for the time he's burned then!"

"Also no school while like that." Mikado said at the three walked out, or in someone's case flew out.

On their way back to the house Run decided to reveal her secret "So Rito-kun I heard that Momo-san is making you a harem." She said casually

Rito blushed heavily and Kyouko whipped her head around. "Why did she say that…?" Rito wondered to himself

"Because I was thinking of making one myself, and I told her about it." Run said

"B-but Run!" Kyouko yelled blushing

"That way both Kyouko and I can share you." Run said hugging her friend who was blushing and thinking of possibilities.

"But the way I hear it, there'll be more than you two." Rito said

"Momo-san also said that but I'm okay with it." Run smiled "Even if I'm second or third I want to be loved by you."

"If you got to me now then you'd be fifth or sixth." Rito muttered making the other two jump.

"W-W-what?!" They both yelled

"N-never mind!" Rito flew back to the house extremely quickly and waited for them at the door. When they arrived he opened it and went in. "I'm home!" he called and most of the house rushed over.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked

"I'm fine." Rito said "Why?"

"We heard you were blown up, and you don't look okay." Nana glared at his legs.

"Oh, well yeah I was." Rito said. "Mikado-sensei said I wasn't able to use my legs for three days and Run and Kyouko-san have been told to follow me." Rito saw Momo and gave her a 'why?' look and she instantly knew what he meant so she smiled and winked. These three days were going to be very interesting.

**...**

**Done and done. I found this chapter quite strange and sorry for the Kyouko part being repetitive at some point but it had to be done! The girl will be conflicted about the plan at first but she will settle into it, for now however it is the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello! I got one review asking what Silver and Gold were up to so that will happen and if I'm correct we left off when Kyouko and Run were with Rito at his house so let's start off there! Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito woke up from his sleep and felt two people in his bed. First he thought it was Momo and Lala but noticed the second was too small to be Lala but it rather felt like run, so his original plan to scream became screaming louder. So he did. "MOMO, RUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" He screeched

Momo peeked out from the covers "I was just helping you sleep Rito-san. Run-san was helping as well." She smiled and Run poked her head out, smiling. Rito jumped out of bed and ran out of the door. Then he turned around and walked back in.

"I need to get changed so can you please get out?" He asked blushing.

"Okay Rito-san!" Momo said as she walked out.

"Do we have to Momo-san?" Run whined.

Momo just looked around the corner of the door frame then ran off quickly. Suddenly the head of a young brunette popped into view. "Run-saaan." Mikan growled and the memorsian princess squeaked and tried to run but the little sister's iron grip was too strong when it clasped onto the arm.

After a lecture outside of the room from Mikan, Run was released and she went to find her best friend who she found talking to Nana. She walked over to them and smiled "Hello Kyouko and… Nana-san was it?"

"Yes, hi Run-san!" Nana smiled then her face flattened a little. "You were in Rito's bed weren't you?" Run nodded "Geez, you're just like Momo." She sighed

Run pouted "At least I haven't been planning a harem for ages." She said

"She told you, did she? Don't tell anyone else and how quickly did you accept?" Nana asked

"How did you know I accepted?" Run stepped back

"Because it's the sort of thing it sounds like you would do." Nana said "We don't need another Momo."

"That's mean!" Kyouko said

"Sorry, I just… what do I just?" Nana thought about it, whatever it was then Mikan walked in.

"Breakfast is ready." She said "By the way Nana-san, aren't Silver-san and Gold-san coming over soon?"

"Their work should be over tomorrow so if they come back straight away they should be here in about one or two days." Nana said

"Okay, anyway come on." The group walked to the table and sat down to eat, with Run and Kyouko talking to Momo.

"Wow this food is really good!" Kyouko said "Better than anything I've ever tasted! Is this really just miso soup?"

"It's probably just that Mikan is that good at cooking!" Lala exclaimed "Isn't that right Mikan?"

The brunette puffed out her chest. "Yes it is." She smiled proudly.

"What do you usually have Kyouko-san?" Rito asked

"Just a variety of things that I buy or I hire people to do it for me. Sometimes I make it on my own but I can't cook very well." Kyouko rubbed the back of her head

"Well you can come over sometimes if someone invites you." Mikan said. After breakfast everyone split up and Rito was still floating around with his wings.

He went to the living room and saw Peke floating in robot form and smiled "Hey Peke!" he said

The robot turned "Hello Rito-dono." She said. "I hope you're getting better."

Rito nodded "My legs are already starting to feel better again." Then he laughed at something "We're both floating the same way."

If Peke could smile, she would "Yes we are."

"Peke!" Lala called and she ran into the room. She smiled "You two are like twins!"

Then Kyouko walked in and saw Peke. "What's that?" she asked

"I am Peke, an all-purpose costume robot made by Lala-sama" Peke said

"Wow, that's cool!" the fire girl said. "What can you change into?"

"Any kind of clothes I analyse." Peke looked at Lala. "Here's an example." She said then flew over to Lala.

"Dress form, okay Peke?" Lala said

"Okay Lala-sama" Peke did her thing and changed into Lala's dress form leaving Kyouko breathless

"Amazing!" she said

"Well not when I first saw it." Rito said "Lala was throwing away her towel which was the only thing she was wearing."

"And didn't you call Rito a 'stupid looking earthling' then Peke?" Lala asked slightly mad "Apologize to Rito."

"I-it's okay Lala, really she doesn't have to." Rito waved his hands a little

"Sorry Rito-dono." Peke said, ignoring his previous words. "I didn't know what you were like."

Rito sighed "It's alright Peke, I really don't mind."

"Hey guys what do you normally do around here?" Run asked, arriving in the same door Kyouko came from.

"Play games or sometimes Lala puts Magical Kyouko on TV." Rito said

"Lala watches our show?" Kyouko asked

"Your show and I think she's your biggest fan." Run said.

"Really? Cool! I always thought my biggest fan would be some old pervert!" the girl grinned

"Yay! Kyouko-san your amazing!" Lala cheered

...

**You (****Xyder7****) asked for it so here it is. Silver and Gold!**

Silver walked through the hall in his combat gear which was a chainmail shirt with a bullet proof vest beneath and the same with pants. Gold was next to him in her tight brown leather outfit and a knife strapped to her waist. She had buckles and pockets all over her clothes making it look detailed but she only needed one since they were all big on the inside.

"So we're back from the past." Gold says "Gid-sama really has some great technology."

They walked into the throne room where many guards were and Gid himself sat on the throne. "Report." He said tiredly

"Well, we almost killed a dragon and our allies died" Silver said and everyone looked at him "They got better!" he said and the people looked back to where they were looking before.

"I presume your week of rest is upon us now." Gid said

"Please don't talk so old fashioned Gid-sama. It doesn't suit you." Gold said

"How dare you talk to the king like that!" one guard called out

"Quiet!" Gid yelled "she is simply stating that she doesn't like that manner of speech. Although it was extremely rude so you must pay me back somehow." Gid looked at her like a kid looking at candy

"Sorry Gid-sama but no she's not up for grabs." Silver said

"Fine, leave." He waved his and Silver and Gold walked out waving.

...

**Bet you want to see the dragon huh. Too bad!**

Rito won against Kyouko while playing a game. "Yes!" he cheered

"Aww, no fair!" The fire girl complained "A loss is a loss I guess…"

"Let me play now!" Run begged

"Okay, here you go." Kyouko passed her console to Run who took it and read the rules before starting a match with Rito.

Run fought furiously but in the end was no match for years of practice and days of being woken up and all hours by Celine to play even more. "Hey, speaking of Celine, isn't it a full moon tomorrow?" Rito asked

"Yeah, why?" Run asked

"Celine becomes older when it's a full moon." Rito explained then blushed. "I remember last time."

"Why are you blushing?" Run asked

Mikan walked into the room "What are we talking about?" She asked

"When Celine-san became older but Rito-kun is blushing" Run said and Mikan blushed as well.

"N-never mind about that, what were you doing?" Mikan asked

"Playing some games." Rito said with his blush fading.

"Can I join?" She asked

"Sure. By the way are your school friends coming over again sometime?" Rito asked

"We organised it to be in three days so the last day you'll be with bad legs and the last day these two are here." Mikan pointed at Run and Kyouko.

"Okay. Is Kogure-san still mad at me because of last time?" he asked

"No but she isn't talking about you like you're a god anymore." The brunette said. Then she got out more consoles and gave one to Kyouko and kept one for herself. "Let's play this one." She said while holding up a game.

"Okay." Rito said and the group started playing together. Rito and Mikan who were already good at it beat Kyouko and Run who were newbies and then went to fight each other. Rito won because of more training due to Celine waking him up in the morning. "I win!" he cheered

"You beat us so quickly!" Run said

"At least Mikan-san stood a chance." Kyouko said

"No I didn't. He was holding back." Mikan sighed "Celine wakes him up all the time to play."

Rito rubbed the back of his head and chuckled "I'm not that good." He said

"Yes you are Rito-san." Momo said from behind him

"Ah! Momo! How long have you been there?" he asked, surprised.

"The entire time." She said then she whispered into his ear: "Because I need to work on your harem Rito-san." and the boy blushed

'What is she up to this time?' Mikan wondered "Momo get away from Rito!" she yelled

"Okay." Momo said standing up "Wouldn't want to get in your way." She smiled mischievously

Mikan blushed but Rito just looked confused. "Momo-san!" Mikan yelled then everyone's stomachs rumbled

"I guess it's time for lunch." Rito said before getting up.

"No, you are horrible at cooking. I do it." Mikan pushed Rito back down before walking back to the kitchen and making some sandwiches or something. (What do you mean or something?) Ignoring that, she called out for lunch and everyone gathered to eat.

Once lunch was finished Rito went upstairs to his bedroom and saw Cal walking into the sarcophagus. "Hey, Cal-san" Rito said to the boy who turned

"Hey Rito-san. What's happening? You know, except for the legs." Cal looked at Rito's legs which were owned by a boy still floating.

"Well as you know Kyouko-san and Run are here for the next few days and tomorrow Silver-san and Gold-san are due to arrive." Rito said

"So I won't have this place all to myself? Damn." Cal looked at the sarcophagus "When do they leave?"

"About five days after they arrive." Rito hovered over to his bed and floated down onto his back "Also Mikan's friends are coming in three days."

"Okay." Cal then walked into the sarcophagus and went to his room. Rito lay in his bed for a while before falling asleep.

Later that day Mikan walked into his room 'what is he doing? I've been calling him for ages!' she thought, and then she saw him asleep. 'I guess I have to wake him up.' She walked over to the bed and shook him "Rito. Rito!" she called. Suddenly Rito unconsciously grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there. "Get off me!" she tried to push but Rito tightened his grip and started his sleeping 'habits'

"Marshmallow." Rito said while roaming his sister's body.

"S-Stop it…" she raised a hand to slap him but it was weak and didn't do anything.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked from the door. Rito stopped and Mikan looked over to see Momo there.

Mikan wriggled free and fell onto the floor panting "I-It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Mikan said "I tried to wake him up but…" Mikan's entire face was red as the sunset.

"Are you sure? It looked different to me." Momo teased

"Momo-san!" Mikan yelled, waking up Rito and making Momo jump and walk away.

"Huh? Mikan?" Rito said drowsily.

"Rito you're late for dinner. Hurry up." Mikan walked out of the room as Rito tried to stand up but collapsed.

"Oh I forgot. Ow." He sprouted his wings and floated down the stairs to the table where people were waiting "Sorry guys." Rito sat down and everyone started eating.

After dinner a few insignificant things happened then everyone went to sleep. Rito couldn't sleep because he had just been asleep so he got up and went to the living room to sit randomly. After a while Nana came in as well and it looked like she was fully rested, and she sat down next to Rito. "Hey Rito." She said

"H-hi Nana." Rito said "Why are you up."

"I was sleeping before too but not as deeply as you were apparently." Nana yawned "Though I did just get a bit more sleep."

"Oh, um… I err… thought about what you said before." Rito said

"What did I say before?" The second princess asked

"On the ship, getting back from the planet." Rito said and Nana gulped and blushed "Like I said a thought about it and… I think I like four people." he said the last part quickly

"Who?" she asked.

"Well, Lala is one, Yami is a new one, you are also in there and…" Rito blushed heavily

"Is the last one Haruna?" Nana asked and Rito fell over

"How did you…?" Rito asked

"Big sis told me." Nana stated simply.

Rito sighed "Why Lala why?" he asked himself

"She told me not to tell anybody so I didn't but she can really be ignorant sometimes." Nana said

"Well at least it doesn't come without compensation." Rito smiled "She's really smart and kind as well."

"Yeah. I overheard you talking about Momo and I fighting once and her inventions swarming us. I heard it was so that we didn't get in trouble with Zastin." The pigtailed pink haired girl said "Why do you like Yami though?"

"Well because she's strong, beautiful and kind." Rito said

"Isn't she my age? Younger than you?" The girl pressed

"Yeah, so? Aren't you your age?" Rito asked

"True. Why Haruna though?"

"W-well I've like her since middle school, before Lala came to earth." Rito blushed.

"I didn't think you were friends until big sis came to earth." Nana looked him in the eyes "You were a stalker weren't you?"

Rito blushed "I-I wasn't stalking I was waiting for the right timing." He said

"What, to confess?" Nana smirked "Why wait?"

"You did, didn't you?" Rito said

"True but I am a princess so I have to wait." Nana looked at the roof

"Don't try and use that excuse. Lala didn't wait." Rito leaned back but for some reason the couch flipped and the two fell over and landed on top of each other. Rito's hands were at her butt while Nana's were on his chest. Nana almost yelled but remembered the time so she just jumped off and glared. "S-sorry." He said getting up but collapsing onto his knees.

"Hey, let me help you up." Nana grabbed Rito's arm and pulled him up then put him on the couch. "We may not use it but all devilukians have the strength big sis does."

"Three powerful princesses in this house. I feel underpowered." He sighed

"Yeah right! You blew a robot up while it was holding onto me!" Nana laughed as she sat down

"Shh, your being to loud." Rito said quietly.

"Oops. Sorry." Nana yawned and Rito did as well. "I guess I didn't get as much sleep as I thought."

"Me neither. I'm going to bed." Riot got up with Nana and went to his room "bye." He opened his door and Nana walked to her elevator to the rooms. Rito went into his and went to sleep while feeling the old presence of impending doom.

**...**

**Is done for now and next chapter will be out within the next few days as always! I kind of woke myself up at four in the morning to get this done which was exciting! Exclamation mark! So what is that feeling of impending destruction and doom? Like I'd know, I haven't thought of it yet! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello! This is the net chapter for this story and it is the second day of Rito's dead/burned legs. Let's enjoy it. Enjoy!**

…**..**

Rito woke up again without anyone in his bed. He sighed in relief and got up to get changed. He got out clothes, changed blah, blah, blah, etc. This is what he would have done if he could, however his legs were still hurting so he collapsed as soon as he stood up and as it so happened he fell into the door, opening it and falling on top of Kyouko who was walking by. He accidentally put his arms on her shoulders and accidently pulled her shirt down and her bra down with it leaving a half-naked Kyouko in the hallway with a fully clothed Rito on top of her.

As usual the boy got hit (by fire this time) and he left quickly shouting sorry. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he dashed past Mikan who sighed. "Don't kill your legs again!" she called out as he ran out the front door. Correction ran _through_ the front door taking part of it with him. Then the running boy stopped and processed something for a minute. He looked down. He wasn't dressed and people were laughing. He flew straight back inside and landed in his room on his bed and then got his clothes out, got dressed and slowly floated down to eat.

"What's for breakfast Mikan?" he asked his sister

"Nothing much so wait until we have it." she replied

"When do we have it?"

"Now. BREAKFAST!" She yelled, not bothering to go tell them herself.

The people walked down and arrived at the table. Kyouko shot a small glare at Rito when she came down but other than that it was all the same… until something blew up. Everyone looked at Lala who shrugged "I didn't do anything." She said

"What did you do?!" a voice yelled from upstairs

"I accidentally crashed the ship, it's no big deal!" another voice shouted.

"Where?!" There was a pause "IDIOT!" the table group sighed, except for Run and Kyouko who were just confused. Then the sounds of bumps were heard like someone rolling down the stairs and Silver crawled into the room with a black eye and a knife in his arm.

"Who… what… why…" Kyouko spluttered

"You were the boy who was in our class but left one day." Run said then saw the knife "W-What happened?!"

Silver sighed ad got up, pulling the knife out "My girlfriend happened." He stated and Gold walked in with another knife in her hand. "So why are… Run-san and Kyouko-san I think? Yeah, why are they here?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry for blowing something up?" Mikan asked

"Oh yeah." Silver turned to Lala and bowed. "Sorry for blowing up your lab." He stood up properly

"Hey, that tail… you're devilukian!" Kyouko noticed

"Yes we are and our boss is the king." Gold said "Recently he picked up a dumb accent and won't drop it. It's annoying"

"Who are you?" Kyouko asked

"He's the idiot Silver and I'm Gold." The blond pointed at Silver when she said who he was

"If you call him an idiot then why are you his girlfriend?" Run asked

"Details, details most of all where could I hide from Yui-san when I get to school?" The insane boy asked

"We still have to go to school? Aww man." Gold whined

"I know the fastest way to give you an update on what happened while you were gone." Nana said then she looked Silver right I the eye.

"Oh, FINNALY… well that happened… Rin-san huh… okay I get it." the boy looked around "Run joined? Sorry I can't help. I'm gonna work on Haruna-san's sister." Momo nodded

"What is happening?" Kyouko asked

"Beats me." Run answered

"FOOD. MINE." Silver then earned a frying pan to the back of the head, knocking him out.

"We'll talk later." Gold said before dragging her boyfriend out of the room.

"What… just happened?" Rito asked no one in particular

...

**Oh great, they're back...**

Run and Kyouko walked into the living room and found two people on the couch. The two who had randomly appeared before. Silver turned his head and grinned "So why did you two _actually_ agree to come here?" he asked "It can't be because you only felt concerned about the boys legs can it? No it's not, you both love him." Silver chuckled and almost fell into laughter before getting the familiar glare of anti-laughter

"N-no I don't, he's Run's." Kyouko said blushing and looking away

"He has saved you from a horde of fan boys. Twice." Run notified "I don't see why you wouldn't like him."

"And besides Run's in on the harem plan now so why not join?" Silver said

"Eh? How did you know that?" Kyouko said

"My power is that I know things." Silver said.

"He reads faces." Gold said

"So why are you here?" Run asked

"Because our work period is over for now so we stay for about a week." The blond answered. Other questions were asked and answered but I'm too lazy to put them in.

"So why is Rito-san so burnt? I mean, all over?" Silver asked

"All over?" Run asked "His legs were burnt but he wasn't burnt all over." Then Run gasped and looked at Kyouko

"H-he startled me and fell onto me so I accidentally burned him." Kyouko said

"I understand." Run said

"Hey guys." Rito said, floating into the room "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing, just Kyouko-san burning you this morning." Silver said

"Don't worry about it." Rito said

"Oh well, anyway I'm off to Yuu-san's house to tell him I'm going to help." Silver said "see ya!" he walked out the door and Gold sighed

"All his free time is wasted on match making, games or straight up idiocy." She said "Anyway, you two get along well with everyone here right?"

"Yes, we especially get along well with Momo." Run said

"I can see that happening." Gold said

"What? Our friendship?" Run asked

"Yes. Most definitely since your both Yuuki fans." Gold says "But you on the on the other hand…" Gold pointed at Kyouko

"Y-Yuuki fans?" Rito asked nervously while blushing to which Kyouko found amusing. (I read up on her-) wait, we researched someone?! Dafuq?! (Hush. Anyway, she likes Rito's blushing face.)

"Why do you like Momo-san?" The blond asked, ignoring the boy.

"Well I'm regularly around Run so we see Momo-san a lot but honestly I get along better with Nana-san." Kyouko admitted

"Who, the flat girl that Silver used to like?" Gold said "Wow, teasing someone who isn't here. I'm a genius." BEEP, BEEP, SARCASAM ALERT! SARCASAM ALERT!

"What does he mean by 'going to help'?" Run asked

"Kotegawa Yuu is dating Sairenji Akiho who is Sairenji Haruna's older sister, but Akiho-san doesn't take the relationship seriously so Silver has gone to change her mind." Gold said. Then a shriek was heard from upstairs.

"Lala!" Rito exclaimed then quickly flew up and through the roof to see the girl with a broken invention stuck in her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked

"This was important… I made it for Rito…" Lala sighed

Rito walked up to Lala "What was?" he asked kindly.

"I was making a pyon-pyon warp-kun that moved clothes as well but it got blown up. I spent ages on it." she felt a tear roll out of her eye.

"Don't cry Lala." Rito said, wiping the tear off her face. "I don't really mind. And besides we don't need one of those, we can walk and fly and do all sorts of things. Teleporting is only used when we're desperate."

Lala looked up and smiled "Thank you Rito, but…" she gasped in horror. "Peke was there…" she whispered

Rito grew a look of determination on his face. "I'm going to get her."

"But there's a fire in there and a bomb." Lala said

"Why is there a bomb?" Rito asked shocked

"Some of the things merged." She stated "It's too dangerous, don't go." The first princess latched onto Rito's arm "At least not without me."

Rito nodded blushing a little but then he floated in and saw that the entire room was on fire and one strange looking a-bomb-ination (get it? abomination?) that was heating and looking more and more unstable. "Where's Peke?" he looked desperately and saw the robot on the bed. "PEKE!" Rito dove through the flames to get the robot girl. He picked her up but part of the lab almost crashed onto his head.

However a strange beam shot the part and Rito saw Lala's tail flick around, ready to destroy anything. Rito flew out of the room and Lala dove out just as the explosion went off which sent a shockwave and it hit the two pushing them further. "That was close" Rito said as Peke started to wake

"Huh? Rito-dono?" Peke looked from Rito to Lala "What happened?"

"Something was blown up." Rito said

"My lab and you were in there until Rito saved you!" Lala cheered

"…How can you be so cheerful about it?" Rito asked no one in particular

...

**Time for some Yuu and Akiho!**

Yuu walked around his house without a shirt much to his sister's disliking. He however had other things in mind to worry about. On his own he had found out that Akiho didn't like him that way but just thought of him as a toy so he was thinking about ending it when a random guy burst into the house.

"Hello Kotegawa Yuu." He said "I would like to talk with you."

"Who are you?" Yuu asked not really on guard against the random person.

"I'm Silver a guy from space and I want to help your relationship." Silver walked over to the boy and Yui walked out of her room. "Oh no, not her."

"You…!" Yui growled and started stomping over to them.

"Not right now!" Silver panicked then he grabbed Yuu's arm. "Sorry but I have to talk to your brother. Bye!" he sprinted off out of Yui's sight and rested on a park bench.

"What was this about Akiho before?" Yuu asked

"Well you know she's not serious about her relationship but we both know she's going to need someone to take later on." Silver started "Plus she has kept you for the longest since most boys she rejected straight away, meaning she likes having you around somewhat. All you have to do is show off. One of her main points of interest is her sister's love life so all we need to do is say that you've saved and know her sister's crush, which you have."

"I have? Who is it?" Yuu was taking in all the advice.

"Secrets are made to be told." Silver said, I however disagree. I have tons of secret-"It's Yuuki Rito."

"That's the same person Yui likes." Yuu's eyes widened then flattened "If her sister gets Yuuki then I'll be angry for Yui's loss and if my sister gets Yuuki then she'll be angry."

"Not with what princess Momo is planning." Silver said "She wants to make a harem for him."

"What?! A harem? Isn't that illegal in japan?" Yuu said the last two parts quietly so no one thought they were talking about illegal things.

"But if Rito-san does get married to them all then he'll be married to the princess of the universe which means he'll be king so human laws don't apply." Silver said

"Lucky…" Yuu groaned "Having people who like you."

"Don't worry about him though, let's just talk about you getting with Akiho-san" Silver said "She seems like the kind of girl who'd like a show off but if she really liked someone it would be because of their help towards her, so instead of leaving the house for a date, go over to her place and teacher her how to cook!"

"I don't know how to cook." He stated

"That was just an example, you could teacher how to play a game if you want and if she likes it she'll keep playing it with you." The boy said

"Nice theory. But how will I know which game to choose?" he thought then clicked his fingers "Got it."

"Go get 'em tiger." Silver said and Yuu looked at him strangely "It's just phrase I've heard multiple times. Sorry."

...

**For some reason I like Yuu and Akiho and this advice I gave? Please don't use it, or do if it works IRL but I just made it up on the spot.**

Rito heard a knock at the door so he went and answered it only to get knocked over by a cheerful Yami. "Ritoo!" she smiled

"Y-Yami, you're crushing me…!" Yami let go and Rito breathed in

"Rito, who's at the door?" Mikan asked popping out from the kitchen. "Ah! Yami-san!" Mikan smiled "Why are you here?"

"Mother was going somewhere so I had to stay at a friend's place and I decided I wanted to be here." Yami jumped

"Huh? Yami-sama is here?" Gold walked out of a room and grinned when she saw Yami. "Hey Yami-sama!"

"Gold! Hi! Also can you drop the –sama? Friends don't need it" Yami said making Gold smile even wider

"Sure Yami!" she said happily.

"Come on let's go to the living room. I think Run-san and Kyouko-san are there." Mikan walked the group to the living room and sat on the couch next to Run and Kyouko.

"Yami-san! Why are you here?" Run asked

"Mother is gone so I have to stay at a friend's place for a while." Yami said

"Kyouko-san have you met Yami-san before?" Mikan asked

"I saw her at the pool a long while ago but she was much less… cheerful then." Kyouko said.

"Oh yeah, that time with the big water monster!" Yami exclaimed "I was more hello I am Golden darkness, I'm going to kill you then but now I'm Hi, My name's Yami and I want you as my friend!"

"Okay…?" Kyouko said unsure about _what_ to say.

Nana walked down the stairs and saw Yami then a plan formulated in her head 'Yami and Rito are always up together in the middle of the night since even though Yami is so cheerful Rito can't help but think that she's still partially what she was like, so he gets up now I need to make sure Yami gets up.' Nana walked into the living room "Hey Yami." She said

"Hello Nana! I'm staying over tonight!" Yami cheered

Conversation followed this encounter and after it Yami and Nana were the only ones in the room "Hey Yami, can you get up and go to the kitchen tonight when you hear Rito going there?" Nana asked

"Sure, why?" Yami asked

"Because I want you to ask how he feels about you." Nana said before walking up to her room leaving Yami alone.

...

**Later that night**

Rito got up and went to the kitchen for a drink of water. He got out a glass and filled it before drinking and looking around. Then he saw Yami come into the kitchen and she walked up to him. "Hey Yami." Rito said

"Hi Rito." She said "I have a question."

"Okay, ask me then." He said

"How do you feel about me?" Rito blushed heavily while Yami's heart beat quickly.

"I-well, I do like four people." He said making Yami almost smile with hope "Lala is one, Nana is another, Haruna-chan is the first and you are next to Lala and Nana on the scale." Rito said making Yami grin and jump.

"Yay! Rito loves me!" she cheered quietly. "Now, if I'm correct the last person to confess to is Haruna or as you said Haruna-chan, so go do that tomorrow!"

"D-did I really say that?" Rito blushed heavier "and wait tomorrow?!" he exclaimed

"Why not?" Yami asked

"I-I'm not ready yet." He said

"Oh well, let's go to bed now." Yami dragged Rito to his room, pushed him in and then went to her room.

"What just happened?" Rito wondered

**...**

**Okay, now I'm done. Here's the next chapter and I'd like to say the reason I use Mother with Yami is because in my country we say mom as mum so I don't want to confuse anyone with my 'awful spelling' (sarcasm) oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! This chapter is the third and final day of Run and Kyouko staying over so read on if you like. Enjoy!**

**...**

Mikan walked about the house, cooking and making breakfast for the group already due to the large quantity of people there. She woke up at pretty much midnight and saw Rito and Yami talking to which she almost cheered but she didn't since she knew how her brother would react. After that she pre-cooked everything and fell asleep again before waking up just in time to heat everything.

The young girl once done called out that the food was ready and everyone came down. Everyone except Rito and Momo. "Not again…" Mikan stomped up the stairs and burst Rito's door open to see…! Well you probably know what. Rito was suddenly awake sitting at the end of his bed while Momo was leaning into him like some kind of stripper. "Momo-san get off Rito!" Mikan grabbed the girl and dragged her off the bed then threw her out of the room. "Rito if she does that again then just push her off." The brunette said before grabbing her brother and dragging him out the door towards the food.

Mikan pushed her brother to the table before sitting down to eat. 'She seems more annoyed than usual.' Momo thought as she came down to the table in her proper clothes. (The temptation to put her in her Rito bed perv clothes was great but she's too thoughtful for that.) She looked at Yami who seemed somehow more cheerful than the day before but in a way she still looked… sad? 'No that couldn't be it. She's as happy as possible.'

Silver however was worried 'she knows how to read facial expressions just like I do so she's covering up what she's thinking. Something's happened… meh; I need to check up on Yuu-san and Akiho-san after this.'

"Hey Mikan why do you seem so tired today?" Yami asked "Is it because you had to wake up early to feed all of us?" Yami and her guesses surprised most people

"Yes it is." Mikan answered. "It's a bit unlikely though since I was able to feed just as many people when they stayed over after Rito's party." …oops…

When breakfast was over everyone did their own thing again until there was a knock at the door. Mikan went and opened it to see her school friends smiling at her. "Hi Mikan!" Sachi said

"Oh, hi Sachi and Mami, I have lots of people over today just so you know." Mikan opened the door fully and the two girls walked in as Silver landed at the bottom of the stairs with a knife in his head. The girls screamed but Mikan just sighed "What did you do this time?" she asked

"I answered her question wrong." He said standing up and pulling the knife out, squeaking quietly from the pain. "It was, 'why not take a break'."

"How could you answer that wrong?" Mikan asked

"By saying, 'because even during break time I need something to do and something to fiddle with so I'm going to see Yuu-san'." Silver looked at Mikan who just sighed and the others were leaning back a bit. "Yuu-san's a friend I'm fix his a date at the moment and the girl who stabbed a knife in my head is my girlfriend. When I said fiddle I didn't mean his genitals I mean I need something to play around with and his love life I perfect."

"What do you mean 'fix his date'?" Sachi asked suspiciously "Are you doing some evil torture to change someone?"

"No, I'm just giving advice to some guy who has a girlfriend that literally doesn't care about him." Silver said

"Why doesn't she break up with him then?" Mami wondered

"Because she wants someone to tease and toy with." Silver said making the girls give gagging sounds. "I know but he still likes her and I think she would be sad if she dropped him at this stage."

"Wait, weren't you moving out before?" Sachi asked

"Yeah, but I get a vacation every three weeks for a week with Gold so I come here since all my friends are here but I have some friends at work too." Silver said "That made no sense. Anyway see ya!" the guy dashed out the door

Mikan looked at her friends who were talking about him "How can he survive a knife to the head?" Sachi wondered

"He's and alien" Mikan said

"Yeah but still…" Sachi muttered

"Don't start talking about him like you did Rito." The little sister of the harem king said.

"I won't. He'll probably have a flaw as well." Sachi stretched

"Anyway, Yami-san is also over and we have two idols over for the rest of the day. They were here because Rito got blown up again somehow." Mikan said

"Again?" Sachi asked

"Remember last time?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, who are the idols? Are they as famous as Magical Kyouko and Run?" Sachi asked

The brunette just giggled a little. "Exactly like them." She walked into the living room and the two idols were playing a video game with Rito and Yami. "My friends have arrived."

"Hi Sachi and Mami!" Yami cheered before returning to the game.

"Wait, we'll finish this quickly." Rito said and as soon as he did he stopped holding back and won in no time flat.

"What?" Kyouko just asked the air

"I told you he was holding back before." Mikan said "Introduction time! This is Sachi," the girl gestured to her friend "And this is Mami." She then gestured to her other friend

"Hi! I'm Kirisaki Kyouko!" she pointed up her finger and a flame rolled off.

"It's not a special effect?!" The two girls gasped

"Nope, it's the real deal." The fire girl said

"I'm Run Elsie Jewelria." The girl said "Nice to meet you."

"Wow… Run-san and Kyouko-san" Mami smiled like she was in dream land

"Don't get too happy." Mikan growled "I caught Run-san in Rito's bed a couple of days ago. Just like Momo."

"Why would she do that?" Mami wondered but Sachi just looked at her innocent friend and felt sorry for what little she knew.

"I-it's no big really." Rito said

"Bet you liked it." Sachi looked at him.

"Actually no when he fell on top of me the other day he quickly ran out of the house before I could chase him." Kyouko said "He's quite innocent and its pretty cute." The girl giggled

"What do you like him too?" Sachi asked

"No I just try and research him for Run." Kyouko said (wait is she different from the last few chapters?) look, I just researched her personality and that's all so shush!

People talked and since the game ended Rito decided to take a walk.

...

**Oh, am I ending that part there? That must mean the walk is important soon…**

Yuu saw his new friend on a park bench and walked up to him. "Hey, Silver." He said

The boy turned "Did I ever actually tell you my name?" he asked

"Nope. What is it?" Yuu asked

"You said it just before. Silver." The eighteen year old silver boy said

"Really? I just called you that because you are practically made of silver, I mean your eyes are and your hair is and even your clothes are!" Yuu sighed "are you my wingman now or what?"

"Probably though I don't understand the exact definition of that word" Silver looked around the park.

"I think it's someone who helps in somebody else's match making." Yuu said "I haven't tried the advice from yesterday yet but when I called her she said she was sending her sister out for a walk with the dog on the next day so now I can come over. You just stick to the shadows like a ninja."

"I can do ninja. Not as well as Gold can but I learned a few things from being inside her." The silver teen said

"Too much info Silver-san." Yuu said

"That sounded way too much like a sexual innuendo then I thought it would." Silver said "I mean when we were fused because I'm an alien as well."

"Alien wingman? Cool." Yuu grinned (is alien wingman a movie? If not I bet it would sound cool for a title)

"So let's go" the two walked off to the Sairenji house hold and Silver flashed is illusion on Akiho as soon as the door opened so she didn't see him and when Yuu turned to see if he was there he flashed it on him as well so he was invisible and un able to be heard.

"Hey, Akiho I want to talk to you about something." Yuu said

"Sure, some in!" Akiho pulled the boy in and Silver barely got in without being crushed by the door. The two sat down and looked at each other "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, first I don't think you taking our relationship seriously." Yuu said

"Caught me red handed." Akiho said not hiding anything

"And two, I'm going to teach you how to." The guy smiled at her confusion "I'm going to teach you to love me by making you love me."

"Is this a threat?" Akiho asked

"No, I'm just going to win you over."

"Many have tried and all have failed."

'Is this even the right thing anymore?' Silver wondered 'what was it again? That's right 'I'm going to defeat you', then 'many have tried and all have failed', I heard that somewhere.'

Akiho giggled a little "Is this some kind of serious humour?"

Yuu chuckled "I think so."

'…How is this funny?' Silver thought

"So how are you going to get me?" Akiho asked

"Well I want to teach you about a game…" Yuu told her the game and then pulled her outside to play. Surprisingly this was not a video game and so the two played outside actively. Something I can't be bothered doing.

After a while the two walked back to the apartment and went in to see Silver playing with Maron. "What the- who are you?!" Akiho walked back but then decided to go for the phone

"Ah, please no can I just explain?" the boy pleaded and the girl looked suspiciously while Yuu sighed "Well, one if I were a thief I wouldn't play with the dog. Two I'm just sticking around to see how your dates are going. Three Yuu-san can vouch for me can't he?"

Yuu just shook his head "I can, just don't go into other people's houses." He said

"This time I didn't. I came in when you did and neither of you noticed me." The boy's eyes flashed but did nothing.

"Wait, didn't Haruna take Maron out for a walk?" Akiho wouldn't stop being suspicious

"This is my fold up Maron." Silver squatted and pressed a button on the 'fold up Maron's' back which made it glow then flash and a little cube fell into his hands. "K' bye." Silver's eyes flashed again and he disappeared from sight.

"…Okay so let's do something." Akiho said "How about something to rest after that game?"

"Sure. The game made me tired." Yuu said. What's the name of the game you ask? I don't know it's not like I'm imaginative or anything. (Was that Yuu or you talking?) Both. (What?) Hush.

...

**I told you the walk would be important! I mean look, Haruna's walking as well!**

Rito walked by the shops and decided to go in. he looked around them and at one point slipped somehow even though he was floating. However there was someone behind who caught him when he fell. He turned and saw that it was none other than Haruna. "S-Sairenji why are you here?"

"I was just going for a walk with Maron so I ended up here." She answered "My sister sent me out because she wanted to talk to her boyfriend even though she doesn't really have any interest in falling in love."

"Well Silver-san is trying to fix that." Rito said

"Finally." Sairenji said. It was as if she was a different person when talking about her sister.

Rito chuckled "So want to go to a café or something?"

"Sure." The two ended up going to the maid café and when they entered Mio gave them a knowing grin to which they both blushed. They sat at their table and looked around awkwardly. 'I need to say something.' The boy thought. Just then their menus arrived and so they decided what to have and the maid who happened to be not Mio walked off.

"So what should we talk about?" Haruna asked

"Well what have you been doing for the past few days?" Rito wondered

"I've walked Maron on multiple occasions and gone too school…" she talked about other things but Rito didn't hear

'Haruna-chan is talking to me! I'm so happy!' he thought

During the time Haruna was talking she was tossing up wether to talk about when she was thinking of him or not but she decided not to. "So what have you been doing?" She asked breaking Rito out of his trance

"Huh? Well three days ago my legs were blown up so I went to Mikado-sensei's and Run and Kyouko-san had to stay over, the next day Run and Momo were in my bed again-" he was cut short

"In your bed? Again?" Haruna asked surprised

"N-no they just snuck in that's all!" he waved his hands a little

"Oh okay." Then the food arrived so they ate quietly until a certain maid walked over to them.

"Hey Haruna." Mio said "How's the date going?" the two bushed

"I-it's not a date!" Haruna yelled quietly so no one heard.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Mio giggled a little then Risa appeared, grabbing Haruna's chest

"Hey Haruna and Yuuki." She said and Rito blushed harder

"R-Risa, s-s-stop it…!" she said and some boys were beginning to look over.

Haruna got Risa's hands off her and scooted from her seat to Rito's and was now on his lap "S-Sairenji!" Rito quietly exclaimed

"Oh, sorry." Haruna blushed then sat in her own seat and Mio and Risa grinned evilly.

They went to talk and when they came back smiled widely "We know who you love." They said "And we're going to tell you two."

On the outside Rito was panicking a little but on the inside there was a part of him that thought 'they're never going to guess all of them.'

"Yuuki, you like two people." Risa said abruptly and Rito despite himself snorted out of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, I'm just really embarrassed." He said 'and I'm laughing at the fact that you would have had it a couple of weeks ago'

"Humph. Well then-" well would you look at that? She was cut short!

"YUUKI RITO!" a yell sounded from the door. He looked over and saw Saki breathing like a wild boar. She ran at him and grabbed his collar before glaring him right in the eyes "What lies have you been telling Rin?" she asked

"W-what do you mean?" he asked nervously and the others just backed away slightly.

"You told her that Zastin-sama is a good for nothing mangaka and a servant of 'princess' Lala!" Saki was millimetres away from Rito

"He is! He helps my dad as chief assistant for his manga and Lala is an alien princess!" Rito was trying to back up but he was against the wall already.

"Alien? You think I'll believe that?!"

"Well Yami is and alien as well."

"…Shut up! You have the right to remain silent!"

"S-Saki-sama!" Rin came in through the door after seeing the scene from outside

"Hush Rin! This boy needs to be taught a lesson!" Rito was shaking too much to even squeak at that thought.

"He didn't lie though; in fact he didn't even try to convince me Zastin was different to what you thought!" Rin yelled

"What kind of act is this?" some people muttered

"This is like a really bad drama." Risa murmured

"Can we talk outside?" Rito asked quietly

"Okay." Saki shoved him through the window. "There." Due to his birthday presents Rito was unscathed

"Thanks." He said before flopping onto the ground

"As I said Saki-sama he didn't convince me of anything, all that happened was while I was over at his house, I saw Zastin come in through the window wearing a manga T-shirt and said something about giving money to Lala." Rin explained what I had put in ages ago.

"B-but it can't be true!" Saki ran off suddenly.

Risa walked up to the Rito on the ground. "What was that all about?" She wondered aloud

"I think my legs are better." Rito said as he slowly got up. "They didn't hurt when they touched the glass."

"What do you mean, don't hurt anymore?" Mio asked

"They were blown up." He answered plainly.

"…Right." Risa looked at his legs which had a different colour tan to the rest of his body.

Stuff happened afterwards which resulted in an awkward position for Riot and Haruna so Haruna ran off and Rito went home.

…**..**

**Done finally! Sorry if it's late, I was slow but here it is now! Reading a different story I thought about asking, what parts are the funniest in this story? It's a matter of opinion but I want the fanfic to be the best it can for you people. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! Next chap is here and it's nearly time for the people to go home. Maybe in the middle or end of the chapter but for now, let's go! Oh some people hate this story :O! and I made some confusion with the last chapter where I made Haruna say, "She was in your bed? Again?" or something like that. In actual fact I meant "Momo sneaked into your bed? And you said it like it happens multiple times." I'm trying to answer people here so please stick with me. Someone also said that my grammar sucks so I want to know, are you from the same country I am? Because countries that use English language often use different words to say things. If you're not from Australia then that's probably why. If you are I apologize for my terrible grammar. Enjoy! Sorry for the rant!**

**...**

Rito sighed when he neared his house. He almost felt like shoving those two girls (Risa and Mio) into a bar full of drunken guys, though they'd probably enjoy what would happen. Rito blushed when he realised his own thought and shook it out of his head when suddenly he saw something on the ground. He squatted down to get a closer look at it and noticed that it was… a black notebook! No it wasn't actually it was just a shiny orange ball with stars in it. Okay, that was a lie as well but it was just a rock so he disregarded it.

The rock watched him walk away. 'Fool!' it thought 'I'm no ordinary rock but a rock that lives! Even though I cannot move that is a minor setback for domination of everything in the universe!' …what did I just do?

"Haruna-chan…" Rito sighed. He entered his house and saw Yami talking with Mikan and her school friends along with Gold. "I'm home." He said

"Oh, hi Rito. How was your day?" Mikan asked

"Don't talk about it." he said gloomily as he walked past.

"What's up with him?" Sachi asked

"He's like that whenever Haruna-san slaps him or when something similar happens." Mikan explained

"Hey, Mikan." Yami said gaining the brunette's attention "I think I might have to stay over a couple more nights."

"Sure I guess." Mikan shrugged and Yami smiled

"Hey, that's no fair!" Sachi exclaimed "If she stays then we get to as well!"

Upstairs Rito was almost to his room, _walking_ since his legs felt better and he was about to get to his door when he felt a hug grab him from behind "Rito-kun you can walk again!" Run cheered.

"Does that mean we have to leave?" Kyouko asked from round the corner.

"…I think so… maybe we can stay over one more night?" Run asked

"Well, Mikan had her hands full last night but she also has her school friends over from what I overheard so it will be even more difficult and I don't want to put pressure on her." Rito explains

"IDIOT!" a yell echoes from down stairs

Rito ran down to see what the commotion was all about. It turned out to be Silver yelling at Yami. "W-what?" she asked (okay, people claiming everyone is turning OOC I'll try and fix that soon.)

"Ahg, it's your new personality." He sighed then glared at her "Who took them?" he asked calmly

"Who took who?" Yami asked innocently

"YOU KNOW WHO!" wow Silver is being really loud.

"Okay, let's leave early. He needs to let of a _lot_ of steam." Gold said, grabbing the angry guy by the wrists. "I'll keep him locked up for now." The two went upstairs, one involuntarily.

"Yami-san what is he talking about?" Sachi asked

"…Tear was kidnapped." Yami said quietly "I didn't help because I've become so soft." She started sobbing quietly "Even in battle."

"The one time happiness can't help is when you finally get it." Rito muttered "for some reason this is just like darkness."

Lala overheard this while still heading down so she thought then smiled. "I have an idea!" She yelled then ran upstairs and she went to her room to start building.

A while passed in silence passed down stairs until it was broken by Mikan "Well, let's just eat shall we?" she said awkwardly and everyone nodded. Mikan called for everyone and only Lala said she couldn't come down since she was too busy.

The rest of the day was kind of gloomy so Run and Kyouko left after Run hugged Rito. When it was time to sleep Rito got to bed and felt so bad that he almost couldn't sleep but being shove through a window by and OOC person was pretty exhausting so eventually his tiredness got the better of him and he fell asleep.

...

**Okay the next day later in Lala's room**

Lala was hard at work with her invention. She had taken some food from the kitchen and ate when hungry but other than that she was doing all she could to finish the 'attitude-kun' as I like to call it. At the end of the day she went to a jail cell in the sarcophagus with Gold to see Silver who was sulking in a corner. "Hello Silver-san! Can you tell me if this will work or not?"

The guy crept over and quickly took the invention before quickly scuttling back to his corner. "If this is meant to change people's attitudes then yeah, why?" he looked at her

"I heard you talking about how Yami-chan's new personality is the reason Tear-san got kidnapped so I wanted to try help." She smiled "if it works then I want to use it right away!" she pressed a button on it

"No wait-!" Silver leapt forward but it was too late and a bright light flashed and engulfed the planet and everyone fell unconscious.

...

**Honestly this chapter is becoming one of my least favourite chapters. Don't know why.**

The next day people began waking up, mostly people that Rito knew. First was the rock from before but it woke up slightly different. It was a rock person that started changing into a rock robot then exploded because it could. Then more people woke up and Yami was one of the first but she also woke up in a different outfit. She was in her Darkness clothes! Gasp! She sat up and looked around the room before noticing her clothes and having her eyes widen.

'W-what happened? Why am I in these ecchi clothes? And why is everyone on the ground? Did I…?' she blinked a few times but heard some muffled words from beneath her and she looked down to see… who do you think? Rito of course! "Yuuki Rito!" she growled and the person beneath shivered before getting hit by a fist.

Rito lay flat on the ground "Why is she being so mean right now?" he mumbled

A familiar sound came from the stairs and Rito turned to see the silver teen lying on the ground. "Lala used an invention." He answered while still on the floor. "It was meant to change everyone's personalities back to what they were before I arrived for the first time but since their feelings still exist the personalities will waver. Basically if Yami-san is like her old self today then tomorrow she'll be the new version of herself. Or if they act the same at both times then they will act like how they act most of the time when around Rito-san. This will happen with anyone who has come into contact with you and they'll also become as strong as any 'potential' due to some problems with Lala's work. On first look it was correct but thinking about it she made 'potential to make people fall in love' into 'potential power that people will love'."

"What does that mean" Rito asked

"It makes people as strong as possible rather than make people possibly fall for you." Yami said in deadpan.

Then slowly Nana woke up since she was downstairs for some reason. "Huh…?" She looked around and saw Yami then gasped and jumped back. "D-darkness?!" she held out her D-dial

"N-no it's just that Yami is wearing darkness clothing." Rito said

"What, did you force her into it beast?" Nana asked

"Aww, Nana-chan stop being mean to Rito-san." Silver said in a weird voice

"What happened?" Nana asked "Is your brain made of mush or something?"

"Not as much as Saruyama-san's" he retaliated.

"How is his brain mush?" Rito asked

"He has too many perverted thoughts so it's perverted mush now." The boy crossed his arms

"That doesn't make much sense…" Rito muttered

"Ecchi thoughts are disgusting." Yami said "They ruin your mind."

"Most people our age have those kinds of thoughts." Rito said

Nana looked at him and glared "Even you?" she asked

"I-I said most!" The protagonist waved his arms

"Right, I don't believe you." Nana flicked his forehead.

"Uh oh, Momo-san is waking up." Silver looked at Momo who was starting to wake "If she wakes up then she'll be like what she normally is around Rito-san…"

"She normally acts like a proper school girl doesn't she?" Rito asked

"Actually if Momo sleeps in your bed each night then you spend hours with her at night rather than the smaller amount of time from the day." Nana said "So she'll act like she does at night."

Rito quivered to think how much that would affect him and her at school. "Can she take every second day off school?" he asked

"Then Kotegawa would kill her." Nana said. "Speaking of Kotegawa most of the time she's angry around you isn't she?"

"Actually she seems to be angry at Yuuki Rito in short bursts of a few seconds." Yami said "Really with the amount of times she's been okay with him but the length of those times its even with the amount of times she has been angry with him in short bursts. That means at some times during the day she will be angry for no reason and at others she will be thankful and kind."

"Let's all imagine that shall we?" Silver suggested and they all thought of what it would be like

_*Rito's imagination*_

_He walked past Yui in the hall and smiled "Hey Kotegawa-san." he said and she turned and glared_

"_Shut up you pervert!" she slapped him and walked off. Later she came running up to him "I'm sorry Yuuki-kun! How will you ever forgive me?"_

"_I will if-"_

_*oops we forgot someone.*_

Rito felt something bite his ear and he jumped a little and ended up slipping over onto Nana who fell with him and they landed with Rito having his hands up her shirt and on her flat chest. Oh! I want to add a bit of logic in here! When she punched him his arms were straight out so they tore the shirt! "Don't call me flat chested!"

Momo slinked up to Rito "Nana, did you get him to tear your shirt so he could see you?" Momo purred "I bet he pays enough attention anyway."

Then the others began to wake up. First was Mikan who looked at Nana innocently then she looked at everyone else innocently. "What happened?" she asked in a young voice

"After the others wake up I will explain it to you." Yami said

So everyone did and since Mikan's old friends spent an entire day with Rito before (in the official thing unlike in mine where they don't like or hate him because he was seemed like a perv but they saw him for about a minute each time) they were all fan-girly about him. Kyouko was kind of cheerful and nice as always and Run was immediately on his arm hugging him. Gold woke up annoyed and glaring at everyone, even Yami. Lala appeared from the stairs all cheerful and in a hugging mood so she decided to hug Rito who now had three girls on top of him.

"Oh no this isn't good for Yuu-san." Silver said

"Why not?" Mikan asked

"When seeing Rito-san Akiho-san normally act cheeky and giggles like something is about to 'happen'." The boy said "If she's like that around Yuu-san then she might… erk!"

"Mikan why are you acting like you're a kid again?" Rito asked

"Because Mikan-san was with you the longest and apparently she was like this most of the time." Silver explained "An innocent little sister"

"Does that mean I'm safe to play with Rito-san whenever she's like this?" Momo wondered with her eyes sparkling.

"I want some of Rito-san as well!" Run said pulling on him tighter.

"Oh I think we forgot the entire reason Lala-san made that invention." Silver said "Oh, it's starting to affect me now. The author probably left me normal so that I could explain. Good night." And he dropped to the ground unconscious

"The entire reason?" Rito wondered

"I made it so that Yami-chan would act normal and want to save Tear-san" Lala said

"…Not just Tear." Yami said "Mea and Nemesis as well."

"Mea's gone?" Nana's eyes widened

"Then let's go help them!" Rito exclaimed. "It shouldn't be any trouble if Yami has the power of darkness!"

"But then we would have to complete the mission in less than one day." Yami notified.

"Oh right…" Rito went into thought "Did they want any ransom for the return of those three?" he asked

"No they just took them. Possibly as toys." Yami put her hand on her chin "They also used knock-out gas and since I was familiar with the type I was able to put up the right kind of gas mask" (if there aren't different types of gas masks then just roll with it)

"Where had you known that type of gas from?" Rito asked (I feel like that grammar sucked)

"Back when Lacospo attacked recently." Yami said then she took her hand off her chin "Lacospo must have taken them."

"Wow, out of the entire universe we found who it was easily." Rito said

"Well it's not 100%. Rather I would say it's more of a 15-20% chance." Yami said

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO MIMIC L! JUST BECAUSE HE-!" Gold yelled since she was annoyed from the attitude-kun's effects but was cut off when someone spoke

"Well glob glop gloomy goo, who is the saddest of them all?" Silver woke up.

"I guess it enhanced his insanity." Nana muttered

Then a T.V. screen appeared out of nowhere because of Lacospo. "Lala-tan." His voice echoed around the room. "I have taken your friends so come to your school quickly to rescue them or I will do bad things. Your marriage to me is the only payment I will accept!"

Then a hand shoved Lacospo off the screen and Ren came on "Yuuki Rito I will defeat you and take Lala for my own with Lacospo!" he yelled

"I don't think that makes sense…" The harem king muttered

"Do your falls make sense?" Yami responded in deadpan

"Snap de doodle." Silver face planted and went unconscious again.

Then a lightning storm started and they were… THUNDER STRUCK! No not really, I just wanted to quote a song I heard but Mikan squeaked and dashed over to Rito and hugged him increasing the Rito girl total to 4. "I'm scared Onii-chan…" she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Mikan." Rito rubbed her head but Momo saddened at the sudden movement of the arm she had taken residence on so she pulled it back after he was done and stroked it with her hair.

"Anyway, Lacospo how long do we have?" Yami asked

"About… hm, let's be generous and give you four days. Then we shall start with the 'bad things'." He grinned perversely when he said the last part.

"Where are you?" Rito asked

"It's a secret!" Ren yelled "I can't tell you that it's beneath the school!"

"Okay, beneath the school, we will test that now." Yami said

"Wait, now?" Rito asked

"Yes." Yami nodded "Now"

Now as in in the next chapter.

**...**

**Done. I was about to say more with Gold before but I noticed something. SPOILERS. Can't have those. Anyway this has been the newest chapter and I hope people don't hate. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello! This is the next chapter and I want to tell the one person who said "****Please return Yami to her cheerful self! Please****!" she will return every second day. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito and Yami walked to school because, like I said at the end of the last chapter, they are going to check if Lacospo and Ren are in an underground base. "So we have until tomorrow or else you'll become soft again and won't be in a mood to fight." Rito summarised

"Yes." Yami answered

"It's nice how you can be happy sometimes though." Rito said "But now will you and Tear be awkward together again every second day?"

"Probably." A simple answer from a deadpan girl.

"You're only using one word answers." He stated

"Correct." Yami said

Rito sighed and walked on in silence. They walked casually into school and went to the trap door from when Lacospo used the puddle people. "Careful. There might be some gas like the last few times." The harem king said.

"I know." Yami stated and she morphed her face into a gas mask.

'This air feels like pure tension.' Rito thought with a sweat drop. He used hi D-dial to get his own gas mask out and put it on. They got to the bottom and looked around, quickly noticing in Yami's case that there were small cameras and that there were loose plates on the floor. However since she forgot that she was with another person Rito walked right out and stood on one of the plates. "Wha!" the floor opened up beneath him and he fell down into a dark abyss.

"Yuuki Rito!" Yami called out as she dashed to the corner of the pit. She shot a hand of hair down and it went as far as possible without finding anything.

Meanwhile Rito was falling and he continued falling until he remembered that he had wings from the D-dial Lala gave him. He tried to use them but they didn't work so he still continued falling and his life flashed before his eyes making him blush furiously. 'Why is my life like that?' he asked himself. Then he hit a pool of water and because of science he normally would have broken his back, however since this was originally a manga he lands perfectly in the water without a bruise to show for it because screw science! He quickly finds out that the supposed water is actually Ero-gama mucus meaning that all his clothes disappeared.

There was some shuffling from outside the pool of mucus and walls of glass shot up and Lacospo walked out from hiding only to jump back in horror. "W-what?! I thought I said Lala-tan was the only thing I would accept!" The frog-like alien yelped

"Lacospo? What's wrong- Yuuki Rito?!" Ren appeared this time "why're you here?!" Rito stayed silent "Answer me!" on closer inspection it looked like Rito fainted from his limited air. "Uh-oh, Lala will be angry if he dies!" Ren did some ninja skills and jumped into the mucus to pull out Rito before jumping out himself and landing softly… with his knee on Rito's chest so Rito spat out some mucus into Ren's face.

"Yuuki Rito?" a voice called from above and the current people there looked up and saw a shadow on the wall up in the place Rito fell from. "Where are you?" It turned out to be Yami who saw Rito and Ren naked because of the Ero-gama goo. She blushed and flew off quickly after punching Ren a few times with her hair.

Lacospo walked over and picked Ren up before walking that boy to the medical place and leaving Rito there to wait. And wait. And wait… until Lala flew down! "Rito!" she called out. She flew down to his side with her wings. "Wow, what's that?" Lala wondered as she looked at his lower body.

"Princess Lala there seems to be a bigger matter at hand." Yami said from above.

"Oh, right." The girl picked up Rito and carried him out of the hole and after a while of flying they got out of the trap door in the school to see that Yui was there cleaning.

She looked over and saw Rito's body then got angry "That's shameless and irresponsible! You are also on school property without permission! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"What's a Gryffindor?" Lala asked

"Nnh." Rito squirmed about in Lala's arms before waking up to see her face along with Yui's. Then he noticed that there was a distinct chill where his clothes should be and he looked at his body to find himself naked. He blushed and jumped away, holding his hands over his genitals and looking at Yui from the corner he ran to. "Um, uh, well, I, there must be an explanation!" he looked over at Lala

"I found you on the ground." She said "But Yami-chan found you first and she said you were with Ren-chan who was also naked!"

Rito sweat dropped. 'How is that going to help me?' he asked himself

"Yuuki-kun, get some clothes and then we will talk." Yui said in a dark way before leaving

Rito gulped "T-that didn't help at all…" he looked at Lala and realised he was still naked "L-Lala can you get me some clothes and please stop looking?" he crouched down and Lala smiled

"Okay!" she pulled Peke off her head and gave her to Rito. "Here you go."

"L-Lala put on some clothes!" He yelled

"Eh? But Peke is the only way I can wear clothes right now." She said

"Then take her and get me some from home!" Rito gave Peke back and grabbed a chair which he used to shield him while he sat in the corner.

"Okay!" Lala ran off and Rito waited until it was night.

"Where is she?" he asked himself

"I'm back!" her voice echoed

"Finally! What took so long?" Rito asked

"Well Momo must have known that you lost your clothes because she was looking through them. It took me a while to get some since she was trying to pick some." The first princess said oh-so innocently.

"What did she do with the ones she picked?" Rito asked suspiciously

"Well she said she needed to work or something. Maybe she's leaving something to help you!" Lala smiled

'How can one person be so innocent?' the boy wondered "A-anyway can you give me my clothes?"

"Okay! Here you go!" she passed him his school clothes and he hid and put them on.

"That's better." He walked back to Lala but noticed she wasn't there but was instead looking into the trapdoor. "D-don't go down there! Lacospo has a trap set up." He warned

"But wouldn't Tear-san, Mea-san and Neme-san be down there?" She asked making Rito freeze

"I forgot about that…" he said "But how do we get them?" he looked at where Lala was but she disappeared. "Lala?" he looked over the edge of the trapdoor and saw a light moving down. "Oh no." he jumped down with her and without physics because it's the fiction world he sped up and caught up to her. "Lala what are you doing?" he yelled

"Helping my friends." she replied and they hit the ground, not getting hurt because I decided to add a large piece of foam there. Rito rolled off the foam but fell into the hole with Lala who grabbed Rito and flew down just to throw Rito out of the way while she fell into the mucus.

"L-Lala!" he looked over but saw her naked so he blushed and looked away. Meanwhile the girl got out of the mucus and Peke fixed her clothes

"Thanks Peke!" Lala ran off and Rito looked up.

"Hey wait for me!" he ran off in pursuit and eventually Lala stopped and he crashed into her. They Landed with Rito's hands on her chest, his leg between hers and his head knocking Peke off. He blushed and quickly got off "S-sorry!" he would have said more but he was grabbed from behind.

"Now Lala-tan, marry me or he will pay the price!" Lacospo said

"Let my other friends go!" she yelled back

"Okay but only when the ceremony is over!" Lacospo yelled

"I will never marry you!" The first princess yelled

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAA!"  
"HAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile Rito is just sitting in the corner. "I don't even know what is happening right now."

Then Lala stopped and so did Lacospo. The two just stood there and Rito looked at his watch that he has now because things and he saw the time was 12:00. It was officially the next day so how would the two change personalities. By falling over and sleeping apparently so Rito sighed and picked the two up and put Peke back on before noticing three different thuds down the hall. He walked in the direction he heard the thumps from and saw Tear, Nemesis and Mea in a cell on the ground.

"Do I have to carry all of them?" He asked himself and sighed. He used Lala's D-dial to get a machine out that ate through the bars then he grabbed the three and walked slowly out because they were heavy. Then he came to the hole. "How am I gonna get myself back home?" that's in a song! Oh uh, ahem, he then remembered the name of the wings Lala had. (Like I've said before I don't completely trust the thing I use to read TLR and TLRD so I might not get this right.) They were anti-gravity wings! He took them and turned them on then flew up and to the house.

...

**As a story goes on it gets harder and harder to keep the quality and atmosphere the same. Just thought I'd say that as a warning for those who understand what saying that may mean.**

Rito woke up the next day some weird noises down stairs. He stretched and got changed before walking down to see Yami blushing and Momo holding up a pair of… were they his boxers?! "M-Momo where did you get them?" he asked alerting every one of his presence.

"Someone had these on the floor so I picked them up." She lied

"Rito, what happened yesterday with Ren?" Yami asked (she's back to happy cheerful self right now)

"Eh? What are you talking about?" A question mark would have popped up over his head

"Never mind." She walked off to the kitchen, no doubt in search of Mikan.

"So what are those noises?" Rito asked Momo.

"Probably Run-san and Kyouko-san." Momo said "Speaking of them we need to work them into your harem."

"M-Momo! Why are you bringing that up in a place like this?" he asked while blushing.

She giggled "Oh and now we can also bring Mikan-san's friends into it. Wouldn't that be fun?" Rito couldn't help but imagine it.

He blushed so red he could explode but he just quietly yelled instead "M-Momo!"

"Oh by the way, why're Tear-sensei, Mea-san and Nemesis here?" she asked mischievously although the last name was said with some disgust.

"I-it's not what you think!" He waved his hands. "I just got them out of Lacospo's prison!"

"Rito! Let's go to the beach!" Lala yelled from upstairs "It's hot today!"

Rito and Momo made their way up to the inventor and saw her making a giant robot whale. "W-what are you going to do with that?" he asked her.

"I want to be eaten by it then spat out the top!" she jumped into its mouth and laughed while Rito and Momo just sweat dropped.

"You guys." A voice said from behind. They turned to see it was Mikan "Breakfast time."

"Okay Mikan!" Lala yelled "Do you want to come to the beach with us?"

"Sure. When?" she asked smiling

"In I think two days." Lala put up two fingers

"I thought you said today?"

"Okay. Anyway come on." Mikan ignored Rito. They went to the table and sat down to eat.

"Oh this food is good." Gold sighed "We need to leave tomorrow though. oh geez how are these symptoms going to affect work?"

"If you get annoyed again then badly." Silver said

"Yum!" Lala smiled

"Yum!" Yami copied

"Yum?" Rito looked at them

"Yum." Lala responded

"Yum, yum." Yami nodded

"Yum." Lala put on cat ears

"Yum, yum, yum, yum." Yami chanted

"That's enough." Mikan snapped her chopsticks in front of them. "No need to compliment me so much." She grinned proudly.

Afterwards Rito went for a walk and ended up in the park where he was with Rin a while ago. He sat down and rested for a while until he saw Yui who he waved to and she glared before walking over. "What was with yesterday?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh I uh think I fell into one of Lacospo's traps for Lala" he said

"One that destroys clothes?" She asked

"…Yes." Then a kid walked up but it wasn't just any kid. No it was the kid from the Rin day.

"Yuuki Rito is your name right?" he asked in a childish voice since he _is_ a child. Rito nodded. "Did you break up with your other girlfriend?" Yui blushed and so did Rito

"I-I-I, Um, uh." Once again words seem to fail

"I-I'm not this perverts girlfriend!" she responded.

"That's what the other one said." Another child said

"Do you want to play with us again Rito-kun?" the seemingly lead kid asked

Rito calmed his blush down. "Sure, why not?" he asked

"Yay!" they played and played until they could play no more and the sun started to set "Bye Rito-kun! See you next time!"

"Bye kid!" Rito called back. When the kid disappeared Rito turned to Yui "I like him."

But Yui was blushing "What does he mean, 'that's what the other girl said'." she asked and Rito blushed

"Oh, I played with them with Kujou-senpai once." He said

"…You sure it wasn't a date?" She asked

"Wh- No! No it wasn't!" he waved his hands.

"Hmm, okay." Yui walked off "Bye Yuuki-kun!" she waved

"Bye Kotegawa-san!" he waved back

He sighed then turned to see Yuu and Akiho playing a game. He walked over and watched. He saw them having fun and felt a bit jealous that he couldn't do that with Haruna but he brushed it aside and smiled.

He left and went home just in time to see just about everyone leave. Yami was leaving with her sister, mother and friend, Run was leaving with Kyouko and Sachi was leaving with Mami.

"Bye Rito-kun!" Run called out

Everyone else said their goodbyes and left so Rito went back inside and went to the living room for a rest. He looked at Nana who was there. "Hey Nana." He said

"Hi Rito." She responded "What happened?" she asked

"I went to a park and saw Kotegawa-san there and we played some games with some kids." He summarised.

"Okay. Nothing much happened here." She said, ending the conversation on an abrupt note.

They were called for dinner so they had some, with Rito scoffing it down due to his hunger of forgetting lunch then he got tired so he went to his bedroom. He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes, faking his sleep until Momo came in. "I can hear you." He said "Give my boxers back, Lala said you took them."

Momo whined a little but gave them back so Rito went to sleep and she snuck in again.

**...**

**Done at exactly 11:00pm! I feel I'm not putting enough into one chapter so please tell me if I am. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi! This can haz be da next chap. Me is use chat speak fo nao. Hope uz enjoy dis chap. Me can haz be smiley fo no reson. :) Enjoy! To ****Hentai-Sempai, I'm sorry you don't like it even though your probably not reading this right now but I'm glad you didn't say anything too extreme or rude even if you did feel like calling it complete trash. Thankyou for giving your opinion without making me feel too bad, and I will keep on trying. :)**

**...**

Rito walked into school only to be ambushed by an enraged VMC with various lethal weapons including machine guns and bazookas. "YUUKI RITO YOU HAVE DEFILED MOMO-SAMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" the leader pointed his rocket launcher at Rito but a certain ex-assassin got in the way.

"Yuuki Rito we need to have a small talk." Yami said in a non-threatening deadpan way

"OUT OF THE WAY!" the VMC guy yelled again

"Um, okay?" Rito answered ignoring the others

"YOU ASKED FOR IT! FIRE!" all the VMC people fired their guns but the bullets got about as far as Yami's new wall of hair before the members got hit by rock fists from the ground

"H-how did you?" Rito stepped back a bit

"I may not be dressed like darkness nor have its attitude but I have its power now." She stated "Now we will talk"

"Sure so what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"Not here." Yami wrapped her hair round Rito and walked away with him flailing in her grasp.

Yami put him down on the roof and looked at him "Mea and Nemesis are changing as well." She stated

Rito blinked "What?"

"Mea and Nemesis are changing back to their old natures." Yami repeated

"Does that mean that they'll try to awaken darkness again?" Rito asked

"No, they know that darkness is gone but if you come across Nemesis be careful or she will make you her slave again." Yami walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off, landing perfectly on the ground

Rito looked around and saw that they were on a part of the roof that had no way up or down unlike how Yami flew up so he sat there and looked at the sky since his wings were broken "I should really get Lala to fix them." He said to himself "But for now, how do I get down without hurting myself?" he felt something slimy crawl along his leg and shivered a bit before hesitantly looking to see a tentacle writhing up his pants. "What the?" he was then pulled up by the leg and dropped off the roof. He fell and almost hit the ground when the tentacle caught him again and he was hanging upside down.

"Forget about me?" a female voice said. Rito looked up to see Carly looking at him with a small smirk.

"Can you put me down?" He asked

The girl snorted "Oh hey this girl just saved my life from a creepy school council member who has a crush on him, maybe I'll ask her to put me down." She said "Aren't you even going to ask where I was for the last few weeks?"

"Please put me down first." Rito said, not noticing the crush comment

"Fine." She dumped him on his head.

"Ow…" he whined "Where were you?" he asked

"Fighting ninjas with laser swords." She said

"Really?" Rito looked at her with disbelieving eyes

"No."

"I didn't think so." He sighed in a sitting position

Carly stood there for a bit then sighed as well. "Better get to class before Yui-san comes." She said

"Yui-san?" Rito questioned the name

"If you got in trouble with her as much as I did then you get to know her on a personal basis." The girl rubbed her head "I just ended up somehow becoming her spy to stop people doing 'shameless acts' and 'disrespecting the school code'. I don't know how it happened but in the time you didn't see me I was eating on my own and getting to school like a ninja."

"You got in trouble so much that she became your friend." Rito looked at her

"Yep. It won't work for you though." Carly stretched "I didn't get much sleep."

"Why are you in your girl form?" Rito asked

"I'm of the age and I still have a boy mind. I can play with myself and it won't be considered perverseness." Carly felt drool dribble out of her mouth a bit and she rubbed it off. "Anyway, class time." She walked off and yawned

Rito sat there for a bit the shook his head and got up. He wandered into the school and went to class with his things (I don't want to use detail since schools in Japan are different to those in America or Australia or somewhere else) and arrived just in time for class to start.

...

**Wow, I feel the atmosphere drift back a little…**

The classes passed rather quickly other than the fact that he kept tripping on people and the said people tried to beat him up, other than Mikado who just teased him and made him faint with continued teasing. That may be why the day passed quickly given the fact that he was asleep for most of it. Oh and it turned out Momo had escaped from the VMC.

She snuck into the nurses' office and over to the bed Rito was sleeping in before using vines to lock and block the door as she snuck in with him. She hugged him and was about to start perverted actions before a window happened to smash by pure chance and by pure chance Mea and Nemesis just happened to be the ones who smashed it, also with chance.

Nemesis crawled in and over to Rito who she woke. "Hm…?" Rito mumbled and opened his eyes. He took a minute to register that two girls were in bed with him and both of them were wearing next to no clothes. And he screamed. He screamed and jumped out of bed only to be pushed back by Mea "MOMO, NEMESIS?!" he shrieked

"Nemesis he's mine for now." Momo complained

"Too bad, he's my servant so he's not allowed to be with you unless we share." Nemesis licked her lips.

"D-don't I get a say in this?" Rito was blushing like it was all he could do.

"Nemesis, it's not fair to leave him with just us." Momo said, somehow reaching harem mode "let's bring Mea-san in too."

"Okay," Nemesis looked at Mea "Mea, you wanted to lickety lick senpai didn't you? Well you can do that now." Mea smiled deviously and walked in closer but was prevented by someone's voice

"Well this is quite amusing." A female woman said from the corner of the room. They turned to see Mikado giggling "It seems you all forgot about me."

"Hello Mikado-sensei, would you like to join us?" Momo asked

"Although it would be rather fun I would be more worried about the person standing behind you. The one with a dog on her leg." Mikado seemed to turn evil for a bit as they turned and saw Oshizu shaking. They looked down and saw the dog that would soon be their cause of pain.

A few minutes later Rito was back in the bed with a minor concussion and Momo, Nemesis and Mea are out the window pinned to a tree with all their pinned as well. "Well done Oshizu-san." Mikado said "Perfect aim even when scared by a dog." She looked over and saw the girl's body on the floor and her ghost flying around in circles at the top of the room. "I thought she stopped leaving her body?" Mikado watched on then sighed and walked over to her desk.

...

**Later at the end of the school day**

Rito limped home since he had dislocated his foot while running from Mea and Nemesis after he got better. He was about to limp out the gate when he heard someone's voice. "Ah! Yuuki-kun what happened?" it said

Rito turned to see Yui looking at him. "Oh, well I accidentally dislocated my foot so they put it back into place but it still hurts a bit."

Yui blushed and thought for a bit "S-should I… walk you home?" she suggested

"I-I don't want to be trouble, I can go on my own."

"Well my house is most of the way there so I can help you for at least half the way." Yui blushed a bit more

"Well… okay, if it's not too much of a bother." Yui walked over to Rito and the boy grabbed hold of her shoulder and they walked out of the school grounds.

Yui was blushing for most of the way but they exchanged a few sentences and Rito stumbled a few times but Yui caught him.

At one point Rito stumbled and Yui helped him but then some dumb stereotypical teenagers walked by "Get a room!" one yelled and the others laughed

"Some people…" Rito muttered but Yui had other ideas

"Excuse me but I'm trying to help a friend so if you could be a better member of society then-" Although she was bluhing her face was about to go from red to purple if no one removed the hand currently wrapped around her throat.

"What were you saying little lady?" the guy said "speaking of little lady, you got a nice chest there don't you?" Uhg I feel like they suck at grammar.

"L-let her go!" Rito yelled at them.

"Make us." The guy threw a punch at Yui but was stopped by a robotic dog that jumped in the way.

"Aw the sniff-sniff trace-kun!" A girl whined she looked up from her invention revealing her face as Lala. "Rito! There you are!" she ran over and hugged him

"Oy! You there, you're quite pretty. How about you come hug me instead?" the big guy cast aside Yui and spread apart his arms. (Insert 'how about no' meme here)

"No I only want to hug Rito." Lala hugged Rito tighter

"Don't be like that." The guy leaned down to her eyes then suddenly grabbed her collar. "Now give me a kiss will you?" he tried to pull her but she pushed him away and he flew into his friends

"No. bleh!" she stuck out her tongue

But in the guys' head he was panicking. 'How can she be so strong? No that was just a fluke! That's right!' he growled "You win this time." He said then walked off with his gang leaving Rito and his friends behind.

Lala then turned to Rito "Rito lets go home together!" she cheered "And bring Yui along with us!" (I think Lala calls Yui by her first name)

"S-sorry this is where I have to leave." She said "Bye!" Yui walked off and she went past a park. She decided to go sit down on a bench in the park but then she heard a noise and looked around. No one was around. Then the sound came again. She looked in the direction it came from but it was just some bushes…however there was movement on the other side. She walked around the bush to see her brother jumping around quickly and playing tennis with… his girlfriend?! 'I thought she would have dumped him ages ago!' Yui thought.

After a while Yuu slowed down and Akiho won the match. "Wow, I never knew you were so good at tennis." he smiled

"I guess that's another thing Haruna does for me." The older girl said

"Is it just me or is it hot?" Yuu asked

"You can take you shirt off" Akiho said

"Good idea." He was about to take his shirt off before Yui burst out of the bushes

"That's shameless! I won't allow it!" she yelled at her brother

"Yui? What are you doing here?" Yuu asked, slightly surprised

"Who's this?" Akiho asked

"Oh, you never met my sister. Akiho this is Yui and Yui this is Akiho." Yuu said (sorry if Yuu and Akiho are OOC, they do seem to be under-used characters.)

"That's not the problem! Why are you taking your shirt off?!" Yui yelled

"Because it's hot." The guy said "It's not like you're new to seeing a boy without a shirt." He learnt a bit about Rito's trips and falls from Silver who has already left without much of a good bye.

"W-what do you mean?" Yui blushed and stepped back

"I heard every now and then Yuuki Rito appears at school naked." Yuu said

"Does he? Haruna must like that." Akiho said, busting into the conversation

"H-Haruna-san r-runs from it." Yui said blushing at the memories of naked Rito

"Really? I guess she's just as embarrassed about liking him as she is at home."

Yui suddenly froze. And then she unfroze. "Does she really?" Yuu asked

"Yes, I guess Yui-chan does as well?" Akiho asked

"Yeah, but don't worry about that sort of thing, cause my friend said someone was already taking care of it." Yuu smiled

"Oh okay. Anyway, I need to get back or Haruna will finish making dinner before I arrive. Bye!" Akiho walked off and Yuu looked at Yui

"Let's go home now" he patted her on the back then walked off with Yui following slowly and surprised at what Akiho had just said

'She's just as embarrassed about liking as she is at home' those words rang through Yui's mind 'someone already likes Yuuki-kun?' she shook her head 'no! That's fine, I don't like him!' she shook her head

"What's wring Yui? Your head seems to be going crazy." Yuu looked at his little sister

"Nothing." She said then walked ahead of him to get back faster.

"She's worried that Haruna-chan will get him first." He mumbled and caught up to her "Look, Yuuki Rito is a nice guy, he won't just date someone and leave other people's feelings alone." He pats her on the back again "I'm sure he'll date you one day."

"I-I don't have feelings for him!" Yui yelled at her older brother while blushing

"Sure. That blush doesn't help your argument." He notified her. Yui blushed harder than ran home. "Oh, well I guess I teased her too much, though she can usually take more than that."

...

**Meanwhile in a place called the Yuuki residence.**

Rito finally got home only to see everyone else back before him. "I was that slow?" he asked then slumped

Lala hugged him. "Don't worry about it Rito! We can get someone to look at your foot!"

"How about me?" a voice asked and they looked up to see Carly standing upside down from the roof because of spider legs that sprouted out of her waist.

"W-wh-wha-what?!" Rito stuttered

"Turns out an attribute of the Galatorialglop gives, me the attributes of whatever I kill, so since I killed the old guy that used to be my boss I have spider and bear attributes as well, meaning if I killed the brat I could transform. Don't forget the goo." Carly grew out a tentacle

"Can't you transform already?" Rito asked

"But that's boring!" she whined "Plus its way to difficult, all I can do is become a girl or grow a gas mask. Oh I can also slightly alter the shape of my body but not the substance."

"Oh, what's that? It's big and round its round, round, ground, g- Ground! I'll call it-" SMASH! And the hole in the pavement outside was rather big as Silver dressed up as a whale landed on it from far above, then a bowl of petunias followed in close speed.

"Don't mind him; he just says something about hitchhiking." Gold appeared out of nowhere "He just wanted to come back so that he could try being a whale." She picked him up and disappeared.

"…That teleporter moves non-living things as well so it's possible!" Lala ran upstairs and started working on a teleporter.

"She's a bit strange isn't she?" Carly said. "Anyway, here's some healing goo for you." She dropped some onto the leg and it somehow fixed. "See ya." She walked off along the roof "Hah, I'm better than Tanith Low."

"Rito, dinner's nearly ready." Mikan called out. "Go get everyone will you?"

He went into the living room and got Momo from there, who jumped up and hugged him, not intending to let him go anytime soon. He sighed and went to get Nana from upstairs and she glared a little at him for the Momo situation but went down anyway (she's in grumpy mode) then he went to Lala who said she wanted to finish an invention but could do it later. Finally he went to his room and got Carly who was dancing for no reason and she went down and they all ate.

Then Rito went to his bedroom it took him a while to sleep but eventually he did and he slept happily ever after, except it's not quite the end yet so it wasn't ever after.

**...**

**Here you go, you've had the chapter. That was a bit more fun to write than the most recent ones, so please tell me how I did if you want but for now, Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello! I read over some criticism from the last chapter and I noticed my language in this is really casual so I'll try to fix that but a little casual can't hurt. I'm overly casual but I can be partly if possible as in, semi-formal. I think about it and my OC's are a bit shallow as well right now but they aren't in it much except for sometimes. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito woke up with a rock on his chest. "What is this?" he asked himself. He tried to push it off but it seemed to drain all his strength. "Why do I feel so weak…?" At that moment he dropped off to sleep again.

Later he woke up in Mikado's medical clinic with people around him. "What happened?" he asked making everyone look at him.

"It seems you have woken up Yuuki-kun." Mikado said from the end of the bed. "How do you feel?"

'How do I feel? Now that I think about it I feel like my body is made of lead.' He tried to sit up but he barely lifted his head. "Ow, I feel weak" he said

"It seems that you have been affected by a special stone from a different planet similar to planet mistletoe." Mikado said gravely "This planet has much more intelligent creatures however all are made of stone rather than plants meaning little to none can move."

"Rock animals? That sounds nice." Nana said (they are into cheerful selves so this is an OOC day.)

"Yes, however this one particular is not nice." Mikado said worriedly. "It drains all the physical strength of the victim. Even if you were to replenish it somehow you would not keep the extra from the potion you had for your birthday."

"Can I stay with Rito until he gets better?" Lala asked "We were going to go to the beach today."

Mikado smiled "As long as he does not swim, he should be fine. Sun and rest should help his limbs regain energy."

Oshizu smiled "Can I come too?" she asked

"Okay Oshizu-chan!" Lala smiles

"How am I going to get there?" Rito asked anyone who had an answer

"Can you not just roll the bed out of the room?" Oshizu asked

"Taking a bed out to the beach would be kind of strange." Rito told her.

"Maybe we could get Peke to lift you or give you some floating clothes." Lala suggested.

"Peke can make floating clothes?" Rito asked

"Maybe." Lala looked up meaning she was trying to look at Peke "Can you Peke?"

"I-I'm sorry Lala-sama I haven't scanned any clothes like that." Peke said

"Don't worry about it. We can find something else to help or we can go with the second option." Rito smiled at the small ornament in Lala's hair who probably would have smiled back if she had a mouth.

...

**Beach time!**

In the end Rito had just been dropped onto a towel and carted out into a car then dumped in the sun when they arrived. Peke stayed with him to not only keep him company but to adjust the beach umbrella when he needed sun or shade.

Rito yawned "Having no strength is tiring." He said then he noticed Peke watching Lala having fun out in water. "You can go if you want." He said but then he saw someone knock of Lala's bikini top by accident and he blushed and looked away.

"Lala-sama told me to stay with Rito-dono so that is what I'll do." Peke said although the word lacked some form of persuasive power.

Rito was still blushing but he looked up anyway. "If you stay just for me to tell you what to do then I might fall asleep." As he said that his body started to feel weaker and he fell unconscious

"…Rito-dono needs energy but he cannot get sunburnt is what Lala-sama said. I should stay." Peke started to make a small sand castle. After a while she looked at Rito and decided to cover him from the sun for a bit so she tilted the umbrella over him then looked at her castle. "I need to add details only possible with humanoid fingers." Peke went into human form and started detailing the castle.

Lala ran out of the water and went over to Rito however all she saw as him asleep and Peke making an extremely detailed sand castle. "Peke why is Rito asleep?" she asked

Peke looked at Lala "Because he was tired and he told me I could go out to swim with you but I stayed because you told me to Lala-sama."

Lala smiled and hugged Peke "Aw thanks Peke you're the best!" Then she looked at the castle "Wow! Did Rito make this?" she asked

"No, in his condition making this would be impossible." Peke said

"Eh? Then who did it?" Lala asked, oblivious to what the only other person there was suggesting.

"I did Lala-sama." Peke said

"How?" Lala tilted her head

"I used my body and hands." Peke sweat dropped a little. Even _she_ had to admit that Lala was oblivious sometimes.

"But it's too detailed." The question mark above her head was practically visible

Then Peke realised something 'I only made the human for so that I could show that I was a living thing to the children. If Lala-sama knew that she would worry.' Peke thought up a lie. Maybe she was becoming more and more human. "Well I was acting so much like a human at the time maybe I changed into one for a bit?" she suggested

"Wow that would be cool! Can you try now?" Lala looked really closely at Peke.

"Okay Lala-sama." Peke glowed and changed into human form and Lala's eyes sparkled until they stopped sparkling and gave a look of recognition

"You looked like that when we were on Lacospo's ship!" Lala smiled and Peke thought then nodded

"Yes I was. Maybe I forgot because it was only Lacospo." Peke looked over to Rito who was mumbling in his sleep

"Marshmallow…" he moaned and he rolled over.

Peke turned back to robot form the adjusted the umbrella for some light on him. Then she went to a bag and got out sunscreen/sunblock. She walked over to Rito and Lala ran off but Peke squirted sunscreen/sunblock onto her hand and rubbed it on Rito's face. Before she knew it was coming Rito's hand was on Peke's head and the little robot girl was pulled over to the boy who squeezed and then licked her.

"Rito-dono!" Peke attempted to fly away but his grip was too strong, especially for someone with no strength what so ever. 'How can he hold me this tight?' Peke wondered whilst struggling

Rito however was in his 'sleep pervert mode' where he somehow defied all laws of physics and had all his strength. He continued to play with Peke who was trying desperately to escape

Suddenly someone who was finally useful called out "Yo Rito!" (Saruyama is _really_ casual) the voice of a teen perv called out "I didn't know you were-" Saruyama stopped calling out when he saw the scene. He ran over and saw Rito playing with Peke. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled and poked Rito, somehow waking him up.

"Hmm, uh… Wha?!" his eyes widened and he threw Peke off of him and looked a Saruyama. "Peke?! Saruyama?!"

"What were you just doing?!" Saruyama asked loudly

"Sleeping!" Rito responded loudly

"It didn't look like sleeping to me!"

"What did it look like?" Rito was worried about the answer

"Like you were raping Peke-san!" Saruyama yelled, confirming Rito's worst nightmares

Then Rito tried to sit up to explain but couldn't. "But I'm too weak to move, how could I do that?" he asked

"How are you-," the pervert looked over to the water then stopped yelling and started grinning goofily. "Lala-san looks nice…" he smiled

Peke forced herself to get out of her shock and she glared at Saruyama. She got out a wooded mace and smacked Saruyama over the head with it making him drop to the ground.

Rito looked at it and decided that he probably deserved it. Then he looked at Peke and blushed "S-sorry about that." He said

Peke looked back and on her white mechanical face was a tint of pink. "Rito-dono do not worry about it." then Peke went over to the sandcastle she built and started to change it.

"Is that yours?" the boy asked

"Yes." Peke stated

"It's really good…" Rito said (Ha, ha you don't get to see it.) then Rito yawned and noticed the bottle of sun protecting fluid and decided to put it on but he remembered that he couldn't move anything but his head. Well it was an improvement to being completely immobilised.

Lala came back to shore with her sisters and she hugged Rito. "Rito, I want to go back now!"

"Are you sure? Mikado-sensei told Rito-san to get as much sun as possible." Momo said

"Mikado-sensei also said rest was good as well." Oshizu reminded

"Well I want to sleep so goodnight." Rito dropped off to sleep and everyone looked at him.

"How do we get him back?" Nana asked anyone who knew.

"Someone carries him?" Oshizu suggested and everyone looked at her. "What?"

...

**So he got carried back by Oshizu's psychic power. Luckily there were no dogs about.**

Rito woke up in his bed and Mikan walked in at the same time. "Oh, you woke up." She said "Good timing, I have lunch for you." She put a plate of food down next to him. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like an anvil still but I can slightly lift my arms." He looked at the food

"This seems familiar." Mikan said "Oh, remember when I was sick and you took care of me? It feels like that."

"Which time? I remember taking care of you since we were children." He said

"Never mind." Then she blushed. "Should I feed you?" she asked

"Yes please." He said looking hungrily at the food

Mikan spoon fed Rito and he finished before smiling. "Thanks Mikan!" he said

The girl giggled "How much am I going to have to spoon feed you before you get better?" she asked nothing in particular.

"Hello? I hope I'm not intruding?" a young female voice said from the door. It turned out to be Momo who was smiling perversely. "If I happen to be interrupting an important matter sorry." She skipped away cheerfully making the two blush.

"It might take weeks for me to fully recover so I need to eat like this for a while." He yawned "Sleeping is fun right now." And he dropped off to sleep.

Mikan just looked at him strangely. 'How can he fall asleep so quickly?' she wondered then sighed and walked down stairs to the living room with Lala, Nana and Celine. "Where is Momo-san I wonder…" after what had just happened she expected Momo to appear and tease her but she didn't seem to be around.

"She was upstairs. Something about playing a game." Nana said "Do you want to play with us?" she asked

"Okay, I have nothing better to do." They played for a while then Mikan thought back to what was said before. Momo playing a game upstairs? What kind of game? ...knowing her probably and eroge or the game was Mikan and Rito though Momo didn't seem to be like the kind of person for that. "Hah! I win!" Mikan cheered and Nana frowned. Lala just smiled and congratulated Mikan who then went off to win at making dinner. The group ate and Mikan went upstairs and spon fed her older brother again. When she was done he fell unconscious again and she thought about him. "Why does he always get more girls even though he ends up in situations like this?" she sighed and walked into her bedroom to sleep.

...

**This chapter might be shorter than the rest. I'm finishing it at midnight so sorry if the quality is bad as well! Sudden change!**

Aya woke up in the morning and stretched before putting on her glasses "I wonder what will happen with Saki-sama today." She said (this day I will try to be less OOC with my writing)

She walked out of her house after getting ready and went to Saki's mansion where she saw Rin and Saki waiting "Hello Aya." Saki smiled

"Hello Saki-sama. Sorry if I was late."

"No you were perfectly on time." Saki said in a dramatic-ish fashion making Aya smile.

"Should we go to a maid café?" Saki suggested

"No offence Saki-sama but the last time we went to one you smashed it up a bit…" Rin tried to tell her but Saki shrugged it off.

"Well we do need to cheer them up a bit because of last time so why not?" Saki asked rhetorically.

**...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I AM SO SORRY! I just started to talk about other things that I had to fix. Once I said 'she brushed it off the eight badges' I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! I am so sorry! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! Next chapter now. I am sorry if people end up OOC! :). Enjoy!**

**...**

Aya went to the park, faithfully following Saki next to Rin. She felt the air from the area she was in and watched Saki from behind her glasses with a small smile. She always liked it when she was with Saki. She got to talk and have fun with her friends and even plot with her friends when it came to it but they never really had something to plot about much of the time since they decided to stop being mean to Lala.

Today they were resting when they saw two people older than them playing tennis together. For some reason they felt it was a strange sight despite not knowing the two but they decided to not to it bother them and they sat there in peace for a while.

"Oh gracing the commoner park with my presence! I am so amazing!" Saki smiled "Ohohohoho!" she laughed

"You are so amazing Saki-sama!" Aya cheered. She looked over to Rin and frowned, slightly surprised at the fact that she didn't cheer as well. 'Ever since the day Saki-sama and I found the hole in the wall Rin has been quieter about cheering.' (Aya and Saki never saw Bladix)

"What's wrong Rin?" Saki asked "Don't tell me that you have found love?"

Rin blushed a small amount but it was gone straight away. "Why would you say that Saki-sama?" The sword girl responded

"Oh don't worry Rin! To I the queen of romance it is clear as day! Ohohohoho!" Saki laughed

Later on they went to the ice cream shop where Saki bought the three all as much ice cream as they wanted. The group of friends cooled down and smiled at some people who Saki apparently knew. At one point Rin stared out of the window but then she looked back and they talked a bit before leaving. Aya became worried about Rin since she kept on drifting off into Lala land (no joke intended) and sometimes almost bumping onto strangers. This was not like her at _all_.

Rin on the other hand was thinking about different things. 'I feel like I should act different every second day but it doesn't feel so strong. I just don't know why…'

...

**Hm? Someone free from the machine?**

Rito woke up the next morning and tried to sit up. His head lifted a small amount but then it dropped back down. He tried to roll over and was barely able to but then he rolled off the bed and made a big thud as he hit the ground. He rolled over to the door but got close to it before it opened into his face and it hit him on the nose.

"What was that Rito?" Mikan asked stepping into the room "Rito?" she looked around then looked down and saw that she had smacked him in the face with the door. "Get up and eat." The young girl said before walking down the stairs.

The boy stayed on the floor, mostly because he couldn't get up but partially because he was wondering why Mikan sounded so harsh. When he decided to not let it bother him he tried to get up and failed. When he failed to come down for a couple of minutes Lala went up and saw him lying on the floor. "Rito, why are you not coming down to eat?" she asked

He barely looked at her "I can't move." He reminded her

"Okay!" Lala picked him up and pulled him down the stairs dropping him at the table where he fell over. "What's wrong Rito?" the boy sighed

"Onee-sama, Rito-san is too weak to move." Momo reminded, grabbing him and putting him back up, using this as an excuse to hug his arm, much to Mikan's distaste.

They ate (Rito was spoon fed by Momo which Mikan disliked) and left to do other things except for Rito who was lying there until Rito shouted something out "WE ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" he cried out and everyone in the house froze. In a few seconds everything was chaos, having epic tumbles and clothe riots. After a few more seconds they were dashing out onto the street in a rush, except poor Rito who was lying on the floor still, crying slightly.

He sighed and looked around the room until his gaze fell on the roof. 'When Kotegawa-san finds out I'll be in huge trouble…' he gulped. At least he was able to swallow and gulp. Then he thought about what Haruna would say. '_Yuuki-kun is the type of person to skip school? Pathetic._' With this imagination Rito felt himself die a little inside until Peke walked down stairs and looked at him.

"What happened Rito-dono?" she asked

"Lala and the others ran off to school." He sighed then blinked "If you are here then what is Lala wearing?"

Peke put a finger on her robotic chin. "Maybe she took a Peke badge instead?"

"But she has a sport activity today so she might need you." Rito said

"But how would you move then Rito-dono?" Peke asked

"Eh? How could I move with you?" he asked from the ground

"Easy." Peke flew over to Rito and form changed onto him as his school clothes with some strange machinery underneath.

"What is this stuff?" Rito asked, feeling his clothes and the lumps beneath

"This is and exoskeleton that I form changes into." Peke said from the new clip on Rito's head. "For now our minds are linked so whatever you tell your muscles to do will pass through my systems and I will make the body do that."

"But how will Lala get her gym clothes?" Rito wondered

"Momo-sama added those clothes into a Peke badge once before I believe" the robot girl said "If we take those clothes to Lala-sama then she will be able to change."

"I understand. So anyway we need to go to school." Rito tried to sit up. There was a small delay but he did end up sitting. After a while he was walking out the door with the badge in his hand and everything else he needed. "Ah! Class started 10 minutes ago!" he yelled

"We will get there faster if we fly." Peke said then wings burst out of Rito's back.

"Good idea." He flew over to school with Peke's wings and landed safely on the roof before walking down from the roof and into class.

"Yuuki-kun where were you?" the teacher asked

"Um, sorry sensei, my muscles were not working properly." He said making some people lean away in case he had a disease.

"Okay, please take a seat." The teacher looked at his chair which he sat down in and looked at the teacher. "Thank you." The teacher resumed the lesson and Rito a burning glare on his back

Peke mentally sighed. _'Rito-dono do you feel that evil glare?'_ she asked

Rito jumped a bit then whispered to Peke "How come I hear you in my head?" he asked her

'_I told you that our minds are linked right?' _Peke thought.

"Yeah so?" he continues whispering to himself

'_So I heard what you think and you hear what I think.' _The robot answered

'_So can you hear me?' _Rito thought and little robot wiggled a bit to show that the answer was a yes.

'_But what is that glare? It seems to be full of anger and hatred…'_ Peke looked around the room.

'_Probably Kotegawa-san…'_ Rito mentally answered

'_Why?'_ Peke asked

"We were late." Rito mumbled.

...

**Yui is angry again.**

Rito got released into recess and left the room quickly before Yui followed him. He walked out and found a bench to sit on where he rested for a bit.

'This is nice.' He thought

'Yes it is' Peke thought as well

Then Haruna walked past and looked at Rito. "Hey Sairenji!" he waved 'I hope I don't scare Haruna-chan off today.'

"Hello Haruna-dono." Peke said.

Haruna walked over. "Yuuki-kun why are you wearing Peke-san?" she asked

"Oh, because my body is not working properly." He said to her. 'Haruna-chan and I are alone together! This means I can finally-'

'Alone?' Peke thought making Rito blush 'And why did you call her 'Haruna-chan''

'P-Peke could you not listen to what I think?' Rito asked mentally

'For me to do that it would mean you wouldn't be able to move.' Peke reminded Rito

"Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked

Rito looked up "Um, y-yes?" he asked with many different scenes passing through his head

"Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm just too tired for now." He said then his head nodded down and he fell asleep.

"Rito-dono!" Peke yelled to wake him up, in fear of what happened before happening again.

Luckily it worked (aww) "Huh?" he stood up and looked around drowsily. "What happened?" he asked

"You fell asleep for a few seconds." Haruna told him. "Peke-san woke you up."

"Oh-" Rito was about to speak but he had no chance to.

"YUUKI-KUN YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Yui yelled from the other side of the schoolyard.

"K-Kotegawa-san?!" he stepped back nervously

"Well you were late for school Yuuki-kun." Haruna said

"Emergency!" Peke yelled "Hostile human approaching with strength above Lala-sama's!"

"WHAT!?" Rito yelled as his death moved closer

"U-use the wings!" Peke sprouted wings. Given the fact that she was mentally linked with Rito, she felt his emotions as well.

"AHHHH!" Rito flew up and out of reach. However, minutes later he was on the ground in a crater. Yami had flown up and smacked him down to the ground with a hug and Yui soon stood over him emitting a black aura.

"Ow… what was that aura around Kotegawa-san?" Rito asked Peke

"I think it was just her anger taking a physical form." The small robot said while feeling Rito's pain

"Then her anger amplified her strength as well?" Rito rolled over but Peke wasn't expecting this so she suddenly got dizzy. (Because I can)

Peke fell off Rito and the boy fell limp so he couldn't get up.

...

**Troll Yami is Troll**

After class started Rito was still lying there, asleep now and Peke had run out of power from excessive movement so she was charging. (Asleep.) After the class Lala walked out and looked at her Peke badge. "Okay Peke, gym uniform please." She said but nothing happened "Peke?" she tilted her head then looked around and saw Rito and Peke lying on the ground. "Rito!" she ran over and crouched down next to him and poked him.

"Uh." He moaned before opening his eyes and seeing where he was. He tried to stand up but couldn't move properly so he looked around. "Why is Peke on the ground?" He asked

"Eh? I thought I was wearing Peke." Lala said before looking and realising it was a Peke badge.

"No, you were just using a Peke badge." Rito said before crawling like a worm over to Peke and he poked her with his tongue which woke her up.

"Hm?" Peke looked around "Lala-sama? Rito-dono?"

"Hi Peke!" Lala waved. "Can you be my gym clothes?' she asked

"Oh, we planned for that actually!" Rito said "I have the gym Peke badge in my pocket. Peke can you help me move?" Peke equipped herself to Rito who then stood up and pulled the badge out of his pocket and gave it to Lala.

"Thank you Rito!" she smiled "Oh, Yui was looking for you. Why were you away from class before?"

Rito paled. "Rito-dono, the hostile presence is back…" Peke said and Rito started sweating. "You have the wings now Rito-dono!"

"Thankyou Peke!" Rito shot into the air with Yui turning the corner just too late to see him.

Yui stormed over to Lala. "Have you seen Yuuki-kun?" she asked

"Oh you must be playing hide and seek!" Lala smiled and jumped "I won't tell!"

Yui growled. "I will find him." She said

**...**

**Uhg! School made me cut this short! Sorry! Please tell me about what you think of my story! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello! Next chapter is soon up! Now, here is the layout for the people. Yui is searching for Rito who is using Peke to aid him; however Peke is running out of charge quickly with the way Rito keeps on using her. Rito has two hours to hide from Yui before he can leave the school grounds in order not to be judged by the public as a runaway student. If he lasts the two hours he can escape anywhere and Yui might as well give up, however if he gets caught he would feel better dead. For the purpose of the game Yui's anger will be amplified enough that the only school rule she follows is that you cannot leave. Every five minutes a turn ends meaning there are 24 moves each maximum (they happen at the same time). WARNING! SOME OF THE MOVES WOULD NOT ACTUALLY LAST FIVE MINUTES! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**...**

Hider move 1

Rito runs over to hide in old gym area first since he was able to see a lot while holding the door back and he knows that the window has been smashed. He runs in, pulls down the door and locks it somehow.

Seeker move 1

Yui stampedes around the school in search of the Hider. First she checks the lockers by smashing them open in pure rage, not thinking about what she was doing. She bashed in each one and searched each item in them finding only a few chocolate bars and a crowbar (from student gangs).

Hider move 2

Rito and Peke try to reinforce their hiding place by boarding up the door as well and make it so the hole in the window is undetectable unless you really look for it yet Rito can still get through if he tries.

Seeker move 2

Yui searched the pool next. She jumped into the water and looked around before searching the areas near it before stopping near the old gym area.

Hider move 3

Rito heard someone outside before jumping into the pool and now as the door was being forced open by a crowbar. He instantly knew it was Yui so he snuck out of the window and quietly walked off into one of the bushes

Seeker move 3

Yui eventually prised the door open enough to crawl through and when she did she found herself in an empty room. She looked around and found a hole in the window which she attempted to fit through but couldn't due to her gargantuan chest. She crawled back out the door and looked around.

Hider move 4

Rito scuttled through the bushes but his body stopped working as Peke ran out of power again. Being careful Rito rolled into a position where he couldn't be found easily and watched Yui from his hiding place. He waited for Peke to regain power but it seemed she wouldn't until a few minutes later.

Seeker move 4

Yui moved around and looked around the area where she was, searching for the boy. She thought she heard a rustle in the bush but a breeze passed over her so she thought that could be what made the rustle. She knew they were in the gym place so they must be nearby…

Hider move 5

Peke had recharged a bit but only enough to move for five minutes (one move) meaning that Rito didn't trust moving at this point. He looked around and saw a branch of a tree with acorns hanging off so he decided to get them later in case he needed a distraction.

Seeker move 5

Yui searched around the pool a bit but then decided that after five minutes Rito could have gotten anywhere in the school if he was roaming free. She growled and looked around a bit before walking off.

Hider move 6

Rito put Peke on and took the acorns before he dashed into a class room, hiding in it inside a cupboard. He made sure that no classes were on nearby so that they wouldn't come in and think that he was skipping. He took Peke off to let her charge while he waited for time to pass

Seeker move 6

Yui pretended to be calm as she walked through the hall. It had been thirty minutes since this charade had started and she needed to find him and PUNISH HIM! She saw some cats playing and calmed down a little before seeing one scratch the other making her anger grow to ten times what it was before.

Hider move 7

Rito could feel the anger emanating from the hall as the door opened. He held his breath and waited in his hidey hole. Loud footsteps echoed around the empty room and he heard a door open, hoping it wasn't his door. He was lucky this time but Yui moved closer and…

Seeker move 7

Yui walked through the hall and burst into one of the rooms. She walked cautiously and intimidatingly through the room and suddenly lunged out and opened one door quickly to find nothing but a puddle there. She walked away from the cupboard and…

Hider move 8

Rito listened to her pass and watched Peke in the dark as she looked at him, both quivering. The enraged girl opened the door to the room and stepped out. Rito equipped Peke ad cautiously stepped out of the small space he was in but Yui walked back in the room.

Seeker move 8

Yui walked over to the door of the room and opened it before walking out and listening to the sounds inside. When she heard him step out she stepped in and looked him dead in the face with a glare mixed with a smirk on her face.

Hider move 9

Rito burst Peke's wings out of his back and flew out the window as fat as he could but Peke soon ran out of power (flying takes lots more power) and he crashed outside, luckily out of Yui's sight.

Seeker move 9

Yui dashed after Rito when he sprouted wings but his flying speed was too fast so he flew out of sight and she had to chase him on foot. She got outside and looked around but her hearing was blocked by a class doing exercise.

Hider move 10

Rito lay on the ground at the crash site which was on the roof. Luckily somehow he didn't make a sound when he landed except for the quiet noise of his arm breaking again. He looked at Peke who was recharging at the moment and he rolled over. He looked over the edge of the building and saw that Yui was searching down there. He was safe… for now.

Seeker move 10

Yui let her anger out on a nearby tree so that she didn't try to blow up the entire school. She walked around the garden that is there because. She felt a tickle on the back of her neck like she was being watched but she didn't take any notice of it since she had that feeling all the time when she handed out demerits and if she just smashed a tree then she would get more.

Hider move 11

Rito rolled back to look at Peke who was awake but still charging. Thy looked each other in the eye and knew the other was scared. With the ager Yui had right now, this was no school grudge nor an angry school committee member chasing bad students. This was a game of life and death and they had to roll the dice to land a six.

Seeker move 11

Yui took a chance. A roll of the die and she walked up the corridor and towards the stairs. She looked at them but then placed her foot on the bottom step. She ascended to the top of the school and saw the door to the roof. She opened it and…

Hider move 12

Rito heard the door of the roof behind him and he looked at Peke who instantly equipped and ran behind the door as it opened when Yui stepped out. She had loud footsteps as she placed her feet down as hard as she could. These feet were covered up by the sound of students walking up the stairs rang through the boys ears

Seeker move 12

Yui opened the door to the roof slowly and looked out into the light of the sun. She stepped further into the sunlight and looked forward when she noticed the movement off the roof. The students were changing class. She heard some down the stairs coming up to do whatever.

Hider move 13

Peke took immediate action. Before Yui turned Peke changed into a wig and makeup on Rito making him look like a different person. Rito was shocked by this transformation but didn't have much time to worry as the worn out Peke walked over (controlling Rito) to the other students walking up the stairway and pretended to be with them. One mentioned skipping class at one point and Yui froze and turned

Seeker move 13

Yui looked over the edge of the building and looked for Rito. She knew other students were there but if they didn't skip class they would be fine. After all that is why she was mad I the first place- oh wait someone mentioned skipping class. Oh well, another one bites the dust.

Hider move 14

Rito quivered at the thought of someone dying in front of him so he quickly walked away as did most of the people when they felt the pure killing intent coming from Yui. Rito heard screams as he finished his walk down the stairs and he found a bin/trashcan to hide in for a bit. He took Peke off and let her rest

Seeker move 14

Yui walked over to the person who suggested skipping class and looked at them with a face of rage. She then did indescribable mortal injuries to this person that even Mikado would have trouble treating. She stormed down the stairs and glared at everyone who looked at her.

Hider move 15

Rito put his fingers over his nose because of the smell of the bin/trashcan and he looked at Peke who seemed not to mind. Probably turned off her sense of smell. Lucky robot. Rito heard the people outside move into their classrooms he and Yui were the only ones still out of class.

Seeker move 15

Yui was not very happy. She walked around the school halls because she had the feeling he was there. She looked in the window of the classrooms in case he was returning to class with the other students at that time but then she saw a bin/trashcan. She had the craziest idea that Rito would be lured out if she put chocolate in there.

Hider move 16

Rito smelled chocolate and watched as some fell into his lap. He sighed at the relief of the smell but then got kicked over in the bin/trashcan. He poked his head out and saw Yui. She glared down at him and Rito realised in this game of death from the start he had been rolling ones.

Seeker move 16

Yui dropped the chocolate she found in the lockers before into the garbage and heard a relieved sigh from within. She kicked the big disposal unit over and heard a grunt then Rito's head popped out so she simply looked him right in the eye and knew what she could do.

Hider move 17

Rito equipped Peke who could barely help Rito run and ended up being not much of a help. He collapsed as Peke fell off. With desperation Rito pulled on some of his inner strength he pulled himself along the floor with his arms but he got picked up by Yui who glared right into his eyes.

Seeker move 17

Yui watched as Rito put on the strange robot and chased after him when he ran and stood over his body as Peke fell off. She watched his arms move in front of him and attempt to pull him away from his doom. Yui bent down and picked up the boy, glaring right in his eyes.

_**GAME OVER!**_

...

**He fought well. He will be missed.**

Rito woke in Mikado's medical bay with many sad looking people over him. Mikan was one; in fact almost everyone he knew was there! He looked at them all talking sadly to one another until Mikan gasped. "He's awake!" she shrieked

Everyone looked his way and gasped as well. Rito attempted to sit up and was able to. Strange… Mikado said it would take weeks if not months for his body to recover its lost energy. "Um… what happened?" he asked

"Kotegawa-san gave you a beating. Lucky you're alive!" Saruyama smiled.

"Why are you being so nice?" Rito asked

"Normally you are nice when someone wakes from a coma." Yami said plainly. One of those days huh?

"C-Coma?!" Rito was shocked

"Two months to be exact." Mikado said "You were out for that long and people came to visit while you were here. You got many flowers Yuuki-kun."

Rito looked to the bedside table and saw the many, many, many flowers on it. There were many different ones including a golden one and one in the shape of a cat. "Why do I have so many?" he asked no one in particular

"Don't give me that again!" Saruyama yelled at him

"Uah! Give you what?" Rito leaned back

"You're so popular! You have tons of girls swarming you all the time! Even your sister-" he was cut short by a magical Mikan frying pan.

...

**Oh, so he did survive…**

Rito arrived at home to see Zastin on the couch with Saibai. "Dad? Zastin?" Rito looked at them and they looked at him.

"You are alive correct Rito-dono?" Zastin asked

"Um, yes I am." Rito said, and then his dad jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you seem to be okay son." Then Saibai stood back and looked at Rito "Who else would get my work materials?"

"Dad can you think about something other than work right now?" Mikan asked

"Heh, sorry it was a joke" Saibai smiled "Sorry, your mother couldn't come. She visited but she was working today."

"Lala-sama was worried about you." Zastin said "So were Momo-sama and Nana-sama."

"Did Momo… do anything to me?" Rito asked

"No she did not. Why?" Zastin asked

"I stopped her when she tried." Mikan told Rito.

"Thank you Mikan." Rito smiled weakly and walked up stairs. "I need sleep." He said

"But you just slept for two months." Zastin said

"Funny how that can do absolutely nothing to keep you awake." Rito plonked onto his bed and fell asleep.

...

**...What just happened?**

Rito went down stairs after not seeing Momo in his bed and over to the couch where he turned on the Television. He watched some random stuff before turning it off and going to play some games. He got out a console and started playing before he got a little bored and walked into the kitchen. She saw Mikan cooking and he the cooking from the doorway and smiled gleefully.

"I am hungry Mikan." He said "When are we eating?"

"Soon, but wake everyone up." She answered without looking his way.

Rito woke everyone up and they all went down to eat. Rito and Mikan left the house for a walk to get Rito to feel better.

Hider bonus move.

Rito went to a park with his sister and sat down on the bench. He listened to the wind and looked around the area he was resting in until one sight caught his eye and he froze in horror. Yui.

Seeker bonus move

Yui walked around the town scared that she may have put Rito in something he couldn't get out of. (She didn't hear that Rito woke.) She went to the park next and froze when she saw one sight of shock. Rito.

…**..**

**FINALLY DONE! Uploaded pretty much as soon as it was finished. Did you like the game feature? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello! Spiderman… (O.O), 1. Happy birthday Rito! 2. SPIDERMAN READS TLR?! YEAH! (I can dream!) Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito quivered a little at Yui who looked at him shocked. Rito calmed down a little when he realised that she had probably calmed down and, oh wait no she was looking kind of angry. But she looks relieved as well. What is with her and mixed emotions?

Yui half stamped half skipped over to Rito and looked him dead in the face, centimetres away from him. "You had me worried!" she yelled.

"Uh… sorry?" Rito leaned back a bit but Yui leaned forward

"How long have you been up? Why are you not at school? Why does Spiderman know your birthday?" Yui looked him right in the eyes.

"I-I just woke up yesterday!" Rito said trying to cower further back but he was as far as he could go.

"Kotegawa-san." Someone said from behind the bench. They looked and saw Momo, much to Mikan's displeasure. "Please don't hurt Rito-san. He only just woke up." That Momo, acting all innocent and stuff.

Kotegawa looked from her to Rito and noticed how close she was. She blushed and backed away. "Momo-san where did you come from?" Yui asked

"I'll give you three guesses…" Mikan mumbled

"I just happened to be here right now." Momo said smiling.

Rito didn't stop leaning back and because of that the seat broke and he went flying back. His foot swung up and caught Yui's shirt and pulled it up revealing her bra which every boy in the area enjoyed. All except for Rito. It took Yui a moment to register this and when she the air darkened and her face turned red. Quietly she pulled her shirt down, picked Rito up and dragged him along the ground. He didn't struggle, in fear of his life.

She dragged him behind some bushes and then looked at him angrily. "You are shameless!" she yelled at him.

"S-sorry!" He covered his eyes in case he got slapped but nothing happened

"Humph. In common sense I will restrain from hitting you because you just woke up from a coma." Yui had a little tint of pink on her cheeks. "Next time you will not be as lucky." She walked away leaving a confused Rito.

The harem king walked out of the bush and saw Mikan talking to a cheerful Yami. He walked up to them and waved "Hello Yami!" he smiled at her

She looked at him and smiled (OOC day) "Hi Rito!" she waved.

He walked over and sat down next to them. "Hi Rito, what happened with Yui-san?" Mikan asked

"Well she, uh… said she left me because of common sense…" Rito said then realised how bad that sounded "I mean, she didn't hit me because I just woke up!" he corrected, waving his hands

"Are you sure that was what happened Rito-san?" Momo whispered into Rito's ear, appearing from nowhere again.

"M-Momo!" Rito slipped and fell on top of Yami and Mikan, his right hand on Yami's chest while his left was in between Mikan's legs

Yami seemed to lose all cheeriness as she growled in unison with Mikan. Soon he was on the floor, not too badly damaged but Rito liked it better when he didn't get smashed. "That was forward of you Rito-san." Momo smiled and winked like Mikado would have done.

Rito however had anime tears streaming down his face. 'Why me?' he thought.

"Y-Yuuki-kun!" a feminine voice called making Rito look up. "What happened?" Haruna asked walking over with Maron.

'Haruna-chan is concerned about me!" Rito's mind cheered but on the outside he slowly stood up and smiled weakly. "Hello Sairenji." He said.

"I thought you were in a coma Yuuki-kun." Haruna said

"I just woke up yesterday." He said.

She smiled to what Rito seemed angelic. "Well I feel happy to know that you are okay."

Rito was so happy inside but he kept it inside ad blushed on the outside. "Um, T-t-than-thank you!" he bowed and Haruna giggled

"You don't have to act so formal." She said

"S-sorry." He said

"Are you here with someone?" Haruna asked

"Huh? Yeah I was with- where did she go?" Rito looked around for Momo but she was gone. Typical. "Um, no not anymore." He said

"So it is just us?" Haruna asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Um, yes" Rito said, blushing furiously. A silence passed through.

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" Haruna asked

"O-okay." Rito walked with her in silence. It would have been less awkward if Rito wasn't so nervous but he was giving an air of anxiousness through the air making it an awkward silence.

"So, why did you go into a coma Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked. She knew but she wanted something to talk about. Maybe in more detail.

"Kotegawa-san got angry at me." He slumped

"Why?" Haruna asked, not noticing the slump.

"I missed class." He said. He got the feeling more detail was required before she thought he was a slacker. "I was unable to move so I missed class and she got angry. Then she hit me and I missed another class because I was unconscious, so she got even angrier."

"Well at least you are fine now." She smiled at him and all worries left his mind. (Okay now I envy you bro. I need worry medicine.)

The rest of their walk was in a comfortable silence. They saw an amusement park and looked at each other. "Do you want to go Yuuki-kun?" Haruna asked.

"I will go if you want to go." Rito reassured.

Haruna smiled "I hope we have fun." She said as she walked in with Rito in tow.

First they went to a goldfish hooking game and Rito won because he was pointlessly good at pointless things. Next they went to a mask shop where Rito got a mask and put it on the side of his head while Haruna got one and… put it somewhere. Probably the same place as Maron since I think he just up and disappeared. They then went to the petting zoo where Haruna played with some animals while they hissed at Rito. Typical boy picked on by animals while girl goes and plays with all of them.

"Ow!" Rito stepped back as a cat bit him and a duck looked at him menacingly with its beak ready to strike.

After a little while they left with Rito bearing a few scratches while Haruna had a bit of cat fur on her. Then there was one of those things that test your strength things that they walked past so Rito tried it. He swung the mallet onto the pad and got a 75 out of the 100. He felt accomplished and Haruna smiled at him so double the bonus. When some other guy from 'Orange star high' or something came over and hit it Rito thought he looked sort of scrawny but as the thing exploded he thought otherwise. The two walked away quickly and they saw a 'knock-over-the-can' thing. Haruna went and knocked over a grand total of… two cans out of 15. She almost felt that they were glued down.

Rito went next and with his useless skill he hit in the exact right spot to send the entire pyramid tumbling down. He puffed out his chest proudly as he got a prize that Haruna wanted and gave it to her. She smiled. "Keep being nice to your girlfriend!" the game guy said making Rito and Haruna blush as red as a very red thing. (Like a tomato?) No even redder. (Is that even a word?) Apparently.

"So where do we go next?" Rito asked, still blushing slightly.

"Maybe the Ferris wheel?" Haruna suggested, getting over her blush.

"Okay then." Rito and Haruna walked over to the wheel and went on. They went around and around, whenever they reached the top they would watch together as if the world were smaller than it was. Once they both reached over to see the edge and their hands brushed against each other and they both blushed. 'This is my chance!' Rito thought "Um, Sairenji-" and of course the interruption! They just reached the bottom and the cart burst open as some thugs jumped in while another cart was empty.

"Get out brats." The leader said

Rito hated being interrupted like this and they had crossed the line "No." he said acting way out of character.

"What did ya say ta me?" the lead asked

"I said no." Rito, although he didn't have his extra strength still knew how to fight so he could fend off weak enemies like humans. "Why do you even want to be on here?"

The gang shrugged "We just want to pick on you." One said but shut up as the lead glared at them.

"We just do." They said (is the lead a boy or a girl? I feel like professor Oak!) "So move!" she tried to push Rito but he used OOC ninja moves and the lead was on the ground in seconds.

Haruna gasped and Rito sat down as the cart started moving again. Thugs? More like pugs. The rest of the evening continued normally and Rito and Haruna got a little closer to each other. When they touched they wouldn't blush as much anymore but pause a little instead. Rito went home feeling cheerful and happy but sadly this did not last as he saw his mother brutally measuring Momo and Nana's sizes.

"W-what are you doing mother!?" he yelled and the woman stopped and got off the girls

"Whoops! Sorry, I just went into work mode." She said then smiled at the two who seemed to be blushing. Then she paused and then leapt at Rito to hug him. "You are okay!"

Rito gripped the arms that were chocking him to death. "I-I c-can't breathe!" he gasped. Ringo let go and he sucked in lungfuls of air. "Why are you here mother?" He asked

"Because I wanted to see my only son he was in a coma." She smiled at him.

"Well if you are already here then why not stay for dinner?" He asked

"That would be nice but I don't want to be a burden on Mikan." She said "and I told my boss that I would leave as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay then." Rito looked at Nana and Momo who had their blushes gone but they were still looking at Ringo, slightly aggressively. "Does that mean you are leaving now?" he asked

"Sadly yes I was only able to visit until I saw you or I wasn't able to visit at all." Then Ringo's expression changed "Do you know who did that to you?" she asked gravely

Rito looked over to Momo and Nana to see why she didn't know but the two just shook their heads "Um no I was just randomly assaulted." He lied

"Okay then." Ringo gave her goodbyes and left the house.

"Why was I not able to tell her?" Rito asked the twins

Nana answered "She said she would give them the same fate they gave you." Rito shivered when he heard that.

"So we don't tell her." He said.

"Dinner time you three." Mikan said. Everyone sat down at the table and ate.

Although it felt like just yesterday that he ate he felt like all the food was heaven and he couldn't stop eating. After he tore through everything in the house everyone had lost their appetites so he at their food as well.

After dinner Mikan went to have a bath but forgot to tell anyone. Rito then smelled himself and realised he was dirty so he went in as well. He walked in and saw Mikan naked in the bathtub and he blushed. Mikan did as well but she just sunk deeper into the tub so that he couldn't see anything other than her face.

"Why are you in here?" She asked

"I-I-I-I I am sorry!" he turned and dashed out quickly

Mikan sighed "I don't really mind…" she said to herself while blushing then she settled again and sighed.

Everyone then went to bed for nap times.

...

**Woof, woof I'm a frog!**

In the morning Momo woke up and realised that she had forgotten to sneak into Rito's bed. She sighed and got ready for school. She ate and looked at Rito whom she had been infatuated with since the near beginning. When she went to school she was surrounded by the VMC who went with the same formation they do every day and they started singing the 'Momo theme song' to her which she found extremely annoying. She went to class and did work (Pfft. Who does work in class? ...Me) and then she left and escaped before the VMC could find her again. This was her normal school day. After the last class she went home with Rito, Lala and Nana. Lala was clasped onto one of Rito's arms and Momo and Nana were walking a little behind.

"I don't get it. Why does big sis hug him so much?" Nana asked

"If you want you can hug the other arm." Momo said

"No thank you." Nana blushed a little but Momo took in the fact that she didn't deny the fact that she would have wanted to.

When they got home Momo went to her room and started playing some eroge games. She then stopped and went onto her bed where she wondered about the harem plan. 'I wonder how I'm going to get Haruna-san to agree or at least admit that she likes Rito-san.' Then Nana burst into the room.

"Momo I have some news!" she yelled

"You forgot to knock again." Momo said angrily

"Not important right now. Mother is wondering about how good Rito is for big sis! She's coming to earth to see him!"

"What? Mother?" Momo gasped

**...**

**No matter what happens I try to be in sync with the manga. This chapter was mostly Haruna and Rito I think but also me sticking to the manga a bit with the mother coming to earth and all. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello! To person who reviewed and said you can't wait to see the Gid's wife: I have 2 interpretations of that. 1. You can't wait for the manga to show her in which case I fully agree or 2. You can't wait for me to show her in which case sorry but I can't until the manga does. Sorry if I disappointed you! ENJOY!**

**...**

It had been… uh, about one or two days since Nana told Momo about the mother thing. (in any case it's an 'attempt at IC' [in character] day.) The household knew and the only one who overreacted was Rito who was shouting a lot out of nervousness. Mikan's reaction was something along the lines of 'that's cool' and Lala's was happy and smiling as always.

When Rito went to school next day he was nervous. He was never told when she would arrive but he knew it would be soon. When he walked into the room Saruyama walked up to him and they started talking. Saruyama was unable to keep off the topic of girls and women and ended up with a small dent in the side of his head.

When class started Rito was paying attention but his mind drifted to what Lala's mother may look like. She was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the universe so would that mean her chest is- Rito blushed like a tomato 'what has Momo done to me?' he wondered

Sadly for him when he left the room he expected the doorway to be empty but it was not and instead filled up by a Yami. He bumped into her and they both tumbled with Rito landing on top and his fingers stuck in Yami's panties while his knee was on her chest. The girl got angry and pushed him off before stuffing a taiyaki in his mouth and glaring. "Yuuki Rito if you do that again you will be reinstated as my target." She walked away with people avoiding her though still stealing the occasional glance and punch of hair to the face.

Rito started chocking on the taiyaki and was barely able to swallow it before he ended up dead. He walked around a corner, still dazed and bumped into someone and knocked them over. Sadly Saki did not appreciate this gesture, especially since he had his nose under her underwear somehow. Neither Rin nor Aya agreed with it either and since none of them did Rito ended up with his head through the wall to the girls changing rooms. To our beloved friend Yuuki Rito we wish you the best in which ever plane of existence the dead move to. You know unless you somehow survive the onslaught of punches and brutal death stuff… which you did… HOW?! (This was originally a manga) oh yeah…

Rito was knocked back through the wall and onto the ground at the feet of Yui who he accidentally looked up the skirt of. She picked him up and let out some kind of growl before throwing him into the wall of the guys changing room and into the view of one guys genitals. He pulled out quickly and ran off. The rest of his day would no doubt be worse.

...

**Wow, that was some Rito beating. But a guy? Seriously?**

Rito, at lunch, walked around and talked to his friends. When he came into contact with the VMC looking for Momo he ducked in case they attacked him but nothing happened. When he looked up he saw the people looking at him with disgust. "Why are you not chasing me?" Rito asked confused

"We know someone like you would leave Momo-sama alone." One said

"Someone like me…?" Rito wondered then Saruyama bolted over and looked Rito dead in the eyes

"Now I know why you don't care if three super cute girls live in your house!" He yelled

"W-what are you talking about Saruyama?" Rito took a step back

"You know what I mean!" he had a few tears well up at the corners of his eyes "If you don't like them then give them to me!"

"What?" Rito was completely confused

"I thought you like Haruna-chan!" Saruyama froze then a wide smile spread across his face "If you don't like them then I can have them!" he said then ran off.

"What is up with everyone?" Rito shrugged then walked off. He spoke to some of his friends but most brushed him off for some reason. In the end Rito went to Mikado's office to talk to someone and saw Oshizu who was just as cheerful as ever. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then she tilted her head "Yuuki-kun, why are people calling you happy?" she asked

Rito was completely and utterly confused once again. "What do you mean?" he asked

"I do not know what they mean." She said

"Allow me to explain." Mikado said and stepped out of the… shadows? "You seem to have something about you that has spread quickly." She said

"A disease?!" Rito shouted as a guess

"No, a rumour." She said and she looked him right in the face. "Possibly one of the worst in this country."

"What is it about?" He asked.

"A taboo." She said then paused "Yuuki-kun people believe you are homosexual." The words hit him like an arrow.

"W-wha-why-who?" He stuttered while blushing

"They say you were caught peeking on people in the boys changing rooms." She said

Rito then drifted to the memory '_mother is coming to earth soon to see if Rito is worthy of us. Don't worry she is very kind._' Nana's words floated through Rito's head and echoed inside it. Glass shattered and Rito stood there petrified.

"Yuuki-kun, I have gained information that the queen is coming to earth to 'observe' you." Mikado said "Therefore if you are deemed badly by the queen the king will get aggravated and might just destroy the planet." Rito quivered "Since I am rather enjoying my time on this planet I will help to get rid of this rumour."

"H-how?" Rito asked

"That is going to be the least comfortable part for you." Mikado said "Since almost no girl wants to be near you Yuuki-kun you will have to do this with me." She winked suggestively at that part and Rito blushed before she moved on. "You will have to either kiss me or commit intentional acts of perversity." Rito let the words sink in for a moment.

Then he dropped to the floor unconscious.

...

…**oh**

Rito had a few nightmares while unconscious. The first was about Haruna. He was walking next to her and then he worked up the courage to confess and when he did he closed his eyes. When he opened them again Saruyama was in front of him, laughing and shouting: 'Homo! Homo!' the second one was him and Mikado on a park bench. Rito was kissing her and rubbing her chest while her hand was on his genitalia. The final one was the queen who was identical to Lala coming to earth and seeing him. She held out a piece of paper that said 'disapproved' and she flew off then Gid appeared and everything blew up.

Rito woke up with a startled face when the explosion happened and he jumped under the bed until he realised that it was a dream and he looked out from underneath. He saw Mikado, Oshizu and Saruyama standing there looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" Saruyama asked

"…" Rito didn't find the right words to answer with

"I think he had a nightmare." Oshizu said

"Yeah right, I bet he just wanted to look up my pants." Saruyama said as if he was trying to be annoyed. (He really didn't believe Rito was gay!)

"Actually Saruyama-senpai that is very likely." A voice said from under the bed

"Senpai? Rito is there something wrong with you?" the black haired pervert asked

"That wasn't me." The less perverted boy said.

Mea slid up next to Rito from underneath the bed and hugged him. "It was me!" she chirped. "I was bored so I decided to walk around and I learnt that senpai was having trouble so I wanted to join in. I saw his nightmares." She smiled

"M-Mea aren't you supposed to be Nemesis's servant today?" Rito asked cautiously

"Yes I am but Master is busy trying to fight herself." She said

"Herself?" Mikado asked

"With personality thingy Master is now split between wanting the universe to be owned by weapons and hoping that she can get through school fine." Mea said

"Somehow this sounds way more intelligent that anything Mea could have ever said" a voice rung from above "Sorry."

"So why is she fighting?" Oshizu asked "I thought peace was better?"

"I think what she's saying Oshizu-chan is that one part wants peace while the other doesn't." Mikado explained.

"Oh." Oshizu said.

Rito looked at everyone and got out from under the bed and sat on top again "What is happening right now?" He wondered

"We drifted off topic." Mikado said (if people start getting OOC sorry, I just forgot something and I'm nervous.) "We were just telling Saruyama here how the rumour was fake."

...

**Things need to happen!**

Rito got out of the infirmary and went to class. He sat down and looked at the teacher while he drew on the board. The teacher however had heard the rumour as well so he took notice of Rito looking at him and took it as perverseness rather than trying to listen to the lesson so he was kicked out of class and had to sit in the hall. He did and watched other people walk by for toilet breaks as he sighed.

Today was one of the worst days of his life. Even _Yami_ was turning when she saw him. And she was meant to be in character! Rito looked around and all the girls ignored him while the guys took his looking like Nana would have taken staring at her chest. Some even went to punch him in the face but he dodged. Because ninja. (He is not ninja.) Haruna walked past at one point and Rito looked at her but she blushed and practically ran away. Rito had anime tears running down his face then noticed a shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw Yui.

"Yuuki-kun… sorry." She said

Rito blinked "What?" He asked

"I-I said sorry!" she repeated "It was my fault that you had this rumour place on you."

"D-don't worry about it." he blushed a little and some people noticed this. They began to wonder whether the rumour was true or not.

When Mikado appeared out of nowhere and 'tripped' and fell on Rito ending with him suffocating in her. She got off and he got up blushing furiously and Yui was glaring at Mikado. But kept quiet. Little by little the rumour seemed to go down and fewer and fewer people looked at him strangely. Saruyama helped it go down as did Yui and Mikado and at the end of the day only a few people still believed it, not including any of his friends who were all talking to him again.

He got home and walked into the lounge room before sitting down and yawning. Mikan looked at him. "When are you taking a bath today Rito?" she asked "I could wash your back again you know. It's to keep Momo-san out after all." When he didn't respond she spoke again "Hey are you listening?"

'I got more things to worry about now.' He thought with a worried face.

"Ritoo!" Lala called then ran down the stairs "Why were people calling you a strange name?" she asked

"A strange name?" Mikan asked

"It was guy or something." She out a finger in her chin

"Let me make it simple Mikan-dono." Peke said "People are calling Rito a homosexual."

"…Why?" Mikan asked, looking at older brother.

"After being pushed around enough one person eventually pushed him through the wall and it happened that the wall split the hall from the boys changing room." Peke explained

Mikan strangely then sighed "Never mind, I'll just go make dinner" she went into the kitchen and started cooking while Rito got off the couch and got out his phone.

'Who should I call?' he wondered. He thought about Haruna but then bushed and decided that she would cal him a pervert and hang up (she wouldn't!) so he wondered about Saruyama but then realised that wouldn't help with the rumour. Suddenly his phone rung and it turned out to be Run.

He answered and put the phone to his ear. "Hello Run." He said

"Hi Rito-kun!" a different voice said

"Kyouko-san?" he asked

"Yes!" she cheered from the other end of the line "Run is not here right now but she asked me to call you for her and ask how you're doing."

'That's right run was on tour today so she doesn't know about the rumour!' he pretended it was fine "School was great." He lied "I had lots of fun. How is the tour?"

"It's brilliant!" she exclaimed "singing and dancing with Run is really fun!"

"That's great." Rito said

Kyouko was half happy that Rito was asking her how she was yet half unsure because he was meant to be Run's prince but if they go along with the harem… she shouted "No!"

Rito blinked. "No it's not great?" he asked

Kyouko blushed "No, sorry I was just thinking about something." She said.

"Okay?" Rito said unsurely.

"DINNER!" Mikan shouted

"Sorry I have to go." Rito said

"Bye." The two hung up and Rito went down stairs to where Mikan was with the food.

He went up to get Lala who got him stuck in I giant metal whale replica. He got out and went to Nana who threw a book at him before walking out of the room. He then went into Momo's room and she quickly turned off her computer before he could see. They all went down and ate.

After the food Rito went to the living room and played some games before trying and failing to sleep. He got up and went down for a drink. When he went back to his room the door locked behind him and he was pushed down by Nemesis. "Hello my servant." She said

"I-I'm not your servant!" he shouted quietly.

Nemesis looked at him coldly "Really?" she used her hair to rub him while he struggled

"Nemesis get off him!" a voice said from the shadows. They looked to see Momo stepping in through the window.

"Why should I? Unless you want him all to yourself…" Nemesis teased

"what I do doesn't matter" Momo said "Don't play with Rito-san."

The sarcophagus opened and Cal stepped out looking annoyed "Quiet it down will you? Geez" he went back and the other three paused.

Then the window banged shut and iron bars passed over it. Same with the door. "Are we now stuck in this room?" Rito asked

In the living room I was sitting on the couch with a remote in my hand while laughing evilly. "Fear my power!"

**...**

**:P that was the chapter. Just something I would like to say, I am not a homophobe nor am I a homosexual myself. I don't really have an opinion on the matter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello! :3 I am a cat. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito sat on the bed with the two girls sitting next to him. Nemesis and Momo took a few seconds to process what happened and when they did Momo glared at Nemesis while the little girl smirked teasingly at the plant girl. "What did you do?" Momo asked

"I did nothing." Nemesis said in defence. "But why not make the best of it…?" She began tracing her finger around the upper part of Rito's leg. Momo glared a little before asking again.

"What did you do?" She asked

"Nothing." Nemesis responded. Another small silence.

"If you didn't who did?" Momo asked

"Someone who wants to advance the harem probably." Nemesis said "I wonder who… I might have to exterminate them…"

"Exterminate?" Momo's eyes widened them he realised who she was talking to again and they returned to normal. "Why? I thought you supported it."

"Sometimes." Nemesis answered simply before shoving Rito down and lying on top of him suggestively. "So my servant, when will you start to pleasure me?"

Rito was blushing with wide eyes. "uh, um, err, ah," he couldn't fit a sentence…

Nemesis slithered up his body until her face was right over his "This is how you do it Momo-hime"

Momo frowned but still watched on as Nemesis teased Rito until she had enough and joined in. the two started rubbing random body parts. Rito started shaking and tried to get out but the girls were too strong…

"What's the matter Rito-san?" Momo asked, sliding up and kissing his cheek.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" he couldn't say anything.

Nemesis started to take his pants off but by some form of Rito logic he practically teleported over to the other side of the room. He had his back to the wall and was trembling with sweat and wide eyes. "Aww, Rito-san what's wrong?" Momo asked while sitting suggestively with her legs spread out.

He grabbed the bars and shook them as hard as he could but he was too weak to break them. He turned and saw the girls looking at him with a strange look in their eyes. He ended up running around in circles until about 11 when he collapsed and the girls were able to crawl onto him again. They held him tightly as if they would let go and he would die.

"P-Pl-please s-s-stop!" he begged

Momo pouted "But we were just having fun Rito-san." she said

"T-This isn't fun for me!" he exclaimed

"If you're going to rape him be quiet about it!" an angry Cal yelled from the sarcophagus which seemed to be blocked off as well.

Rito blushed and tried to wriggle out and the girls seemed to let him. "You're no fun." Nemesis pouted.

He just wriggled over to the wall and stayed against it. "I-I like it over here." He said while looking at the two warily.

"But I like it near you Rito-san." Momo started slinking over to Rito as if she was going to pounce at any moment. "I want you Rito-san"

Nemesis started moving over as well "As Mea says, lickity lick me senpai." She said and as the two got increasingly closer, Rito's back was pressed more and more to the wall.

Great. Of all the people in the world to be stuck in a room with it had to be these two. He started get dizzy and his vision went blurry. The two girls took next to no notice and each hugged one arm making him faint. The two looked at each other

"Now the funs gone…" Nemesis whined

"No, this is when it gets interesting." Momo grinned deviously and put Rito in bed before sneaking in with Nemesis.

"What happens now Momo-hime?" Nemesis asked

"Wait." Momo said. they waited and after a few minutes Nemesis got a bit irritated but that feeling left when she heard him mutter something

"Marshmallow." He muttered then rolled over to the olive skin girl and grabbed her ass. She gasped and looked at Momo who had a defeated look on her face.

"What is-" Nemesis stopped talking when Rito started getting rougher. After a bit Rito pulled Momo in as well for a… okay I better stop before this gets too detailed. Basically Rito did his sleep stuff with both Nemesis and Momo.

At midnight Nemesis and Momo fell unconscious for a personality switch and so they all stopped and rested in bed. Then the bars flew up unlocking the doors and morning drifted around.

Mikan walked up the stairs and started to open Rito's door. Nemesis heard this and suddenly jolted awake. She zapped Momo with hair defibrillators and changed into an animal to hide from Mikan. Even when good Nemesis was sneaky. Mikan opened the door to see Momo looking around the room, half naked in Rito's bed while Nemesis was nowhere to be found so she assumed that she wasn't there in the first place. Rito was asleep while Momo was in his bed was all Mikan registered.

"MOMO-SAN!" the young girl exclaimed making Rito wake up and Nemesis laugh quietly from her hiding spot.

"Ah! Momo!" the boy jumped back and into the wall and saw Mikan at the door "M-Mikan! I-it's not what it looks like!" he waved his hands. Mikan ignored him and grabbed Momo by the collar and pulled her out the door before slamming it closed. Rito blinked then heard a soft giggle.

Nemesis came out from her hiding spot and revealed herself to Rito. "Hello Yuuki. Did you enjoy last night?" she asked

"L-L-Last night?" he stammered then remembered the night before and blushed. He had a strange black out in his memory which he suspected was him fainting "W-what happened after I passed out?" he asked suspicious.

Nemesis smiled then winked and disappeared as Mikan walked in. "Rito, breakfast." She said before leaving.

Rito blinked then sighed and got up. He got changed and went down stairs.

...

**Just when I thought they would get along! That's a lie they would never get along.**

Rito went tiredly into school and slept through a few classes, somehow avoiding Yui. That's when Rito realised he had a test that day. Great, of all the days to be completely tired this had to be it. He went to class and the teacher handed out the test papers. Rito looked at the sheet and realised he had no idea what half the words meant. He tried his best but he didn't get much studying in because of his dad and house residents also his fatigue. After the test he had the feeling he scored somewhere around five or four. He walked out of class feeling worse than before and he went to another where Yui had a strict gaze on him because she had some feeling. This gaze made Rito restless but it didn't stop him from being tired and he dozed off.

He woke up a few minutes later with red hands which he barely registered the pain from. The teacher had hit him and after a few seconds Rito looked up and saw the teacher looking down on him. "Yes sir?" Rito mumbled.

"I was just asking the class, Yuuki-kun, if they could explain why you were sleeping. They don't seem to know so why don't you enlighten us?" the teacher glared at Rito but the boy was too tired to register anything but the words

His brain wasn't working properly so he gave the straight answer: "Momo and Nemesis were in my bed." He said without thinking

The teacher started fuming "And tell me why, you had two younger students in your bed?"

"They snuck in and got locked in." he said

"Locked in by what, Yuuki-kun?" the teacher started taking an interest to this story as Rito was slowly waking up properly

"Someone who wanted to advance Momo's plan." Part of his brain started working so he didn't ruin the younger girl's reputation.

"What plan would that be?" the teacher leaned in closer

"The ha-" Rito's brain started functioning properly and he blushed and pain flowed through his fingers. "Ow!" he winced

"I see you have woken up fully Yuuki-kun." The teacher said "You now have a detention. Enjoy it."

Rito hit his head on the table and listened to the rest of the lesson with the feeling of fire on his back from Yui's glare.

After class Rito went to detention where some 'bad boys' and 'gangster girls' were. Rito frankly did not fit in with this crowd at all and he got some glares from some of the people but after having a hole burned into his back by Yui just then he was okay with the light grade stares. Rito then noticed some of these people were ones he beat up when they picked on him or one of his friends in his presence. Then he realised that the school must have gained some sense! It had punishment! Gasp!

He had some trouble in detention whenever the teacher left and people started throwing pieces of paper around. One landed on Rito's desk and he opened it to see an insult. More landed and most were insults but some were either invitations or notes of respect. He could have sworn that one of the notes was a love letter but it was too confusing for him to understand.

Once he got out of detention he went to class again and learned nothing the entire time due to stress from the things that had happened the last couple of days. He just needed some quality sleep or some time with his lover Haruna-chan… wait what? Rito blushed 'Haruna-chan is not my lover!' he looked over to the girl who he noticed was looking at him but she blushed and looked away quickly. He thought a bit and wondered if Haruna did like him but he decided that was impossible.

After school he slugged home with the girls of his house and saw Celine on the road with an empty coke bottle in her hands. Rito sighed, grabbed the drunken girl off the road and stuffed a rubbish bin on her head. He was _not_ in the mood for her pollen. They all trudged back to the house and when they got there Rito didn't say anything as he went to his bed and dropped off to sleep.

No one interrupted him because they were all doing their own thing. Lala was playing with Celine who had calmed down, Momo and Nana were up in their rooms and Mikan was trying to catch up to her brother in terms of gaming. She didn't want to lose again! They all went for dinner when Mikan asked except the boy who was woken up by his sister after a long time of struggling. He went down and sat next to Nana who looked worriedly at him. (Nice day right now.) She asked him what was wrong and he said he was just tired.

After dinner Rito went upstairs and saw Nana standing at his door (because magic!) looking at him. She walked up to him and leaned close in and stared him dead in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked

"I-I'm just tired." He said

"And stressed, embarrassed and many more. Why?" Nana asked with harsh but real concern

"I had a bad day." He said then walked into his room only to have Nana follow him.

"What happened? You feel like you failed the test?" Nana asked

"Definitely." He said miserably

"Something about detention?" Nana guessed

"And almost giving away the harem plan." Rito didn't know why he was opening up like this but he felt like it had to be done before tomorrow or else she would change. Not difficult to be done by tomorrow mind you but still.

"Well seems like you had a bad day." She said truthfully. "And on top of that-"

"Your mother is coming as well." Rito groaned "I won't live through this."

"Good luck." Is all she had to say as she walked out. Some help she was. Rito flopped onto bed and fell asleep with nightmares.

_*Nightmare!*_

_Rito walked into the throne room of Gid to see a giant towering dark goddess looming above him. He looked in fear as the figure looked down upon him then turned to Gid who was sitting on the throne. "I have judged him as inadequate." The figure said "Allow me to annihilate him and his planet." the goddess waved her hand and Rito faded into another dream with him watching earth explode into rubble then the rubble exploded into smaller pieces which faded out of existence and a flash of light appeared as_

_*end*_

Rito woke up in the morning. He looked around his room and noted that there was a Mikan shaking him awake and he was awake now. So he looked at her and she told him he was a bit late, to which he checked the time and noticed he should have been up half an hour ago.

He panicked and shot up as fast as he could and ended up head butting his sister "Ah! Mikan sorry!" he said rubbing his head

"Just get up." Mikan rubbed her head lightly and walked out, confusing Rito.

**...**

**Okay, I'm going to have to end it there, it is past midnight and I do need to do something very important tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello! You know the drill. Oh! Sorry that I haven't brought my OC's into it for people who are wondering but most people don't like them so I want to lower the amount I use them. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito rushed around and got ready while everyone started eating because they were tired of waiting. He rushed down just as everyone was finishing and he devoured his food and walked out with them, late for school. They noticed this and the walk turned into a run which soon became an all-out sprint.

"If you were up early enough we wouldn't be late!" Nana yelled at Rito.

"Sorry!" he yelled back.

They got to the school gates just as a bell rung so they quickly put away all their things and rushed to their respective classes. Rito felt Yui stare at him again as he only barely made it in time for a second bell. He did school stuff and went to the snack break where he saw Haruna talking with Lala. He walked over and waved. "What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over.

The two stopped and blushed before looking at him and quickly pushing him away "S-sorry Yuuki-kun!" Haruna apologized

Lala summoned the bird thing she used before and it grabbed him and flew away. "Sorry Rito! Bye!" she said as they boy got carried away literally.

He squirmed then stopped and sighed "This happened before. What were they talking about?" then he saw a flash of light in the sky as a small ship flew down towards his house. "Wha! Is that Lala's mother?!" he started sweating and wriggled his way out of the bird's grip… then he realised he was very far above the ground.

He panicked but realised that he wasn't falling. He looked up and Yami was carrying him. "You owe me Yuuki Rito." She said and she dragged him to him house with him hanging there silent. She dropped him from two meters above the ground and he smacked his head. He rolled over and rubbed the lump on his head before going inside and seeing no one there except for a smallish steaming cube on the stairs. Scratch that, a smallish steaming cube on planks of broken wood lying on the ground.

A hand tapped Rito's shoulder and the boy spun around and jumped back. He blinked when he saw Silver looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked

Rito blinked then nodded. "Why?" he asked

"We heard you were in a coma and Gid-sama said that his wife was about to come to earth. We were worried." He said.

"We?" Rito asked

"Yes, we." Gold popped out from behind Silver.

"Oh, I forgot about you." He said "Sorry."

Gold snorted "Jerk." She said

"Can we stop this? Look I know I might seem like a different person but I am worried." Silver said "Gold can vouch that I'm the same."

"Well, I am fine but how long are you staying?" Rito asked

"Until Gid's wife comes." Silver said. "Why were you in a coma?" he asked

"…Kotegawa-san." Rito answered

"Sadly, that makes sense." Silver sighed "By the way there are an increasing number of rocks around here and I swear you have a new angel statue in town. Why?"

Rito blinked "Rocks? Angel statue?" He asked

Silver paled. "Have you ever had the feeling that something, somewhere is watching you?" he asked

"Recently, yes." Rito answered confused

"I think we have some rocks to blast." Silver said then he turned and stopped. "Perfectly hidden behind me with the exact same pose I had." He stepped out of the way and an angel statue stood in front of Rito. "I'MA FIREIN MAH LASER!" the teen yelled and a laser shot from his tail and disintegrated the statue. "Stupid angels. At least I won't be bored."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gold asked

"Evil space rocks." Silver said before walking out of the building. "Don't get hurt Rito!"

Gold sighed and shrugged "Don't you have school?" she asked and Rito remembered and looked at the time, noticing it was about one minute before class.

"I'm going to be late!" he yelled.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Gold picked up the cube and it turned out to be bigger than it looked. It seemed to have some form of logic that if it were a centimetre away it looked like it was three away so if it were a meter away it looked three meters. It was actually just big enough to fit into so Gold opened a door and Rito walked in and it was slightly bigger on the inside. Just enough to walk around without bumping into the other person. Gold pressed some numbers in on a control board and the thing started to move. It moved at almost the speed of light and in a matter of milliseconds Rito was back at school. He was shoved out of the machine and landed face first before the thing disappeared. He stood up and dusted himself off before he heard a bell and went in and went to class. What luck that things happened the way that they did. He was terrified by a random stone angel after being dropped by a bird into the grasp of an ex-assassin who flew him to his house where a small logic defying cube sat. Seems legit. He realised he was covered in dust because of being dropped onto the ground twice and the residue of the statue. When he walked in people looked at him with confused glances but nothing else.

When he left Tear walked up to him. "Yuuki-kun, do you know where Yami went?" She asked "While we were talking she said she had to go to the toilet."

"Well she stopped me from falling to death just before but that was outside of school so…" he stopped when a blubbering Tear wrapped her arms around him

"She left because I'm not good enough!" she blubbed.

"Um, no I don't think that's why…" Rito said with a crying woman in his arms gaining extremely jealous looks from passing boys. "Um, Tearju-sensei can I leave to class?"

Tear jumped up and tried to look professional. "Ah, yes sorry. Goodbye Yuuki-kun." She walked off quickly to her next class

Rito sighed then walked over to his next class to see three more of the angel statues at the door only for them to be disintegrated by a laser and Silver ran past quickly. Rito shrugged and walked into the classroom and saw some other students shaking but working. He sat down and worked and then lunch came around and Rito went to talk to some of his friends. He didn't want to talk to Haruna or Lala at the moment because of the bird incident so he looked for someone else. He saw Nemesis and Mea walking with Nana and decided that since it was one of those days that he would just walk away.

He realised how many of his friends were hostile on days like today and sighed. He saw Ren dashing towards him and he side stepped. The other boy fell over and Rito looked at him

"YUUKI RITO I AM ANGRY!" he yelled. He threw a punch at Rito who blocked it and the two got into a fight.

The two were brawling and gained attention from other people who were yelling out 'fight, fight, fight!' The two then stopped with Rito being victorious and he got up and staggered off to Mikado.

"Hello Mikado-sensei." He said as he walked in.

"Ren-kun?" She asked

"Yes." Rito answered. They got him patched up a bit then he went to class and the teacher started the lesson. He talked about things that Rito could barely keep up with. Then they got back the results for the test he did before and he noticed that he got about what he guessed. Five. He needed to study more the teacher said. He would have make-ups tomorrow so he had until then to practice.

After class he went home with everyone and went to is room to study. He worked and worked and ended up with almost nothing. He sighed then Peke floated into his room. "Hello Peke." Rito said

"Hello Rito-dono." Peke said "What are you doing?" she asked

"Studying but it's too difficult." Rito sighed. "Why can I never get help in things like these?"

"I can help Rito-dono." Peke said "I am a robot so I can naturally process many different things at once and I have watched Lala-sama build many things so I can aid you."

Rito nodded and smiled goofily "that would be nice thankyou." He said and Peke floated over to help him. They studied and when Mikan called them down for food Peke stayed there, writing down equations and answers so that Rito could understand when he gets back. (The personality device only works on living people not robot people.)

Rito went down and ate then Mikan remembered "Today was the day you got your results back wasn't it?" she said and Rito almost spat out his food. Everyone was already ignoring Silver and Gold who were poking each other for no reason.

"Um, yes." Rito said nervously

"What did you get?" She asked

Rito blushed a little "Five…" he said

"Out of what?" Mikan asked

"percentage." He answered and everyone stopped. Silver started to roll on the floor laughing.

"Five percent?" Mikan looked like she was holding back her laughter.

"That's not funny!" Lala said in Rito's defence.

"Might as well make fun of me as well…" Nana said "I can't do human history." She sighed

"Really? What do you get?" Momo asked

"Twenty five percent." Nana said "at least I'm not as bad as him." She pointed her chopsticks at Rito.

"T-that's rude…" Rito said before taking another bite of his food.

After food they all went their own ways and Rito went into his room to see Peke looking at him. "I finished all the examples." She said "You can work on them." For the next couple of hours Rito was studying and he started to fall asleep on multiple occasions but Peke 'gently' woke him up. *cough, cough baseball bat cough, cough*

Rito eventually decided that he had done enough work and so he went to bed and Peke tried to leave but iron bars slammed in front of the door, blocking the door. She wondered what it would be like to spend the night with Rito then remembered the beach incident and decided to charge on the floor. She stayed there for the night and in the morning the bars slid up and she left the room to go to Lala.

Peke changed into Lala's clothes and they went and ate breakfast before leaving. They all got to class on time but Rito had to do his make-up test so he went to that class. This time he got his results back almost as soon as the others were finished and he got seventy percent

"A wonderful improvement Yuuki-kun!" the teacher smiled "I knew you could do it."

That's strange. Rito could have sworn that yesterday that guy said it was impossible to get up by that amount. The boy shrugged and went his next class and he saw things blow up on the way, including Yui who just blew up in rage. She stopped the explosions somehow and found the culprit before punishing them viciously. Rito went to class and found everything scattered on the floor so he looked around and the teacher came in and sighed. "Would you like me to help?" Rito asked

"No, it's fine." The teacher said. They picked up the things then turned to Rito. "Why didn't you offer to help? Demerit!" Rito blinked. The teacher walked to the front of the class and told them to work. Rito said nothing but when he muttered a question to understand it better the teacher yelled at him and gave him a detention. That teacher seems to hate him.

Rito went to detention and the bullies saw him again and started to either, pick on him, respect him, try to recruit him or flirt with him. All via paper. Rito sighed at these and when he left the room he went to his next class where he learned a bit. He and Lala were assigned together for a task and Lala did it quickly so they got a prize for doing it successfully that quickly. Rito looked at the prize and it said: 'Yuuki Rito! Detention for not helping!' Rito sweat dropped. What was with teachers today. He went to lunch detention and the people saw him there and ignored him except for one piece of paper that flew over that had a sad pouty face on it and read: 'why won't you respond?' Rito sighed and wrote on it before sending it back and the person who received it. They sighed and then found the floor very interesting.

At the end of the day Rito went back to his house and into the living room where Mikan sat. "Rito, I got a message from school for mother and father about getting detention three times a week." She looked him dead in the eyes. "True or false"

"True because the teachers hated me." He frowned sadly.

"What did they do?" Mikan asked while interested

"I muttered to understand a question and got a detention and I also got one because I didn't help Lala in a project." He sighed. He did that a lot lately

"And the third…?" Mikan asked

"…I slept in class…" He said quietly

"That one you deserved" Mikan said.

"I know." There was a small silence after that.

"Well, should we play a game?" Mikan suggested

"Okay, I don't have any work to do." They out the game stuff and played a typical RPG game together. Rito became a warrior sort of person while Mikan was a mage. The two played through the game and saw a girl with pink hair standing in the middle of the road. She smiled at them the waved

"Hi Rito!" she said. When they stayed expressionless she looked up and saw a floating screen like thing with Rito's face in it. "There you are!" she smiled and waved.

Rito was shocked. "L-Lala?" he asked

"Can you help me? My invention broke and brought me here." She said

"How?" Rito asked.

"I told you, my invention broke!" she said again

"No, how do we help?"

"You pull me out."

"But I'm not able to reach into the game." He said.

"Oh."

"Rito what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Eh? Isn't Lala on your screen?" he asked

"No." Mikan came over and looked into Rito's console and her face changed into that of confused and unsurprised. "How?"

"Invention" Rito said.

"Makes sense. How do we get her out?"

"Like this!" a random ball rolled into the middle of the floor and exploded into light. When the light faded Rito and Mikan were in the game with Lala.

"This has happened before hasn't it?" Rito asked Lala and Mikan. They nodded.

"Um, who are you?" the group turned to see the avatars that Rito and Mikan played as.

"I am, uh, Yuuki Rito." Rito said

"B-but that's my name!" the other Rito said "and why do we look exactly alike?"

The game Mikan looked at Mikan "And your me right?"

"Yes."

"Then who is she?" Game Mikan asked

"She's Lala-san. Rito's girlfriend" Mikan said

"W-what?!" both Rito's shouted blushing

"Attitude is the same."

"So we know that. Where did you come from?"

Mikan rubbed her chin "Well we came from a different world after playing in this one like it was a game."

"So you played as us?" Game Rito asked

"Yes." Rito answered

"Then what are we waiting for?" G-Mikan said "Let's go off on an adventure!"

**...**

**Done! Random ideas but hopefully the game one runs for a while. It won't have game physics like turns; it will just be like trouble quest. But who rolled the ball? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello! Next chap. Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito walked along the road surrounded by forest next to Mikan and himself. Mikan stood next to her game self, talking to her about different things including what was in the real world.

Rito and Game Rito (G-Rito) were blushing slightly as Lala grabbed onto the arms of both of them. "Yay! Two Rito's!" She pulled them both in closer

"T-this is embarrassing." G-Rito said

"This happens every day to and from school." Rito said with the blush increasing. "What happens when you finish a quest?" Rito asked, attempting a normal conversation

"Huh?" G-Rito questioned

"I mean a mission or something like that." Rito said

"Oh well we finish it then get another. It becomes boring." G-Mikan said, butting into the conversation before talking to Mikan again.

Then they heard a groaning from inside the woods. The game people turned and seemed to prepare for a fight while Lala ran over to the noise and the non-game humans looked in the direction of the noise. An ogre stomped out of the area and growled at them. To Rito it seemed so real that he thought he had fallen unconscious and had a dream about ogres. Wait, how would that seem real?

G-Rito looked at G-Mikan who nodded. G-Rito ran at the ogre and drew a sword from a sheath on his back. (I forgot the looks. G-Rito is wearing some cloth like things with metal patched in and a sword on his back while G-Mikan looks like trouble quest Mikan.) G-Rito slashed at the beast but the sword only left a cut due to the monsters thick skin. G-Mikan said a few words and salt water sprayed out of her palm and into the ogre's cut making it howl in pain. While it was distracted G-Rito stabbed it in the eye and pushed further, eventually hitting something apparently vital, killing the beast and making it vanish into a gathering of crystals which then vanished

The three game _players_ watched, one in awe, one in surprise and one in joy but sadness at the same time because something died. Rito, Mikan and Lala in that order.

"Looks like they _are _slightly different to us." Mikan said. The G-gang walked back over and looked at them.

"What's so surprising?" G-Rito asked

"That was cool! But what happened to it?" Lala asked

"Well that's how these things die." G-Mikan said

"Okay! Come on let's go on!" Lala led cheerfully which lightened the spirits of the group, especially the two Mikans who giggled slightly when Lala hugged them.

"Does she do this all the time?" G-Mikan asked

"Yes and sometimes she sneaks into his bed naked." Mikan responded.

G-Mikan looked at the other Mikan. "Why not stop her?" she asked confused

"She is too innocent to do anything but give Rito a blood nose." Mikan said "Her younger sister though…" the young girl growled.

G-Mikan stopped talking for a bit then spoke up. "Are you jealous?" she asked

Mikan blushed and looked at… herself? "W-why would I be?" she asked, embarrassed at the fact that someone would think that she loved her brother.

"I can read people." G-Mikan said "The way you spoke about that younger sister of hers," she gestured to Lala "even for a second sounded like jealousy as well as annoyance."

Mikan tried to stop her blush "That seems to be another thing we have in common." She said

"So what else is there about your 'world' that I should know?" G-Mikan said, feeling the nervousness of her other self about the topic

"You should learn about machines." Mikan said

"Like catapults?" G-Mikan asked

"No they use electricity and things like that to make objects move in different ways." Mikan heard G-Mikan make a confused noise like 'huh?' "We have things called cars that use something called petrol that it burns and makes it move."

G-Mikan nodded in understanding "That sounds awesome." She said

"It is but I can't drive since my age is under the restriction." Mikan said

"Why is there a limit?" then G-Mikan shook her head "Sorry, dumb question, because they move at speeds that could decimate something if it hit so a child would have worse control over it."

"Exactly." Mikan said

"What else?" G-Mikan asked, interested.

"Well… some places have weapons that use gun powder but Japan only uses them in wars." Mikan said then noticed that she said 'Japan'.

"What is a Japan?" G-Mikan asked

"Oh, the country I live in." Mikan explained then practically foresaw the next question. "The weapons are called guns and they shoot small metal projectiles at unseeable speeds."

G-Mikan nodded "I wonder what those three are doing." She said looking at the others

Lala was pulling something out of her pocket that looked somewhat like a small ray gun. She pointed it at G-Rito who stepped back nervously and Rito just noticed what it was as the girl used it. A beam shot forth and zapped the boy changing him into her. "Now Rito can talk to Riko-chan!" she cheered giddily.

G-Riko blinked for a moment then blushed "W-What happened?!" she yelled

Rito just shook his head. "Lala!" He said then looked at Riko. He had to admit, she looked pretty nice… he blushed then looked away. No, no, no. he had already fallen in love with two space princesses and one space assassin, no way was he going to fall for himself. That would just be weird and creepy.

Riko meanwhile was feeling around her body, noticing that she did indeed have one of a girl. She looked at Rito and her mind began to wander. 'He probably had to do this as well…' she thought. 'On multiple occasions but he's blushing…' she blushed 'He probably thinks I look cute! T-that would be too weird for me to handle!' she started to think like a girl as well and blushed a little when she thought about how Rito looked.

"It looks like Rito is a girl." G-Mikan said

"We call our Rito Riko when he's like that." Mikan noted.

"Good idea." The two caught up with the others who were ahead and smiled at the blushes "What happened?" G-Mikan asked even though she knew.

"L-Lala used an invention on Rito to change him into a girl" It felt weird to say his own name in third person.

"Well that might be a bit of a problem." G-Mikan said

"How?" Riko asked

"Well you won't be able to move properly while lugging them around." G-Mikan pointed at Riko's chest making her blush

"Q-quiet!" she said.

"Why are you two blushing?" Mikan asked

Rito blushed even harder if it was possible while Riko hid behind her hands. Then a low growl was heard from the trees. A small pack of wolves stalked out and looked at the group as if sizing up their prey. Riko snapped out of her daze and pulled out her sword from her back, pointing it at the wolves who snarled.

G-Mikan started off this time by summoning ropes to tie up the wolves as Riko cut them down. Her movements were slower and less coordinated since she was still getting used to the girl body. After the wolves had been brutally cut into pieces and changed into weird crystal thingies the group looked up the path towards their destination. It seemed to be a big tree that had a door on it.

"What is that?" Lala asked

"The castle of a villain by the name of Spolaco." Riko said

Rito chuckled nervously. "Sounds like Lacospo." He said

"This person has armies and his real goal is probably to date as many girls as possible." G-Mikan said "Though he is skilled in using a bow."

"I think we should head on then." Rito said "Or he might get his army all over us."

"That would not be fun." Riko said.

They headed off and Rito noticed something. He was surrounded by girls. Again. He sighed while blushing and Riko looked over. She couldn't help but think how she looked like as a boy and she blushed as she realised that she thought of him as 'cute' or 'hot'. This was _way_ out of character. Then Lala started to laugh slightly and they turned to look at her.

"I just realised that I didn't have the normal change-kun with me!" she said and the older twins filled with dread "this one is the permanent one that changes people's thoughts as well!"

Riko blinked. She processed the information for a bit. Then she shook her head. "No." she said "No you are not saying that."

"Eh? Why not?" Lala asked

"I-I'm a g-g-g-girl!" she shouted

"Something wrong with that?" the two Mikans asked, growling.

"N-no it's just a surprise." She said backing up slightly. "But do I have to live like this forever?"

"Not forever!" Lala said, giving Riko hope "Just until you die!" she said, smashing it again.

Riko fell to the ground in sobs saying things like 'why me?'

Rito felt sorry for her and knelt down beside her. "Don't worry about it. At least you haven't had a space assassin on you for a year."

Riko stopped sobbing and looked at him. "Seriously?" she asked

Rito blushed "Y-yes."

The girl felt stupid for crying. She had to live in a different body for her life but this person had an assassin targeting him for a year and still didn't die! She got up and shook the tears out of her eyes before smiling at Rito. "Thankyou for helping me feel better!" she said and the group forged on.

Mikan leaned over to G-Mikan. "They like each other already."

G-Mikan nodded, leaning over to talk closer to the other Mikan. "Rito and Riko are almost the same person so they would get along quite well."

"I wonder how long it will take Rito to notice this time."

"This happened before?"

"With Lala." Mikan looked at the pink haired girl "Rito liked her months and months before he realised it."

After a short time they made it to the tree and looked at the giant doors. They pushed them open and a voice boomed from above. "WELCOME." It echoed "THIS IS MY LAIR AND TO HAVE GOTTEN IN YOU MUST HAVE WORKED HARD. FIGHT ME AND IF YOU WIN THE QUEST IS OVER. IF NOT YOUR NEW FRIEND WILL BE MINE…" Everyone had the feeling he meant Lala.

"I think that's Spolaco." Rito said.

"Likely." Riko seconded. Then some wolves and eagles appeared and started to circle the group.

The game girls prepared for trouble and with the eagles made it double. The wolves leapt and Riko slashed them into pieces to protect her friends from devastation. G-Mikan used a charm spell to hypnotise the eagles into fighting for them to unite all people in that nation. Riko slashed through the hordes to denounce the evils of minions and slavery. G-Mikan used a magic hand to grab one and extend its height to the stars above. Riko, G-Mikan. Riko slashed though at the speed of light. G-Mikan made them surrender now so they didn't have to fight.

"IMPRESSIVE." Spolaco's voice boomed "HOWEVER, NOT IMPRESSIVE ENOUGH." And arrow whizzed through the air and a small thud sound run out. They turned to see where the arrow had landed to see it was in G-Mikan. The shock engulfed he entire group. Mikan felt like he just seen a sibling die while Rito and Riko looked about ready to kill somebody. It was so sudden that even _I_ thought it might be stupid and got angry. "NOW YOU SEE MY POWER. FEAR ME!" the two older orange haired boys were still next to the body, grieving while Mikan stood to the side in shock and fear but the one true emotion was anger. That all seemed to be pouring out of Lala. Killing a blood thirsty creature was something but a walking talking thing with a conscious.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Lala yelled and the entre place shook. Some patches were destroyed and G-Mikan watched in awe as she drew her terminal breath. Aaaaaaand she's gone.

**...**

**Wow that ending was too weird to be a TLR ending. I'm thinking of ending this and possibly making a sequel without my OCs and shortening the chapters a little because 1 they take too long to write and 2 if they're too long then it feels unnatural. At any rate: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello! …with the lack of response in the last chapters I assume either people don't have much to talk about or the reviewers have stopped reading except Yulli Koi Liam! I like you. You're cool. Weegee. … To you too! Hah! Enjoy!**

**...**

Rito and Riko pulled both Mikans out of the tree (including the dead body) as Lala seemed to yell it to pieces. "She is strong!" Riko yelled over the noise

"The last time I saw her that angry was when we were unable to go to a school summer trip because of a typhoon!" Rito yelled back

"What did she destroy then?" Riko yelled

"The typhoon" Rito yelled back

The team ran until they could hear no more crashing slowed to a stop. Rito let go of Mikan who was also panting. "So *pant* that was how." She said "I wondered what you *pant* meant by voice."

Then the two heard quiet sobs. They turned and saw Riko holding the dead body of her sister. She cried a little as anyone would do if a loved one died. To Mikan it felt weird watching her own body lying dead in front of her but to Rito he could tell that he would cry just as much.

Then the tree fell over. A huge shockwave shot out and blasted Rito and Mikan from their feet while Riko who was stronger than the two was just showered with dust. As if she would notice it with her tears and sadness. This has to be the saddest moment in TLR history!... except for other fanfics but meh. A shadow passed over the group and it lowered and landed in front of them as the figures of Lala and a small alien person who looked like Lacospo.

She dumped him on the ground and glared at him. "Bring her back!" she shouted, pointing to the dead Mikan.

The Spolaco looked pink with green lips this time and he was quivering in fear of his ne captor. "I-I don't have the ability to do that!" he said in his defence.

"I said do it!" she said in her own voice. (Not like in some movies where they bargain but in a Lala-ish voice.)

He quivered a bit than started to run when Rito's Mikan spoke a few words and salt water sprayed over Spolaco and he fell to the ground. "W-wh-wha" Rito was speechless

"I listened to a few thing said." Mikan stated simply.

Riko looked at Spolaco and growled. She got out her sword and walked forward slowly but terrifyingly. She intentionally kicked up a bit of dust every now and then which made the alien monster person cough and get slightly blinded. The final time that happened Riko was eye to eye with the manlike thing. In the next instant half of Spolaco was on the ground about a few meters away from the other half. (Brutal…)

The two living siblings (that sounded mean…) stood away from the scene and felt a little bad for the small alien but then again thought he deserved it. The little body exploded into crystals and vanished. "He was a mob as well." Rito noted.

"I still dislike him." Mikan said

"I hate him!" the normally cheerful Lala said.

Riko stayed silent and walked away sadly towards the direction they came from. Of course the screen was still floating above them and some noise appeared from above.

"Where is Mikan-san?" the voice of Momo said form above and everyone looked up to see Momo running around. "I thought she would have made dinner by now." The girl then noticed the game open and went over, shocked to find not only Riko but everyone else there. "R-Rito-san?" she asked stunned.

Rito looked at her and waved while Mikan growled a little. She did _not_ like the young princess. "Momo what are you doing?" Nana's voice called. She popped onto the screen "Momo what are you- Mikan?" she asked the girl.

"Yes Nana-san?" Mikan answered

"Um, who are they?" Riko asked

"Rito-san?" Momo asked again, confused this time.

"Over here!" Rito waved and drew attention to him brining more confusion to the girls.

"But if Riko-chan is over there and Rito-san is over there then…" Momo for once had a look of complete and utter confusion on her face.

"Game and real life." Nana said, as if smarter than her sister

Momo pouted and looked at her sister "you don't know everything!" she said, grabbing her tail making Nana fall over and moan.

"N-not the t-tail!" she whined.

"Oh really?" Momo asked deviously. "Why not just ask me kindly?"

Nana growled "If you have mine then…" Nana grabbed Momo's tail and they both tumbled to the ground, nibbling, licking and rubbing each other's tails. To the in game spectators this was an extremely disturbing sight, especially to Riko who had never seen this before but Lala just put her finger to her chin.

"Why would they do that? It feels weird when someone touches my tail." She said innocently.

After a bit more of watching that the party walked on to the next town with the screen still visible to only them. (The NPCs can't see it.) Everyone except Lala was disturbed by this scene and could not help but look over every once in a while. The party went to the quest area and said that they had completed it before leaving and going to an inn.

Mikan looked at the screen and the girls had stopped touching each other and instead were touching their own stomachs as they rumbled. "Mikan-san is it possible for you to come out?" Momo asked

"You can cook can you not?" Mikan said in a teasingly posh voice "Cook!" she began to ignore them as they begged until Riko told them they had a room but it only fit three people. "But we have four remember?"

"Yes but the limit of this inn keeps us with smaller rooms." Riko explained "That means either one of us will sleep outside or two people will share the same bed." Riko blushed a little making it clear to Momo that she just got a new candidate. Nana also noticed this and glared at her sister trying to say that this would not be happening but the youngest was two busy daydreaming.

...

_**This**_** is why I wanted a sequel. One the story is in its hundred K words for dogs sake! Two I realise that I cannot just add a character. The sequel would be based more around Riko than Nana and Yami**

Rito woke up in the same room as three girls and blushed wildly. He snuck into the bathroom and changed before walking out to see Mikan sitting up in her bed.

She looked at him and blinked in disbelief. "You are awake before me?" she asks shocked

"It happens sometimes." Rito said

"Only if you get woken up." She countered.

Then some movement was heard from the bed Riko was in as the girl sat up without a shirt or bra on and the blanket slipped down. She looked at Rito then looked down and she blushed like a tomato in remembering that she was a girl. She quickly hid beneath the covers in her bed and Rito blushed just as hard as he rushed out of the room. Unspoken words of embarrassment passed through the heads of the two as Rito thought of how he would be brutally punished if he stayed and Riko thought of how she would be 'punished' if he stayed. Mikan watched and put a weird face on before getting up and walking to eat something before remembering that she wasn't at her house. Well then.

Lala stirred awake from the noise and stretched without worrying about the fact that she was NAKED! Rito looked in to see if it was okay to walk in then saw Lala and slammed the door shut as fast as possible. Mikan sighed while Riko was still embarrassed and Lala was cheerfully running around getting dressed.

After a while they were all ready to leave for… wherever. Then a ball fell through the screen above them and a flash appeared. In the next few seconds as Rito blinked some light out of his eyes he noticed that one: he was back in his world. Two: that Momo and Nana were passed out on the floor and that three: Riko was with them. Riko looked around the place confused

"Where are we?" she asked

"Home." Mikan said

"This is a pretty weird house." Riko said

"Not for this country." Rito said from behind

Momo and Nana woke up on the floor and looked up at the people standing above them.

Momo leapt up instantly and hugged Riko "Rito-san!" she yelled and Riko got worried

"W-what? Wh-wha?" she said and Momo backed up.

"You aren't Rito-san!" she said

Rito felt rather stupid calling his stalker towards him but he put his hand up slightly anyway "I am here." He said and Momo turned.

Momo turned but she, rather than hugging him, looked at him confused. "Rito-san and Riko-chan?" she pondered the possibilities

"One came from the game remember?" Nana said, slowly standing

"I know but I happen to be pondering different possibilities." She said mischievously.

Nana shook her head and ignored her "Is she staying in our world?" the second princess asked

"I would like to." Riko said "But I heard that swords are not allowed"

"I had a sword." Rito said "I still have it but I am way too weak to use it anymore.

Mikan muttered a few words and a bit of salt water sprayed into Momo's face. "Intentional." Was all that Mikan said before walking away.

Rito looked at Momo and chuckled nervously. "That still works then." He said

"Does that mean Mikan can never die of thirst?" Lala asked

"If that was salt water then it makes you thirsty." Nana reminded.

"I think I read somewhere that people go mad if they drink too much salt water." Rito shivered.

"That's because people try to drink salt water but get even more thirsty so they go insane if that is all they have to drink." Nana said (smart Nana! You get a cookie!)

Mikan popped her head in "I think I must have had too much salt water the second people started enjoying Rito's company." She said before disappearing

"I think she just insulted you." Riko said

A clanking noise was heard and someone was rolling down the stairs. "Burn! Burn! Burn!" the person cried out then walked in inside a box painted to look like a fire truck. A hose popped out the side and sprayed Rito in the face.

"DAMNIT S!" the voice of Gold yelled as she stomped down the stairs. She kicked the fire truck box and started fighting the person inside.

"Who are they?" Riko asked

"Our vacation visitors." Mikan said from the other room making the other two flinch.

"Actually we might have to leave for good." Silver said from his brawl.

"Boss says we have to work overtime since most of the army died 'inconspicuously'." Gold mentioned from the fight.

"Just pick a name for him already!" Silver yelled

"I call him what I want!"

"Going from Gid to Boss to sharp is not normal!"

"SHARP IS NOT A NAME!"

Everyone watched from the sidelines. "Do they normally do this?"

"No." Mikan said "Normally they just argue a little about pointlessly ridiculous things."

Momo giggled evilly "They are just grumpy because Gold-san is pregnant." She said making Silver and Gold blush like two tomatoes

"W-where did you get that from?" Silver asked innocently

"Shut up dolt, anything happens like that and she knows. Especially with that Rito kid." Gold said.

"Me?" Riko said

"Wrong one." Mikan pointed to Rito

"Oh I forgot." Riko said

"That you are a complete girl?" Momo asked

"She was a boy then a permanent Lala invention shot her." Rito explained

"Onee-sama can make permanent inventions?" Momo asked

"But if Mikan and Rito were playing the game then where is the second Mikan?" Nana asked, unintentionally making the room's atmosphere feel darker. "Oh. Right." She said as she looked at Mikan's game screen which said **YOU DIED.**

"Awkward." Rito muttered. Then the noise of a ship was heard outside and a person bolted for the door.

"My ride is here!" Cal said. "Bye guys! I need to go back to my planet! It was fun!" he rushed out the door and flew off without much of a goodbye.

Later that day everyone went outside and watched as Silver and Gold gave a huge farewell speech. Everyone smiled and was happy except Riko who was just slightly confused

"Are you not able to go visit them?" she suggested taking all the fun out of the moment. Then Saruyama rounded the corner. He saw Rito and Riko standing there and his mind processed this for a second before he cheered and ran over to Riko

"RIKO-CHAAAAN!" he yelled, gaining attention and surprise as he hugged Riko and tackled her to the ground, kissing her cheek. A gesture she did not take nicely. She pushed him off and started running from him as he was making kissy faces while following.

Rito watched and blinked. He sighed and Silver and Gold flew off into space.

**...**

**POSSIBLE END! If people want this can be the end or it can be the ending of this part of the possible series **_**or**_** I can make an epilogue. Hopefully the second one since I need to introduce the mother of power! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Never forget to duck, signed MythMaster564**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello! Clarification time! (I spelt it on my first time! I'm so proud!) Weegee, I know that the … was not offensive but those …s are deadly if used wrong. Please keep your …s in close distance or you may risk the chance of them running wild. Poptart, its name was going to be bronze XD. Also, epilogue here but sequel as well or not? At any rate it's the choice of the readers/reviewers. Epilogue and prologue are only 1000 words. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Epilogue**

Rito woke up in the afternoon this time. He had a big day yesterday with all that game and leaving stuff. He sat up and looked over the edge to see Riko lying on the floor still asleep. He blushed and quietly tried to sneak out of the room but his plan was flawed as Riko grabbed his ankle and said one terrifying word. "Marshmallow." We all know what that means.

Mikan happened to open the door about half a minute later to see Rito being tackled and hugged by Riko who was also doing… other things… the young girl blinked for a second then closed the door and walked out. The door was a bit loud so Riko woke up and noticed what she was doing. She pushed him away and blushed, hiding inside her covers.

Rito quickly went down stairs and Mikan looked at him. "Are you finished with your afternoon exercises?" she asked

Rito blushed "M-Mikan!" he said, embarrassed.

"By the way, I signed Riko-san up for school." She said while completely ignoring brother's blush.

"B-but she just got here!" Rito said, shocked. "And Saruyama goes to that school!"

"Aliens scared you but the fact that your younger sister did that is not a shock." Mikan sighed "Besides, how bad could Saruyama be?"

'You haven't seen his perversity.' Rito thought.

"Rito!" Lala hugged the boy from behind then whispered in his ear "Go to Haruna's house."

The boy blushed "L-Lala!" he yelled at her.

"Rito-san?" Momo walked into the room. "You woke up." She said smiling.

"The beast is awake." Nana said "Great." Whoa! Sarcasm!

"Why don't we go for a walk today?" Mikan asked

"All of us?" Momo asked, licking her lips.

Mikan eyed Momo suspiciously "Maybe not you…" she said but Lala had made her decision

"Yay! All of us!" she yelled

Riko walked down the stairs, fully clothed in some of Lala's clothes. "Where are we going?" she asked

"Just out for a walk." Mikan said

Later the Yuuki house residents left and it was early in the afternoon because I hate logic. They walked around town in general and found different places to rest with different friends to meet. First they went to the park where Saruyama was seated next to Ren and Run. (Run was forced to tag along with Ren as he and Saruyama spoke about Lala much to her disgust.)

Rito saw Saruyama and made a futile attempt to hide Riko. Saruyama saw her and practically teleported over before smiling "My dear Riko-chan, would you like to come over to my house for some entertainment?" he asked, trying to be formal.

"Um… who are you?" she asked and a meteor may as well have hit his head

"You… don't remember?" he asked (I remember this from when Ren first appeared)

"Oh." Riko realised "You were the one stalking me yesterday." Saruyama deflated even more

Then he clicked into anti-dramatic mode and dove straight for the panties which he almost got but Rito stepped in the way and stopped him from touching her. The two fell to the ground with Saruyama sniffing Rito's ass and Rito sitting on Saruyama's face. Run stared in horror while Ren looked purely confused and most of the household just looked on in… well surprise.

Rito got off quickly and Saruyama growled "Why do you get every single one?!" he yelled and stomped off.

"Rito-san!" Run ran up to him (no pun intended) and hugged him to which he responded with a blush. "Who is she?"

"R-Riko." Rito said. Ren was noticeably growling in jealousy of not having Lala.

Although it was a small encounter Rito met Run and Ren then the group went to a café where they saw Saki with her crew together. Rito sat down nearby and Rin noticed and smiled very slightly. Then she saw Riko and her eyes widened.

"Saki-sama!" she whispered "It's her!" she pointed to Riko and Saki turned her head.

She smiled over dramatically "Yuusaki Riko!" (The name Rito used I think.) "We meet once more!" she ran over and hugged the girl who shook a little. "Why are you sitting with this group?" Saki asked

"Well, Riko is Rito's long lost cousin." Lala said.

"Sorry…" Aya said, trying to show sympathy for being related to Rito.

Riko obviously did not know these people so instead she said this. "Sorry, I have a bit on long term memory loss." She thought up on the spot

"Oh." Saki said "Too bad."

Rito meanwhile was wondering how someone who was meant to be exactly like him thought that up on the spot. "Y-You make it sound like its bad that she's related to me…"

"Well who knows what you might do to her?" Saki suggested "Knowing you, you might lead her into an alleyway or have 'fun' at night, or possibly even-"

"T-that is enough!" Rito and Riko shouted in unison with the same amount of a blush on their faces, meaning tomato faces.

Momo licked her lips on the side lines.

They left the café and walked around randomly when they saw Haruna walking along. "Haruna!" Lala shouted and the girl looked at them with a smile

"Hello Lala-san, Yuuki-kun, Mikan-chan, Momo-chan and Nana-chan!" She said then noticed Riko "I remember you from somewhere."

"Oh this is Yuusaki Riko, our long lost cousin." Mikan said "She looks almost identical to Rito."

Lala went over to Haruna and whispered in her ear which made her blush but nod then she went over to Rito and whispered a question in his ear. "You still love Haruna correct?" Rito blushed harshly but nodded. "Then it's perfect!" she pushed Rito and Haruna together, almost making them kiss but Peke stopped Lala because Rito was not willing to be forced in. the two stopped and looked each other directly in the eyes. For a while they were stuck there, simply watching each other's gaze then they both blushed and quickly turned and walked off or in Haruna's case ran off yelling sorry.

Rito sighed and went home with the rest of the group at about seven but stopped when he saw a space ship out the front of the house and a womanly figure out the front.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello! Hah! Bet you thought this was another chapter didn't you? No this is just basically an author's note to say that this story is ending and I have decided to make a sequel sometime later without my OC's so you can be on the lookout for that! Honestly I never thought getting reviews was that great until I started making a story (which is part of my incompetence. I made a story not a fanfic) at which point I felt like it was all that mattered. In all honesty I hope you enjoyed this story and had a great time reading it. Hope you enjoyed it. NEVER FORGET TO DUCK. MythMaster564, signing out for now.**


End file.
